UNDERTALE, Soriel- Todas Estas Piezas Rotas (By PaddieFrog) ESPAÑOL
by GabriellaLu
Summary: Título original: "All These Broken Pieces". Toriel finalmente consigue que Sans le hable sobre su pasado, y para ayudarlo a superarlo, le cuenta su propia historia. Con el tiempo, descubren que sus relatos personales están mucho más conectados de lo que jamás habrían imaginado.
1. CAP 1: Amanecer

**UNA NOTA, PARA EMPEZAR:**

HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE PADDIEFROG (AO3, FANFICTION, TUMBLR)

La siguiente historia NO es de mi propiedad. Es una traducción/adaptación al español de uno de los hermosos trabajos de **PaddieFrog** , _All These Broken Pieces_. Muchas gracias por permitirme publicar esta preciosidad en mi idioma. Esto es tuyo, así que tienes todo el derecho a decidir sobre esta historia, como si fuera la original.

The following story does NOT belong to me. It is a translation/adaptation to Spanish for one of **PaddieFrog's** beautiful works, _All These Broken Pieces_. Thank you very much for giving me permission to post this treasure in my language. This is yours, so you have all the rights to decide over this story, as if it was the original one.

La traducción es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, además de algo a lo que anhelo dedicarme en el futuro de manera profesional. Este trabajo salió de mi deseo de practicar y ver mis avances a través del tiempo, de forma completamente desinteresada.

Espero sea de tu disfrute, y puedas pasar un buen rato leyendo algo que con cada capítulo me llegaba más al corazón.

\- GabriellaLu

 _ **La historia comienza a continuación.**_

* * *

 _Todos los derechos a PaddieFrog. (AO3, Tumblr, FFiction) All rights to PaddieFrog._

 _El contenido de esta historia no es de mi propiedad, sino suya. Adaptación al español por GabriellaLu_

 _(This is a translation job of a novice, a hobby, and my way to practice something I want to dedicate to in my future life. Constructive criticism is always well received.)_

* * *

1\. Amanecer

A Toriel no le había tomado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su amigo. Incluso cuando lo conocía solo como una voz al otro lado de la puerta de las Ruinas, era detectable. Detrás de las risas, los chistes y sus historias apasionadas sobre su hermano, oía desazón en él, una desesperación que apenas fue capaz de comprender. Era difícil concentrarse en ese tipo de cosas, cuando se reía tan tontamente por los juegos de palabras con los que solo los espíritus afines como ellos dos podían entretenerse. Pero, aun así, la sensación continuó surgiendo en su mente, una y otra vez.

¿Por qué percibo esta tristeza en él? Pensaba para sí misma, a menudo después de decirle adiós por el resto del día, caminando por el largo pasillo que conducía a la escalera de su casa.

Estos pensamientos, generalmente, eran olvidados rápidamente, con el recordatorio de que no sabía casi nada sobre su misterioso amigo detrás de la puerta. Ella había insistido tras de su primera reunión, en que no se revelara su nombre, ni mucho acerca de quién era. Él había aceptado sin poner peros. Su disposición a no entrometerse en su vida o en sus razones para ser tan cautelosa, la hacía sentir increíblemente agradecida. Pero el producto de esto, fue que él también decidió no decir su propio nombre.

Lo había declarado de una manera bastante casual, diciendo que podían ser como "amigos por chistes" anónimos. Pero parte de ella estaba algo triste por eso, especialmente, cuando al paso de los días, pasaban más y más momentos memorables junto a la puerta. Es cierto que era justo que mantuviera su nombre en secreto, ya que ella misma se había negado a compartir el suyo. Pero, al pasar el tiempo, había empezado a verlo menos como un compañero con quien compartir simples bromas, y más como alguien que realmente le importaba. Los signos sutiles de su persistente abatimiento solo la impulsaron a querer acercarse más, levantando su natural instinto de cuidadora por los cielos. Pero, siempre terminaba evitando comentar sobre ellos.

No había sido capaz de ignorar el profundo agotamiento que a veces aparecía en su voz, los repentinos cambios de tema en determinadas ocasiones, las risas que a veces parecían forzadas y los chistes de aparente auto desprecio que soltaba ocasionalmente. Quizás lo más preocupante, fueron los momentos en los que decía cosas sumamente extrañas, sin venir a cuento.

Uno de esos casos fue cuando le contó una broma de la que se había sentido especialmente orgullosa.

"¡Toc, toc!", Había dicho con confianza, tocando dos golpes en la puerta a sus espaldas.

"¿quién es?", Respondió él, con la misma anticipación jovial de siempre.

"¡Cerca!"

"¿cerca qué?"

"¡Cércate más, y te lo cuento!" Terminó su broma con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, cubriéndose la cara en un intento infructuoso de que no se le escapara una carcajada.

Pero no escuchó las risas a las que estaba acostumbrada desde el otro lado de la puerta, ni disfrute retenido, ni cumplidos vertiginosos para sus bromas, sino puro silencio. Por lo que pareció casi un minuto, no hubo nada más que silencio. Su propia risa se detuvo cuando un sentimiento de preocupación y confusión se apoderó de ella. Abrió la boca para preguntar qué pasaba, pero paró cuando él finalmente habló.

"je... ese me lo contaste la vez pasada" Murmuró, y su voz apenas era un susurro.

Su declaración la dejó desconcertada. El día anterior, los dos habían compartido chistes de perros. El tema salió luego de que su amigo le habló sobre los muchos monstruos que formaban su ciudad. Estaba segura de eso. Recordaba específicamente los juegos de palabras que involucraban caninos que hacen guáu-fles para el desayuno, y a un monstruo de nombre Doggo teniendo un día de perros. Definitivamente no había contado la broma de la cerca antes. De hecho, la había escrito en su diario esa misma mañana después de que le llegó la inspiración mientras bebía su té matutino. Ese chiste estaba allí, escrito cuidadosamente debajo de la fecha de ese día, dentro de un círculo de tinta roja. Lo que él había dicho no tenía sentido.

Fue entonces cuando su pena se hizo evidente para ella de nuevo, una extraña sensación de que su amigo llevaba consigo un sentimiento oscuro y profundo que mantenía cuidadosamente oculto, que solo se revelaba en raros momentos como este. Su alma se angustió por él. Aunque sabía que debía haber dicho algo hacía tiempo, justo en ese momento se había decidido a interrogarlo más adelante. Todo lo que ella soltó fue una respuesta confusa, a la que respondió con una rápida broma de reorientación. Una broma tan buena, que casi la hizo olvidar completamente todo lo que había sucedido.

Lo maldijo por ser tan gracioso. Por tener la táctica perfecta para distraerla de sus preocupaciones y hacer que dejara atrás sus dudas momentáneas. Ese día continuó como cualquier otro, y sus preocupaciones no volvieron hasta que fue de noche. Repasó su inusual comentario una y otra vez mientras luchaba por quedarse dormida.

 _je... ese me lo contaste la vez pasada._

Ni siquiera ahora podía entenderlo.

Aquella noche se le había hecho evidente que ella y su amigo eran más parecidos de lo que había pensado al principio. Después de todo, ¿por qué un monstruo con múltiples trabajos, en un pueblo en el que tenía muchísimos amigos y un hermano al que amaba, estaría dispuesto a pasar tanto tiempo en esa puerta con ella? Probablemente, por la misma razón por la que ella, teniendo una misión vitalmente importante y muchas tareas de mantenimiento en las ruinas, prefirió pasar gran parte de su día contando bromas tontas a un completo extraño. Para _escapar_.

Su amigo había estado llegando a la puerta para escapar, tal como ella. La sofocante soledad que acompañaba a su exilio auto inducido, había sido casi insoportable antes de que él apareciera. Había pasado tantos años sin nadie con quien hablar, sin amigos de los que pasar el tiempo, solo con su monótona rutina ocupándolo. Pero entonces, apareció aquel monstruo amable y divertido que estaba más que feliz de pasar horas y horas conversando y bromeando con ella. Él parecía feliz de pasar el rato con una tonta señora como ella. Apenas se lo podía creer. Pero gracias al cielo fue así, porque él le proporcionó el escape de su soledad, el que necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

Le había llevado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que él también acudía a ella para escapar. Sin embargo, no entendía de qué escapaba, y en ese momento, se había resignado a la idea de que nunca lo sabría.

Pero todo era distinto ahora. Ya no era la guardiana de las ruinas, y su amigo ya no era solo una voz detrás de una puerta. De hecho, la tan esperada libertad de los monstruos del subsuelo finalmente había llegado. Y con ella, la gran oportunidad de conocer a aquel al que tanto se había apegado, al fin cara a cara.

Sans el esqueleto. Toriel recordó haberlo visto por primera vez cuando entró casualmente en medio de su intervención en la lucha entre Frisk y Asgore. Solo tuvo que pronunciar unas pocas palabras para que se diera cuenta de quién era. Su especie y su corta estatura no la habían sorprendido mucho, ya que inconscientemente había juntado las piezas durante bastante tiempo. Su inclinación hacia los juegos de palabras, y la forma en que su voz sonaba tan grave cuando sus espaldas daban hacia la puerta, habían sido buenas pistas. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, y él le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras las luces de los ojos brillaban persistentemente. Momentos después, habían vuelto a sus bromas habituales, como si siempre hubieran estado al lado del otro de esa forma.

Habían pasado de ser amigos por bromas anónimos, al más cercano de los amigos, y finalmente... a familia.

 _Familia_... Una palabra que traía tanta calidez y tanto dolor al alma de Toriel. Una palabra que cargaba tantos recuerdos y emociones que nunca podría borrar, ni entender en su totalidad. Pensó una última vez en esos sentimientos, un momento antes de acabar su meditación, volviendo al tema de sus pensamientos, esa tranquila mañana de primavera.

Sans estaba apoyado en la barandilla del porche, contemplando los colores brillantes que pintaban el cielo, mientras el sol ascendía por el horizonte. Su postura era informal como siempre, reposando la cabeza en una mano mientras mantenía su mirada arriba, al precioso espectáculo del amanecer. Toriel no podía ver su rostro, pero podía adivinar que lucía la misma sonrisa perezosa que se había vuelto tan familiar para ella durante el año anterior. Tal vez, había algo melancólico en su expresión, un pequeño atisbo de algo que solo describiría como tristeza, algo que Toriel sabía que estaba allí. Sin embargo, era consciente de que, si hablaba con él, cualquier rastro de melancolía desaparecería y la miraría con esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa de siempre.

Tomó un sorbo lento de la taza de té que había estado reposando en su regazo, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su amigo. El té se había enfriado, seguramente por todo el tiempo que había pasado perdida en sus pensamientos, pero lo bebió de todos modos.

El leve zumbido de cansancio en su cabeza era un recordatorio presente de lo que los había llevado a ambos al porche esa mañana, así como también lo que había desencadenado su preocupación sobre el bienestar de su querido amigo. Casi todos en el hogar planeaban, de vez en cuando, salir a ver el amanecer, a saludar a la salida del sol, disfrutar de la belleza de algo que se les negó durante tanto tiempo; pero este no era el caso hoy. En una situación que parecía ser más y más rutinaria, los dos habían salido después de una larga noche sin dormir. Dejó que su mente vagara por los acontecimientos de la mañana, mientras veía los colores del sol naciente reflejándose en Sans. Toriel había estado inquieta toda la noche anterior, incapaz de dormir sin importar lo que intentara. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada, inundada de constantes pensamientos y preocupaciones, especialmente durante la noche. Y, hubo un momento en el que simplemente se dio por vencida, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para todos, más temprano de lo normal. Y tal vez el almuerzo de Frisk y Papyrus también. Lo que sea que le permitiera enfocarse en algo distinto a sus inquietudes. Pero cuando salió a la cocina, Sans ya estaba allí.

Estaba sentado en el mostrador, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, y murmurando en voz baja. Solo estaba en camiseta y pantalones cortos, con su chaqueta extrañamente ausente. Una taza de agua apenas tocada estaba a su lado. Verlo en ese lugar no era inusual. Aunque a veces estaba en lugares diferentes, ella casi esperaba encontrarlo a esas horas de la noche en los alrededores de la casa. A decir verdad, las noches en las que parecía dormir directamente hasta la mañana eran verdaderas anomalías, pero no es que ella fuera mucho mejor en ese sentido.

Lo había escuchado respirar profundo, tembloroso, llevando consigo el suave ruido de su cuerpo vibrando. Sabía que los esqueletos no necesitaban respirar, pero parecía ser una especie de acción tranquilizadora, viendo que sus recurrentes tormentos nocturnos parecían dejarlo jadeando. Se quedó allí, mirándolo un rato. Solo quería ayudarlo de alguna manera, quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y decir las palabras correctas para aliviar su aflicción. Pero sabía que en el momento en que la viera, volvería a actuar como si todo estuviera bien, y escondería cualquier signo de angustia tras una máscara bien construida.

Así que, inevitablemente, ella se acercó a él como siempre lo había hecho, y le preguntó gentilmente si estaba bien. Él respondió a su vez, encogiéndose solo por un instante antes de mostrarle esa maldita sonrisa. El sonido de su respirar se detuvo de inmediato, y su voz sonó tan casual como cualquier otro día.

"seh, todo bien tori, no podía dormir, y ya. sabes cómo es", dijo con un guiño, antes de tomar el vaso de agua y tamborilear con sus falanges en el borde. "¿qué te despertó? ¿lo mismo de siempre?"

Odiaba cómo a pesar del cansancio y su exasperación con él en ese momento, la dulce calma en sus palabras llevó una sonrisa temporal a sus labios. Realmente era profesional en distraerla, y eso la enloquecía de rabia. Allí estaba, con aspecto de no haber dormido en un año, con las luces de sus ojos pálidas y vacilantes, y todavía intentando actuar como si todo estuviera bien. Diablos, hasta estaba tratando de _animarla_. Le hizo querer gritar, y su mente dio la vuelta, tratando de encontrar la voluntad y las palabras para enfrentarlo. Al final, lo único que dejó salir fue un profundo suspiro, encontrándose con su mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Te gustaría algo de té, amigo mío?", Le preguntó en un tono desinteresado.

Su sonrisa se había convertido en una especie de mueca forzada, mostrando claramente que su estado de ánimo era menos que estelar. Fue inteligente al solo asentir con la cabeza, bajando el vaso de agua nuevamente.

"claro t, suena bien. gracias"

Habían pasado los siguientes minutos en silencio, solo siendo interrumpidos por el suave sonido del té que se preparaba. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, compartiendo un ritual que era a la vez reconfortante e inquietante. Sans había mirado por la ventana hacia la oscuridad de la noche, con las pupilas cada vez más tenues. La garganta de Toriel estaba ardiendo con preguntas retenidas que quería imponerle, las frustraciones que quería expresar. Pero como siempre, no dijo nada. Todos sus intentos de obtener respuestas honestas de su parte, habían resultado infructuosos durante mucho tiempo y no podía calmar su presentimiento de que cualquier intento posterior sería igual. Realmente era un ciclo patético. Una gran parte de la relación que tenían se basó originalmente en la voluntad de no entrometerse en la vida del otro. Era la única forma en que su extraña amistad había podido sobrevivir antes, donde los dos estaban conformes sin compartir su propia historia. Pero esta barrera que habían construido entre ellos, les impedía acercarse más, y estaban atrapados. Ambos se preocupaban demasiado el uno por el otro para seguir ignorando sus problemas. Estaban demasiado cerca, pasaban casi todos los días en la presencia del otro, y ahora, tratar de cumplir con sus viejas reglas solo era exasperante.

Por poco se rio de la absurda tristeza del ambiente antes de que su atención fuera devuelta a la tetera cuando comenzó a silbar. Ella la apagó rápidamente, antes de que el ruido despertara a los otros ocupantes de la casa. Inclinó la taza, y sirvió dos tazas de té. El olor en sí mismo la animaba un poco.

Se movió para darle a Sans su taza, pero antes de que pudiera, él saltó del mostrador. Mirándola con esa misma amplia sonrisa, se alargó para tomar el té de sus manos.

"gracias tori." Dijo con otro guiño, levantando la taza hacia sus dientes para tomar un pequeño sorbo antes de gesticular hacia la puerta del porche.

"amanecerá dentro de una media hora, ¿qué tal si pasamos un buen raté de calidad y lo vemos juntos?". Bromeó. Su voz todavía sonaba firme, pero Toriel no logró ignorar el leve temblor en sus manos.

Esta vez ella logró no reaccionar al chiste, manteniendo su expresión firme. No estaba segura de si su rostro se veía triste, enojado, o algo completamente distinto, pero ciertamente le había comunicado el conflicto interno que estaba sintiendo. Su fachada tranquila disminuyó en respuesta, su sonrisa descendió ligeramente y sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más cuando los apartó de ella.

Él se apartó un poco de su escrutadora mirada, dirigiéndose a la puerta sin esperar su respuesta. Sin embargo, luego de unos pocos pasos, se tambaleó repentinamente, ya fuera por agotamiento o por algo que ella no conocía. Pero no perdió ni un segundo cuando corrió rápidamente a su lado, y envolvió un brazo a su alrededor para mantenerlo estable. Cerró su otra pata alrededor de sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos, asegurándose de que la taza de té se quedara quieta y no derramara su contenido sobre él.

Se puso rígido ante el contacto, pero su habitual compostura regresó rápidamente. "je, torpe..." comentó en un tono entretenido, pero Toriel la escuchó de nuevo en su voz, una terrible tristeza.

Se rozó el labio con los colmillos, y su alma se retorcía dentro de ella. Casi había colapsado, ¿y eso era todo lo que tenía que decir? A pesar de su enojo interno, no se le escaparon palabras de amonestación o preocupación. Solo murmuró un suave "Ven ahora", y comenzó a ayudarlo a llegar a la puerta una vez pareció estar listo. Como siempre, simplemente se mordió la lengua y continuó como si ese momento de debilidad nunca hubiera ocurrido. Fue enfermizo.

Una vez afuera, ninguno dijo palabra. Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, y fue a apoyarse contra la barandilla, colocando su taza de té junto a él. Ella lo vigiló un tiempo, asegurándose de que no tropezara de nuevo, antes de sentarse en la silla colgante del porche. El silencio entre ellos se había extendido, dando paso a los ruidos propios de la noche. Sans mantuvo su mirada en el cielo mientras las estrellas se desvanecían con lentitud, cediéndose al día siguiente. Toriel solo estaba allí sentada, inmóvil en sus preocupaciones. Su antigua esperanza de que renunciar al sueño pondría fin a sus interminables pensamientos, había sido completamente destruida. No habría descanso para su mente, no cuando su amigo estaba luchando de esta manera. No cuando ella no sabía qué le pasaba, o cómo ayudarlo. Sans miró el cielo, pero ella mantuvo sus ojos en él.

Toriel parpadeó, forzándose a sí misma a salir de su estado de trance. Estaba vagamente sorprendida de ver cuán alto había llegado el sol en ese rato. Antes de perderse en sus pensamientos, solo había alcanzado la mitad del horizonte. Ahora su forma completa estaba a la vista, bañando al mundo en su resplandor. Fue hermoso, como siempre. Pero diablos, la falta de sueño realmente le había afectado más de lo que esperaba. Tomó otro largo sorbo del té frío, esperando que le diera el impulso que necesitaba.

La calidez reconfortante de los rayos del sol se filtró en su pelaje, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. Hacía más de un año eran libres, pero no encontraban la forma de aburrirse del glorioso regalo del sol. Los humanos seguramente nunca podrían apreciar el amanecer como lo hacían los monstruos.

"eso fue _sol_ sacional, ¿no, tori?"

La voz repentina a su lado la hizo saltar ligeramente. Se volvió, para ver que Sans de alguna manera había aparecido al lado del columpio del porche. No había hecho ningún ruido al caminar, y solo le había quitado la vista por un segundo. No podía estar segura de si eso fue por uno de sus "atajos" o simplemente sucedió como resultado de su trance. En cualquier caso, tomó otro sorbo de su taza antes de contestar.

"Ciertamente lo fue, amigo..." Respondió. "Siempre es una maravilla, no importa qué tan frecuentemente lo vea". Hizo una pausa, golpeando ansiosamente el costado de su taza de té.

"¿Te... te sientes mejor?" Preguntó finalmente, dándose la vuelta para observarlo.

La sonrisa de Sans se tornó un poco tímida, pero asintió. "sí... té y un buen amanecer son el truco. ¿qué hay de ti?"

'Esto no es sobre de mí, cabeza hueca'. Pensó con exasperación. Sus palabras tampoco le dieron consuelo. Aunque se veía algo mejor, todo era comparable a decir que una flor arruinada por la sequía se veía mejor después de unas pocas gotas de agua. Los profundos y ahora oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos, más la forma en que se inclinaba tan pesadamente sobre el brazo de la silla del porche hablaban mucho. ¿Por qué tenía que mentir?

Por otra parte, su instinto fue volver a recostarse, decirle que también estaba bien y que definitivamente no estaba exhausta y prácticamente enferma de preocupación. Tal vez, si quería evitar ser una completa hipócrita, debería prestar atención a sus propios consejos. Quizás había una pizca de esperanza de que él fuera menos rápido a la hora de mentir si la viera siendo más honesta. Valió la pena intentarlo, al menos. Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

"Este rato fue muy agradable. Incluso encantador. Nunca decepciona... Pero la falta de sueño no me está haciendo ningún favor. Mi mente ha estado tan inquieta últimamente." Dijo, intercambiando miradas con él, acompañada de una sonrisa de lamento.

Colocó la taza de té vacía en la silla colgante a su lado, y se acercó para poner suavemente una mano en su hombro. Él parpadeó con sorpresa, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerla.

"Y... Debo admitir que estoy muy preocupada por ti, amigo". Su sonrisa fingida cayó y su tono salió dolorido. "Terminamos aquí tan a menudo... no duermes... No has comido mucho últimamente... y esas pesadillas, parecen estar empezando a-"

"tori". Dijo su apodo de repente, interrumpiéndola.

Sus ojos se tambalearon mientras la miraba. Su verdadera fatiga era mucho más visible en esa expresión. "no te preocupes por mí, ¿bueno? ya tienes demasiado encima...".

Extendió la mano y le rodeó la pata con ella, permitiéndole ayudarlo a sostenerse. Toriel no estaba segura de si ese era un gesto afectuoso, o si solo trataba de mantenerse firme. De hecho, sus extremidades todavía temblaban un poco con un leve ruido ocasional.

"estoy bien. en serio. no es tan malo como crees", le aseguró con una amplia sonrisa.

Estaba tratando tan duro de ser convincente y de alguna manera, eso solo hizo que el alma de Toriel doliera aún más.

Abrió la boca para discutirle, pero las palabras murieron dentro de ella y volvió a cerrarla. No, no tenía la energía necesaria para esto ahora mismo. No sería capaz de igualar su habilidad para desviar sus intentos de comunicarse con él. Dejó que se quedara todo ahí... por ahora. Lo que dijo había sido suficiente para convencerla de que sus preocupaciones no eran infundadas. Sabía que necesitaba ayuda y no podía quedarse ahí haciendo nada, ya no. Tenía que pensar... y dormir un poco. Luego, tal vez podría encontrar una mejor manera de manejar la situación.

Lanzó otro suspiro y lo miró con una expresión derrotada. Lentamente, retiró su pata y la bajó a su regazo, mirando hacia el horizonte una vez más. Puede que se hubiera dado por vencida por el momento, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarle pensar que sus mentiras la habían convencido en absoluto. Había fingido ser engañada por su actuación con tanta frecuencia, pero ya no más. Sí, eso la hizo sentirse un poco culpable, pero sabía que era solo uno de los pasos que había que tomar. Sans necesitaba saber que sus intentos por ocultar sus problemas no solo le hacían daño a él, sino también a quienes lo querían.

Durante un corto tiempo, se quedó dónde estaba y Toriel pudo sentir su mirada sobre ella. Se negó a mirarlo de vuelta, pero esperaba que sus intenciones se acabaran hundiendo. Unos pasos suaves señalaron su eventual decisión de rodear la silla y acercarse del otro lado. Se subió cuidadosamente para sentarse a su lado, una tarea que requirió un poco de esfuerzo, dada su baja estatura. Toriel hizo lo que pudo para no mostrarlo, pero lo observó con cuidado por el rabillo del ojo, asegurándose de que podía extender la mano para agarrarlo si resbalaba. Una vez arriba, el esqueleto se sentó en silencio un poco más antes de darle un suave toque con la mano.

"oye..."

Al sonido de su voz, finalmente se giró para mirarlo de nuevo. Su risa era débil, y esa temida pena se reflejaba en el pálido resplandor de sus ojos. Cielos, se veía tan cansado. Podía sentir como la frialdad que había construido en su expresión se esfumó una vez más.

"perdón por... lo siento, soy un desastre últimamente. pero por favor, trata de ignorarlo." Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas brevemente cuando un bostezo se le escapó. "de verdad... lo siento. sé que estas cosas te molestan".

Toriel lo miró solemnemente, pasando un brazo a su alrededor para atraerlo hacia sí. El sentimiento de alivio se manifestó claramente en su expresión, y pareció feliz de aceptar el incómodo abrazo lateral.

"Sí me molestan". Confirmó suavemente, cerrando los ojos. "Pero, entiendo, mi amigo. Acepto tu disculpa."

Sintió que se acercaba, lo suficiente como para detectar débilmente los pulsos rítmicos de magia de su alma. Su cráneo descansaba ligeramente contra su costado.

"gracias tori." Algo así como una pequeña risa se le escapó. "eres la _meeee_ -jor...", agregó, y prácticamente pudo escuchar una sonrisa masiva que vino con la broma.

No debería haberlo hecho, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada entrecortada, interrumpida por unos pocos bufidos indignos. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, distrayéndola con tonterías. Pero pensó que lo mejor era dejar ese momento pasar, ya que se había dado por vencida en tratar de sacarle las respuestas que quería. Con todo, las cosas habían ido mejor de lo que se esperaba.

Estaba sorprendida y agradecida de que al final hubiera preferido quedarse y disculparse cuando le expresó el grado de sus preocupaciones. Normalmente hacía lo que sea para salir de cualquier conversación relacionada con sus problemas. Después de todo, era un maestro en encontrar formas de salir de las cosas. Este pequeño acto de interés de su parte le dio la esperanza de que abrirle las puertas era realmente posible.

Estaba a punto de decir su propia broma, cuando escuchó el suave sonido de los ronquidos que venían de su lado. Parpadeó, retrocediendo un poco para mirar a Sans. Efectivamente, estaba profundamente dormido, acurrucado contra su costado. Verlo allí la hizo sacudir la cabeza con exasperación, pero su sonrisa permaneció intacta. Descansar una noche completa pudo haber sido una tarea casi imposible para él últimamente, pero aún era el rey de las siestas diurnas. Incluso si sabía que luego haría poco frente a sus problemas reales, le alegraba verlo descansar al fin.

Se movió ligeramente para apoyarlo mejor, colocándolo en una posición más cómoda. A pesar de que sabía que él no sentía el frío de la misma manera que ella, se quitó el chal de los hombros y se lo puso encima. Tal vez solo eran sus instintos, pero no pudo evitar sentir que se veía aún más pequeño y más expuesto sin su chaqueta habitual. Satisfecha, le lanzó otra sonrisa afectuosa antes de volver su mirada al horizonte.

El sol subió cada vez más, y los colores del amanecer comenzaron a dar paso al azul del día. Las aves comenzaron a cantar en los árboles a su alrededor. y la brisa mañanera trajo consigo los aromas del rocío y las flores silvestres. Ahí estaban las pequeñas cosas parecían indicar que sería otro día hermoso. Papyrus se levantaría pronto, y Frisk le seguiría en unas pocas horas. Debía ir adentro para preparar el desayuno; comenzar temprano pudo haberle dado la oportunidad de hacer algo realmente especial, después de todo.

Pero eso podía esperar, Papyrus estaba más que feliz de hacer su propia comida, y Frisk siempre agradecía recibir todo lo que preparaba. Era un niño precioso. Además, ahora había alguien que de verdad la necesitaba. Alguien por quién desearía poder hacer más...

Cerró los ojos otra vez, dejando que su mente reconstruyera los fragmentos de un plan que había comenzado a formular a lo largo de la mañana. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y ser un testigo impotente del dolor de su compañero. Lo que sea que hiciera, iba a lograr que hablara con ella. Iba a encontrar una manera de ayudarlo y convertirse en más que solo su amiga por conveniencia. Se lo merecía, incluso si él mismo no lo creía. El proceso no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero lo haría, por su bien. Hoy había sido solo el comienzo, el siguiente paso llegaría pronto, y ese sería el verdadero desafío. Pero en unos días, tendría una buena forma de abordarlo.

Al decidir cuándo tendría lugar su próximo gran paso, el suave sonido de los ronquidos de su amigo y los de la bella madrugada, finalmente le ganaron a su insomnio. Antes de darse cuenta, se había quedado dormida, recostándose contra el espaldar de la silla en el porche, e inconscientemente, continuó abrazando a Sans cuando también empezó a roncar.

Los dos durmieron allí hasta bien la entrada la mañana, sacudidos por la silla colgante mientras la brisa la empujaba ligeramente. Cualesquiera que fueran las preocupaciones y los tormentos que los perturbaban durante las noches, no regresaron a afligirlos. En ese momento, ambos encontraron la paz en sus sueños, y sus almas se sintieron por fin a salvo dentro de ellos.

Fin del capítulo 1.

* * *

 _Diferencias de la versión original:_

* Minor changes in the structure of multiple lines for better comprehension.

Pequeños cambios en la estructura de varias líneas para mejor comprensión.

* "Pun-pals" joke had to be excluded. Therefore, a few lines afterwards were slightly changed.

La broma de "Pun-pals" fue excluída. Por lo tanto, las líneas que le seguían fueron cambiadas ligeramente.

* "Leena" joke was adaptated.

La broma de "Leena" fue adaptada. ("Cerca")

* "Water" joke had to be excluded. Therefore, a few lines afterwards were slightly changed.

La broma de "Water" fue excluída. Por lo tanto, las líneas que le seguían fueron cambiadas ligeramente.

* "Qualitea" joke was (poorly) adaptated.

La broma de "Qualitea" fue adaptada. ("Raté")

* "Sunsational" joke was adaptated.

La broma de "Sunsational" fue adaptada. ("Solsacional")

* "Baaaaest" joke was adaptated.

La broma de "Baaaaest" fue adaptada. ("Meeeejor")

* * *

 _NOTA:_

 _(Traducir juegos de palabras en inglés es traumático XD)_

 _ayúdenme por favor_


	2. CAP 2: Enternecimiento

_Todos los derechos a PaddieFrog. (AO3, Tumblr, FFiction) All rights to PaddieFrog._

 _El contenido de esta historia no es de mi propiedad, sino suya. Adaptación al español por GabriellaLu_

 _(This is a translation job of a novice, a hobby, and my way to practice something I want to dedicate to in my future life. Constructive criticism is always well received.)_

* * *

Enternecerse: "Nacer o surgir [en una persona] un sentimiento de ternura o compasión hacia algo o alguien. "

* * *

2\. Enternecimiento

Fueron dos días después cuando Toriel decidió llevar a cabo su plan. Era el momento perfecto. Frisk pasaría el fin de semana en la casa del niño monstruo por una fiesta que había organizado. Fue un evento para el que se había alistado desde temprano con la ayuda de Toriel, para coser un regalo para él que tenían en mente. Odiaba presumir, pero tenía que admitir que los ponchos a rayas a juego que hizo eran muy bonitos.

Afortunadamente, Flowey iría también. No es que realmente le molestara verlo. Simplemente, la flor tendía a necesitar demasiada supervisión, y ella estaba decidida a concentrarse en alguien más ese día.

Papyrus también estaría ocupado, ya que iba en un pequeño viaje con Undyne y Alphys para una especie de "entrenamiento en la playa". No tenía idea de qué podría ser eso, pero esperaba que fuera seguro y que todos se divirtieran. Tomaría al menos dos días, según Undyne. Toriel esperaba que eso fuera cierto, ya que eso organizaría exactamente el escenario esperaba esperando. Este fin de semana solo sería Sans y ella, con la casa para ellos solos. *

Tal escenario no era muy poco común. De hecho, los dos tendían a ser los menos sociables de su círculo familiar, lo que a menudo los llevaba a elegir quedarse en casa si se les daba la opción. Siempre asistían a eventos familiares o relacionados con el trabajo, pero ninguno de los dos se sentía inclinado a salir mucho más allá de eso. Casi un siglo viviendo sola en las ruinas no había contribuido en nada a la confianza social de Toriel. Y Sans... bueno, siempre evitaba cualquier situación que exigiera su compromiso constante, si pudiera. A pesar de eso, a veces iba a Grillby's a visitar sus viejos amigos.

Muy a menudo, el par se encontró solo en casa. Toriel disfrutaba mucho esos momentos, ya que le recordaban aquellos primeros días en los que solo habían sido los dos. Tener una casa ruidosa llena de familiares era maravilloso, todo lo que había soñado. Pero los relajantes días que pasaba con la compañía de su querido amigo eran invaluables. Ella podía ser sí misma a su alrededor, de una manera que no lograba ser con los demás. Quizás, él todavía era su fuente de escape, incluso a esas alturas.

Por lo general, durante un fin de semana como este pasaban el tiempo juntos horneando, viendo la televisión o simplemente hablando largas horas, como solían hacerlo. Todo esto, por supuesto, junto con su acostumbrado juego de bromas de ida y vuelta. Gracias al cielo no tenían ningún vecino al lado. Estaba segura de que los ataques de risa desenfrenada a los que a menudo sucumbía durante esos días con Sans, le habrían valido varias quejas por el ruido.

Pero no harían nada de eso esta vez. Su objetivo tenía que realizarse antes de que pudiera esperar a calmar sus preocupaciones lo suficiente como para volver a tales actividades. Ella estaba "llena de determinación" como diría Frisk. Haría lo que hiciera falta, sin importar lo difícil que fuera para ambos. Solo esperaba que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no creara una brecha entre ellos, que no marcara una diferencia entre el ahora y esos buenos momentos juntos como cosas del pasado.

Toriel todavía se concentraba ansiosamente en ese pensamiento cuando fue devuelta al presente por un suave tirón en su vestido. Miró hacia abajo para ver a Frisk sonriéndole, con su bolsa de viaje colgada del hombro. Flowey estaba asomando por debajo de la aleta de la bolsa, pero se retiró con un gruñido cuando la vio. Lo ignoró, sonriéndole a Frisk mientras levantaba sus manos para hacer señas.

(Me voy ya, Niño Monstruo se encontrará conmigo a medio camino hacia el parque.) Dijo, con una dulce sonrisa todo el tiempo.

Sus movimientos fueron un poco apresurados, mostrando claramente su afán por partir. Toriel se rió al notarlo, inclinándose para darle un beso en su frente.

"Muy bien, mi niño, solo asegúrate de mantener tu teléfono contigo en todo momento", dijo ella, envolviéndolo brevemente en un abrazo. "Te quiero, cariño, diviértete y envíame un mensaje cuando llegues, ¿de acuerdo?"

Frisk hizo un suave murmullo afirmativo, devolviéndole el abrazo. Le dio un último apretón antes de soltarlo, mirándolo mientras corría hacia la puerta principal. Se volteó para decir un rápido (¡Te quiero, mamá! ¡Adiós!), antes de apurarse por el camino que conducía al parque del Más Nuevo Hogar.

Toriel observó a su querido niño hasta que desapareció de su vista, su alma rebosante de afecto maternal. Fue bueno ver a Frisk teniendo la oportunidad de divertirse como lo haría cualquier infante. A veces sentía que gastaba demasiado tiempo y energía en su papel de embajador. El mundo de la política y los reporteros no era lugar para alguien tan joven, en su opinión. Aunque tenía que admitir que Frisk manejaba el papel excepcionalmente bien. Quizás no debería apresurarse tanto a pensar tales cosas, más aún considerando todo lo que Frisk había logrado en el pasado. Después de todo, ¿cuántos niños podrían decir que ayudaron a salvar a toda una civilización?

La idea le regaló una orgullosa sonrisa a su rostro, mientras se alejaba de la ventana. Tenía la intención de continuar lavando los platos que había dejado esperando en la cocina, pero las voces de los hermanos esqueleto desde la sala de estar la acabó llevando allí. Por como sonaba, Papyrus estaba preparándose para irse también.

"ESTOY TRIPLE-CHECANDO, SANS. DEBO ASEGURARME DE IR AL ENTRENAMIENTO CON EL EQUIPO NECESARIO. UNDYNE FUE MUY ESPECÍFICA CON SUS INSTRUCCIONES." Papyrus dijo, con su habitual estilo dramático cuando entró en la habitación.

El más joven estaba sentado en el suelo, hurgando en una mochila grande y mullida. Sans estaba acostado sobre bocabajo en el sofá detrás de él, con la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados, mientras miraba a su hermano con un leve regocijo.

"je, está bien, hermano, pero tengo que preguntar, ¿qué tipo de entrenamiento requiere que lleves un flotador?" preguntó Sans, señalando el artículo en cuestión, mientras Papyrus intentaba meterlo en uno de los bolsillos de la maleta.

"EH... BIEN..." Papyrus hizo una pausa y levantó el gran inflable, mirándolo con incredulidad. "LA VERDAD NO SÉ, PERO, SEA CUAL SEA SU PROPÓSITO, ¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ES IMPORTANTE!

Con eso, se dio otra oportunidad de meterlo en la bolsa, logrando introducirlo hasta la mitad. Eso pareció satisfacerlo, ya que simplemente cerró el bolsillo hasta el punto en que el juguete de piscina quedó lo suficientemente aplastado para que quedara en su lugar... o eso parecía. Toriel se rió suavemente mientras se acercaba, llamando su atención.

"¿Todo listo, Papyrus?", Preguntó, mirando por encima de su mochila. "Ciertamente pareces estar bien preparado".

El esqueleto asintió, confiado, dándole una palmada a la bolsa. "¡EN EFECTO! ADEMÁS DE LO QUE UNDYNE ME PIDIÓ, HE CONSIDERADO CUIDADOSAMENTE CUALQUIER COSA QUE PUEDA PASAR, Y EMPACADO SEGÚN CADA UNO. ¡AHORA SE PUEDE ASEGURAR QUE ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO DE PLAYA SERÁ UN ÉXITO! "

Terminó su pequeño discurso al adoptar una pose dramática, colocando las manos en sus caderas y sacando el pecho. Sans soltó una risita desde su lugar en el sofá. "no sé, pap, suena como que ese 'entrenamiento' podría ser la excusa perfecta para que los tres hagan un viaje a la playa un par de días".

Papyrus le lanzó una mirada de enojo, y la audacia de su postura se desvaneció. "¡SANS, NO SEAS RIDÍCULO! ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ESTO SERÁ MUY MUY..." Fue interrumpido por una notificación de mensaje de texto de su teléfono, que eran algunas notas de una de las canciones de Mettaton.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo delantero de su mochila y miró la pantalla antes de ponerse de pie. "¡OH DIOS, ELLA YA TERMINÓ DE EMPACAR! ¡ME TENGO QUE IR! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS NO DEBE LLEGAR TARDE!" Gritó, luchando por levantar de la enorme bolsa sobre sus hombros.

Corrió hacia Toriel y le dio un abrazo rápido, al que apenas tuvo tiempo de corresponder. "¡HASTA LUEGO, SEÑORITA TORIEL! ¡CUÍDESE! ¡LES ENVIARÉ FOTOS!" Dijo, tan rápidamente que apenas le fue posible entender sus palabras.

Ella tenía abierta la boca para responder, pero él ya la había soltado para correr hacia su hermano. Levantó a Sans del sofá y lo abrazó con fuerza, un acto para el que Sans parecía estar bastante preparado, a diferencia de ella. Sans alegremente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Papyrus.

"¡ADIÓS SANS, NO SEAS DEMASIADO PEREZOSO! ¡SÉ CÓMO TE PONES SIN UN CHICO GENIAL COMO YO A TU ALREDEDOR! "

Por solo un momento, Toriel pensó verlo de nuevo, un destello de aflicción en la expresión de Sans. Pero desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Su sonrisa característica fue puesta de nuevo en su lugar y él se inclinó hacia atrás para guiñarle a su hermano.

"no prometo nada, hermano. espero que lo pases bien. saluda a los amorcitos por mí. te puedo asegumar que será genial." Bromeó, ampliando su sonrisa mientras ponía énfasis en su juego de palabras recién elaborado.

"UGHHH, NO ME HAGAS SOLTARTE, HERMANO ..." Respondió Papyrus, claramente irritado.

Toriel se cubrió la boca con una garra, tratando infructuosamente de contener la risa. Sans también le guiñó un ojo, lo que solo empeoró las cosas. Papyrus dejó a Sans en el suelo y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras su bolsa sobrecargada hacía todo tipo de ruidos cada vez que se movía.

"¡TENGO QUE IRME AHORA! ADIÓS OTRA VEZ, NOS VEMOS EL LUNES, ¡NO ME EXTRAÑEN DEMASIADO! ¡NYEH HEH HEH!" Les gritó desde la puerta, agitando la mano frenéticamente.

Toriel levantó una pata para devolverle el saludo, pero él ya había salido corriendo por la puerta, solo riéndose para sí mismo. Ella soltó una débil risa derrotada. Ese monstruo se movía a kilómetros por minuto cuando quería. No había alcanzado a decir nada durante la despedida. Al menos no se molestó por su falta de reacción. Aun así, se propuso tratar de recordar enviarle un texto apropiado más tarde.

Bajó la mirada hacia Sans, quien todavía estaba mirando la puerta por la que su hermano había salido. Su rostro era... difícil de entender. Su sonrisa aún estaba en su lugar, pero no era genuina. Había tristeza allí, una vez más, apagando ligeramente el brillo de sus ojos. En situaciones como esas, era tan fácil ver ese lado de él. Cualquier cosa que tratara de su hermano yéndose, incluso a algo como un corto viaje de fin de semana, parecía molestarlo más de lo que admitiría. Ella sabía que eran muy cercanos, pero lo suyo parecía ir mucho más allá de simplemente extrañarlo. Algo así no causaría ese tipo de desespero, e incluso, ¿miedo? que percibía persistentemente en su expresión.

Toriel sintió una punzada en su alma, ya que verlo le recordó sus planes para el tiempo que pasarían los próximos días. En este momento, lo único que quería hacer era animarlo, no confrontarlo. Su deseo de retroceder y dejar todo como estaba fue fuerte, pero logró convencerse a sí misma de que tenía que hacerlo. Por su bien. Respiró hondo, preparando las palabras que había estado repasando una y otra vez en su mente.

Sin embargo, él notó que lo miraba y se compuso rápidamente. Como siempre. La miró con una sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"bueno, tori, parece que solo somos tú y yo otra vez, ¿qué quieres hacer?", preguntó.

Toriel no respondió de inmediato; la pregunta la tomó un poco desprevenida, y revolvió todo en sus pensamientos. "Bueno... eh..." fue todo lo que logró decir. Sans parecía un poco confundido, pero se encogió de hombros, y continuó hablando.

"si quieres, grabé un documental sobre los agujeros negros que parece bastante interesante, tiene unas entrevistas con esa gente de la NASA, y hasta algunos paradigmas actualizados recientemente para..."

Sans siguió hablando, pero Toriel dejó de escuchar, los nervios de anticipación que surgieron con lo que estaba a punto de hacer bloqueaban sus palabras. Ella tomó otro aliento tranquilizador, decidida a ser severa, pero cuidadosa. Sus ojos se endurecieron y forzó la resonancia en su voz.

"Sans." Dijo su nombre, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo. Sus pupilas anteriormente tenues se agudizaron, mirándola con toda su atención.

Toriel lo miró de vuelta con igual concentración y seriedad.

"Tenemos que hablar, amigo mío."

Tragó, tratando de ahogar el último rastro de incertidumbre de su voz. Se arrodilló lentamente hasta ponerse cerca de su nivel, esperando que de esa manera pareciera un poco menos como si estuviera hablándole al piso°. Él la miró, ahora abiertamente confundido y algo nervioso. Aun así, su sonrisa permaneció allí, aunque ahora ligeramente temblorosa.

"eh, ¿q-qué pasa tori? ¿está todo bien?" tartamudeó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en negación. Era ahora o nunca.

"Creo que debería ser yo quien te pregunte eso". Respondió.

Sans parpadeó y retrocedió un paso. Sin embargo, después de un momento, se cubrió en su falsa sonrisa otra vez, aparentando estar medianamente aliviado.

"¿te refieres a lo de hace dos días? tori, pero si ya hablamos de esto, ¿recuerdas? yo estoy bien. no te preocupes por eso", dijo, encogiéndose de hombros desdeñosamente.

Toriel se mantuvo firme, sacudiendo la cabeza otra vez. "No, no estás bien. Por favor, amigo, sé honesto conmigo. Se honesto contigo mismo. Últimamente has ido empeorando cada vez más ... No puedo... seguir aceptando esto. Mira, no quiero entrometerme, pero... por favor..."

Suavizó su expresión un poco, juntando sus manos frente a su pecho. "Por favor, dime qué está pasando. ¿Qué te pasa, Sans? ¿Por qué tienes pesadillas tan terribles? Yo... solo quiero ayudar..."

Ella se detuvo un momento, esperando una respuesta de su parte. Se preparó para ver su reacción.

Sans la miró, su expresión nerviosa regresando, pero ahora también había algo de culpa en sus ojos. Desvió la mirada hacia el piso, comenzando a sudar una vez más.

"tori, no... no es tan malo como crees.". Él insistió, intentando y esta vez fracasando al sonreír como siempre. "es..." Hizo una pausa, arrastrando los pies antes de soltar un suspiro.

"no es nada de lo que necesites preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? tienes tanto de qué preocuparte ya, y en realidad, ni siquiera es un gran problema." Se encogió de hombros de nuevo, pero parecía más forzado ahora.

"he tenido problemas de sueño desde hace años. seguro, ha sido un poco más... frecuente, recientemente, pero no es nada con lo que no haya tratado antes. supongo que últimamente no estoy en modo nocturno, je..."

Si sus palabras fueron pensadas para disminuir sus preocupaciones, tuvieron el efecto opuesto. Su instinto tomó el control y ella actuó antes de poder hablar nuevamente. Se inclinó hacia adelante y lo tomó en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo cerca.

Él se congeló al principio, y Toriel se preguntó si tal vez había actuado muy descaradamente. Pero luego pareció relajarse un poco. Lentamente, retiró sus manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y le devolvió el abrazo. Era incapaz de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo mucho más grande, pero lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, curvando sus falanges en la tela de su vestido. Toriel tomó un momento para apaciguar sus emociones antes de volver a hablar.

"Sans, por favor... Por favor, déjame ayudarte. No eres una carga para mí, nunca pienses eso. Me molesta mucho verte así, y no poder hacer nada al respecto".

Hizo una pausa, y cuando vio que el otro permaneció en silencio, ella continuó, permitiendo que su tono se volviera más suave. "Eres mi amigo más querido, ¿lo sabías? Te debo tanto. Yo... me preocupo demasiado por ti para hacer la vista gorda a esto... Simplemente no puedo seguir ignorándolo... "

Dijo, apretando su agarre ligeramente sobre él, abrumada por sus propias emociones. Sans permaneció en silencio un poco más, y Toriel comenzó a sentirlo temblar de nuevo, como había hecho dos noches antes.

"lo sé..." murmuró débilmente. La desesperanza en su voz era más clara que nunca. Por un lado, eso significaba que sus intentos de derrumbar su fachada estaban funcionando. Por otro lado, oírlo sonar tan, vacío, era agonizante.

Ella lo sintió presionar su cráneo contra su hombro, dejando escapar un suspiro derrotado. "mira tori... quisiera poder contarte todo, en serio. no es que no confíe en ti, ni nada por el estilo... pero si te lo dijera..." Se le escapó una risa plana, y negó con la cabeza. "nunca me creerías, ni una palabra, y... diablos, podrías terminar odiándome. incluso si me crees... solo te haría daño. "

Hizo una pausa al terminar, y debido a su proximidad, Toriel pudo detectar miedo emanando de su alma. Procesó sus palabras, tratando de darles sentido. Claramente, estaba ocultando un gran secreto, tal vez más de uno. Sin embargo, ¿de qué manera la involucraban a ella?... y, ¿por qué pensaría que la llevarían a odiarlo? Se mordió el labio con los colmillos, preguntándose si posiblemente había entrado en algo mucho más profundo de lo que había esperado. De todas las cosas posibles que había teorizado como el posible tormento de su amigo, ninguna involucraba nada con respecto a la propia Toriel.

Aun así, se mantuvo fuerte y se armó de valor nuevamente. Se había comprometido a ver esto y tenía la intención de hacerlo así. Se apartó un poco del abrazo, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo de nuevo. Él se resistió a soltarla, de la misma manera que se había resistido a permitir el abrazo en primer lugar. Pero al encontrarse con sus ojos una vez más, pareció relajarse y soltó su agarre lo suficiente como para retroceder un poco. Estaba haciendo muy poco esfuerzo por ocultar su inquietud ahora, las luces de sus ojos pareciendo tenues y vacilantes mientras dejaba de sonreír. Toriel les dio a sus brazos un apretón tranquilizador antes de volver a hablar.

"Sans, te lo prometo, escucharé lo que sea que estés dispuesto a compartir conmigo. Y te creeré. No tengo ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Lo que te está haciendo daño es innegablemente real. No tengo ninguna duda sobre eso. Además..." Ella le sonrió cálidamente, y sus ojos se suavizaron. "Nunca podría odiarte, amigo, eres demasiado para mí. Sé que tengo una cierta... reputación, de guardar rencor. Pero, así como nunca fui capaz de odiar a Asgore como creía, lo que sea que me admitas, nada nunca podrá hacer que te odie. Lo prometo. Puedo estar preocupada o decepcionada, incluso conmocionada, dependiendo de lo que sea. Y ciertamente, te ayudaré a ver qué podemos hacer para arreglarlo, pero nunca voy a odiarte ".

Cerró los ojos brevemente. "Verdaderamente, mi amigo, ninguno de nosotros está libre de pecado. Nuestra calamitosa situación en el subsuelo nos llevó a todos a hacer cosas que ahora lamentamos. Pero el pasado está detrás de nosotros, y todos estamos haciendo lo que podemos para sanar y seguir adelante. Creo que hablar de esto te ayudará a hacer eso también ".

Hubo una pausa y luego Sans dejó escapar otra carcajada desdeñosa, tapándose la cara con una mano. Su sonrisa se extendió a su lugar, pero parecía ser un acto desesperado en lugar de uno gracioso.

"tori... yo solo... no creo que pueda... hay tanto y es todo tan confuso. ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué es real. no sabría ni por dónde empezar... e incluso si dices todo eso, sé que nunca volverías a verme igual si supieras... y, no sé si puedo manejar eso ".

Apretó el agarre que tenía en su manga con la mano libre. Toriel quería tan terriblemente tomarlo entre sus brazos otra vez, pero se resistió, decidida a no dejar pasar la oportunidad. Se conformó con apartar suavemente sus falanges para que soltara su firme agarre sobre ella, y envolverlas en su mano, pasando el pulgar sobre sus nudillos. Esto pareció ayudarlo a relajarse un poco, ya que aceptó la acción sin incertidumbre, y cerró su mano alrededor de la de ella con gratitud. Fue un pequeño gesto que hizo que el alma de Toriel se llenara de esperanza una vez más.

"Escucha, amigo." Comenzó de nuevo, dejando que su voz tornara más suave. "Sé que esto es difícil, pero no hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas. Podemos tomar todo el tiempo que necesites. Incluso si no te fías de tus recuerdos, o de cualquier otra cosa que decidas compartir conmigo, te ayudará al menos hablar de ellos. Estoy segura. Todo va a estar bien."

Sans no respondió, y continuó ocultándole la cara. Podía sentirlo aun temblando, incluso en su agarre. Sin embargo, podía ver que la estaba escuchando, por lo que continuó, todavía acariciando su mano.

"Creo que sé cómo hacer esto un poco más fácil". Murmuró ella. "No me sentiría bien al pedirte que hables de tus cosas sin una cierta admisión de mi parte. Es por eso que, me gustaría contarte más sobre mí y mi vida también. Dijiste que sientes que nunca te miraría igual, bueno, eso es cierto, supongo, pero no tiene por qué ser algo malo. Espero que ambos podamos vernos bajo una nueva luz después de esto. Estoy segura de que podremos comprendernos mejor que antes. Va a ser complicado, sí, pero creo que podría ayudar a acercarnos, más que separarnos ".

Sans finalmente se obligó a soltar su mano y mirarla a los ojos. Se veía tan agotado, y ciertamente no solo físicamente. Sus pupilas eran tan pálidas ahora, que parecían más grises que blancas. Aun así, las mantuvo sobre ella mientras las esquinas de su sonrisa subían un poco. Todavía no era una sonrisa real, pero estaba más cerca que antes.

"eh, entonces, ¿quieres que lancemos información sobre nosotros mismos y esperemos que de algún modo eso haga desaparecer nuestros problemas?" Había algo de amargo sarcasmo en su voz, pero sonaba más bien triste.

El instinto de Toriel era frustrarse con su respuesta, pero se obligó a sí misma a mantener el rumbo. No podía culparlo por no estar seguro de hacer lo que proponía. Abrirse emocionalmente a alguien nunca era fácil, especialmente cuando pasaste toda tu vida haciendo lo contrario. Ella entendía esos sentimientos mejor de lo que la mayoría. Negó con la cabeza firmemente y se encontró con sus ojos de nuevo.

"No, amigo. Nada va a hacer que nuestros problemas desaparezcan. Pero uno debe conocer los problemas de los demás para poder ayudarlos. Mejorar es un proceso que lleva tiempo, pero es mucho más desalentador si lo haces solo. No se trata de arreglarnos, se trata de dar un paso. Por mi parte, sé que sería bueno para mí contarle a alguien más sobre mi pasado. Hace... muchos, muchos años no hago eso. Sacarlo de mi pecho sería un alivio y tal vez me ayudaría a confiar de nuevo." Suavizó su expresión una vez más, sus ojos escarlata brillaban con calidez. "Sientes lo mismo, ¿no?"

Toriel sintió un momentáneo agradecimiento por todos sus años dando discursos improvisados como reina. Parecía que siempre le daba una idea de qué decir, sin importar las circunstancias. Sus palabras habían sido un éxito de nuevo. Sans parpadeó y luego desvió lentamente la mirada hacia el suelo. Se quedó así por un momento antes de apretar su mano más fuertemente, cuando finalmente dejó escapar un profundo y cansado suspiro.

"sí... está bien..." su voz salió apenas por encima del volumen de un susurro. "te diré lo que pueda, tori ..." Su sonrisa se suavizó un poco en los bordes, y algo de su tensión se esfumó.

La cara de Toriel reflejó un profundo agradecimiento y alivio. Se cansó de resistirse y lo abrazó de nuevo, casi levantándolo. Sans fue más lento en corresponder esta vez, aunque más por cansancio que por vacilación. Cuidadosamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Toriel mientras lo levantaba, dejándola soportar la mayor parte de su peso. Toriel estaba feliz de hacerlo así. Se echó hacia atrás para sentarse y lo llevó al piso con ella.

"Gracias, amigo mío, es todo lo que necesitaba pedirte. Gracias por confiar en mí, y prometo ayudarte a superar todo esto, lo mejor que se pueda ". Dijo, mientras que su alma vibraba de gozo en su interior.

Sans guardó silencio en respuesta por unos momentos antes de retomar su agarre sobre ella. Empezó hablar en un tono más serio.

"tori... y... tienes que prometerme algo más, ¿de acuerdo?" Se estremeció repentinamente mientras hablaba.

Toriel hizo un suave sonido afirmativo desde su garganta, esperando que continuara.

"no puedes contarle nada a pap... bueno, ni a nadie más. p-pero especialmente, a él no, ¿sí?, por favor, solo..." Su voz se desvaneció, tal vez de vergüenza por la repentina naturaleza desesperada de su tono.

Toriel sintió que su alma se apenaba por él otra vez. A decir verdad, pensó que también debería decirle a su hermano, por el bien de ambos. Pero ese era un asunto que podría abordarse otro día. Por ahora, Sans necesitaba deshacerse de lo malo que había estado llevando solo durante demasiado tiempo.

"Lo que sea que elijas contarme, se queda entre nosotros. No voy a decir ni una palabra de eso, ni a Papyrus ni a nadie, lo prometo ". Juró.

Sans pareció satisfecho con su respuesta. Dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro de alivio.

"bueno... gracias." Fue todo lo que respondió.

Sin embargo, fue más que suficiente para Toriel. Su alma estaba encendida de gratitud mientras se deleitaba con el hecho de que, finalmente, había podido acercársele. Esto todavía no había llegado a su fin, pero había logrado dar el gran primer paso sin que la ignorara o se alejara de la situación. El hecho de que finalmente estuviera de acuerdo en hablar con ella acerca de esto, la hacía sentir más agradecida de lo que podía explicar. Ahora, necesitaba probar que era digna de la confianza que se puso en ella. Cualquier mal manejo de la situación podría tener consecuencias nefastas, pero estaba decidida a no decepcionarlo.

Los dos permanecieron en su abrazo un rato más, calmándose de las emociones estimuladas por la confrontación. Todo el asunto había provocado una extraña oleada de deseo de protección en Toriel, que se había acentuado ahora que lo estaba abrazando de nuevo. Era similar a su deseo de cuidar un hijo, pero también era bastante diferente. Estaba haciendo que su alma se agitara de una manera que le era familiar, y aún nueva, de alguna forma. Trató de no pensar demasiado en eso, incluso cuando pareció traer un calor repentino a sus mejillas. Lo único que quería era consolarlo.

Sans había enterrado el rostro en su hombro y otra vez la estaba agarrando fuertemente. Ella lo apretó de regreso, esperando así comunicarle su apoyo. Sentarse en el piso resultó ser una buena idea, ya que sus temblores comenzaron a cesar lentamente. Trazó pequeños círculos con los dedos en su espalda, feliz de ofrecerle la calidez por la que había estado ansiando durante mucho tiempo. Él no dijo nada durante unos minutos, y Toriel comenzó a preguntarse si se había quedado dormido. Pero eventualmente, retrocedió un poco y disminuyó su agarre, hablando de nuevo con la voz apagada.

"entonces... eh... ¿quieres hablar aquí? ¿en el piso?" preguntó, y un poco de humor trató de abrirse camino en la pregunta. Falló, pero ella sonrió por el esfuerzo, de todos modos.

"Bueno, si no te importa caminar un poco, tengo un lugar en mente". Respondió, liberándolo del abrazo para enfrentarlo de nuevo.

El esqueleto parecía que lo estaba considerando, claramente una parte de él quería decir que no, sólo para no tener que levantarse. "podríamos tomar un atajo si me dijeras donde está", ofreció.

"No, no. Eso solo te cansará más. Además, está a solo un minuto andando", dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo.

Ella hizo una pequeña mueca cuando sus piernas, terriblemente estrechadas por arrodillarse por tanto tiempo, finalmente se estiraron. Una vez de pie, su sonrisa regresó y le tendió una mano a Sans, que aún estaba sentado en el suelo.

"Ven, te ayudo si quieres", aseguró con voz cálida.

Sans parpadeó mientras la miraba brevemente, antes de dejar escapar otra risa débil, sin gracia. Levantó la mano y tomó su pata, permitiendo que lo ayudara a levantarse. Como lo había hecho antes, la inusual ligereza de su amigo la sorprendió, pero debería haber sido así, ya que era más o menos lógico que un monstruo hecho solo de huesos pesara poco, pero a menudo no era fácil de reconocer. Casi no tomó nada de fuerza levantarlo. Probablemente pesaba incluso menos que su hijo humano. Teniendo en cuenta su actitud casual y tranquila, era fácil olvidar lo frágil que su amigo era en realidad.

Esa idea la hizo moverse con más gentileza, mientras se aseguraba de que estuviera estable. Cuando vio que no tropezó, le dio otra sonrisa antes de comenzar a andar hacia la cocina. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que él no había soltado su pata. Parecía bastante distraído, así que razonó que simplemente no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, no le importó, de hecho, tuvo que admitir que era entrañable y devolvió esa extraña, cálida y agitada sensación a su alma.

No hizo ningún movimiento para liberarse de su agarre mientras salían de la habitación hacia la puerta de entrada. Las inquietudes se apoderaron de su mente mientras caminaban. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba a punto de escuchar y cómo eso afectaría su relación con Sans. Su mente estaba llena de conjeturas, pero sabía que ninguna de ellas estaba cerca a la verdad. Le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano, como una especie de adiós simbólico al Sans que conocía hasta ese momento.

Antes del final del día, se verían desde una nueva perspectiva, como él había mencionado anteriormente. La idea era aterradora, pero tenía la esperanza de que lo que viniera después no haría más que fortalecer su vínculo. Fue esa resolución la que la ayudó a abrir la puerta principal y salir hacia la luz del sol de mediodía.

Fin del capítulo 2.

* * *

 _Diferencias de la versión original:_

* Minor changes in the structure of multiple lines for better comprehension.

Pequeños cambios en la estructura de varias líneas para mejor comprensión.

* "Shore" joke was (poorly) adaptated.

La broma de "Shore" fue pobremente adaptada. ("Asegumar")

* "Night mind" joke was adaptated, but the context was not the proper one to include the line "Not even the pun had any effect". Therefore, it was omitted.

La broma de "Night mind" fue adaptada, pero el contexto no era lo suficientemente correcto para incluir la línea "Ni siquiera la broma tuvo efecto". Por lo tanto, esta fue omitida.

* * *

 _NOTA:_

 _Toriel, te vas a arrepentil mi amol._


	3. CAP 3: Sauce Llorón

**_(Okay, démosle otra oportunidad a esta página. Pero insisto en que Wattpad es mejor :v Allá al menos se pueden poner las imágenes :V spamspam okno. Continuemos.)_**

* * *

Todos los derechos a PaddieFrog. (AO3, Tumblr, FFiction) All rights to PaddieFrog. Ver nota del principio para más información.

 _ORIG., "Weeping Willow"._

* * *

3\. Sauce Llorón

El destino que Toriel tenía en mente para discutir, era un sauce grande y envejecido que crecía junto a su hogar. Era un hermoso y viejo árbol, con largos y frondosos zarcillos que formaban una especie de cúpula que protegía a aquellos que se ocultaban debajo. Toriel había pasado muchas tardes leyendo bajo su agradable sombra. También había un pequeño arroyo que el sauce pasaba por alto, lo que hacía de esta la zona perfecta para cazar todo tipo de insectos. Hoy, sin embargo, solo esperaba que la atmósfera pacífica y la naturaleza un tanto aislada de la cúpula del sauce, ayudaran a Sans a relajarse durante el difícil proceso que ambos estaban por enfrentar.

Mientras se acercaban al árbol, él permaneció en silencio, todavía agarrando su mano. Prácticamente había sentido su nerviosismo empeorar desde que salieron de la casa, cuando empezó a asimilar la realidad de lo que habían acordado. Toriel le dio a su mano un apretón tranquilizador, y le lanzó una sonrisa amable mientras apartaba los zarcillos del sauce para que se adentrara en su sombra. Parecía reacio a mirarla a los ojos, aunque le ofreció un suave "... gracias", antes de entrar.

Hubo una baja de temperatura satisfactoria cuando ingresaron a la cúpula. Los haces de luz que atravesaban las hojas proyectaban sombras moteadas sobre los dos, mientras se dirigían al gran tronco del árbol. Toriel fue la primera en sentarse, escogiendo un lugar donde las raíces formaban una especie de sala de estar natural. Sans caminó a su lado, pero permaneció de pie un rato más hasta que finalmente le soltó la mano. Su expresión era ilegible y sus ojos estaban casi completamente apagados. Era fácil ver lo tenso que estaba, por lo alejado que se veía de su tan habitual aspecto apático y tranquilo.

Ella comenzó a preocuparse de que la perspectiva de todo lo estuviera abrumando. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, él se recostó contra el árbol y se deslizó hacia el suelo. Sus manos, ahora libres, volvieron a su lugar habitual en sus bolsillos, mientras observaba la cúpula de hojas que los rodeaba.

"Este árbol es precioso, ¿verdad?", Dijo Toriel, moviéndose hasta quedar una posición más cómoda y volviéndose para mirarlo de nuevo. "Es aquí a donde tiendo a ir cuando necesito un poco de paz. No podría pensar en un lugar mejor para hablar que este." Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cálida mientras levantaba la vista hacia el ondulante mar de hojas y ramas. "A veces, podría jurar que este viejo sauce tiene un alma que puede comunicarse con la mia. Cuando vengo aquí y me siento debajo de sus ramas, es como si estuviera saludando a un amigo de toda la vida. Creo que es bueno, que las almas viejas como él y yo nos atraigamos naturalmente. De lo contrario, este sauce estaría siempre solitario, ¿no es así?".

Regresó su atención a Sans. Sus palabras estaban destinadas a aliviar sus nervios, y aunque no hicieron mucho, al menos eso lo llevó a volver a mirarla a los ojos. Su rígida sonrisa se crispó un poco, pero no reaccionó más allá de eso. Todo lo que lo atenazaba claramente no había desaparecido, pero por lo menos ya no lucía como si estuviera a un segundo de huir.

"je... b-bueno, eh..." Finalmente rompió el silencio.

Toriel no logró ignorar el leve temblor de su voz. Lo miró con simpatía, mientras intentaba pensar en una forma mejor de ayudarlo a relajarse. El proceso no le serviría de mucho si estaba tan nervioso. Luego de un momento, tuvo una idea.

"Mi amigo, tal vez sería bueno que sacaras GB. Siempre parece animarte. Además, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo", sugirió.

Sans parpadeó, escuchando su petición y luego frunció el ceño. Levantó una mano, y su ojo izquierdo empezó a brillar en azul y amarillo, alternadamente. Hubo una extraña distorsión en el espacio sobre sus cabezas, antes de que un Gaster Blaster irrumpiera en la existencia. No era muy grande, aproximadamente solo el doble del tamaño de un perro pequeño, y de color blanco. El cráneo flotante se sacudió a la conciencia y luego se volvió para mirarlos. Sus luminosas pupilas brillaron alegremente al reconocerlos, y se apresuró a saludarlos.

Toriel soltó una risa mientras el bláster cariñosamente la acariciaba con su hocico. Vibraba suavemente, con un ronroneo reverberante.

"Hola GB, es maravilloso verte de nuevo." Lo saludó cálidamente, acariciando la coronilla de su cabeza.

GB soltó un gruñido complacido en respuesta antes de lanzarse hacia Sans. El bláster trinó de alegría mientras se acurrucaba contra él, juguetonamente empujando el costado de su portador, y serpenteando entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, Sans fue lento para corresponder a cualquiera de sus intentos de afecto y GB se dio cuenta. Lentamente flotó hacia atrás y lo observó, confundido.

"hola gb, p-perdón amigo, pero esta vez no te saqué a jugar..." dijo Sans, aun esperando a que su ojo dejara de brillar. Parecía que su estado de incomodidad, hacía el reprimir sus poderes una tarea más difícil de lo normal.

GB emitió un sonido en un tono inquisitivo e inclinó la cabeza, lo que para él significaba inclinar todo el cuerpo. Toriel lo llamó con la mano, y tomó al bláster en sus patas para obtener su atención.

"Escucha GB", dijo ella en voz baja, con un tono juguetón. "Sans y yo vamos a hablar sobre algunas cosas importantes, pero algunas podrían molestarlo. Te agradecería mucho si te hicieras a su lado y lo acompañaras mientras conversamos. Estoy segura de que sería de gran ayuda. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?"

Los ojos de GB se iluminaron con comprensión y asintió con entusiasmo. Toriel le dio una palmadita. "Gracias, amigo", dijo ella, con un tono cálido, y lleno de gratitud.

Sans le lanzó a Toriel una mirada seca, que se desvaneció rápidamente hasta convertirse en una especie de ansiedad sombría. Sonrió mientras liberaba GB y el bláster regresó al lado de Sans. Se movió más lento esta vez al acercarse a su amo, gentilmente empujando su brazo para moverse por debajo de él. Lo permitió, sacando las manos de los bolsillos y poniéndolas sobre el bláster que se acomodaba en su regazo.

GB se presionó contra su abdomen, cerró los ojos, y comenzó a ronronear con más fuerza esta vez. Toriel observó cómo Sans inconscientemente pasó una mano atrás y adelante a lo largo del hocico del bláster. El efecto fue diminuto, pero pudo ver que algo de la tensión que sentía fue alivianada.

Le dio un poco más de tiempo para relajarse antes de volver a hablar. Aunque fuera difícil, ya no podía retroceder. Sabía que Sans lo necesitaba. Ambos lo necesitaban.

"Entonces, amigo..." Dijo gentilmente, tratando de encontrar su mirada de nuevo. "¿Sería más fácil si yo comenzara primero? Me gustarí- "

"no..." la interrumpió de repente, a continuación quedándose en completa quietud.

Toriel lo miró sorprendida, pero cruzó las manos en su regazo y le prestó toda su atención.

Sans suspiró. "no... quiero ir primero. si no empiezo a hablar ya, luego no voy a querer... solo..." Deslizó una mano por su rostro, cerrando brevemente los ojos. "dame un segundo... no sé por dónde empezar".

Toriel asintió con la cabeza, esperando comunicarle su comprensión. "Tómate tu tiempo, no hay prisa". Le aseguró. Esperó pacientemente a que continuara. Por un momento, el único sonido en todo el lugar, era el crujir de las hojas a su alrededor, el lejano gorgoteo del arroyo, y el profundo ronroneo de GB. Finalmente, sus ojos se volvieron a abrir y la miró, exhausto, resuelto.

"el único lugar por donde comenzar es el principio, ¿verdad? los inicios. " Dijo, y los rayos de sol se nublaron. Toriel prácticamente pudo ver los pensamientos girando en su cabeza, todos luchando por ser convertidos en palabras.

"no fui hecho como... como normalmente los monstruos hacen niños...". Comenzó. "mi hermano y yo fuimos creados artificialmente. en un laboratorio. bueno, eh, diablos, supongo que antes de explicar eso necesito hablar sobre nuestro..." su mandíbula se posó en lo que parecía ser una extraña muestra de ira. "nuestro padre". Pronunció la palabra con un sarcasmo tan amargo que llevó una sensación de horror al alma de Toriel.

"tori, respóndeme esto. es relevante, lo prometo ", dijo, su visión inmóvil, hacia el horizonte. "antes de alphys, ¿recuerdas quién era el científico real?"

Toriel parpadeó sorprendida ante la repentina pregunta y tocó contra su barbilla con una garra mientras pensaba en ello. Definitivamente, había habido un científico real antes de Alphys; el anterior les había servido desde su mudanza al Nuevo Hogar. Él fue el único en servirle cuando aún gobernaba junto a Asgore. El que creó el Núcleo. Pero cuando trató de imaginarse su cara... no había nada. Cuando trató de recordar su nombre, sus pensamientos la llevaron a una cierta parte de su conciencia, como por instinto, sabiendo que debería estar allí registrado... pero no había nada. Cuanto más intentaba recordar, menos podía concentrarse, y un extraño mareo más la invadía. Se frotó la frente con cautela, mientras miraba a su amigo.

"Lo siento, Sans, me temo que simplemente no puedo recordar quién era. Tal vez mi mente me está traicionando ya, la edad." Ella respondió tímidamente.

Sans negó con la cabeza, golpeando sus falanges contra uno de los pequeños cuernos de GB. "nah, no es usted, señora. solo es así, nadie puede recordarlo. cayó en su propia creación, en el núcleo, se hizo pedazos a través del tiempo y el espacio, y solo yo parezco recordarlo... hay una razón, pero hablaré de eso luego ".

Toriel trató de no mirarlo boquiabierta, apenas capaz de entender cómo podía revelar información tan impactante en un tono tan casual. Sabía que probablemente era una forma de lidiar con la situación, pero la forma en que habló hizo que pareciera que ya había dicho todo esto antes, hasta el punto en que repetirlo lo había aburrido.

"Espera, espera. Solo déjame asegurarme de que lo estoy entendiendo." Toriel intervino rápidamente, agitando una pata. "¿Estás diciendo que el científico real anterior... falleció? No solo eso, ¿se borró de la memoria de todos?, ¿Cómo...? Ciertamente, algo así no es posible... "

Sans se estremeció levemente, mientras una mirada desesperanzada iba cruzando sus rasgos. "je... te dije que no ibas a creerme tori", dijo en voz baja, subconscientemente apretando su agarre en GB. Si el bláster lo notó o se molestó, no lo mostró, y solo continuó ronroneando.

Toriel negó con la cabeza firmemente, moviéndose hacia adelante para poner una pata sobre el hombro de Sans. "No, sí te creo, perdón si te hice creer que no. Solo me es difícil entenderlo. ¿Podrías... disminuir la velocidad un poquito?" Ella solicitó, con lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa reconfortante.

Sintió que Sans se relajó un poco con lo que dijo, y su expresión firme se convirtió en una más bien avergonzada. "lo siento, lo prometiste después de todo... no debería dudar tanto en ti". Se disculpó.

"Está bien amigo mío, lo entiendo. No te preocupes." Le aseguró, volviendo a su lugar anterior. "Lo que dijiste... explica por qué nunca he escuchado hablar de él, y por qué parece que no puedo recordarlo... Nunca consideré lo que le pudo haber sucedido... Es tan inusual que nunca se me ocurriera nada de eso... ¿Podrías explicarme un poco más? ¿Cómo el científico real fue... destruido, como dices?

Sans volvió a acariciar a GB mientras reflexionaba en su respuesta. "bueno, el doctor descubrió que la mejor manera de convertir energía geoter-... eh... calor, desde las cámaras de lava del monte ebott hasta la electricidad, era usar un campo de fuerza especial masivo, que se encontraba justo encima de la lava en la estructura interna del núcleo." Comenzó a explicar, levantando una mano para hacer gestos junto con sus palabras. Toriel se sorprendió al ver que había una pequeña chispa de energía en sus ojos mientras trataba el tema, como si estuviera hablando de algo que le apasionaba, en lugar de un incidente trágico.

"ese campo regula la cantidad de calor permitido en los convertidores, todos a la vez, además de ayudar a controlar las emisiones de ozono". Continuó. "sí, era una necesidad... pero, tenía serios inconvenientes. la energía que se utilizaba era peligrosa, necesitaba enfriamiento constante como el núcleo en sí mismo, y se volvía inestable si entraba en contacto con cualquier monstruo. bueno, el día en que eso sucedió... hubo un "accidente"." Dijo esa palabra con un tono particularmente oscuro.

"el núcleo se sobrecalentó y el campo de energía se desestabilizó más rápido de lo que podían controlar. hubo una explosión inmensa en el sector principal donde estaba la sala de control. todo el equipo "murió" instantáneamente, junto con un... transeúnte. el doc salió a uno de los pasillos antes de que sucediera, pero bueno, terminó cayendo en el campo en el siguiente temblor y se volvió polvo como el resto de ellos." Ante eso, Sans extendió sus manos, haciendo un efecto como el de una explosión. * Toriel solo podía mirar, aturdida por lo que estaba oyendo y por la forma en que se lo estaba contando.

"la cosa era que el campo en ese punto había alcanzado una temperatura crítica y estaba básicamente fuera de control. cuando entró en contacto con el doctor y los demás, no solo los mató. los desarmó, creó una reacción anómala tan grande que dividió sus almas en pedazos y los dispersó por el espacio y el tiempo. es como si hubieran sido borrados de este mundo. todos sus recuerdos simplemente... se esfumaron, como si ninguno de ellos hubiera existido, excepto para mí..."

Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco luego de terminar, y tomó aire antes de mirar la reacción de Toriel a todo lo que acababa de decir. La expresión de él era de inquietud, mostrando que una parte de él, todavía esperaba que ella lo tomara por loco. Toriel hizo un esfuerzo para no parecer demasiado desconcertada mientras buscaba qué decir en respuesta.

"Sans, yo... Eso... Eso es horrible... No puedo creer que nunca haya escuchado nada de esto... Sé que me dijiste por qué no podía haberlo oído, pero... Esos pobres monstruos..." Puso una pata sobre su pecho, sobre su alma, cuando repentinamente un detalle particular sobresalió en su mente.

"Mi amigo... ese doctor, el antiguo científico real... ¿Era tu padre?" Lo miró con compasión, y sus siguientes palabras se le escaparon antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en ellas. "Oh Sans, lo siento tanto..."

Él se congeló ante su declaración, las luces de sus ojos se apagaron por completo, y su sonrisa se volvió rígida. Entonces, se rio abruptamente de una forma casi maníaca. Se cubrió la cara con una mano. No había alegría detrás de esa risa, y no sonaba nada más que inducida por el estrés. Toriel lo miró confundida, y la preocupación comenzó a crecer en su alma.

"¿Qué... qué es tan gracioso?", Preguntó nerviosamente, dejando caer sus patas en su regazo. "¿Dije algo malo?"

Sans tardó unos momentos en recomponerse, manteniendo la cabeza gacha en todo momento. Con cansancio, dejó que su mano cayera desde su rostro sobre GB, permitiéndole a Toriel volver a verlo. Notó que, en realidad, había algo como dolor reflejado de sus ojos cuando se iluminaron débilmente; pero no era dolor, era algo... más frío.

"nah, no eres tú, tori. debí haber aclarado la relación que tenía con mi viejo gaster antes de entrar en lo de su muerte." Respondió, dándole a GB una palmada tranquilizadora mientras el bláster lo acariciaba con preocupación. Pareció notar la renovada confusión de Toriel ante el nombre y le dio otra mirada de disculpa.

"dios mío, mírame, ni siquiera te había dicho el nombre del doctor todavía... maldita sea, he estado rondando por todos lados con este tema, ¿eh?", Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con un suspiro. "lo siento tori, déjame, eh... empezar de nuevo. te estaba diciendo como pap y yo fuimos hechos, ¿verdad?".

Toriel asintió con la cabeza, pero levantó una mano para evitar que hablara por un momento. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por lo que acaba de decir, que posiblemente lo había molestado. Todo lo que él había compartido hasta ahora había sido demasiado para entender, y su mente estaba llena de preguntas, pero él era su prioridad en esta situación. Necesitaba acercarse mejor.

"No te preocupes, mi amigo", dijo, bajando las patas hacia su regazo. "Habla de esto de la manera que sea más fácil para ti. Es mi trabajo escuchar y comprender. Trataré de no hacer ningún comentario innecesario a partir de ahora." Ahora, al parecer, fue su turno de disculparse.

Sans no respondió, pero asintió levemente, mirando hacia abajo a GB mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia el pensamiento una vez más. Su silencio llevó a Toriel a continuar.

"Y sí, Sans, comenzaste diciéndome que tú y Papyrus fueron creados... ¿artificialmente? Creo que es así como me dijiste ".

La mera idea de eso la hacía sentirse vagamente enferma. Por la forma en que lo había dicho, estaba segura de que no quería decir que los hermanos se hicieron a través de algún tipo de proceso de inseminación artificial, o algo similar. Podía sentir en sus entrañas, que esto era algo mucho peor. Lo más probable es que fuera otra cosa más de la que no estuviera al tanto de que si quiera fuera posible.

Sans asintió de nuevo, y Toriel vio que sus manos empezaron a temblar de nuevo, aunque estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultarlo mientras acariciaba a GB. A pesar de sus nervios, su voz era más estable que antes, cuando volvió a hablar.

"seh... cuando digo que gaster, el doctor, era nuestro padre... quiero decir que él nos hizo. también era un esqueleto, por si eso no estaba claro. por lo que recuerdo de él hablando de eso, hizo agujeros en cada una de sus manos y tomó la materia de cada uno de ellos para crear el material básico para hacer nuestras almas. pero eso solo no habría funcionado, tal vez si solo estuviera tratando de hacer algo como, clonarse a sí mismo o hacer niños normales. pero no para lo que tenía pensado".

El tono de Sans tenía el mismo sarcasmo oscuro de antes, y sus ojos temblaban con algo parecido a ira. Era tan raro verlo expresar tristeza, pero verlo expresar ira era aún más inusual. De hecho, Toriel no podía pensar en otra ocasión en la que hubiera sucedido, además de ese único día. Se forzó a calmarse y siguió escuchando, completamente absorta en sus palabras

"fuimos hechos para ser... armas". Su sonrisa forzada se desvaneció un poco. "él quería crear monstruos lo suficientemente poderosos para oponerse a la humanidad y hasta para llegar a romper la barrera... así que, cuando nos hizo, inyectó nuestras almas con la esencia de los diferentes rasgos que extrajo de..." se detuvo en seco, mirando a Toriel con una repentina expresión de preocupación.

Toriel parpadeó en respuesta, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Todavía estaba tratando de digerir la horrible idea de que Sans y Papyrus, sus queridos amigos, fueran pensados para ser armas. No entendía lo que repentinamente lo angustió por ella. Pero luego, algo hizo clic, y sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda. No...

Se cubrió la boca con las manos, sintiéndose débil cuando terminó su frase por él. "Las almas humanas..." Dijo. "Él... Ustedes fueron... hechos con sus..." No pudo terminar, demasiado atrapada en repentinos recuerdos y emociones.

Sans asintió débilmente y luego se acercó vacilante para poner una mano en su brazo. "perdón, no... ni siquiera pensé en... " Hizo una pausa y Toriel pudo escuchar a GB gimotear suavemente. Sans intentó hacer que su voz sonara tranquilizadora. "por lo que puedo decir... no creo que les haya hecho daño, el doctor no hubiera querido arriesgarse a dañarlas... sé que eso realmente no ayuda, pero..." Se detuvo, pues claramente no estaba seguro de qué decir.

Toriel tragó saliva, tratando de recomponerse. Se obligó a salir de su espiral de pensamientos mientras el duelo lentamente se consumía en rabia, como a menudo le ocurría. Apretó la mandíbula y dejó escapar un bufido gutural, soplando finas columnas de humo de sus fosas nasales. "¿Cómo se atreve?" Gruñó.

Su furia no estaba dirigida tanto a Gaster en ese momento, un monstruo del que acababa de enterarse, sino al monstruo que ella sabía que era el verdadero responsable de todo, al final. Asgore... Incluso ahora, después de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para llegar a comprender sus acciones y seguir adelante, escuchar los detalles de lo que había hecho con los niños humanos que ella tanto amaba, la hacía ver en rojo.

Sans se estremeció ligeramente, pero no se apartó de ella. De hecho, reafirmó el agarre en su brazo, como un gesto reconfortante. Fue apenas suficiente para devolverla a la realidad. Ella respiró lo suficientemente hondo para sofocar la ardiente energía que se había levantado hasta su garganta. Se movió para cubrir la mano de él con la suya, rozándola con gratitud. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su mano, acariciándola suavemente con su pulgar de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho antes. La acción calmó un poco su alma turbulenta. Una vez volvió a confiar en su voz, se encontró con su mirada y no pudo evitar hacer otra pregunta.

"¿Qué... de qué almas tomó los rasgos? Para ti y tu hermano... ¿Sabes de qué colores eran?" Preguntó, agradecida de lograr evitar que su voz temblara demasiado.

La sonrisa de Sans se endureció en respuesta, y por un momento Toriel se preguntó si tenía algún motivo para ocultarle la respuesta. Pero entonces, su ojo izquierdo brilló intensamente, como lo había hecho antes.

"compruébalo por ti misma...", dijo en un tono abatido, señalando con su mano libre el alternado resplandor.

Toriel observó los colores de la exhibición de poder en su rostro. Azul claro y amarillo... cada uno parpadeando una, y otra vez. Fue casi hipnótico. Azul claro y amarillo... Paciencia y justicia... una niña que llevaba una cinta roja descolorida en el pelo y un cuchillo de juguete... otro que siempre llevaba su preciado sombrero de vaquero en la cabeza y se comprometía a proteger a los demás con un revólver viejo... El primero amaba más el caramelo que la canela... El otro era al revés... Ambos tan jóvenes... Azul claro y amarillo...

Toriel se sacudió los pensamientos, asintiendo con la cabeza para indicar que comprendía. Le tomó un momento, pero apagó su luz y parpadeó hasta que las luces blancas normales volvieron a sus órbitas. El esfuerzo pareció estresarlo nuevamente, así que ambos tomaron medidas para calmarse antes de que Sans volviera a hablar.

"los que me inyectaron fueron la paciencia y la justicia. para pap, fueron valentía e integridad... naranja y azul oscuro", dijo, limpiándose el rostro con la manga. Volvió a mirarla.

"hey, ¿vas a estar bien, tori? ¿quieres que pare?", preguntó, con un tono suave.

Toriel se pateó mentalmente, molesta por haberse puesto tan nerviosa. No debería haber sido una sorpresa que Asgore y este tipo Gaster hayan usado las almas humanas en experimentos. La idea de que su ex marido, tan desesperado como estaba, iba a dejarlos allí quietos después de robarlos, (asesinarlos...) no era realista. Había tenido tanto tiempo para superar su dolor, incluso décadas. Esta nueva revelación no debería haberla sorprendido... No debería haber dolido tanto; pero lo hizo.

Trató lo posible para calmar sus emociones arremolinadas. Eso no los estaba llevando a ningún lado. Se suponía que hoy debía ayudar a Sans con sus problemas, no con los suyos. Ella necesitaba verlo todo, ahora aún más. Estaba claro que las razones de las penas de su amigo eran más serias y de mayor alcance de lo que jamás podría haber pensado. Lo que ella estaba escuchando potencialmente afectaría a todos, tal vez incluso a la propia historia del reino de los monstruos. Era vital que lo escuchara todo. Sus propios traumas molestos y antiguos podrían esperar.

Se secó los ojos y se dijo a sí misma que las lágrimas que encontró allí solo provenían del humo del ambiente.

"No, estaré bien, amigo, gracias... Yo... necesito escuchar esto... tanto como tú necesitas contármelo." Respondió por fin, encontrando utilidad en su antiguo entrenamiento real para mantener su expresión serena y firme.

Sans miró por un momento, como si fuera a discutir con ella, tal vez para hablarle de su descarada hipocresía cuando se trataba de su insistencia en ser sincera con sus emociones. Pero parecía irse en contra de sus deseos, en lugar de dejar que la misma ansiedad apagada regresara a su expresión. Fue solo entonces cuando pareció darse cuenta de la forma en que estaba sosteniendo su mano. Sus ojos se encogieron un poco, y un color cian se extendió por sus pómulos. Con cuidado la soltó y se apartó, frotando la parte posterior de su cráneo tímidamente.

"je... está b-bien... s-si estás segura, tori", dijo, tartamudeando un poco.

A pesar de todo, una sonrisa débil y entretenida reapareció en su rostro. Tal vez, si estuviera de mejor humor, habría pensado en una broma para mejorar un poco el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos había hecho una en casi una hora. Si eso no mostraba la gravedad de la situación, nada lo haría.

GB gimió nuevamente desde el regazo de Sans, atrayendo su atención hacia él. El bláster miró entre Toriel y Sans con una expresión preocupada. Luego se levantó lentamente de sobre el esqueleto y se dirigió hacia Toriel. Presionó su hocico contra su cuello y la acarició con ternura. La sonrisa de Toriel se iluminó un poco en respuesta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del bláster en un abrazo, tirando de él hacia su regazo. GB gorjeó y ronroneó de alegría, ahora felizmente sobándose contra ella de la misma manera que con Sans. Pasó una pata por encima del bláster, dándose cuenta de primera mano por qué siempre parecía tan bueno animando a Sans, y a cualquier otro.

"parece que traer a gb aquí fue una buena idea," dijo Sans, con el color azul desapareciendo de su rostro. "gb es un terapeuta regular, diablos, hasta podría ir a la universidad por eso. se ganaría un título, seguro".

Toriel todavía estaba aún demasiado empantanada mentalmente para ofrecer un comentario positivo, pero su sonrisa se hizo más genuina por un momento, y arrugó la nariz un poco. Sin embargo, se apresuró a reenfocarse. Sabía que Sans podría estar tratando de escabullirse con sus palabras debido a su reacción anterior. Su expresión cambió para volverse seria otra vez, aunque continuó acariciando a GB todo el tiempo.

"Entonces... Sans. ¿Estabas diciendo que, fueron creado con los rasgos humanos como parte de sus almas, ciertos? Gaster creía que... ¿esto los haría poderosos?", Preguntó, todavía apenas registrando en su cabeza lo que estaba diciendo. Casi había perdido de vista cuán impactante era la revelación, cuando le mencionaron que las almas humanas estaban involucradas. Ahora que su duelo se estaba disipando, la preocupación estaba tomando su lugar con rapidez.

El ánimo de Sans se desvaneció, y las órbitas de sus ojos se oscurecieron una vez más. Bajó las manos por sus bolsillos y se recostó contra el tronco del sauce, estirando las piernas delante de él. Miró hacia el frente por un momento, claramente tratando de volver a organizar sus pensamientos.

"sí... los rasgos humanos mezclados con nuestros poderes naturales, nos dieron habilidades más allá de lo que un monstruo normal puede tener". Sans dijo decididamente, sacudiéndose las zapatillas y tamborileando con los pies juntos mientras hablaba. "la parte de justicia me dio acceso a algo que el doc llamó retribución kármica. sé muy poco, pero básicamente significa que mis ataques causan daño extra a aquellos que tienen una gran cantidad de exp... cuanto mayor sea el lv de alguien, más rápido lo derribo..."

Su sonrisa falsa se amplió un poco, y se encogió de hombros. "hay un poco de justicia poética en eso, de ahí el nombre, supongo. la idea era que, si alguna vez me enfrentaba a los humanos, sus lv seguramente serían super altos, y sería capaz de eliminar a decenas de ellos con facilidad. sus propios pecados serían su ruina, en cierto modo... je" Pareció desinflarse un poco, ahora que una decepción demasiado familiar atravesaba sus facciones.

"por supuesto, un poder como ese era... eh... algo inútil en un monstruo como yo. débil, ¿sabes? porque, ¿qué tan amenazante puedes ser con 1 hp?" Se detuvo un momento, y Toriel pudo ver que estaba cerrando sus manos en puños dentro de sus bolsillos, tal vez tratando de evitar que temblaran.

"en cuanto a, um... lo que la esencia de la paciencia me dio... bueno... lo guardaré para un poco más tarde. es un poco raro y creo que primero debería empezar con la parte de la... eh, "infancia". por ahora, digamos que quería darnos la capacidad de oponernos al mayor activo de la humanidad contra nosotros, y no le prestó atención al..." Se detuvo por un momento, y se tensó visiblemente. "al daño psicológico que se puede causar a alguien con esa habilidad".

Toriel sintió un escalofrío venir con sus palabras. El hecho de que utilizara específicamente un término así abiertamente era alarmante, como mínimo. Muchas preguntas burbujearon dentro de ella como antes, pero las esquivó, y se mantuvo enfocada en lo que Sans estaba diciendo. Envolvió sus brazos un poco más fuerte alrededor de GB, y le dio a Sans un asentimiento para indicar su atención.

Sans continuó, luciendo un poco menos estresado a medida que avanzaba en el tema. "en el caso de pap... es más difícil de decir ya que... el doc nunca llegó a descubrir realmente el alcance de sus habilidades. la parte de valentía parecía darle una cantidad increíble de poder. sé que no lo aparenta, pero mi hermano es muy fuerte. solo lo mantiene retenido. créeme, ¿crees que ese pequeño es impresionante? "él levantó una mano de su bolsillo para señalar a GB.

"incluso en el tamaño más grande que puedo hacer de él, no es nada en comparación con los blásters que pap puede sacar cuando realmente quiere. su apariencia es mucho más amenazante también, creo que es porque no pierde el tiempo domándolo. no le gusta mostrarlos, creo que lo asustan un poco... no es que pueda culparlo. nuestros blásters pueden no estar directamente relacionados con los rasgos que obtuvimos, pero el viejo le dio un buen impulso. Hizo una pausa, y continuó al recordar un factor a mencionar.

"ah, y sí, es por eso que lo llamé gb por cierto. es por, eh, gaster bláster. no soy súper creativo, lo sé, pero oye, soy excelente siendo flojo, je." Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"el doctor es quien los inventó, eh, no conozco la historia completa, pero fue algo que él creó durante la guerra. nosotros los, "heredamos", si se le puede llamar así..." Una vez más, una ola de enojo se mostró en su expresión, sus ojos se movieron como pequeñas llamas.°

GB emitió un sonido de gozo al mencionar su nombre, mirando a Sans con los ojos radiantes. Él logró devolverle una débil sonrisa y Toriel instintivamente acarició al bláster, haciendo que ronroneara aún más fuerte. Luego se acomodó en el regazo de Toriel otra vez, acurrucándose cariñosamente contra su vientre. Para haber sido creado como un arma, este bláster gaster era tan dulce y amigable como podría ser. La idea despertó emociones encontradas en Toriel, pero optó por no detenerse a meditar en ellas y volvió su atención a Sans.

El esqueleto había devuelto su mano a su bolsillo, y estaba vagando un poco en sus pensamientos. "en cuanto a la integridad que le puso a pap... no estoy muy seguro de lo que hizo", dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"parece tener una extraña habilidad para hacer todo tipo de trucos que desafían la física. ^ debes haberlo visto saltando y aleteando cuando se emociona. seguro podría limpiar una casa con eso si quisiera..." hubo un sentimiento de cariño saliendo en su sonrisa por un momento, pero se desvaneció rápidamente.

"pero no estoy seguro si eso tiene algo que ver con la integridad. no encaja del todo con el rasgo en sí, como parecen hacerlo otras habilidades, pero ¿quién sabe? en este punto no importa... nos dieron esos rasgos para ser armas, pero ahora todos son libres. siempre y cuando no causen ningún problema para pap, no hay necesidad de hablar más de ellos. él ni siquiera sabe por qué es tan fuerte... no recuerda nada de cuando éramos niños... y ojalá todo siga así".

Pareció notar una renovada preocupación en la expresión de Toriel cuando dijo eso, y la miró ansiosamente. "confía en mí... y sabrás p-por qué no necesita saberlo una vez pueda superar esto".

La inquietud de Toriel solo empeoró al escuchar eso. Una trepidación terrible se apoderó de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que solo habían arañado la superficie de la historia completa. Y por como sonaba eso, lo peor estaba por venir. ¿Qué podría ser tan terrible para que Sans quisiera dejar a su hermano en la completa inocencia por tanto tiempo? Podría tratar de adivinar por lo que él ya le había comentado, pero hacer suposiciones no le había dado buenos augurios. Mentalmente se armó de valor y de mala gana asintió a Sans una vez más, obligándose a guardar silencio.

El esqueleto inspiró profundamente, y la expresión de su rostro solo confirmaba sus preocupaciones. Si bien las cosas que compartió hasta ahora no parecían molestarlo demasiado, estaba claro que lo que seguía no iba a ser tan fácil. GB también pareció darse cuenta de la inquietud en incremento de su amo, y después de mirar a Toriel por autorización, regresó hacia él y se acomodó en su regazo otra vez. Pero parecía que ni siquiera la presencia de GB podía calmar sus nervios ahora.

"tengo que advertirte desde ya, tori, las cosas que sucedieron cuando estábamos con gaster siendo niños," Hizo una pausa, posando la mano alrededor de uno de los cuernos de GB en un esfuerzo aparente para evitar que temblaran. Hubo una tristeza en sus ojos que se encendió de repente, volviéndolos borrosos por los bordes.

"es... malo, tori. no hay forma de endulzarlo... solo... prepárate, ¿de acuerdo? hay cosas bastante feas..."

Una parte de Toriel quería decirle a Sans que no tenía que continuar, aunque solo fuera para evitarle la clara angustia que le estaba causando. Pero, en cambio, se conformó acercarse, hasta que estaba sentada a su lado. Cuidadosamente envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, asegurándose de que no le molestaba, antes de acercarlo un poco más. Ahora realmente podía sentir lo tenso que estaba, así como percibía los ocasionales temblores que recorrían su cuerpo, con los que estaba últimamente demasiado familiarizada.

"Entiendo. No te preocupes por mí. Por favor, ahora concéntrate en ti mismo. No tienes que contármelo todo, solo di lo que necesites decir. Te agradezco por ser tan abierto conmigo, pero entiendo si hay partes que son demasiado difíciles de discutir. Sé que lucharé con ciertas partes cuando comparto mi propia historia contigo. No importa qué, solo sé que estoy aquí para ti, amigo. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte", le aseguró, con un tono suave.

Ciertamente no fue su mejor discurso, pero sintió que eso era lo que tenía que decirse. Afortunadamente, podía decir que él lo apreció, incluso si solo estaba a punto de mostrarlo, al volverse hacia ella con una sonrisa falsa recién construida. Sin embargo, el calor que brillaba en sus ojos, era genuino.

"gracias tori... en serio... lo, eh... lo tendré en mente", respondió en voz baja, y Toriel notó que se volvió para mirar la pata que ella había puesto sobre su hombro. Levantó su mano hacia ella por un momento, luego vaciló, volviendo la mano con indecisión. Toriel esperó por un momento, luego lentamente levantó y movió la pata para cerrar la distancia ella misma. Él parpadeó sorprendido, pero luego tomó su pata, y agradecido, enhebró sus dedos con los de ella. El color azul claro regresó a sus pómulos, lo que hizo a Toriel reír débilmente. A pesar de las circunstancias, era bueno tener una razón para estar así de cerca de él. De repente, agradeció estar cubierta de pelaje que ocultara cualquier color potencial que apareciera en su propia cara.

"um..." Él aclaró su garganta figurativa, colocando su otra mano encima de GB, quien los había estado mirando desde que Toriel se movió.

"bueno... permíteme... averiguar por dónde empezar..." Dijo, y su tono sombrío y serio ya estaba regresando.

Toriel le apretó la mano con ternura, tanto para alentarlo como para prepararse para lo que estaba por venir. Sus dos almas se llenaron de una sensación de pavor mientras anticipaban los terribles secretos que Sans revelaría. Muy por encima de ellos, una gran nube bloqueó el sol y la cúpula del sauce se oscureció.

Fin del capítulo 3.

* * *

 _Diferencias de la versión original:_

* Minor changes in the structure of multiple lines for better comprehension.

Pequeños cambios en la estructura de varias líneas para mejor comprensión.

* "Solitree" joke had to be excluded.

La broma de "Solitree" fue excluída.

* "Blaster's degree" joke had to be excluded. Therefore, a few lines afterwards were slightly changed.

La broma del "Blaster's degree" fue excluída.


	4. CAP 4: Sombra

Todos los derechos a PaddieFrog. (AO3, Tumblr, FFiction) All rights to PaddieFrog. Ver nota del principio para más información.

ORIG., "Shadow".

* * *

 **ADV: Refs. Abuso infantil.**

* * *

4\. Sombra

Los ojos de Sans brillaron más notablemente bajo la poca luz de la repentina sombra, como dos pequeñas estrellas resplandeciendo en una profunda oscuridad. Toriel a menudo se veía hipnotizada observándolas; observando la forma en que mostraban sus verdaderas emociones. Podía sonreír todo lo que quisiera, pero esas luces no mentían; cada parpadeo, cada ondeo y cada apagón repentino lo traicionaban.

Y en ese momento, parecían reflejar una cosa... miedo.

Y como siempre, hizo todo lo posible para aparentar. Su sonrisa era débil, aunque se vería bastante genuina para la mayoría, y su postura le decía que estaba bastante relajado. Pero las luces de sus ojos estaban oscuras y temblorosas, revelando una profunda y verdadera ansiedad tratando de ocultarse. Eso era demasiado difícil de esconder estando tan cerca de otra persona.

Toriel solo podía desear que su presencia y sus gentiles muestras de apoyo pudieran evitar que todo empeorara. Si lo que estaba indicando sobre sus primeros años era tan malo como lo hacía parecer, ciertamente necesitaría a alguien para lograr superarlo.

Ella pasó el pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano mientras él reunía sus pensamientos, observando sus pupilas en busca de cualquier cambio. Finalmente, se agudizaron con la decisión, y habló una vez más.

"el doc me hizo primero. probablemente ya lo sabías, siendo yo el hermano mayor y todo eso..." Comenzó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

GB se movió ligeramente para mantenerse en su lugar. El esqueleto no reaccionó más que para poner al bláster un poco más cerca. Se quedó mirando atentamente en un pequeño parche de flores que crecía cerca del borde del árbol. Había una amplia variedad por el claro, tal vez como resultado de una de las tantas visitas de Asgore.

Sans parecía estar observando una determinada sección en particular, un pequeño grupo de nomeolvides que eran empujadas por una ligera brisa. Las flores estaban sofocadas por una mata agresiva de malezas, pero algunas se levantan lo suficiente como para que su color azul pálido fuera visible. Incluso bajo la sombra, sus tonalidades se destacaban entre el verde mar de hojas.

"me llamó 'el prototipo'". Sans continuó, aun fijando la vista en las flores.

"básicamente, solo era una prueba... no tenía la intención de que sobreviviera. era un ensayo para que pudiera sacar sus cálculos iniciales, y luego tener en cuenta todos los defectos que tenía, para no volver a cometer los mismos errores cuando creara el producto final." Esa pequeña chispa de ira volvió a su voz, pero había menos detrás, tal vez eclipsada por los nervios.

"entonces... eh... cuando intentó inyectarme los rasgos humanos. mi alma eh... se agrietó. fue demasiado. él podía aprender de eso para después, para neutralizarlos cuando lo hiciera con pap... pero... sí." Se estremeció ligeramente, y Toriel notó que se movió para agarrar la camisa sobre su pecho. Apretó la tela blanca entre sus dedos mientras continuaba hablando.

"sin embargo, de alguna forma me estabilizó, pero bueno... el daño ya estaba hecho. eh... eso me quitó la capacidad de... desarrollarme adecuadamente. por lo que me contó, apenas estaba vivo cuando mi alma estaba en la cámara de... incubación. y cuando mi cuerpo finalmente se formó, era... bueno... muy pequeño." Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco, pero no era por entretención alguna.

"hizo un experimento para acelerar mi crecimiento, pero, como dije, solo era como una rata de laboratorio, así que realmente no le importaba mucho si funcionaba o no. me llenó de algo para que creciera mucho más rápido. pasé a ser como un niño de unos siete, en poco menos de un año. y resultó que eso, sorprendentemente, también fue una mala idea" De su tono goteó un nuevo y amargo sarcasmo, y Toriel pudo ver que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la voz firme.

"luego hizo... algo, no estoy seguro de qué, para inculcarme un montón de información antes de que siquiera abriera los ojos por primera vez. así que, como que, "nací" con una comprensión básica de cómo funcionaba el mundo... o al menos de cómo funcionaba el mundo del doctor. sin duda hizo las cosas más fáciles para él, pero no tanto para mí, je..."

Un suave y preocupado quejido de GB atrajo brevemente su atención, pero él no liberó ninguna de sus manos para calmarlo. Solo le dio una sonrisa cálida. GB frunció el ceño, gimiendo otra vez, y a regañadientes se volvió a recostar en el regazo de Sans. Él solo continuó mirando inexpresivamente la pequeña mancha de flores. Cuando prosiguió, fue más rápido, y Toriel percibió su mano temblando nuevamente bajo su agarre.

"cuando al fin me sacaron de la cámara, estaba realmente débil. hasta el punto en que apenas me movía, no podía comer y estaba afiebrado todo el tiempo. además, todavía era, ya sabes, muy pequeño. no me sorprende haber terminado con las estadísticas tan bajas. 1 en general. incluso para un niño, eso es muy poco... supongo que crear monstruos artificialmente no es algo que hagas bien a la primera... curiosamente, tenía 5 hp en ese entonces. no llegó a 1 hasta muchísimo después..."

Se detuvo por un momento. Toriel, pensando en todo lo que había escuchado, estuvo a punto de responder. Pero Sans volvió a centrar la atención y comenzó a hablar de nuevo, a toda velocidad, evitando que lo hiciera. A diferencia de antes, no vaciló. Las palabras vinieron con tanta facilidad, que tal vez era demasiada... Toriel no pudo evitar pensar que estaba empezando a actuar como un desquiciado.

"no recuerdo bien esta parte, pero, era raro porque podía hablar, y entendía todo lo que esos científicos decían, pero me costaba mucho comprender cualquier otra cosa". Continuó.

"es algo confuso, pero incluso después de que, de algún modo supere lo peor, me seguía enfermando todo el tiempo... me hacía daño con cualquier cosa... incluso ahora, de verdad no sé cómo terminé sobreviviendo, especialmente por la forma en que el doctor y los demás me llenaban por capricho de cualquier brebaje raro que se les viniera a la cabeza. me imagino que de algo habrá servido, ya que estoy vivo, pero, dios, fue un infierno..."

Sans dejó de hablar mientras la sombra de la nube finalmente pasaba, y pequeños rayos de la luz del sol volvían a posarse sobre ellos. Alzó la vista hacia el techo de hojas de sauce y se tomó la camisa otra vez, justo sobre el lugar donde estaría su alma. Después de unos momentos, se volvió y se encontró con la mirada de Toriel. Debió haberse visto bastante consternada, porque Sans se rió entre dientes al verla.

"¿ya es lo suficientemente feo para ti?", Preguntó con desinterés, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Toriel dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado sosteniendo ,y tragó saliva. Bueno, ciertamente no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que no era bonito. Todo fue más fácil de procesar a un nivel conceptual esta vez, pero eso no hizo que lo que describiera fuera menos aterrador. ¿Cómo pudo Asgore permitir que eso sucediera? Una cosa era que sacrificara su moral con respecto a los humanos. No importa cuán terrible fuera eso, porque al menos lo podía justificar. ¿Pero, esto? ¿Experimentar con niños? Había pensado, tal vez contra viento y marea, que los experimentos no llegaban más allá de inyectarles los rasgos humanos. Claramente, no era el caso.

Todo la dejó sintiéndose horriblemente consternada, solo empeorando por una repentina puñalada de culpa. Si no hubiera dejado el trono, podría haberlo evitado. Nunca habría permitido que algo como eso fuera aprobado o incluso entrara discusión en primer lugar. Parte de esto... era su culpa. Pero, si ella hubiera estado allí para detenerlo... Sans no existiría en absoluto. Esa idea provocó emociones conflictivas en su alma que la hicieron tartamudear cuando volvió a hablar.

"Oh Sans... S-si lo hubiera sabido... Pude haber hecho algo... Nunca los hubiera dejado... No puedo creer que... Lo siento..."

Fue interrumpida cuando él tomó su garra y habló por encima de ella, con un tono tranquilo.

"tori... no empieces a culparte a ti misma, ¿está bien? no fue por tí ... no creo que haya sido culpa de felpudito, siquiera. estoy seguro de que no tenía ni idea de lo que gaster estaba haciendo con las almas... después de todo, el doc siempre nos escondía de todos, excepto de él y de su equipo, claro. nunca vi al rey mientras crecía, solo escuché algunas cosas acerca de él... así que... no te enojes tanto con él. incluso si hubiera tenido alguna participación, ni lo recordaría... j-je...".

Sus pupilas se volvieron nebulosas. Agarró su pecho aún más fuerte, y empezó a sudar. Toriel solo se sintió más culpable, pero no por las mismas razones. Realmente tenía que dejar de reaccionar tan mal a cada cosa que Sans le revelaba. De lo contrario, nunca acabarían la historia. Fue bueno saber que Asgore no pudo haber sido tan cómplice de actos tan atroces como pensaba, pero eso no fue suficiente para justificar el que Sans intentara consolarla.

Ella no había sido la víctima, ni quien había vivido todas las cosas que estaba oyendo. Era él quien necesitaba consuelo y alivio. Necesitaba ser fuerte en este momento y dejar de ser tan fácil de sorprender. Si llegaba a pensar que la estaba molestando, fácilmente perdería la voluntad de continuar. Necesitaba cuidar su elección de palabras y hacer únicamente preguntas que aportaran al tema. Su propia culpa estaba fuera de cuestión en ese momento.

Le dio un suave abrazo, acercándolo brevemente en forma de disculpa silenciosa. Sans no reaccionó mucho, pero sus ojos al menos volvieron a enfocarse. Acarició su mano tiernamente mientras reunía la fuerza para responder.

"Muy bien, amigo mío, no voy a ponerme a asignar culpas ahora... Solo... siento tanto que hayas tenido que soportar eso..." dijo, manteniendo su tono gentil. Había mucho más que quería decir y preguntar, pero se mordió la lengua para no decir nada imprudente.

El esqueleto no respondió, luciendo más y más desconcentrado con cada segundo que corría. Toriel miró la manera en que se agarraba con fuerza la camisa, y frunció el ceño con preocupación. "Sans, ¿estás bien? ¿quieres parar por ahora? No pasa nada si necesitas un descanso, amigo".

Sans entrecerró un poco las cuencas de los ojos y negó con la cabeza. "nah, eh... necesito-... quiero que sepas lo que el doctor y su grupo hicieron, tori... ha estado impune todo este tiempo y... alguien además de mí necesita saber lo que hizo... incluso si el muy idiota no está aquí para ser juzgado por ello... "

Su enojo, que hasta ese momento había sido reprimido por la inquietud, ahora estaba ardiendo fuera. Ella pudo sentirlo en las inestables olas de energía que fluían de su alma, y en la forma en que el agarre que tenía en su mano se apretaba hasta el punto en que casi dolía. Su repentina ira la sorprendió, pero no se sobresaltó. Emociones como esas, eran algo que ella sabía manejar mejor que su muy normal apatía. Su extraño comportamiento aún la asustaba, pero perdió poco tiempo antes de asentir en respuesta.

"Bien, entiendo a mi amigo. Solo... no te fuerces, como dije antes, no hay afán." Le recordó, asegurándose de mantener su propia rabia bajo control.

Puede que no hubiera sido capaz de recordar a ese Doctor Gaster, pero por lo que Sans le había contado, tenía la idea de qué tipo de monstruo era. Cualquier persona que hiciera daño a un niño, que lo tratara la misma manera en que habían tratado a su amigo, era la forma más baja de escoria en su punto de vista. Luchó por no dejar que ninguna llama subiera a su garganta.

Sans emitió un desganado sonido de agradecimiento, pero no respondió a sus palabras más allá de eso.

Después de unos momentos, GB dejó escapar otro suave gemido ante la atmósfera tensa, dándole a Sans un empujón insistente. Él finalmente retiró la mano de su pecho y la apoyó en la parte superior de la cabeza del bláster, y pasándola por todo su hocico.

"tranquilo, chico..." dijo Sans en voz baja. "estamos hablando del viejo g.; recuerdas, ¿verdad?"

GB refunfuñó en un tono confuso y se sacudió de un lado a otro. La expresión misteriosa de Sans se mantuvo firme.

"claro que sí... trataste de protegerme de él varias veces ¿te acuerdas? siempre gritando y llamándome "prototipo". envió su bláster hacia tí y te mordió hasta partirte por la mitad. tienes que recordarlo... pasé semanas arreglándote". Sans murmuró con voz helada e inquietantemente calmada, dada su clara ira.

Los ojos de GB se redujeron a pequeños puntos cuando comprendió lo que escuchaba. Gimió nuevamente, temeroso, y se estremeció, presionándose fuertemente contra el vientre de Sans. Toriel también vio un toque azul en las mandíbulas del bláster. Reprimió un escalofrío, imaginando al dulce y gentil GB, agrietado y derrumbado. Eso solo alimentó aún más la ardiente furia en su alma. Sopló otra bocanada de humo caliente de sus fosas nasales, apretando los dientes.

Dejó que esa fuera la única muestra de su propia ira, cuando su preocupación por Sans regresó una vez más. Su amigo no estaba actuando normalmente, pudo verlo bien, ya que parecía indiferente ante la evidente angustia de GB. No había hecho ningún movimiento para consolarlo. Simplemente había vuelto la mirada hacia las flores azules, con los ojos aún vacíos de luz alguna, como agujeros negros, casi hipnóticos por su oscuridad envolvente. Quería decir algo para devolver esa luz familiar, pero Sans ya había proseguido antes de que pudiera hablar.

"después de que me recuperé, pasé mis días sometiéndome a prueba tras prueba, experimento tras experimento. lo que sea que se les ocurriera a esos científicos". Dijo, con una sonrisa antinaturalmente amplia y tensa. El sudor le bajó por la cabeza mientras hablaba y apartó su mano de la de ella para hacer gestos.

"no les importaba cuánto daño me hicieran o cuánto dolor me provocaran. si me ponía a llorar, o trataba de alejarme o lo que sea, se aseguraban de recordarme una y otra vez lo egoísta que estaba siendo y lo mucho que los decepcionaba." Continuó, venenosamente.

"¿cómo te atreves a interferir con este trabajo y poner el futuro de los monstruos en peligro? ¿cómo te atreves a quejarte cuando estás cumpliendo un propósito tan importante? ¡¿cómo te atreves a destruir las esperanzas y los sueños de todo el mundo pensando solo en ti?!" El volumen de su voz se elevó con cada repetición de esa frase, y su sonrisa adquirió una cualidad casi salvaje.

Toriel y GB lo miraron conmocionados, pero ya no parecía estar hablando con ellos. Estaba completamente atrapado en su propia ira. Su ojo izquierdo comenzó a brillar de nuevo, colores alternándose y destellando de manera desorientada. Toriel pudo ver arcos azules flameando de sus manos.

"no importaba lo que me hicieran mientras obtuvieran sus malditos datos para poder finalizar el arma perfecta... ¡mi hermanito!"

Esas dos últimas palabras fueron gritadas lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdir todo lo que los rodeaba hacia un silencio absoluto. Por un momento, ningún pájaro cantó, ningún bicho zumbó, Toriel incluso pudo jurar que las hojas del sauce se habían congelado. Todo lo que podía oír era la respiración pesada de Sans y el suave tintineo de su cuerpo temblando. Otra nube pasó por encima y bloqueó el sol, arrojándolos a la sombra una vez más.

En todo el tiempo que lo había conocido, nunca lo había escuchado levantar la voz de esa manera. Diablos, nunca lo había escuchado levantar la voz en absoluto. Sans siempre hablaba tan suavemente, sin importar la situación. Incluso su risa más real era tranquila y sosegada. Escucharlo gritar así le hizo darse cuenta de cuánto había estado ocultándose por tanto tiempo. Debería ser normal escuchar a alguien enfadarse de vez en cuando. Incluso el bondadoso Papyrus y su dulce Frisk a veces sucumbían a la rabia. Pero el hecho que fuera tan impactante escuchar que eso sucediera con Sans solo la convenció aún más de la gravedad del asunto.

Aun así, se le estaba yendo de las manos, no estaba siendo sí mismo. Estaba dejando que su ira lo controlara, y claramente no estaba acostumbrado a tratarla. Nada de eso lo iba a ayudar en ese punto y el riesgo de que perdiera el control de su poder era real, y peligroso. Una oleada lo suficientemente fuerte podría llevarlo a dañar su alma. Y con solo un punto de vida... No había dudas de que necesitaba calmarse.

Afortunadamente, Toriel ya había lidiado con situaciones parecidas.

Cuando Chara vivía con ella, recordaba lo propenso que había sido a los arrebatos emocionales. Su vida anterior le había dejado muchas cicatrices, lo que constantemente le ocasionaba explosiones de sus sentimientos reprimidos. Sus estallidos de ira eran los más comunes, y a menudo resultaban en muchos gritos e intentos de violencia, generalmente hacia sí mismo. Aprender a lidiar con esas situaciones, le había enseñado a Toriel las técnicas que ahora podía usar para ayudar a Sans.

Afortunadamente, su ira abrumadora del momento no llegaba ni cerca de las peores crisis de Chara. Estaba segura de poderlo manejar. Pero tenía que cuidar el cómo. Sans ciertamente ya no era un niño y, a pesar de su continua insistencia en lo débil que era, seguía siendo potencialmente peligroso en ese estado. Tomó aliento para contener toda la pena en su ser tras todo lo que acababa de revelarle. Podría enfocarse en horrorizarse y lamentarlo más tarde.

Hizo un gesto a GB para que se alejara de Sans, y el bláster obedeció sin cuestionarse, todavía mirándolo con miedo. Sans no reaccionó, claramente a punto de estallar nuevamente. Sin GB aferrándose a él, contrajo los puños en su regazo, y su sonrisa frenética se ensanchó aún más. Respiró hondo, probablemente para alimentar su siguiente diatriba, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Toriel lo interrumpió.

"Sans". Dijo su nombre con firmeza, moviéndose para estar directamente frente a él.

Lentamente colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, aplicando la presión justa para que lo registrara y se estabilizara. Como ya lo esperaba, su rabia momentáneamente se dirigió hacia ella y se encontró frente a una deslumbrante luz. Los vertiginosos colores de su ojo destellaron violentamente, pareciendo mucho más intensos ahora que estaban bajo la sombra.

". . . ¿ ?" Gruñó como una bestia acorralada, con una voz extraña, profunda y reverberante.

El poder que corría por su cuerpo golpeó levemente sus manos, robándose la fracción más pequeña de su HP. No le prestó atención, y sin pestañear mantuvo su mirada fija en la de él.

"Por favor, cálmate. Sé que estás enojado. Y eso está más que bien, tienes todo el derecho de estarlo. Pero podrías poner en peligro tu alma si esto continúa. Solo, respira... Te ayudará. Recuerda que estás a salvo, mi amigo".

Sans la fulminó con la mirada, y su sonrisa forzada se marchitó poco a poco. Toriel se preparó para que la atacara, o para que simplemente huyera. Pero rápidamente se hizo evidente que no sería el caso. Su respiración áspera comenzó a disminuir y bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, perdiendo de inmediato el espíritu de confrontación. Sin embargo, su ojo todavía llameaba como un fuego abierto, así que Toriel continuó hablando.

"Toma aire... Así está muy bien", lo animó, frotando su brazo suavemente. Bajó la velocidad de su propio aliento también, solo para servir como un ejemplo.

Sans no respondió, pero pareció prestar atención a sus palabras con el pecho agitado mientras calmaba su respiración errática. La ira que fluía de su alma comenzó a ser reemplazada por miedo y confusión, y la de Toriel dolió por él mientras se sacudía ante su presencia. Podría decir entonces que ese estallido de ira casi lo había llevado a un ataque de nervios en toda regla. Agradeció al cielo haber intervenido a tiempo para lograr evitarlo.

"Estás bien, amigo mío... trata de dejar que tu energía se asiente, concéntrate en dejarla apagarse, ¿entiendes?"

No estaba segura de si el consejo era algo que realmente necesitaba, ya que Sans parecía estar bastante bien informado en lo que se trataba de sus propios poderes. Pero sin duda era mejor ir con cuidado que lamentar al final, además, parecía que sus palabras estaban ayudando a calmar el ambiente.

Sans simplemente obedeció sus instrucciones, levantando sus temblorosas manos y dirigiendo la energía que le corría por el cuerpo hacia las puntas de sus dedos. Los vio envolverse repentinamente en lo que parecían ser llamas azules pálidas, con arcos resplandecientes siendo disparados como electricidad. Hizo una pequeña mueca cuando el exceso de magia que había creado en su furia se alimentó en un fuego etéreo, causando que estallara de una forma impresionante. Golpeó a Toriel con algunas chispas, pero ella mantuvo sus patas en el mismo lugar.

Después de unos momentos más, el brillo se redujo a una tenue luz, y luego se apagó por completo. Su ojo siguió el ejemplo, desvaneciéndose con un brillante destello final y quedándose oscuro y vacío una vez más. Ahora que el fervor de su alma se había aquietado, pareció desinflarse, bajando la cabeza hasta sus manos y luchando contra los escalofríos que todavía lo atenazaban.

Toriel suspiró de alivio. Confiando en que ya estaba estable, se inclinó más cerca de su nivel y suavemente puso una mano en su rostro.

"¿Estás bien, Sans? Háblame, por favor, amigo..." imploró, sintiendo el cosquilleo anticipatorio de su energía curativa formándose en sus patas.

Dejó escapar un suave gruñido, sonando frustrado y agotado. No levantó la cabeza, pero cedió a responder.

"sí..." murmuró, ganando control sobre sus temblores.

Maldijo en voz baja, antes de soltar una larga exhalación. Luego, su sonrisa volvió a aparecer en los extremos, aunque se mantuvo notablemente inestable.

"j-je... oooh, c-caray... ¿qué fue eso?" Preguntó, pero a Toriel le pareció que era una cuestión retórica. Decidió responder de todos modos.

"La ira sacó lo peor de tí, amigo". Respondió suavemente, pasando su pulgar por un lado de su cabeza. "Aunque, no puedo culparte... con todo..." Se mordió el labio y se fue perdiendo en el silencio cuando los detalles de su anterior relato volvieron a su mente.

Trató de no pensar demasiado en eso, pero, cielos... Todo lo que su querido amigo había vivido a una edad tan joven... Sans había pintado una imagen bastante vaga pero reveladora del abuso que había pasado en las manos de ese tal Gaster, e imaginar las cosas atroces que le habían hecho le provocaba náuseas. Su propia ira de antes había sido toda por él. Porque nada era justo.

Hizo todo lo posible por aplacar sus emociones nuevamente, recordándose a sí misma que necesitaba permanecer firme y concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

"p-pero, m-maldición... no sabía q-que podía tener un temperamento t-tan..." Sans se detuvo un momento, levantando un poco la cabeza. "ardiente... j-je..."

Toriel lo miró, algo echada hacia atrás por su intento de hacer humor dada la situación. La débil luz en sus ojos regresó, finalmente volviéndola a ver. La nube en lo alto pasó, y la reconfortante luz del sol fluyó sobre ellos otra vez.

"eh... p-perdón... esa fue mala... incluso para mí". Resopló, intentando darle una sonrisa como disculpa.

Sin embargo, la chispa de humor en sus ojos murió rápidamente, regresando a una seriedad sorda. "y, eh... lo siento también por... alzar la voz, yo..." hizo una pausa, secándose el sudor de la frente. "... realmente no sé por qué me calenté así ..."

Toriel alzó una ceja, colocando la mano sobre su regazo. Sans parpadeó confundido y luego rió tímidamente.

"yo no, eh... esa no fue intencional... de verdad... ja...".

Toriel negó con la cabeza, ligeramente exasperada. Sans realmente sabía cómo recuperarse de cualquier experiencia, por horrorosa que pareciera. Sin embargo, sabía que todo era una farsa, y ver los terriblemente oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos podían dar fe de eso. En serio deseaba que no sintiera la necesidad de mentir así... especialmente ahora, cuando necesitaba ayuda más que nunca.

Suspiró y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Se inclinó hacia adelante y lo abrazó, atrayéndolo por tercera vez ese día. Sans casi parecía estar esperándolo, aceptándolo y haciendo lo que podía para devolver el abrazo sin incertidumbre. Incluso se veía agradecido por ello, pues rápidamente ocultó su rostro contra su hombro y se aferró a la tela de su vestido. Ella pasó una pata por su espalda, observando cómo GB felizmente se acercaba para unirse al abrazo, apoyándose contra su pierna y otra vez ronroneando profundamente.

Suspiró y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto otra vez ... literalmente. Se inclinó hacia adelante y lo abrazó, atrayéndolo por tercera vez ese día. Sans casi parecía esperarlo en este punto, aceptando y haciendo lo que podía para devolver el abrazo sin ninguna incertidumbre. Incluso le pareció que estaba agradecido por ello, rápidamente ocultó su rostro contra su hombro y se aferró a la tela de su vestido. Pasó una pata por su espalda, observando cómo GB felizmente se acercaba para unirse al abrazo, apoyándose contra su rodilla y ronroneando profundamente una vez más.

Con las almas de ella y la de Sans presionadas tan cerca, ella pudo sentir sus verdaderas emociones. Cuando él estaba en sus brazos así, ningún acto de negación de su parte podía ocultar la verdad de lo que estaba sintiendo. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en lo que el alma de su amigo le decía.

"Todavía estás enojado, Sans ..." dijo, suavemente, aun rozándolo rítmicamente.

Sans se tensó, no se apuró a negarlo. Solo guardó silencio.

"Estás enojado, y dolido... y un poco asustado también..." Continuó. "¿Lo negarías?"

Hubo una larga pausa, pero al fin ella sintió que sacudió la cabeza, presionando más cerca.

"Está bien que te sientas así, amigo. No está mal estar dolido, o estar enojado, o tener miedo... sé que lo que sucedió fue bastante abrumador, pero creo que solo pasó así porque nunca te has permitido superarlo correctamente... ¿No es así?"

Más silencio se encontró con su pregunta, pero él volvió a sacudir lentamente la cabeza en respuesta. Su alma se estremeció al ver confirmadas sus sospechas. Ella lo apretó un poco más fuerte.

"Lo siento tanto, amigo. Lamento que hayas tenido que enfrentar tal crueldad a una edad tan temprana y que sintieras la necesidad mantenerlo en secreto durante tanto tiempo... No mereces nada de esto. Es normal que estés enojado... por favor no te sientas culpable, o avergonzado por eso", Imploró, incapaz de evitar que su voz se quebrara.

Sans todavía no respondió, pero un pequeño escalofrío lo atravesó al escuchar sus palabras. Toriel decidió no tocar más el tema, conforme con sostenerlo un momento más hasta que decidió romper el abrazo por su propia cuenta.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuvieron sentados allí escuchando los relajantes ruidos de la naturaleza que los rodeaba. En algún momento, un suave ronquido se unió a todos esos sonidos y abrió un ojo para ver que no era Sans quien se había quedado dormido, sino GB. El bláster había rodado sobre su costado y se había ido en algún momento. Mirarlo la hizo sonreír cálidamente, y casi la distrajo lo suficiente como para pasar por alto la voz de Sans al hablar por primera vez luego de un largo silencio.

"quisiera haber podido sacar a pap de allá antes...", dijo, en voz baja.

Toriel parpadeó ante su declaración, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. No había llegado a mencionar los detalles de la infancia de Papyrus antes de salirse de control. Solo lo había dejado en que, su hermano era, al parecer, el producto final perfeccionado de la investigación en la que Sans era el prototipo.

Toriel reprimió un temblor al darse cuenta de que Papyrus estaba también sujeto a los abusos que Sans había sufrido. Estaba empezando a entender por qué deseaba tanto mantener a su hermano lejos de todo. Estaba a punto de responder, o tal vez al menos ofrecerle algunas palabras de consuelo, cuando un ruido repentino los hizo saltar violentamente.

Sans se alejó un poco de ella, pareciendo desconcertado por el fuerte tono musical que llenó el aire. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que venía del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y metió la mano para sacar rápidamente su teléfono. Toriel vislumbró una imagen de Papyrus exhibida en la pantalla, que lo representaba con un par de gafas de sol y bíceps falsos exageradamente grandes pegados a sus brazos. Por lo general, esa imagen habría sacado a la luz la sonrisa genuina de Sans, pero en este momento solo se vio profundamente estresado.

Miró impotente al teléfono mientras sonaba y vibraba en sus manos. Trató de levantar un dedo para presionar el botón de respuesta, pero simplemente no pudo obligarse a hacerlo, y lo bajó mientras los ojos le temblaban.

"no... n-no puedo." Susurró desesperadamente.

Toriel entendió de inmediato, y le extendió la mano.

"Ven, pásamelo", ofreció.

Sans dejó caer el teléfono en su pata sin siquiera abrir los ojos de nuevo. Se subió la capucha y hundió la cabeza en sus manos otra vez, mientras ella tocaba rápidamente el botón de respuesta. Sonó una nota alegre y la voz de Papyrus comenzó a llegar a través del altavoz del celular.

"¿HOLA? ¿HERMANO?" Dijo. Su tono contrastó con la triste atmósfera de antes.

GB se puso feliz al oír a Papyrus, y se acercó para escuchar, gimoteando emocionado. Toriel miró el bláster con una débil sonrisa mientras se componía para contestar.

"Saludos, Papyrus... En realidad, es Toriel... Sans no puede venir en este momento, porque está, eh..." Se detuvo, mirando el esqueleto en cuestión por el rabillo del ojo.

"Durmiendo". Terminó rotundamente. La mentira le hizo sentir un toque de culpa, pero la verdad no podía y no debía ser compartida en ese momento.

"OH, POR SUPUESTO..." Prosiguió, sonando vagamente irritado.

"¿CUÁNDO ES QUE ESE VAGO NO ESTÁ DURMIENDO? ME DISCULPO POR LO GROSERO DE SU COMPORTAMIENTO, SEÑORA TORIEL. TOMANDO SIESTAS TODO EL DÍA EN LUGAR DE PASAR TIEMPO CON USTED, HACIÉNDOLA TOMAR SUS LLAMADAS... A VECES PODRÍA JURAR QUE ES UN COMPLETO SINVERGÜENZA".

Toriel forzó una pequeña carcajada, recostándose de sus rodillas para sentarse más apropiadamente.

"Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. Se durmió hace nada. No me es un problema pasar el resto de la tarde sola. Tengo que terminar mis quehasueños diarios, después de todo." Toriel pronunció los juegos de palabras con un tono esperanzado y convincente.

"UGH, POR FAVOR, SEÑORA TORIEL, ESPERABA QUE, AL USTED RESPONDERME, PODRÍA EVITARLOS CHISTES POR FIN." Refunfuñó, sacándole una suave pero genuina risa.

"¿De verdad? Bueno, supongo que no me conoces tan bien". Ella respondió, con un toque de descargo.

La conversación era tan casual que, para empezar, casi había olvidado la razón por la que estaba respondiendo en el lugar de Sans. Se lo recordó sentirlo moviéndose para recostarse contra su costado. No la estaba mirando, pero claramente estaba escuchando. Ella le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y lo mantuvo cerca mientras continuaba oyendo.

"DE TODAS FORMAS, ¡SUPONGO QUE EL GRAN PAPYRUS TENDRÁ QUE ENTREGARLE EL INFORME INICIAL DE SU ENTRENAMIENTO EN LA PLAYA! ¡POR FAVOR, ASEGÚRESE DE PASAR ESTA INFORMACIÓN A MI HERMANO CUANDO TENGA LA OPORTUNIDAD!" Instruyó. Toriel pudo imaginarlo posando dramáticamente mientras decía su discurso.

"YO, * UNDYNE Y ALPHYS HEMOS LLEGADO SEGUROS A LA COSTA DEL EBOTT CITY. HEMOS ENCONTRADO ALOJAMIENTO PARA LAS PRÓXIMAS DOS NOCHES Y COMENZADO NUESTROS EJERCICIOS DE CAPACITACIÓN, INCLUYENDO ENTRENAMIENTO EN MANEUVILIDAD ACUÁTICA, ENTRENAMIENTO DE CONSTRUCCIÓN DE ESTRUCTURAS DE ARENA Y ENTRENAMIENTO EN ABSORCIÓN SOLAR ", Declaró, haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer serio.

"¡TODO HAN SALIDO ESPLÉNDIDAMENTE! ¡ESTA NOCHE IREMOS A CENAR FRENTE AL MARAVILLOSO MAR, ANTES DE REGRESAR A LA PLAYA JUNTO A LA FOGATA PARA NUESTRO ENTRENAMIENTO DE PREPARACIÓN DE POSTRES!" Hizo una pausa, y su tono profesional titubeó momentáneamente. "BIEN, QUIZÁS LO ÚLTIMO NO ES UN ENTRENAMIENTO EN SÍ... MÁS BIEN SOLO ES HACER MALVAVISCOS CON GALLETAS... DE TODAS MANERAS, ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS DARÁ TODO DE SÍ!"

A pesar de todo el estrés que su alma había soportado ese día, Toriel no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo y la positividad de Papyrus. Era un alma tan alegre y amable... Era difícil creer que alguna vez fue pensado para ser un arma. Si Sans no hubiera sido quien insistiera en que ese era el caso, no lo habría considerado ni por un momento.

¿Qué pasaría con Papyrus si descubriera todo lo que le acababan de contar? ¿Destruiría eso su espíritu seguro y optimista? ¿Lo lastimaría tanto como estaba lastimando a su hermano? ¿Qué era realmente lo correcto? ¿Dejar a Papyrus ser en feliz en su ignorancia? ¿O decirle la verdad sin importar las consecuencias?

"¿SEÑORA TORIEL? ¿SIGUE AHÍ?" Preguntó Papyrus. Su voz la devolvió a la realidad.

"S-sí, mis disculpas..." Respondió rápidamente, haciendo todo lo posible por calmarse. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

"Es maravilloso escuchar que la estés pasando bien, amigo mío. Espero poder escuchar todas las historias que puedas traer contigo... Y estoy segura de que tomarán muchas fotos preciosas. Tendré que conseguir algunos marcos más".

Si Papyrus detectó la duda en su voz, no lo demostró, respondiendo con su característico entusiasmo.

"¡OH, CIERTO! YA TOMÉ BASTANTES QUE SON DIGNAS DEL ESPACIO MURAL DE NUESTRO HOGAR. ¡NO LA DECEPCIONARÁN! NYEH JE JE! ¡ME ASEGURARÉ DE ENVIARLE ALGUNAS ESTA NOCHE, CÓMO LO PROMETÍ!

Tras su declaración, Toriel se dio cuenta de que casi había olvidado sus palabras de ese día. Con todo lo que había sucedido, la mañana parecía haber pasado hace siglos...

"Estoy segura de que son maravillosas, gracias Papyrus. Espero que sigan divirtiéndose. Por favor manda saludos y mis mejores deseos a Undyne y Alphys también. Le enviaré tu mensaje a Sans tan pronto como despierte".

"¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, SEÑORA TORIEL! ..." Papyrus respondió enérgicamente, pero se apagó por un momento. Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz había perdido una buena porción de confianza.

"ANTES D-DE QUE SE VAYA... UM... ¿PODRÍA PERDIRLE UNA ÚLTIMA COSA?"

Toriel sintió una pequeña punzada de preocupación por su inusual incertidumbre.

"Claro, ¿qué necesitas, amigo?"

"POR FAVOR... ¿PODRÍA VIGILAR A SANS POR MÍ?" Imploró, y Toriel sintió como el mencionado se ponía tenso al oír sus palabras.

"NO SÉ SI SE HABRÁ DADO CUENTA, PERO NO PARECE SÍ MISMO ULTIMAMENTE... CREO QUE ESTÁ TENIENDO PESADILLAS OTRA VEZ... Y HA ESTADO MÁS CANSADO DE LO HABITUAL... INCLUSO PARA ÉL. CREO QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO HA SIDO FELIZ DESDE HACE BASTANTE TIEMPO... AUNQUE INTENTE NO DEMOSTRARLO ".

El espíritu de Toriel se contrajo dentro de ella; emociones intensas lo agarraban. No estaba segura de si se sentía aliviada o preocupada de que Papyrus también supiera que su hermano estaba ocultando sus penas. Por un lado, era de esperar que conociera a Sans mejor que nadie, dado cuán cerca estaban los dos.

Pero, por otro lado, parecía que Papyrus estaba haciendo un trabajo excepcional al ocultar sus propias preocupaciones hasta ahora. ¿Cuánto sabía, realmente? ¿Cuánta tristeza llevaba guardada en su propia alma respecto a todo eso? Toriel se vio obligada a considerar en ese momento que tal vez los dos hermanos eran más parecidos de lo que ni ellos mismos creían.

"Sí, ya me di cuenta..." Respondió suavemente, apretando un poco más el hombro de Sans. Él no reaccionó, actuando como si estuviera congelado en su lugar. Toriel oyó a Papyrus respirar con alivio a través del teléfono.

"DEBO ADMITIR QUE, SABER QUE ESTÁ TENIENDO PROBLEMAS, ME HIZO PREGUNTARME SI DEBÍA EMBARCARME EN ESTE VIAJE O NO, PERO NO QUERÍA DECEPCIONAR A UNDYNE... ASÍ QUE, ¿PODRÍA ECHARLE UN OJO HASTA QUE REGRESE? POR FAVOR, SOLO ASEGÚRESE DE NO ESTÉ DURMIENDO TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA... OBLÍGUELO A COMER ALGO QUE NO SEA CHATARRA, Y QUIZÁ... DELE UN ABRAZO O DOS... ¿POR MÍ? TENGO QUE DECIR, SEÑORA TORIEL, SUS ABRAZOS PUEDEN NO IGUALAR LOS DEL GRAN PAPYRUS, ¡PERO CREO QUE SERÍAN LOS SEGUNDOS MÁS PARECIDOS! "

Toriel tragó contra una repentina opresión en su garganta. Su ser estaba lleno de renovada preocupación, junto con una inevitable sensación de ironía al saber lo que le estaba pidiendo. No pudo evadir ver su profunda afinidad con Papyrus en ese momento, como dos monstruos que compartían una profunda compasión por cierto pequeño esqueleto.

"Por supuesto Papyrus, sabes que me importa mucho tu hermano. Me aseguraré de velar por él en tu ausencia... y gracias, ja, ja... Desde luego, trataré de estar a la altura." Dijo calurosamente. La última parte logró devolverle otra pequeña sonrisa a la cara.

Con eso, la astucia habitual de Papyrus regresó, estando aparentemente satisfecho con su respuesta.

"¡GRACIAS, SEÑORA TORIEL! ¡SABÍA QUE PODRÍA CONTAR CON USTED! BIEN, DEBO IRME, ¡TODAVÍA TENEMOS MUCHO ENTRENAMIENTO QUE HACER ANTES DE LA CENA! HEMOS PLANEADO UNA CAPACITACIÓN DE RECOLECCIÓN DE CARACOLAS, Y ALGO QUE SE LLAMA, "PARAVELISMO". LLAMARÉ OTRA VEZ POR LA NOCHE PARA DAR MI INFORME FINAL DEL DÍA, ESPERO QUE SANS ESTÉ DESPIERTO PARA CONTESTARME. CUÍDESE, SEÑORA TORIEL, ¡Y MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO! "

"Hasta luego, amigo mío, diviértete y te deseo lo mejor". Toriel se despidió de él antes de tocar con su garra el botón de finalizar llamada.

"Adiós por ahora, amigo mío, diviértete y te deseo lo mejor". Toriel se despidió de él antes de tocar el botón de "finalizar llamada" en el teléfono con una garra.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, presionando el celular contra su pecho mientras lo hacía. Se tomó un momento para calmarse antes de volverse a mirar a Sans. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero la tensión en su cuerpo demostraba que había escuchado todo lo que había hablado con Papyrus. Frotó suavemente su brazo, esperando que aceptara su intento de consolación.

"Sans... ¿estás bien? Oír eso debe haber sido complicado... No sabías que él también era consciente de esto, ¿verdad?" Cuestionó en voz baja, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

La rígida postura de Sans se relajó gradualmente y giró la cabeza hacia ella. Su capucha proyectaba oscuras sombras sobre su cara, pero sus ojos todavía brillaban tenuemente. Había muchas emociones en esas pequeñas luces, pero encima de todo solo lo mostraban inmensamente exhausto. Se esforzó por mantener una débil sonrisa mientras negaba.

"no... pero no me sorprende..." Dijo, con voz ronca, estremeciéndose un poco cuando GB se acercó para que lo acariciara de nuevo. El bláster lo empujó un par de veces, pero al notar su poca reacción, flotó hacia su costado. Sans dejó que se hiciera bajo su brazo, pero no se movió, actuando como si apenas notara que GB estaba allí.

"dado lo desastroso que he estado actuando últimamente, no me sorprendería si todos ya supieran que soy un lío en este punto..." Se cubrió la cara con las manos, gimiendo suavemente, "y ahora pap se va a preocupar también... soy un maldito idiota."

Los ojos de Toriel se suavizaron con simpatía, pero contestó con cierta firmeza.

"Amigo, por favor no digas eso..." Presionó, volviéndose para mirarlo mejor y colocando el teléfono en su regazo.

"Estoy empezando a entender por qué te lo has guardado todo... por qué no quieres que Papyrus sepa... No te culpes por luchar para poder sobrellevarlo, además de por tratar de ocultarlo también... Nunca debiste haber tenido todo esto encima... "

Toriel no pudo evitar sentirse sofocada cuando la dura realidad de la situación de Sans se asentó en su corazón. Era una realidad que ahora ella misma tendría que afrontar, ya que su promesa la obligaba a mantener todo lo que oía en secreto. Sin embargo, lo haría así, sin preguntar, si eso significaba que podría al menos rebajarle la carga.

"Lo resolveremos, Sans... recuerda que ya no estás solo. Estoy segura de que a medida que compartas tu historia, te hallarás mucho más tranquilo, y a la larga podré encontrar mejores formas de ayudarte a lidiar con esto..." Se detuvo, mordiéndose un poco el labio.

"Sin embargo, creo que sería mejor que acabáramos por ahora. Has estado más que dispuesto a ser sincero conmigo y te lo agradezco mucho, amigo mío. Pero claramente estás agotado, y sé que esto ha sido muy duro. Vámonos a casa por hoy".

Tomó el celular de Sans en una mano y le tendió la otra con la intención de ayudarlo a levantarse. Sans no se movió, todavía curvando sus falanges contra su cara. Sin embargo, después de un momento, soltó una risa sibilante y negó con la cabeza.

"nah... tengo que terminar esto... apenas hemos tocado la superficie de la historia completa..." Dijo finalmente, sin aliento. "solo... intentaré no volver a enloquecer, je, estoy bien, todo va a estar bien, t..."

Bajó las manos y la miró con una sonrisa. Pero Toriel estaba lejos de ser engañada. La fatiga en su voz era suficiente para mostrarle que no estaba en condiciones de continuar relatando los oscuros secretos de su pasado. Pero lo que realmente trastornó el alma de Toriel con preocupación, fue su extraña insistencia en continuar con todo esto.

Antes, había estado vacilante y hasta nervioso por hablar de con ella. Sin embargo, cuanto más continuaba con su historia, más decidido estaba a seguir. El hecho de que no estaba aprovechando la oportunidad que le daba de tomar un descanso en medio de una situación tan difícil, era más que un poco alarmante.

"Sans, no hay necesidad de seguir con esto hoy". Reiteró, "No te hará ningún bien. Podemos hablar mañana si quieres. Como ya dije, no hay prisa".

La expresión de Sans permaneció desafiante, e intentó enfrentarla con una fingida confianza. "dije que estoy bien, ¿cierto, tori?", replicó, con un toque de ira antigua arrastrándose por su voz. "sigamos, puedo terminar esto."

Qué extraño era, pensó Toriel, escuchar esas palabras nuevamente, en una situación así. Parpadeó con incertidumbre, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de contestar. Sus palabras y acciones eran tan diferentes de su yo habitual que la dejaron totalmente confundida y desconcertada.

"Amigo... ¿Por qué insistes en que todo suceda hoy? Te aseguro que será mejor para los dos si descansas antes de continuar. Ambos tenemos que procesar las cosas, ¿sí? Debes tomarte tu tiempo con esto, extenderlo a unos días... o al tiempo que necesites... Después de todo..."

Toriel se detuvo, dándole una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora.

"No es como si de repente fuera a olvidar todo lo que me contaste, ¿verdad?"

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, Sans reaccionó como si lo hubiera golpeado directo en el alma.

Una mirada oscura cruzó sus facciones. Sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros una vez más, cuando su declaración pareció causar una terrible realización de algo hacer clic su mente. Sin embargo, el shock se desvaneció rápidamente, y su expresión se convirtió en una mirada vacía, una de aceptación. Toriel sintió como si su alma fuera apuñalada, ¿qué le había dicho que le hiciera daño? Culpa y confusión la inundaron, y ella levantó su pata tambaleante hacia él.

"¿Sans...?" Dijo su nombre, en voz baja.

Él la miró por un momento, y luego se puso de pie bruscamente. GB cayó del regazo de Sans antes de reponerse, y observó ansiosamente a su portador. Él se apartó de los dos.

"¿sabes? tenías razón. necesito un descanso." Sonó desapegado y sin vida.

Habló nuevamente antes de que Toriel pudiera siquiera intentar responder, dando un solo paso hacia adelante.

"me voy a grillby's."

Con eso, Toriel y GB quedaron cegados por un repentino destello de luz azul pálida, y Sans desapareció.

Fin del capítulo 4.

* * *

 _Diferencias de la versión original:_

* Minor changes in the structure of multiple lines for better comprehension.

Pequeños cambios en la estructura de varias líneas para mejor comprensión.

* "Daily snores" joke was (poorly) adaptated.

La broma de "Daily snores" fue pobremente adaptada. ("Quehasueños")

*The word "s'mores" was replaced by "marshmallows and cookies". S'mores are not that of a popular dessert for us. xD

*Papyrus refers to Toriel with "usted", the formal way for "you".

* * *

NOTA DEL TRADUCTÓ: **TENGO MUCHÍSIMO MIEDO.**


	5. CAP 5: Espirituosa

Todos los derechos a PaddieFrog. (AO3, Tumblr, FFiction) All rights to PaddieFrog. Ver nota del principio para más información.

ORIG., "Spirits".

* * *

 **ADV: Uso del alcohol.**

* * *

Espirituosa: Que se evapora por su alto contenido de alcohol.

* * *

5\. Espirituosa

Toriel siguió sentada debajo del árbol un tiempo después de que Sans desapareciera, tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar. GB volaba velozmente alrededor de la cúpula del árbol, gimiendo ruidosamente mientras hurgaba bajo cada rama baja del sauce, como si esperara encontrar a Sans debajo de alguna de ellas. Estaba demasiado perdida en sus propios pensamientos para intentar consolar al bláster, manteniéndose tendida lánguidamente contra el árbol y mirando el teléfono de Sans en sus manos.

Cielos, ¿qué había hecho? ¿por qué reaccionó de esa manera? Tenía que haber una razón, pues sin duda, lo que dijo en sí, no debería haber provocado eso... Sus propias palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, hasta el punto en que silenciaban todos los sonidos a su alrededor.

No es como si de repente fuera a olvidar todo lo que me contaste, ¿verdad?

¿Qué había en esta declaración que pudiera molestarlo tanto? No podría ser que... ¿realmente pensaba que lo iba a olvidar todo...? Solía burlarse de su propia alma vieja de vez en cuando, pero definitivamente él no la consideraba senil... No, era imposible, era demasiado inteligente para eso... sabía que la edad que tenía en realidad no afectaba su mente o cuerpo de esa manera. Y algo así no habría provocado una respuesta tan devastadora.

Entonces, ¿qué era? Por mucho que su mente buscara, sabía que no encontraría una solución a esa pregunta. No sin hablarle directamente... y ahora había arruinado potencialmente las posibilidades de que eso volviera a ocurrir. Incluso si lo que hizo fue involuntario, eso no la libró de la culpa. Apretó sus garras con más fuerza alrededor del celular, luchando por no sucumbir a la desesperación. No tenía derecho a pasar de ello. Lo había echado a perder, le había hecho daño... y debía hacer todo lo posible para arreglarlo.

Pero, necesitaba darle un poco de tiempo. Perseguirlo probablemente no resolvería las cosas. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para recuperarse y Grillby's podría ser el sitio ideal para hacerlo, ya que ese restaurante parecía ser su habitual lugar de descanso. Quizá, al menos comería algo, sabiendo que apenas había tocado cualquiera de sus comidas ese día. Aunque, había una gran posibilidad de que, dado su estado emocional, optara por consumir algo más...

Recostó la cabeza entre sus patas, respirando hondo, e intentando forzar una resolución en su alma. Después de todo lo que había pasado, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le apetecía una buena botella de vino. Pero no había forma de que se entregara a tal cosa. No se la merecía, ni podía afrontar sus efectos en la situación como estaba.

En cambio, simplemente tomó aliento y lentamente se puso de pie. Regresaría a la casa y encontraría la forma de ocuparse mientras esperaba su regreso. No quería nada más en ese momento que ir al propio Grillby's y arreglar las cosas con Sans, pero presionarlo podría empeorar la situación todavía más. Aunque... tal vez debería enviar un mensaje a Grillby para asegurarse de que hubiera llegado con bien.

Sin embargo, tendría que esperar el momento, ya que había un asunto más urgente que tratar.

"GB, ven aquí, está bien, pequeño". Llamó al bláster, poniendo fin a su frenética carrera de un lado a otro.

GB gimió de nuevo, dando otra mirada vacilante antes de prestarle atención y flotar a su lado. Toriel se acercó para acariciarlo, con la intención de que la mirara.

"Lo sé, lo sé... no te preocupes, ya volverá ..." Dijo, antes de hacer una pausa. Consideró lo que acababa de decir antes de agregar: "Bueno... depende de lo que pase, de pronto iré yo a buscarlo... pero, todo estará bien, estará bien GB".

GB era muy irritable. Cada vez que Sans lo sacaba, seguía a su portador como si estuvieran atados. Cuando desaparecía de su vista, GB lo buscaba incansablemente, y se alborotaba todo el rato. Parecía ser, también, bastante sobreprotector. Algunas veces gruñía a personas o monstruos desconocidos si se le acercaban demasiado. Por alguna razón, ocasionalmente lo hacía con Frisk y Flowey, y a veces actuaba como si los detestara. Toriel nunca lo pudo entender, pero supo después de un tiempo que probablemente era mejor si GB solo salía cuando los niños no estaban.

Incluso cuando sus comportamientos solían ser extraños y un poco preocupantes, en este momento Toriel podría comprender la ansiedad de GB. Al menos, por el momento, no tendría que lidiar con sus inquietudes ella sola. Dio un paso adelante, haciendo un gesto para que el bláster la siguiera.

"Vamos, volvamos a casa. Necesitamos darle un poco de tiempo para que se le pase... y luego lo solucionaremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?"

GB fue lento en responder, dejando sus ojos bloqueados en el lugar donde Sans había desaparecido. Tristemente, ninguna mirada podía convocarlo, sin importar cuánto lo deseara. Refunfuñando suavemente, GB barrió todo el árbol de nuevo. Dejó escapar un bajo sonido de sorpresa cuando vio algo.

Toriel siguió su mirada hacia el tronco del árbol, donde habían estado sentados, mientras el bláster se lanzaba en esa dirección. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había visto. Los zapatos rosados y descoloridos de Sans estaban en la hierba. En su partida repentina, parecía haberlos olvidado. Eso significaba que Sans estaba en Grillby's... solo con calcetines. Tal vez no tenía derecho a hablar, siendo un monstruo que casi nunca usaba zapatos, pero había algo sobre eso que la hacía sentirse exasperada.

Sin embargo, a decir verdad, le resultaba muy difícil sentirse frustrada con él en este momento, pues felizmente lo aceptaría en la casa, de cualquier forma, si eso significaba que se sentiría así fuera un poco mejor. Si eso significaba que el horrible y desconocido aguijón de sus palabras anteriores podía ser quitado.

Observó cómo GB apresuradamente agarró los zapatos en sus mandíbulas, cargándolos cuidadosamente por los talones mientras giraba hacia Toriel. Volvió a aparecer frente a ella y los exhibió con orgullo, con los ojos brillantes. No estaba segura de qué estaba tan orgulloso, pero le alegraba alentarlo, de todos modos.

"Bueno, muchas gracias, GB." Dijo ella, sonriendo. "¡Qué atento eres, casi los dejamos atrás! ¿Te importaría llevarlos a la casa por mí?"

GB asintió rápidamente y se subió al borde de la cúpula de sauce, mirándola de una manera que indicaba que la estaba esperando. Parecía que, tener una tarea en la que concentrarse, ayudó al bláster a distraerse de su preocupación frenética. Toriel hizo una mueca cuando comenzó a seguirlo, no muy segura de cómo se sentía sobre el hecho de que sus tácticas de superación fueran casi idénticas a las de GB. Rápidamente volvió a poner una dulce sonrisa en su lugar cuando le lanzó una mirada confusa, no queriendo sacarlo de su estado positivo.

Cuando llegó al borde de la cúpula y comenzó a apartar las largas hojas colgantes, lanzó una última mirada al lugar donde ella y Sans habían estado sentados. Tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a darse la vuelta, o se arriesgaría a dejar que sus emociones se apoderaran de su ser. Dio al viejo árbol una silenciosa despedida, así como un agradecimiento, prometiendo volver pronto en unas mejores circunstancias. Los racimos de hojas del viejo sauce se balanceaban con un agradable silbido y Toriel casi lo tomó como una respuesta.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa, Toriel envió algunos mensajes de texto. Primero, respondió un mensaje de Frisk que no había revisado antes. Aunque sabía que su respuesta no era muy necesaria, sintió un poco de culpa por no haber contestado de manera oportuna. Usó cuidadosamente la punta de su garra para escribir.

Querido Frisk,

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en responderte. He estado bastante distraída hoy. Estoy muy feliz de saber que has llegado sano y salvo, y que la estás pasando muy bien. Agradece a los padres de Kid por aguantar tus problemas. No te metas más en problemas, mi niño. L-O-L, estoy bromeando, sé que no lo harás. ]:) ¡Espero que a Kid le guste su regalo! Envíenme una foto de ustedes dos con los ponchos cuando tengan la oportunidad. Diviértete, mi niño.

Atentamente, Toriel.

Satisfecha, se preparó para enviar el texto con un toque. Pero antes, agregó una imagen de un rallador y una rodaja de queso con caras sonrientes y las palabras "¿Quesería de este día sin ti?" Enlucidas debajo.

Aún estaba descifrando técnicas más avanzadas en mensajes de texto, tales como enviar correctamente las imágenes; pero una vez descubrió la función, le resultó demasiado divertido como para no usarla siempre que podía. La galería de imágenes en su teléfono estaba llena de caricaturas con juegos de palabras de un calibre similar, además de muchas fotos de sus amigos y familiares, por supuesto. Estaba agradecida de haber acumulado una gran cantidad de ellas, ya que no se sentía preparada para redactar sus propios chistes en ese momento.

Una vez su teléfono sonó, indicando que su respuesta había sido enviada, no perdió tiempo en comenzar a escribir otro mensaje, esta vez a Grillby. Podía decir que conocía al ser elemental de fuego bastante bien. Él era un alma antigua como ella y Asgore. No del todo inmortal como lo eran ambos, pero sí de muy larga vida. Había luchado junto a ellos durante la guerra con los humanos y había sido un conocido casual antes de la fecha. Después de haber sido sellados bajo tierra, contadas veces lo vio de nuevo. Aparentemente, se habían hecho muchos esfuerzos para reclutarlo en la guardia real, pero él se había negado, retirándose a una vida tranquila lejos del bullicio del Nuevo Hogar.

En realidad, solo se habían visto de nuevo por lo mucho que Sans frecuentaba su bar. Al volver a verlo, parecía el mismo de siempre. Estoico, compuesto y muy raramente hablando si quiera una palabra. La comunicación nunca había sido su fuerte. Sans le había dado su número, pero nunca antes había tratado de mandarle mensajes. Sus patas se morían de ganas de presionar el botón de llamada, pero eso obligaría a Grillby a hablar en voz alta y no quería presionarlo a salir de su zona de confort. Enviar mensajes de texto era su mejor opción, pero ¿cuál era la forma correcta de escribirle a un individuo tan reservado? ¿Debería usar frases que podrían responderse con un simple sí o no? Haría su mayor esfuerzo.

Querido Grillby,

Saludos, es Toriel. Ha pasado un tiempo. Espero que estés bien. Quería preguntarte si Sans está allí. Dijo que se dirigía hacia tu bar, y dejó el teléfono en casa. Solo quería asegurarme de que llegó. Te lo agradecería mucho si pudieras avisarme cuando tengas la oportunidad.

Gracias.

Atentamente,

Toriel.

Se abstuvo de agregar bromas a ese mensaje en particular, a pesar de que tenía una cantidad impresionante de chistes sobre fuego que podía usar. Después de leerlo varias veces, pulsó el botón de enviar y bajó su celular a un lado con un suspiro entrecortado. Eso sería todo por ahora. Solo esperaba que monstruo de fuego respondiera rápidamente, de lo contrario, no podría resistirse a ir al restaurante y verlo por sí misma.

Toriel estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que casi sigue derecho hacia a la puerta cerrada de su casa. Solo se detuvo porque GB soltó un aullido de advertencia. Le dio una sonrisa tímida pero agradecida antes de girar la manija de la puerta y entrar. Toriel se acercó de inmediato a la mesa de la cocina, colocando los dos celulares encima, y apoyándose contra ella. Ella masajeó su sien con una garra, tratando de ver cómo debía manejar el resto del día. Tenía tareas que hacer, sí, podía distraerse con eso. Había platos que debía terminar de lavar, habitaciones a las que vendría bien una trapeada, currículos para la próxima semana escolar que repasar...

Levantó la mirada cuando GB subió frente a ella, todavía sonriendo orgullosamente mientras le pasaba los zapatos que llevaba. Sin embargo, al no reaccionar de inmediato, el bláster abrió sus mandíbulas y las dejó caer sobre la mesa. Le lanzó una mirada plana, demasiado cansada para reprenderlo apropiadamente. Bueno, esa era una cosa más que podía hacer. Se había topado con una rara oportunidad de lavar esas zapatillas raídas que Sans siempre llevaba. No estaba segura de si siquiera habían visto alguna vez una lavadora. Decidiéndose por esa idea, se acercó y las recogió, para gran deleite de GB.

Después de darle un refrigerio de sobras de gatitos calientes para mantener su nivel de energía en la ausencia de Sans, Toriel se dirigió a la sala de lavandería. El bláster la siguió, y se acostó a tomar una siesta sobre una pila de toallas mientras ella preparaba la lavadora para la primera carga. Se permitió perderse en su trabajo, lavando diligentemente no solo las zapatillas maltratadas de Sans, sino todo lo que pudo encontrar en la casa que sentía que lo necesitaba. Cuando todo terminó de secarse, se tomó un tiempo doblando y organizando cada elemento en pilas ordenadas. Mientras tanto, mantuvo el teléfono en su regazo, esperando escuchar pronto la notificación de respuesta de Grillby.

Afortunadamente, alrededor de luego de una hora, finalmente llegó. Puso a un lago el suéter a rayas de Frisk, al que luego quitaría las arrugas, y rápidamente abrió el mensaje.

De: Grillby

Gracias por tu mensaje Toriel... Sí, Sans está aquí... Desde hace rato... Perdón por tardar tanto en responder... He estado bastante ocupado... La prisa del viernes, ya sabes... Aunque creo que Sans está actuando un poco raro... apenas ha dicho una palabra... ordenó unas bebidas... y una botella de ketchup... eso último no es nada inusual...

Le tomó un poco leer el texto por su extraña tendencia a la elipsis, que, por instinto, la hacía leer más despacio. Cuando llegó al final, Toriel suspiró. La parte de las bebidas no la sorprendió, pero sí la decepcionó. Sin embargo, tal vez esa desilusión fue un poco hipócrita, ya que ella tenía la misma tendencia a consumir alcohol en momentos de estrés. Pero le gustaba creer que al menos era un poco más responsable al respecto. Por lo que sabía de los hábitos de su amigo, probablemente no mostraría mucha moderación en ese asunto. Respondió a Grillby de manera apresurada, esperando mantener la conversación de manera inmediata.

Querido Grillby,

Gracias por responder. Me alegra saber que llegó bien. Me temo que ha sido un día bastante duro. ¿Qué tan malo es? ¿Crees que debería ir a recogerlo?

Atentamente,

Toriel.

Deliberadamente mantuvo para sí el hecho de que sabía exactamente por qué estaba actuando tan extraño. Se dijo a sí misma que lo hacía porque tenía que mantener su secreto, pero la culpa ardiente dentro de ella decía que era debido a la vergüenza. Esperaba que ninguna de sus tensas emociones fuera evidente a través de sus palabras escritas. Mientras esperaba su respuesta, se concentró en emparejar los calcetines que habían salido de la secadora. Descubrió que la tarea ya no mantenía su mente tan ocupada como antes, pues la mayor parte de su atención estaba centrada el teléfono sobre sus piernas. Pudo haber puesto uno de sus calcetines de patrón de remolino púrpura con uno de sus calcetines de de caracoles sin darse cuenta.

Afortunadamente para ella y sus calcetines, la respuesta de Grillby fue bastante rápida.

De: Grillby

Ya veo... Bueno, ya comienza a afectarle un poco, pero... Las bebidas que ordenó son bastante ligeras... y lo he visto mucho peor... No me preocuparía... De hecho, hasta parece animarlo un poco... Ahora está hablando con Dogamy y Dogaressa ... Parece estar de muy buen humor... Por lo que puedo decir...

Toriel no estaba segura de qué tan aliviada sentirse al respecto; aun así, parte de su miedo desapareció. Sabía que probablemente, solo se había embriagado lo suficiente para olvidar lo que había pasado y reestablecer su acto rutinario, pero incluso eso era bueno de escuchar en este momento. Le costó trabajo imaginárselo actuando como solía luego de ver lo vacío que se lucía cuando se fue. Sin embargo, Grillby no tenía motivos para mentirle, y su tranquilidad calmó su paranoia por el momento. Le devolvió su mensaje mucho más casualmente esta vez, sin sentir la necesidad de apresurarse.

Querido Grillby,

Gracias de nuevo por tomarte el tiempo para responderme, es un alivio saberlo. Te dejaré volver a tu trabajo. Solo, si quieres, vigílalo cuando puedas. Si parece que le costaría llegar a casa, te agradecería que me informaras. Papyrus no está aquí para traerlo, así que iré en su lugar si es necesario.

Gracias de nuevo y que tengas una hermosa noche.

Atentamente,

Toriel.

Envió el texto y se alegró de encontrar cierto nivel de tranquilidad entre todas sus preocupaciones. Aunque todavía odiaba la tendencia de Sans a actuar como si nada cuando claramente aún estaba dolido, parecía que esa estrategia de "finge hasta que lo logres" de su amigo al menos le permitía recuperarse rápidamente de cualquier situación por más angustiosa que fuera. Sus palabras obviamente le habían hecho daño, pero no era nada que no fuera capaz de ignorar, después de todo. Por lo que había escuchado ese día, había pasado cosas mucho peores.

Reprimió un escalofrío, reconociendo que aún no estaba lista para repasar por completo todo lo que se le había sido revelado. Era demasiado para digerir, y si no hubiera arruinado las cosas, podría haber mucho más que asimilar en el futuro. Incluso si se sentía un poco mal, se obligó a volver a concentrarse en la ropa. Después de todos los temas desgarradores sobre los que había escuchado, la labor traía una comodidad irresistible por regresar a algo más cotidiano

Continuó así por una hora, asegurándose de que cada prenda en las pilas que había recogido estuviera impecable y libre de arrugas. Fue posible que, sin duda, se hubiera pasado un poco... pero, aun así, la dejó sintiendo una profunda plenitud y satisfacción al recorrer la casa y colgar la ropa en sus respectivos armarios. Cuando volvió a la lavandería para terminar, se dio cuenta de que había dejado solo una cosa en el cesto de la ropa seca. Los zapatos.

Verlos, la sacó del estado temporal de desapego en el que había logrado acomodarse, devolviéndola a la realidad como un puñetazo en el vientre. De manera un tanto inconsciente, se acercó y recogió las tristes zapatillas en una mano, y les dio una pasada con la otra. El lavado les había hecho bien, trayendo un leve toque de suavidad al difuso material y dándoles un aroma bastante agradable. Sin embargo, no se podía hacer nada por su carácter desteñido o su estado general deficiente por los años de uso.

Mientras permanecía allí, sosteniendo los zapatos cerca de su pecho, sus preocupaciones regresaron con toda fuerza. ¿Cuánto de su reacción a sus palabras fue parte de su continua farsa, reforzada aún más por el alcohol? ¿Qué tanto le seguía afectando? ¿Qué tan traicionado o enojado se sentiría por lo que había dicho? ¿Qué planeaba hacer-

Algo repentinamente se le ocurrió, algo que no había considerado antes. ¿Y si no tenía la intención de regresar a casa en absoluto? Definitivamente era una posibilidad... Tenía el notable hábito de evitar sus problemas como podía. La idea de que acabara desapareciendo, aunque fuera por un tiempo, debido a algo que ella había hecho, entumecía su alma

Afortunadamente, un tono oportuno de su teléfono la alertó de que había recibido otro mensaje de texto, distrayéndola de su pánico. Puso los zapatos encima de la lavadora y se movió rápidamente para recogerlo, abriendo el mensaje incluso antes de acercárselo a la cara.

De: Grillby

Hola de nuevo, Toriel... según tu petición anterior... Siento que debo informarte que... Me alejé durante un tiempo para preparar unas hamburguesas adelante... y Sans aprovechó la oportunidad para... tomar unas bebidas espirituosas de detrás del bar... me dijo que "lo pusiera en su cuenta", lo cual he hecho ... pero él y Dogamy han tenido bastante ... No está en condiciones ahora de volver a casa, así que... Si no es problema... creo sería mejor si vinieras a buscarlo... antes de que intente hacer algo...

Toriel no desperdició tiempo en dar una respuesta, ya girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal. Ni siquiera se molestó en escribir su habitual saludo elocuente.

Gracias Grillby, estaré allí en 10 minutos.

Agarró su bolso de su lugar que estaba junto a la puerta y le habló a GB por encima del hombro mientras la observaba atontado desde donde había estado durmiendo.

"GB, ya vuelvo, ¿está bien? Por favor, sé bueno y quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No me tardaré". Ella le aseguró, tratando de no dejar que su voz dejara salir su preocupación.

El bláster parpadeó somnoliento antes de asentir lentamente y acomodarse nuevamente en la pila de toallas. Toriel estaba eternamente agradecida con que el bláster pareciera compartir la naturaleza perezosa de su portador. Estaba hecha una bola de nervios, ahora debía lidiar con Sans estando ebrio y potencialmente inestable, y un bláster que tendía a inquietarse al ver a cualquiera habría sido demasiado.

Salió de la casa apresuradamente, cerrando la puerta con las patas temblorosas antes de precipitarse por el camino de entrada. Papyrus había tomado su deportivo rojo en al viaje, lo que la dejó con la camioneta familiar que había comprado recientemente. Era un poco demasiado grande para recoger a una persona, pero era todo lo que había. Perdió poco tiempo entrando y yendo hacia el camino de tierra. Agradeció al cielo que el bar de Grillby estaba cerca, pues todavía estaba aprendiendo a conducir correctamente. y operar los pedales de gas con sus grandes patas no lo hacía más fácil. Rápido, pero con cuidado se dirigió hacia la calle pavimentada que conducía al centro principal de El Más Nuevo Hogar. Mientras conducía, los colores de la noche comenzaron a pintar el cielo y el sol comenzó a deslizarse lentamente detrás de la imponente forma del monte Ebbot.

Toriel tuvo sentimientos encontrados en Grillby's. Unos que se fomentaron cuando entró apresuradamente al establecimiento. No era la comida grasosa o los clientes a borrachos los que la molestaban. De hecho, en comparación con su antigua vida de banquetes reales extravagantes y una etiqueta de cena interminable, descubrió que el sencillo bar era bastante reconfortante y encantador. No, eran los monstruos que frecuentaban el bar lo que a menudo la inquietaban.

Grillby's era un lugar muy frecuentado, y más ahora en la superficie. Prácticamente nunca estaba vacío. Desafortunadamente, eso también significaba que Toriel llamaría bastante la atención cada vez que lo visitara. Y lo entendía, era natural que los monstruos sintieran curiosidad de ver a su antigua reina en un restaurante tan pintoresco. Especialmente ahora que todos en el pueblo sabían quién era... quién solía ser. Pero, francamente, estaba cansada de eso, de todos los silencios incómodos, de la gente boquiabierta, y sobre todo de las preguntas que a veces le hacían. Preguntas que parecían acusatorias, en lugar de genuinamente interesadas.

Además de eso, era consciente de que todavía había monstruos que tenían opiniones negativas sobre ella. Los había oído susurrando cuando creían que no escuchaba. Llamándola desertora, reclusa inestable... incluso traidora. Su ex marido siempre había sido el más popular entre sus súbditos, y esa fama, como su propia desgracia, se habían extendido aún más. En sus días como reina, habría actuado seria, firme y se habría asegurado de defender su honor de cualquiera que hablara en su contra de esa forma. Ahora, sin embargo, después de pasar casi un siglo de soledad, sus habilidades sociales y de hablar en público ya no eran lo que solían. Así fue como constantemente se sentía abrumada en sitios como este, en los que se veía obligada a soportar todas esas preguntas, y todos los ojos amargos que se posaban sobre ella.

Toriel hizo todo lo posible para no meditar de más en ello cuando entró, concentrándose en la razón porque había ido en primer lugar. Efectivamente, el lugar estaba lleno y muchas miradas se volvieron hacia ella. Un corto silencio se apoderó de la multitud; no del todo sumido en la quietud, pero lo suficiente como para que se notara su presencia. La música del tocadiscos se hizo excesivamente fuerte, al desaparecer muchas de las voces que la atenuaban previamente.

Después de unos momentos, la mayoría de los clientes siguieron con lo que hacían, aunque solo fuera por no parecer maleducados. Sin embargo, un buen número la seguía mirando, con una variedad de reacciones en sus caras. Toriel se irguió y los ignoró, empujando a un gran monstruo tigre tan cortésmente como pudo, y dirigiéndose hacia la barra, en la parte trasera del restaurante. Mientras caminaba, el sonido de las charlas lentamente volvió a encenderse. Pero gran parte del establecimiento seguía en silencio, como la gente no quisiera que los escuchara.

Sintió una oleada de alivio cuando vio a Grillby detrás de la barra, y Sans sentándose en su taburete habitual. Grillby pareció reflejar el mismo alivio, poniendo una mano llameante en su pecho y dejando salir una pequeña bocanada de humo en forma de suspiro. Toriel se apresuró hacia Sans, asimilando rápidamente la escena frente a ella.

Sans estaba recostado contra la barra, apoyando la cabeza en un brazo. Su otra mano estaba perezosamente envuelta alrededor del cuello de una botella, afortunadamente solo vacía hasta su primer tercio, pero definitivamente conteniendo las espirituosas que Grillby había mencionado. Había un par de vasos vacíos y un envase de kétchup a su alrededor, pintando una imagen clara de lo que había estado pasando allí en las últimas horas. Y, por supuesto, el estar solo en calcetines hacía más evidente su aspecto desaliñado.

Se tambaleó un poco de donde estaba sentado y miró fijamente a Grillby con sus brumosos ojos. Lucía también una sonrisa que Toriel había asociado a su estado de ebriedad. Sin notar quién se acercaba, continuó hablando con Grillby, como claramente había hecho durante un buen rato.

"grillbzzz... vamos, sabesss que no puedes darme la ley delll hielo..." Dijo, arrastrando las palabras, disparando al elemental un lento guiño.

Grillby no respondió. Solo hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Toriel antes de recoger los vasos vacíos alrededor de Sans y llevarlos al fregadero. Dogamy, que estaba sentado en el taburete al lado de Sans, aullaba de risa, golpeando una pata en la mesa y moviendo su cola furiosamente. La lengua del monstruo se deslizó fuera de su boca cuando volteó, probablemente para comentar el chiste de Sans, pero se congeló cuando vio a Toriel.

"¿Ssu majesta'?" Dogamy dijo inquisitivamente, inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

Toriel no le hizo caso, sino que prosiguió a tocar el hombro de Sans y pronunció su nombre en un esfuerzo por llamar su atención.

"Sans... soy yo, amigo. Vine a llevarte a casa" Dijo, manteniendo su voz un tanto baja en un intento de no atraer ninguna mirada innecesaria.

Al fin, Sans la miró, y sus ojos se enfocaron un poco en verla. Sin embargo, no había rastros del horror o el shock de antes. De hecho, su expresión no cambió en absoluto, solo le disparó la misma sonrisa tonta que había dirigido a Grillby antes.

"toriiii, ¿cuándo llegaste aquíii?", Preguntó, riéndose para sí mismo un poco.

De repente, balanceó la botella en su mano hacia ella, haciendo que algo del líquido se deslizara sobre sus falanges.

"deberíass tomar allgo... sentarte con nossotros... hemos estado pasándola..." Le lanzó una mirada Dogamy otra vez. "... de perross".

Dogamy sucumbió nuevamente a la risa, más por el alcohol que por la broma. Toriel estaba segura de que cualquier cosa que oyera decirse en tono de broma sería suficiente para hacer reír a ese monstruo. Verdaderamente, ambos estaban hechos polvo en este punto.

"No, mi amigo". Ella respondió simplemente, suavemente quitando la botella de su lado, y colocándola en el mostrador tan lejos como pudo alcanzar. "Aprecio la oferta, pero... ya tuviste suficiente. Vámonos a casa".

Sans parpadeó, con una leve confusión en su rostro. Ahora sin la botella en la mano, se sostuvo en la barra, estabilizándose lo mejor que pudo mientras la observaba.

"¿qué? ¿ni siquiera una rissita...? deemonnios, reallmente soy un assco en todo hoy... lo sieeento t." Respondió, pareciendo ignorar su pedido a favor de comentar su falta de su reacción a los chistes que hizo.

Suspiró, deseando sinceramente que la situación le permitiera reírse de sus bromas tontas como siempre. Pero su sentido del humor parecía estar fuera de servicio en ese momento, demasiado abatido por un fuerte sentimiento de culpa. Su expresión se entristeció cuando volvió a hablar.

"No te disculpes, mi amigo, no eres tú... solo... lamento mucho lo que sucedió... No era mi intención molestarte hace un rato..."

Sus palabras parecieron despertar un pequeño destello de reconocimiento en él, y su sonrisa se desvaneció por un momento. Pero volvió bastante rápido y agitó una mano de manera despectiva.

"eh... o ssea... no te ponngas triste por eso, bueeeno? no te preocupesss... solo estaba ssiendo tonto... no es commo si pudieras saber alggo de... "

Sus ojos se atenuaron nuevamente. Se llevó una mano al costado de la cabeza y se columpió en su asiento.

"esspera ... ¿de qqué estábamos hablanndo?", Preguntó, sonriendo juguetonamente.

Toriel se dio cuenta de lo que debería haber sido obvio. Ahora no era el momento para hablar de eso. Sans no estaba en condiciones de discutir lo que había pasado. Tendría que estar conforme con que al menos no estuviera enojado con ella. Negó con la cabeza y se obligó a devolverle la sonrisa.

"Olvídalo, podemos hablarlo más tarde. Ahora sí, vamos a casa", dijo, antes de que tenderle una pata.

Él la observó por un momento, como si quisiera protestar, pero al final, puso su mano en la de ella. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ayudarlo a bajar, Dogamy dejó escapar un gemido dramático y los miró a los dos con ojos grandes y tristes.

"¿D-de verdad te vasss? ¡Te perderáss el westo de la fiestaaa!" Exclamó el monstruo lastimeramente.

Sans encogió los hombros en respuesta, dejando que Toriel lo sostuviera mientras saltaba del taburete.

"perdón perro... así es cómmo es. sabes que cuanndo papp aparece aquí, ttenggo que irmeee." Hizo una pausa, deteniéndose entre sus dos caras confundidas antes de corregirse. "aah, claaro, no eress pap... je je... él está en essa cosa del... "enntrenamiento de playa", no sé qué... perdónn t, sé que no eress mi hermano... je"

Toriel no pudo evitar entretenerse por sus divagaciones. Por mucho que le entristeciera ver a lo que sus palabras descuidadas lo habían llevado, Sans solía ser bastante gracioso cuando estaba ebrio.

"Desde luego, espero que lo sepas". Lo complació con un tono burlón.

Dudó en soltar su mano, no confiando en su habilidad para mantenerse en pie en este momento.

"¿Crees poder andar?", Preguntó con incertidumbre.

Sans agitó la mano, asintiendo con la confianza de un borracho.

"claaaro, sin problemass" Dijo, antes de intentar dar algunos pasos vacilantes.

Sin embargo, como Toriel esperaba, su sentido del equilibrio le falló, y tuvo que tomar su mano otra vez para evitar caer hacia atrás. Se volvió hacia ella, riendo.

"o buenno, tal vez no, je je je".

Toriel intentó ignorar las miradas que vinieron sobre ambos. Tomando en cuenta lo que debía hacer, tuvo que aceptar ser el centro de atención por un tiempo.

"Bien, amigo, entonces, parece que no tengo otra opción". Dijo. A pesar de todo, había un toque de comicidad en su tono.

Él levantó una ceja y algo en su expresión demostró que sabía a qué se refería. Parecía no tener ningún problema con eso, así que, sin más vacilación, se arrodilló y lo levantó estilo nupcial con bastante facilidad. Como antes, le pareció extraño cuán liviano era. Si así lo quisiera, podría sostenerlo hasta con un solo brazo. Tardó un momento en acostumbrarse, pero la sorpresa por su falta de peso se convirtió en gratitud, ya que ese factor hacía su tarea mucho más sencilla. Se encontró con su mirada para medir su reacción. No era la primera vez que lo cargaba, pero una parte de ella siempre estaba preocupada de que eso lo avergonzara.

Sin embargo, Sans no mostró signos de incomodidad alguna, acomodándose en sus brazos como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Y entonces, otra vez empezó a divagar.

"diosss, tori, esso sí que fue un bbuen ssubidón, ¿eh?" Dijo.

De acuerdo, eso no estuvo tan mal. Contuvo una risa, no queriendo que saliera de forma bulliciosa en medio de una multitud tan entrometida. Sans se animó con su pequeña reacción, su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus pupilas brillaron con calidez.

"eeeh, te pilllé esa vezz, ¿no?" dijo, orgullosamente.

Oh, y las cosas seguían siempre igual. Ella va a él con la intención de ayudarlo con sus problemas y, sin embargo, encuentra la manera de animarla. Incluso luego de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, y aun con el alma nadando en alcohol, seguía más interesado por la felicidad de ella que por la suya.

¿Por qué nunca piensas en ti mismo, amigo?, Pensó, subconscientemente abrazándolo más cerca.

Toriel se permitió devolver la broma, aunque solo fuera para mantener el buen humor. No había forma de saber cuánto duraría esa dichosa borrachera, después de todo.

"Supongo". Respondió, olvidándose de mantener la voz baja. "De hecho, en mi opinión... esta noche te cargaste el bar con tus bromas".

Parecía que, junto con el efecto del alcohol, su broma parecía ser mejor que había escuchado en años, pues fue el único en sucumbir a la risa. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y rió incontrolablemente. Su risa no sonó tan fuerte como la de ella, por ser principalmente sibilante, pero aun así lo lamentó cuando sintió los ojos de la multitud perforándola una vez más. No solo eso, sino que también escuchó a Dogamy comenzar a reír otra vez, así como otra voz viniendo de la misma dirección.

Se volvió para ver que Dogaressa había aparecido al lado de su esposo, resoplando ruidosamente mientras ayudaba a Dogamy a levantarse de su taburete. Ambos monstruos continuaron carcajeándose cuando Dogaressa rodeó a su amor y lo hizo ponerse de pie. Se encontró con los ojos de Toriel después de componerse y le dio un gesto alegre.

"Esa fue buena, su alte... digo, ¡Toriel!" Dijo, moviendo la cola, emocionada. "Normalmente es Sans el que cuenta todos los chistes aquí, ¡nunca pensé que alguien compartiera su sentido del humor!"

Toriel intentó no dejar que la vergüenza convirtiera su sonrisa en una mueca. Sans todavía se estaba recuperando de su ataque de risa, y eso hizo que fuera aún más difícil para ella mantener la cara seria.

"Bueno... Um, gracias..." Respondió.

En realidad, no estaba demasiado interesada en entablar una conversación con ese monstruo con el que nunca había hablado antes. Solo quería irse, regresar a casa y alejarse de todos los demás. Pero no podía ser grosera, así que se obligó a continuar.

"¿No piensas beber hoy?" Preguntó, notando su clara sobriedad entre la multitud de borrachos a su alrededor.

Dogaressa sacudió su cabeza. "¡Nop! ¡Pero es por una maravillosa razón! ¡La razón por la que estamos celebrando!" Ella gritó, acariciando cariñosamente la mejilla de su esposo. "¡Díselo, querido!"

Dogamy se enderezó lo mejor que pudo. Sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría y su cola se movió tan rápido que casi se volvió borrosa.

"¡PERRITOSSSS!" Gritó, casi enviándolos a él y a su pareja al piso mientras continuaba exclamando: "¡VAMOS A TENNNNER PERRITOS! ¡VOY A SER PADREEEE!" Y entonces, cubrió la cara de su esposa con muchas lamidas amorosas.

"¡El doctor dice que llevo una camada de ocho!". Logró decir, en medio de las muestras de afecto de su marido. "¡Vendrán al mundo a comienzos de julio!"

Toriel no pudo controlar la sonrisa repentina que se extendió por su rostro y pudo sentir sus propios ojos brillar. Cualquier vacilación hacia la conversación desapareció completamente.

"¡Felicidades! Oh, qué maravilloso..." Respondió, con voz genuinamente feliz. Accidentalmente apretó sus brazos alrededor de Sans quizás demasiado fuerte, por su súbita oleada de emoción.

Sin importar su estado de ánimo, cualquier cosa relacionada a los niños y los bebés, siempre lograban que su alma se sintiera a salvo dentro de ella. La idea de que los hijos de los perritos estarían entre los primeros monstruos en nacer en la superficie, fue suficiente para llevarle una lágrima a un ojo. Tendrían un futuro tan brillante por delante, y podrían gozar de tanto más en comparación con aquellos nacidos en el claustrofóbico mundo del subsuelo. No podía esperar para verlos algún día, ¡tal vez hasta podría enseñarles en su escuela!

Su espiral de pensamientos alegres fue interrumpida cuando Sans habló desde su lugar en sus brazos.

"toriii, me estáss aplastaaaandooo". Dijo, apenas articulando, aunque sonaba más entretenido que cualquier otra cosa.

Toriel aflojó rápidamente su agarre, lanzándole una mirada de arrepentimiento.

"¡Oh! Lo siento amigo..."

Sacudió fuera sus pensamientos, centrándose en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Había ido para llevarlo a casa, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, Sans siguió hablando, pero ahora dirigiéndose a los perros.

"será mejjor que traigann a esoos cachorross a la casaa un díaa o tori va a explotarrrrrr..." Dijo-

Le dio a Sans una mirada plana, solo para ganarse un toque juguetón en el rostro. Sin embargo, los perros parecían ajenos a tal reacción, asintiendo con entusiasmo en respuesta a su petición.

"¡Por supuesto!", Dijo Dogaressa. "¡Se los mostraremos a todos! ¡Oh, estoy tan emocionada!"

Se detuvo un momento y pareció asimilar el modo en que Toriel sostenía a Sans, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente. Toriel se congeló, temiendo la forma en que interpretara lo que estaba haciendo. Su mente comenzó a buscar alguna excusa, una explicación. Pero apenas tuvo un momento para pensar antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

"¡Eso parece divertido! ¡Probémoslo también, cariño!" Exclamó, levantando a su marido en los brazos de la misma manera.

Lógicamente, fue mucho más difícil para ella que para Toriel, pero no se inmutó. Alzó a Dogamy hasta lograr acunarlo apropiadamente. Toriel estaba impresionada. Ciertamente era bastante más fuerte de lo que parecía. Dogamy ladró de sorpresa, pero logró acomodarse después de un segundo. La pareja juntó sus narices amorosamente, antes de volverse a mirarlos.

"¡Bien, debemos irnos ahora! Esto fue muy divertido, ¡pero los futuros padres necesitamos nuestro descanso!"

Dogaressa declaró, despidiéndose de Sans y Toriel. "Fue muy agradable verlos. ¡especialmente a ti, Toriel! Sans habla de ti todo el tiempo. Es genial verte en persona. Y, ¡ven cuando quieras! ¡Nos encantaría conocerte mejor!"

Toriel asintió de manera vacilante en respuesta, muy agradecida por el sentimiento, pero no realmente segura de poder cumplir con su pedido... al menos todavía no. Los perritos podrían aceptarla, pero no había forma de saber qué pensaban los demás sobre ella. Sin embargo, tal vez, al menos consideraría venir en otra ocasión, una noche menos concurrida. A Sans probablemente le gustaría, y sus amigos parecían ser bastante accesibles, así que, por el momento, no descartaría la posibilidad.

La pareja de perros agradeció a Grillby y algunos otros clientes cercanos antes de que Dogaressa se dirigiera a la puerta, aun llevando con orgullo a su esposo en brazos. Toriel sintió gratitud de que le quitaran de encima la atención que había llamado desde la entrada. De pronto podría salir con Sans antes de que todos volvieran a centrarse en ella.

En cuanto a Sans, se dio cuenta de que se había puesto bastante tenso ante la mención de Dogaressa de cómo, al parecer, solía hablar sobre Toriel. Vio que estaba mirando las figuras lejanas de los perros con una expresión de vaga frustración. Sus pómulos también habían adquirido un tono cian familiar, indicándole que el comentario lo había dejado algo aturdido. Toriel sabía que debería aprovechar la oportunidad de irse y pasar desapercibida, pero no pudo evitar molestarlo por el comentario.

"¿Hablas con ellos sobre mí?", Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

La pregunta tuvo el efecto que esperaba. Se estremeció, y el color en su rostro aumentó considerablemente. De repente, también estaba sudoroso, y sus ojos empezaron a girar nerviosamente. En su estado, la cuestión trajo una respuesta que hubiera dado incluso estando sobrio.

"p-puess... s-sí, ya saaabes..." Balbuceó, haciendo ademanes mientras hablaba. "hablo d-de todos... no solo dde tí. eeh, ppuede que te haya mencionaddo un par de vecess... ¿y qqué? ¿p-por qué? ¿te ssorprende?"

Soltó una suave risa ante su contestación, y negó con la cabeza.

"No, amigo mío, supongo que no me sorprende... Pero, espero que sean buenas las cosas que dices de mí. ¿Estás seguro de que no estás simplemente quejándote de la mujer mandona con la que vives que se preocupa demasiado por todo?" Preguntó, fingiendo un tono triste.

Sans entrecerró los ojos, ligeramente afrentado.

"por supuessto que nno, eress la mejor tori, ya lo di'e, cierto? les contté sobre lo graciossa que eres y tus grandes habilidades pa' horneaaar y lo bien que ensseñaaas..."

Paró al darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus divagaciones, gruñendo al cubrirse la cara con las manos. Toriel tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no reírse, mordiéndose el labio y ahogando una risa de entretención pura.

"toriii... no es jussto que mme pregunntes eso ahora... estoy re borrachoo..." Dijo, arrastrando las frases. Levantó una mano para llevarse la capucha sobre la cabeza, y tirando los cordones para ocultar casi todo su rostro.

"Lo siento mucho amigo, no te avergüences", dijo con voz cálida y jovial. "Me das tanta risa estando así. Pero, de veras, me halaga mucho. A veces hablo a mis alumnos sobre ti, también".

Él aflojó ligeramente su agarre en los cordones para mirarla.

"¿q-qué les dicesss?", Preguntó, en tono sospechoso.

"Casi lo mismo, amigo mío, pero si quieres detalles, quizás podrías preguntarme la próxima vez que sea yo la que beba demasiado".

Ella vio como sus ojos se estrecharon de nuevo, y luego murmuró algo ininteligible. A continuación, suspiró y soltó ambas cuerdas por completo, dejando la capucha levantada, pero permitiendo que su cara fuera visible otra vez.

"'uenoo..." dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, "lo tendré en cuenta, suponngo".

Toriel dejó escapar otra risita, antes de devolverse a evaluar la situación en la sala a su alrededor. Habían vuelto a llamar la atención, aunque la mayoría, en este punto, al menos evitaba mirar fijamente. Era mejor que se pusieran en marcha antes de que alguno fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para acercársele y comenzar a hacer preguntas. El encuentro con los perritos había sido muy agradable, pero estaba con ganas de acabar con su socialización de esa noche.

"Vámonos ahora sí, por divertido que haya sido, me preocupa lo mucho que estuviste tomando... Además... Has tenido un día complicado hoy, amigo mío, los dos necesitamos... aunque especialmente tú, un buen descanso".

"mmm... ok, ttori ..." fue todo lo que Sans dijo en respuesta.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que al fin se animaran a salir. Captó la atención de Grillby y agitó una pata para despedirse. El monstruo de fuego le dio un simple asentimiento, aparentemente absorto en su tarea de secar un vaso, pero Toriel pensó haber visto el más leve indicio de una sonrisa en su rostro.

Movió ligeramente a Sans para ponerlo en una posición más cómoda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse cerca de las paredes. Algunos monstruos los observaron todo el tiempo, pero al menos tuvieron la decencia de no ir más allá. Una coneja muy borracha, en particular, los miró con una inusual decepción en sus ojos turbulentos. Toriel no disminuyó la velocidad, pues no quería que se presentara la oportunidad de que ella o cualquier otra persona viniera a iniciar una conversación.

Finalmente, llegó a la salida, y abrió con el hombro. Sintió una gran descarga de alivio cuando se adentró en el aire frío de la noche, dejando que el ruido y los ojos atentos se desvanecieran detrás de ella cuando la puerta se cerró. Apoyó su espalda contra ella por un momento, cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba profundamente. Todo había ido mejor de lo esperado, pero aun así fue agotador. Decidió tomarse un momento para calmarse antes de tener que regresar al auto.

Sans no ignoró su comportamiento. Ella pudo percibir su preocupación. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y mirarlo de nuevo. Claramente no se había vuelto mucho más serio, pero su habla ahora pareció un poco más coherente y concentrada; culpable.

"oye... ¿esstás bien tori?... realmennte siento que hayas tennido que venir... a recogerme cómo estooy. no debería haberme... larggado así ... "

Toriel negó en respuesta, suavizando su expresión.

"No importa, amigo, estás en tu derecho de estar molesto. Claramente, dije algo que no sabía que te haría daño. Y después de todo lo otro, no puedo culparte por actuar de la manera en que lo hiciste. Aunque sí, ir a emborracharse puede no haber sido la mejor manera de manejarlo".

Ella dijo la última parte con una sonrisa juguetona, esperando mantener la conversación lo más positiva y llevadera posible. Habría mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre la situación más adelante. El alcohol mantendría a Sans bastante distraído toda la noche, pero le preocupaba cómo le afectaría si volviera a experimentar lo de antes. Las emociones negativas no harían ningún bien. Sería mejor si contribuyera a mantener el buen humor hasta que se desembriagara.

Afortunadamente, sus esfuerzos parecieron funcionar, cuando su comentario hizo que la sonrisa de Sans volviera, incluso si era más débil que antes.

"aaah, verda'... mañana la vvoy a tener horriblee", Respondió. "pero buenno, merecido ess..." Hizo una pausa, ahora que sus pensamientos se tomaban más tiempo de lo normal para ser procesados.

"oh, eh, y... no te preocupes por lo que dijiste antes... tendrá sentido porqque... ya sabes... eh... ppronto llegaremos a esa parte... je".

Toriel se sorprendió de oírlo decir eso. Estaba segura de que simplemente no querría seguir hablando. No podía cerciorarse de que no era solo el alcohol el que hablaba, pero le alegraba saber que al menos esa parte de él se lo podía asegurar. Vería qué diría al respecto al día siguiente, pero por ahora decidió permitir que la tranquilidad disipara algo de la tensión en su alma.

Sintiéndose restaurada, se apartó de la puerta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde había estacionado el auto. Estaba bastante lejos, ya que estaba lleno hacía nada. Sin embargo, ahora que algunos clientes habían empezado a irse, el automóvil parecía solitario, yaciendo en el fondo del estacionamiento. Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia él, miró a Sans una vez más.

"Muy bien, amigo, lo tendré en cuenta. Y, agradezco tu confianza" Respondió, sosteniéndolo un poco más cerca.

Sans solo asintió, pareciendo estar perdido en sus pensamientos otra vez. Sin embargo, después de un momento, sus ojos brillaron traviesamente.

"oyee, sabes t, no puedes ennojarte taaanto conmigo por deciddir ahogar mis penas en alcohol...". Murmuró a través de una amplia sonrisa, mientras Toriel caminaba,

"¿rrecuerdas cuando esoss humanos trataron de negarte la liceencia para enseñarr? ¿cuando te tomasste tres copas de vino? ¿cuanndo me lanzaste un montónn de pizzas pequeñitass? "

Toriel frunció el ceño.

"Pensé que acordamos no hablar sobre eso otra vez". Dijo, ligeramente irritada "Puedo bajarte y hacerte caminar hasta el auto solo, ¿sabes?".

Sans se rió débilmente y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "bbueno bueeno... está bien... je, je, je".

Toriel siguió caminando, manteniendo su mirada fija en el auto por el resto del camino. Aunque estaba en lo cierto, no quería admitirlo. Ese incidente había sido bastante embarazoso, y no era lindo que lo mencionara cuando estaba tan agotada. Aun así, supuso que lo perdonaría; la burla era más bien justa, después de todo. Y parecía mantenerlo de buen humor, al menos.

Alcanzaron el automóvil y Toriel lo bajó en la silla del pasajero. Todavía le costaba un poco arrastrarse hacia el asiento, pero finalmente lo logró. Ella permaneció a su lado hasta que estuvo estable, recordándole que se abrochara el cinturón antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando subió al asiento del conductor, vio que estaba mirando hacia abajo, con confusión en el rostro.

"¿quée? ¿y miis zapatoss? ¿los dejé alláa?" Preguntó, volviéndose hacia el bar.

Toriel rió, abrochándose su propio cinturón.

"No Sans, los olvidaste cuando fuiste a Grillby's". Explicó, "Los llevé a casa, y aproveché la oportunidad para lavarlos por ti".

Sans parpadeó lentamente, procesando lo que estaba oyendo.

"así qque... he estado en grillby's... sin zapatos... ¿tooodo este tiemmpo?" Preguntó.

Toriel asintió con la cabeza, ampliando su sonrisa mientras giraba la llave para encender la furgoneta. "Ciertamente sí, me sorprende que no lo hayas notado... Esperaba que al menos alguien te lo dijera".

Sans se quedó mirando fijamente hacia adelante, antes de volver a bajar la mirada con un suave, "ah".

El silencio se extendió unos momentos más mientras Toriel sacaba el auto a la carretera. Había un poco de tráfico, ya que muchos monstruos estaban saliendo del centro de la ciudad para regresar a casa por la noche. Los colores del cielo de la tarde se desvanecieron al finalmente caer el sol, más allá del horizonte, envolviéndolo en la oscuridad de la noche. Las luces del Más Nuevo Hogar brillaron más a su alrededor, cuando de repente se toparon con un trancón en la calle principal hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Toriel miró a Sans mientras esperaba que el siguiente grupo de autos se moviera. Estaba recostado contra la ventana, con los ojos caídos. Cielos, lucía tan cansado... Todo lo que había pasado ese día realmente lo estaba acabando. Debería estar descansando, sí, pero por lo que notaba, ella podría decir que quería hacer todo lo contrario, sacudiéndose cada vez que comenzaba a quedarse dormido. La preocupación que se arremolinaba en su alma esperó hasta que giró el volante con fuerza, y aunque volvió su vista hacia la carretera, continuó observándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

"Puedes dormir, amigo", dijo gentilmente, al fin rompiendo el silencio.

Sans saltó y se giró, mirando con los ojos borrosos, tratando de enfocarla.

"Sé que estás cansado..." Ella continuó antes de que él pudiera replicar. "Está bien. No me importa llevarte dentro cuando lleguemos. No es problema. Además... no creo que estés lo suficientemente sobrio como para andar normalmente".

Dijo la última parte con un toque de humor otra vez, esperando animarlo como lo había hecho antes. Pero ahora no pareció funcionar, ya que su sonrisa permaneció débil y el agotamiento en su rostro no se desvaneció en absoluto. Guardó silencio mientras el tráfico se aclaraba un poco, permitiéndoles pasar. Toriel tuvo que concentrarse en conducir durante los siguientes minutos, esforzándose por no dejar que sus preocupaciones la dominaran. Cuando llegaron al camino de tierra que se dirigía a su vecindario, frenó y empezó a conducir a un ritmo más relajado.

Fue entonces, cuando dejaron las luces de la ciudad detrás de ellos, que Sans finalmente respondió.

"no puedo dormir... hoy no.." Pero, su voz claramente expresaba lo contrario

Toriel le dio otra mirada, tratando de no mostrar cuán en desacuerdo estaba con su declaración.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó. Aunque parte de ella ya sabía la respuesta, se sintió obligada a agregar una pregunta. "¿Es por... las pesadillas?"

El esqueleto se rió planamente, hundiéndose más en su chaqueta mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"... seh..." Admitió, "es qque... con todas esas cosass de las que hablamosss... lo del docctor y todo... comoo qque... lo tenggo en la mentee, ootra vez... no había pensaado en esso hace tieeeempo... ademáass estoy borrracho como el diaaablo... nno quiero saber qué tiene preparado mmi subconsciente juntanndo esass variableees ... "

"y... esstooo... ¿nno que pap que iba a llamarr? nno puedo dormirme antes de esso "dde nuevo", ¿ciertoo? "Agregó, haciendo flojos ademanes mientras hablaba

Toriel no respondió de inmediato, sino que esperó hasta estacionar el auto para mirarlo de nuevo. Trató de sonar seria, pero estaba segura de que se oía más triste que nada.

"Sans, sabes que no puedes hacer eso... No hay forma de que resistas hasta la mañana así... Incluso si pudieras, no sería bueno, mi amigo ..." Dijo, inconscientemente presionando una pata contra su pecho mientras hablaba.

Sans recibió sus palabras encogiendo los hombros desdeñosamente, volviendo a ponerse a la defensiva.

"je, no te preocuuupes... lo he hecho un montónn de vecess... no es gran cossa".

Toriel se mantuvo firme, endureciendo aún más su expresión.

"¿Y alguna vez eso te ayudó con el problema a la larga?"

Sans se tensó levemente ante la pregunta, y miró hacia otro lado. No parecía tener una respuesta.

Toriel dejó escapar su frustración con un suspiro, y continuó, esperando poder suavizar su voz.

"Sans... estuviste dispuesto a hablarme sobre tu pasado en un esfuerzo por dejar que te ayudara. Entonces, por favor... déjame ayudarte con esto también. Estoy segura de que hay algo que podemos hacer para que duermas esta noche ".

Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó, extendiendo el brazo para poner una pata sobre su hombro. Estaba preparada para alejarla si se resistía, pero como ni siquiera se movió, obtuvo la confianza suficiente para empezar a acariciarlo.

"Estoy más que feliz de acompañarte hasta que podamos resolverlo. Estamos en esto juntos, de ahora en adelante, ¿verdad? Incluso si no progresamos mucho hoy, sé que, como con todo lo demás, un pequeño paso marcará la diferencia. Solo necesito que lo intentes, amigo... ¿harías eso por mí?

El esqueleto mantuvo la mirada distante, más no saltó a discutir. Toriel pudo sentir la tensión en su cuerpo bajo su mano, y se mantuvo así el tiempo suficiente como para que comenzara a pensar en algo más para decir; hasta que se relajó. Giró la cabeza hacia ella, y aunque no la miró a los ojos, asintió suavemente.

"... está bien..." Concedió, en voz baja.

Toriel le dio un apretón mientras por su alma corría un calor familiar, mezclado con una helada preocupación. Sin embargo, sonrió con gratitud, más por ella misma que por él.

"Gracias, mi amigo..." Respondió, queriendo decir más, pero frenada también por el terrible peso del cansancio asentándose sobre su ser.

Se apartó por un momento para salir del auto y rodearlo hasta el lado del pasajero. Lo abrió y se inclinó con la intención de cargarlo otra vez. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando deslizó una mano alrededor de su cintura, él se acercó y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Simplemente se movió para acomodarlo, permitiéndolo con gusto.

Sentirlo temblar en sus brazos hacía doler su alma. Peor aún, por su cercanía, ahora podía percibir todas sus emociones. Eran algo apagadas, tal vez por el alcohol, pero sin duda seguían siendo detectables. Justo en ese momento estaba muy asustado. Toriel tragó contra un nudo en su garganta, rogando poder cumplir su palabra y encontrar la forma de aliviar el miedo que lo estaba destruyendo. Y, por los cielos, ayudarlo a dormir un poco al fin.

Pero cuando cerró la furgoneta y caminó hacia la casa, algo en el alma de Toriel le dijo que sería una larga noche.

Fin del capítulo 5.

* * *

 _Diferencias de la versión original:_

* Minor changes in the structure of multiple lines for better comprehension.

Pequeños cambios en la estructura de varias líneas para mejor comprensión.

* I did not want to skip the "Grate day" joke, so it was adapted with a slightly different meaning, using "cheese". (What would be (dairy store) of this day without you?)

La broma de "Grate day" fue adaptada. ("¿Quesería de este día sin ti?")

* Cold shoulder" joke was adapted.

La broma de "Cold shoulder" fue adaptada. ("Ley del hielo")

* "Pick-me-up" joke was replaced.

La broma de "pick-me-up" fue reemplazada. (Subidón /por el alcohol, lol/)

* "Raise the bar" joke was replaced.

La broma de "raise the bar" fue reemplazada. (Cargaste)


	6. CAP 6: Una Larga Noche (Parte 1)

Todos los derechos a PaddieFrog. (AO3, Tumblr, FFiction) All rights to PaddieFrog. Ver nota del principio para más información.

ORIG., "Long Night (Part 1)".

* * *

6\. Una Larga Noche (Parte 1)

Toriel entró a la casa silenciosamente, todavía sosteniendo a Sans con firmeza. Estiró una mano para encender la luz y cerrar la puerta. Luego, se quedó simplemente parada en medio del salón, sin saber qué hacer y sin querer soltarlo. Sans pareció reflejar sus pensamientos y continuó agarrándose fuertemente sin decir una sola palabra. Pero eventualmente, algo llamó la atención de ambos.

Un suave sonido de gorjeo alertó a Toriel, y GB flotó hacia la habitación. El bláster voló cerca del suelo, mirándolos con sus ojos tenues. Su expresión era de alegría, como siempre, pero también de completo agotamiento; lucía como si apenas pudiera mantenerse en el aire.

Dentro de Toriel surgió una ola de culpa al darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo había dejado solo a GB en la casa. Su débil apariencia también era preocupante, ya que parecía ir más allá de un cansancio cualquiera. Lo tocó cuando se le acercó, en una expresión de disculpa.

"Oh GB, lo siento mucho... tardé más de lo que esperaba. ¿Estás bien?", Preguntó, regalándole unas caricias en la cabeza.

Sans, a regañadientes, aflojó su agarre lo suficiente como para girar en los brazos de Toriel hacia su bláster. Viendo su rostro ahora, parecía más cansado que nunca antes. Apenas pudo esforzarse en mantener su fachada mientras lo veía con las pupilas parpadeantes y una débil sonrisa carente de sinceridad. Al igual que ella, se sintió culpable al ver a GB, y extendió la mano para acercarlo.

"aah, maldiciónn... ay, chicooo... hass esttado fueera durannte hoooras, ¿eh?", Dijo. "ddebes estar acabaado en esste puntoo..."

GB dejó escapar un cansado gruñido afirmativo, pero luego le dio a Sans una caricia afectuosa, habiendo preocupación reflejándose en las débiles luces de sus ojos. No ignoró la terrible condición de su dueño, incluso estando mal en sí mismo. Sans trató de darle al bláster una risa tranquilizadora, pero no pudo mantenerla por más de unos pocos segundos.

"esstá bienn ammigo, estoy bieen... perdónn por irmme así... esso no fue lindo dde mi partee. especialmmente... después de tooodo lo que hicisste por mí hoy". Sans murmuró, acercándolo tanto como pudo en los brazos de Toriel.

GB ronroneó profundamente, como una clara señal de que la disculpa había sido aceptada. Sans sonrió brevemente, antes de volver a alejarlo.

"eress un ammigo verdadeero GB... encontraré la formma de compensartee". Toriel pudo sentir una calidez momentánea en su ser atemperando rápidamente el miedo y el cansancio.

Sans le dio al bláster una palmadita, y su expresión se tornó seria.

"ppero por ahoraa, de vuelta a la dimensión de bolssillo... tieness que descanssaar... "

Las mandíbulas de GB se separaron en un enorme bostezo antes de asentir con lentitud. Miró a Toriel, haciendo un gesto amistoso. Toriel le devolvió la sonrisa, y lo acercó una última vez para darle un beso de despedida en la frente.

"Buenas noches amigo, muchas gracias por todo. Descansa bien, y estoy segura de que volveré a verte muy pronto." Dijo ella, dulcemente.

GB se deleitó ante su cariño, ronroneando aún más fuerte. Luego se giró y miró a Sans expectante, bajando su hocico y empujándolo con la superior de su cráneo. Una leve chispa de entretención brilló en los ojos de Sans y se le escapó una pequeña risa.

"nno chicoo, sinn bessos para mí, sabes que ni ssiquiera tengo labioss..." Murmuró, apartándolo juguetonamente.

GB gruñó con decepción, pero se rindió en sus esfuerzos con un suave bufido. Se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos cuando Sans colocó una mano sobre él, que brillaba débilmente en un color azul pálido.

"chao ammigo, nos vemmos lueego..." dijo, y con un rápido destello de luz en una corta distorsión espacial, GB desapareció.

Sans dejó caer la mano con un suspiro tembloroso, respirando trabajosamente por la tensión que incluso ese pequeño acto le había causado. Él volvió al abrazo, apoyando la cabeza contra el hombro de Toriel. Lentamente recuperó su agarre sobre ella, mientras doblaba los dedos en la tela de su vestido.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó ella, presionando la mejilla a un lado de su cráneo, contra el suave material de la capucha de su chaqueta.

Sans respondió con una risa ronca y sibilante que hizo que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera.

"¿qué creess?" Dijo, con voz áspera. Su intento de hacer humor hizo la situación todavía más triste para Toriel.

"Lo siento, esa fue una pregunta tonta..." Respondió, frotando su espalda en círculos. "¿Qué tal si en vez de eso, pregunto... qué puedo hacer para ayudar?"

Un absoluto silencio se apoderó de los dos por un momento. Los únicos sonidos provenían de las manecillas del reloj corriendo desde la cocina y el coro nocturno de los grillos afuera, hasta que de repente, la apretó más fuerte y presionó toda la cara contra su hombro.

"solo..." Empezó, con la voz vagamente temblorosa. "no... nno te vayas... por favoor..."

Toriel casi sintió que venían lágrimas a sus ojos tras escuchar esa declaración. Sabía que probablemente no habría sido así de honesto al responder en caso de no haber estado tan ebrio, pero escuchar esas palabras de su parte rompía su corazón. Sin importar el motivo o lo doloroso que fuera, estaba contenta de que estuviera siendo honesto por una vez, pues apenas un día antes, creía imposible llegar así de lejos.

"Por supuesto, amigo mío, no voy a irme. Lo prometo". Respondió firmemente, abrazándolo con más fuerza, y con la esperanza de comunicar correctamente sus intenciones.

Él no la soltó en absoluto, pero las oleadas negativas en su alma parecieron calmarse un poco. Aunque extrañamente, una gran sensación de tristeza comenzó a fluir de ella también, y su respuesta logró reflejarla.

"... no puedes prometer eso ..." Murmuró, justo por encima de un susurro.

Fue justo como hacía mucho tiempo, cuando lo oía murmurar esas cosas para sí mismo, al otro lado de la puerta de las Ruinas. Cosas que parecían no tener sentido, pero que claramente lo estaban afectando. Ahora bien, ella sabía que había una razón tras sus extrañas palabras. Y probablemente la conocería pronto, si su anterior compromiso de continuar hablándole sobre su pasado aún estaba en pie Así que, en ese momento, prefirió no cuestionar su respuesta.

"Bueno, de todos modos, lo prometo", dijo ella, manteniendo la voz firme. "Ven."

Guardó silencio mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar. Lo bajó en un gran sofá en el centro de la habitación, agarrando una de sus mantas cosidas a mano desde otra silla cercana.

"Siéntate aquí un rato", dijo, inclinándose para acomodarlo sobre los suaves cojines lavanda. "Voy a la cocina a buscar algunas cosas, y luego veremos qué hacer".

Hubo un fugaz instante en el que pensó que iba a discutirle para que no se fuera, pero luego pareció recordarse algo a sí mismo y, se apartó. Se reclinó en el sofá, manteniendo la cabeza baja, respondiendo con un asentimiento.

Ella bajó el bolso de su hombro, y lo colgó en el brazo del sofá antes de extender la manta frente sus patas. La sacudió y la arrojó sobre él, más sus instintos la movieron a terminar de arreglarla para que estuviera mejor cubierto. Su enorme obra ahora ahogaba al pequeño esqueleto en la tela, lo que, en una situación menos taciturna, habría hallado divertido. Sin embargo, en aquel entonces, eso solo parecía resaltar lo insignificante que debía sentirse, por dentro y por fuera.

"Solo serán unos minutos". Aseguró, agarrando el control remoto y poniéndolo sobre dónde se suponía que estaría su rodilla bajo la gruesa cobija. "Puedes ver algo mientras tanto, si quieres".

"mm-hm." Pronunció, tirando de la manta un poco más cerca, evadiendo su mirada.

Toriel palmeó ligeramente su pierna antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la cocina. En serio odiaba tenerlo lejos después de lo que acababa de pasar, incluso si era solo por unos cuántos minutos. Pero era importante que su amigo se estabilizara, antes que cualquier otra cosa. Tenía sospechas de que no había comido nada en todo el día, y que eso estaba contribuyendo a que se hubiera fatigado tan rápido. Además, necesitaba agua en su sistema después de tanto alcohol. Lo único que esperaba, era que equilibrar sus niveles de magia lograran ayudarlo a dormir mejor.

Con la idea en mente, trabajó lo más rápido que pudo una vez en la cocina. Preparó dos platos de pan tostado, pensando en todo lo que ella misma pudo soportar luego de pasar la noche bebiendo. Agregó kétchup encima del de Sans y un par de caracoles en el suyo. Solo por darse el gusto, también cortó medio trozo de la tarta de canela que quedaba para poner en su plato. Era suficiente para compartir si él quería, pero no tanto para no podérselo comer sola. Luego, llenó una gran botella con agua helada, y sirvió un pequeño vaso para ella. Satisfecha con su trabajo, lo reunió todo y regresó a la sala.

Sans, al parecer, no se había movido en absoluto. El control remoto seguía en su regazo, en el lugar exacto donde lo había dejado y él aún mantenía la misma posición, con la cabeza baja. Por un momento, recordó su ritual nocturno, momentos en los que lo encontraba en algún lugar de la casa, luciendo agotado y consumido por sus luchas internas. después de otra noche de insomnio de las suyas. Esta vez, sin embargo, sabía que no la enfrentaría con su falso acto habitual cuando se acercara. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban conversando, menos lo intentaba, o al menos con respecto a ella. Lo agridulce de ese hecho dejó su alma sintiéndose profundamente aliviada y profundamente dolida a la vez.

Se dirigió hacia él y se sentó a su lado, mientras ponía la comida y las bebidas en la mesa del frente. Puso una parte de la manta sobre sus piernas antes de girar para observarlo.

"¿Cómo vas, amigo?" Preguntó, poniendo una pata en su hombro.

Sans rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza. El control remoto se deslizó desde su regazo al piso cuando se acercó a apoyarse contra su costado. Solo allí, finalmente la miró, dejando que una sonrisa pequeña y vacía se extendiera por su rostro.

"un poco como basuraa... de muchass formas..." admitió, la voz aún sonaba bastante ronca.

Toriel murmuró pensativamente, extendiendo la mano para tomar su plato y la botella de agua.

"Trata de beber algo de agua, puede ayudarte, y con suerte hasta evitar que sea muy fuerte la resaca de mañana", aconsejó, empujando la mencionada botella en su mano hasta que la tomó. "También hice unas tostadas. Sé que no has comido mucho hoy... en todo caso... Prueba, aunque sea un poquito. Te ayudará a reponerte, y eso definitivamente sería muy bueno ahora mismo."

Sans parpadeó ante su petición mientras ella colocaba el plato sobre sus piernas. Tomó unos sorbos pequeños de agua, pero parecía reacio a tocar la comida. Toriel notó un poco de incomodidad en su expresión mientras lo observaba y se dio cuenta de cuál podría ser el problema.

"¿Nauseas...?", Le preguntó, dándole un suave masaje en el brazo. Lanzó una mirada anticipada a la papelera a unos metros de ellos. Hizo una mueca antes de empujar el plato hacia ella y asentir.

"t-tal vez, algo... sí... probablemennte. no debería arriessgarme..." Un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Toriel se mordió el labio con los colmillos, pero al final aceptó que tenía razón y dejó la comida sobre la mesa. Supuso que comería más tarde, cuando estuviera mejor. Pero en cuanto a ella, estaba hambrienta. Recogió su propio plato antes de mirarlo compasivamente.

"Será mejor que apartes la mirada por un segundo, entonces". Dijo, tímidamente. "La mayoría de las personas no encuentran los caracoles tan apetitosos... especialmente en esa condición"

Sans no dijo nada al respecto, volteando y tomando otro pequeño sorbo de agua. A Toriel le habría gustado comer con un poco más de dignidad, pero como no quería molestar, tragó toda la tostada de un solo mordisco. Le tomó un poco masticar, pero al acabar, saboreó con gusto los caracoles en su comida. Absolutamente deliciosos; hasta refrigerados en lugar de frescos. Nunca entendería por qué a tantos les parecía tan raro que los disfrutara. Decidió guardar el pastel por el momento, en caso de que Sans se sintiera lo suficientemente bien como para comer algo después. Lo volvió a mirar, mientras bebía de su vaso para bajarlo todo.

Él se obligó a devolverle la mirada, aun pareciendo estar mareado. De pronto soltó la botella de agua y se apartó un poco. Eso fue suficiente para que Toriel tomara algunas... medidas preventivas.

"Voy a traer algo rápido..." Dijo, parándose lentamente para asegurarse de que no cayera sin su apoyo.

La observó con confusión, pero no dijo nada. La siguió con los ojos mientras velozmente cruzaba la habitación y regresaba con el cesto de la esquina en una mano. Ella lo dejó frente al sofá, lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzarlo si era necesario. Sonrió en forma de disculpa mientras lo hacía, notando la mirada plana que él le lanzó cuando entendió de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Por si acaso ... ¿sabes?", Dijo, frotando las patas. "No importa si lo necesitas... Sé lo que se siente, je je je..."

Sans miró hacia abajo con incomodidad, pero luego pareció aceptar la verdad en sus palabras con un profundo suspiro. Con eso, Toriel se recostó en el sofá a su lado para que volviera a acurrucarse contra su costado. Al acercarse y empezar a sobar su espalda, rogó no tener ningún motivo para volver a levantarse. El sentimiento se intensificó cuando tiró de la gruesa manta para ponerla alrededor de los dos, y la comodidad del entorno la hizo querer nada más que dormir. Cielos, de repente se sentía mucho más tarde de lo que realmente era... Pero se acordó de que seguramente no dormiría nada una vez se encontró con el rostro aterrorizado de quien estaba a su lado.

"Entonces, amigo..." Dijo cálidamente, atrayendo su atención. "¿Quieres tratar de dormir? Estaré aquí contigo si lo haces..."

Sans vaciló en responder.

"... buenoo... ssí, tori. créeme, solo quissiera... apagar las luces y yya... peroo..." En sus ojos se encendió un destello de culpa, y tal vez vergüenza cuando consiguió continuar.

"nno... no es seguuro estar cerca mio cuanndo... sueño..." Murmuró finalmente, evitando volver a mirarla. "si sson maloss... a veces despierrto sin distinguir arriba 'e abajo... donde estoy... o cuando..."

Se puso tenso al terminar la oración. De nuevo no entendió lo que dijo, pero continuó escuchando, tomando nota para preguntar más tarde.

"ssuelo atacaar a quienquiera que esté. ssolo... nno entiendo qué es reall y qué nno lo es... como si mi cuerpo se despertara, pero mi mente nno... y aúnn cuando esso no pasa... me toma un rato ssentirme... mi missmo otra vez... antes de poder asegurarrme que... de verdadd estoy aquí ¿sabes?"

Se calló luego de terminar, y mantuvo la mirada distante. Toriel sintió que apretaba el agarre que tenía en su vestido. Su alma ardió en empatía al tratar de imaginarse por qué la atormentada de su amigo lo había hecho pasar la mayoría de noches. Solo conocía las secuelas de esas situaciones, pero escuchar los detalles de lo que no veía fue devastador para ella, por decir lo menos. Extendió la mano y gentilmente la puso en el costado de su rostro para que la volviera mirar. Él pareció un tanto sorprendido y nervioso ante ese tipo de contacto físico.

"Oh Sans... ¿es por eso que te encierras por la noche? ¿Todo este tiempo has estado... lidiando con esto, por tu cuenta?" Sus inestables emociones hicieron temblar su voz.

Los ojos de Sans cayeron, y sus pupilas se atenuaron hasta el punto en que casi se apagaron por completo. La culpa que surgió en él dominó todos sus sentimientos mientras asentía.

"... yo... lastimé a pap una vez... fue bastante grave... no sse acuerda, pero... no qquiero a arriesgarme a que vuellva a ocurrir... así qque me las arreglé soloo... quedarsse acostado hasta que ttodo pase, y luego levantarse y pasearse para nno volver a dormir... plan perffecto, ¿cierto?"

Un toque de sarcasmo se filtró en su voz mientras preguntaba la última parte, y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa fingida.

"perddóname, t... esto fue, ffue estúpido de mi partte... no debí accordar eso contigoo. n-no puedo ponerte en ppeligro ttan tontamente..." Trastabilló, alejándose a pesar de lo mucho que claramente no quería hacerlo.

Toriel se puso de rodillas sobre el mueble, y encerró sus ojos en los de ella. Volvió a hacer firme su voz al seguir hablando.

"No, escúchame, estaré bien". Aseguró, impresionada por la fuerza con que habían salido sus palabras. "Te entiendo, amigo, pero no te puedo permitir seguir con esto solo, no más. Incluso si me atacas, sabes que apenas me dañarías. He manejado cosas así antes, hasta hoy mismo, ¿recuerdas? Soy más que capaz de defenderme, si es por eso".

Se tomó un momento para asegurarse de no dejarse enfadar demasiado con él. Era muy consciente de que el cansancio estaba acortando su temperamento, pero permitir que eso se le fuera de las manos era lo peor que podría suceder en ese momento. Bajó la voz a un tono más suave.

"Hice una promesa, y tengo la intención de cumplirla. Pero por favor, no huyas de esto, nunca más. Sé que ahora mismo no quieres estar solo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿verdad?"

Su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire mientras Sans observaba el vacío, totalmente inmóvil. Tras un instante, el alcohol pareció volver a subírsele, y se balanceó un poco en el sillón, a lo que Toriel reaccionó apurándose a sostenerlo en posición vertical. Su momentánea pérdida de compostura lo sacó del trance en el que estaba. Sin decir nada, se arrastró de vuelta a los brazos que lo esperaban, que lo rodearon cálidamente. Toriel se sentó más hacia atrás, llevándolo consigo para volver a frotar lentos círculos en su espalda. Se quedaron así un tiempo, dejando que sus emociones atribuladas finalmente se asentaran.

"lo ssiento" dijo, tras casi un minuto. "perdónn por... esto... yyo..." La más hastiada de las risas escapó de él. "ya no tengo idea de ccomo lidiar con essto, ¿eh?"

"No te preocupes", murmuró Toriel en respuesta. "Estás exhausto, ebrio, y has estado reviviendo de alguna manera las cosas que te han sucedido... Nadie sería muy sensato y alegre en ese lugar".

Al decirlo en voz alta, el verdadero peso de las circunstancias se hundió en la neblina de su propio agotamiento. La culpa viva que sentía por su previo reactivo comportamiento le ganó. Cerró los ojos.

"Y... realmente debería haberlo considerado antes... Me disculpo si no he hecho mucho, amigo. Después de todo, yo soy quien te obligó a hacer esto, pero sigo haciendo todo un lío".

Sans sacudió la cabeza, alejándose un poco para hablar con más claridad.

"... nah. no pienses así. no es tu culpa... o sea, ssi, esto apesta y todo... pero... no estaba minntiendo. en sserio quiero contarte, tori... y puess, me alegra que te importe tanto. sé que nno lo hago nnada fácil..."

Ella sintió un calor reconfortante al oír sus palabras y, por mucho que no le gustara su tendencia al autodesprecio, decidió responder con un poco de humor en lugar de preocuparse. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habían hecho alguna broma y unas cuántas podrían traer un poco del alivio que tanto necesitaban.

"Tonterías.", Dijo, encontrándose de nuevo con sus ojos. "Eres el amigo más maravilloso que un monstruo podría tener. Un amor hasta los huesos"

La expresión de Sans se suavizó, y su sonrisa se hizo mucho más genuina, aunque el color regresando a su rostro dejó en claro que sus palabras también lo habían dejado bastante nervioso. Soltó una débil carcajada que a la larga se convirtió en tos.

"aww, dioss... vamosss, no es justooo". Dijo. "¿ccómo se supone que ressponda bien ahoritaa?"

Lo pensó, entrecerrando sus ojos y mirando a su alrededor. Echar un vistazo al postre en el plato de ella al parecer le dio la inspiración necesaria. Luego se giró hacia Toriel, y le dio un toque en el brazo mientras hablaba.

"ttu..." comenzó abruptamente, tambaleándose un poco. "eress la guinda de mi pastel".

Un inmediato arrepentimiento se reflejó en su expresión al ver la torpeza de la broma y lo que implicaba.

"ehh... q-quiero decir... maldición, esso no tiene sentidoo..." tartamudeó, tratando de encontrar una manera de salvar la situación.

A pesar de la falta de consistencia de la broma, Toriel sucumbió a un ataque de risa. El cansancio evitó que se convirtiera en una total estridencia, pero sin duda continuaba siendo ruidosa y animosa. Se sintió bien reír así otra vez.

Sans la miró con una derrota alegre, con el rostro aun brillando en color.

"buenno, bueeno... sé que fue mala t, ¿tienes que resstregármelo?" Su sonrisa se extendió con la pregunta.

Toriel se cubrió la boca con una mano, resoplando mientras trataba de contenerse.

"Lo siento, Sans." Dijo, entre risas. "Perdóname, solo que no esperaba que-"

Ella fue interrumpida cuando otra carcajada se tragó sus palabras. Sans rió roncamente en respuesta.

"nnaah, debí haberlo ssabido" murmuró. Un dulce tono se hizo presente bajo sus frases arrastradas. "incluso si mis bromas fallann siguess siendo mi mejor público".

La naturaleza afectuosa en sus palabras tomó a Toriel por sorpresa; sintió que su corazón se saltó un latido. Ahora era su turno de estar nerviosa, al parecer. Su rostro se calentó bajo su pelaje, y rogó que las puntas de sus orejas no empezaran a enrojecerse. La risa se extinguió rápidamente, y mantuvo la pata sobre su boca. Su mente se apresuró a buscar algo para decir, pero se encontró a sí misma extrañamente muda.

A diferencia de antes, no se veía tan avergonzado por sus sinceras palabras de cariño. Parecía que la bebida lo había abrumado una vez más al marchitar cualquier reacción que pudo haber tenido al respecto. Sus ojos lucharon por mantenerse abiertos y envolvió una mano alrededor de su cintura con un suave gruñido. Se apoyó en ella otra vez y Toriel solo se forzó a liberarse de su corta conmoción.

Actuando por capricho, lo subió a su regazo, y lo abrazó cerca de sí. La débil respuesta que salió de su alma incrementó la cálida sensación que la envolvía cada vez más. Se deleitaba tanto en lo... normal, y correcto que todo se sentía. Apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza mientras analizaba sus pensamientos.

No había duda de que ella y Sans habían estado evitando tratar la naturaleza de su relación por mucho tiempo. Nunca se dijo nada explícitamente, pero había sentimientos allí, mutuos hasta cierto punto. Momentos como este la convencieron de tal cosa. También sabía que la idea circulaba entre sus amigos y familiares. Escuchó lo que se susurraban y vio las miradas que le lanzaban de vez en cuando y de repente. Frisk tendía a ser especialmente no sutil en cuanto al tema. A veces, abiertamente la abordaba con preguntas sobre lo que sentía por él. Alphys incluso le dijo a Toriel en una ocasión, que había "arruinado su ship"; y aunque no entendió del todo, sí comprendió a qué se refería.

No sabía cuánto de lo mismo había enfrentado Sans, pero estaba segura de que tampoco tuvo la suerte de escapar de tal trato. No es que realmente le enojara la insistencia de su familia, es solo que era tan... complicado. Era tan complicado considerar que de hecho podría estar sintiendo... eso, otra vez, por otra persona. Se había jurado a sí misma nunca dejar tal cosa suceder de nuevo, porque, ¿cómo podía ser que eso pasara, cuando solía vivir resignada al resto de sus años en el exilio, dedicada por completo a su misión? Y no solo eso... Lo que pasó con Asgore... incluso ahora, todavía dolía. Seguía confundida, enfurecida y repugnada.

La única relación en la que estuvo, acabó de la peor manera posible. Incluso aquellos que perdieron a sus seres queridos en la muerte, ellos podían al menos mirar sus recuerdos con cariño, y encontrar un poco de consuelo. Pero no hay palabras para expresar el dolor que se siente ver al que amas, consumido por el odio y la cobardía, hasta que ni siquiera puedes reconocerlo. Cada recuerdo feliz que compartiste con esa persona, desde ese momento, se tuerce, y se convierte en algo despreciable, algo que deseas olvidar. Te sientes usado, traicionado y destruído, en formas que apenas puedes entender.

Toriel reprimió un temblor, no queriendo molestar al esqueleto en sus brazos. Apartó a Asgore de su mente tanto como pudo y se volvió hacia Sans. Aun no se había dormido, pero de seguro ya estaba perdiendo la pelea. Si se quedaban así por mucho más tiempo, acabaría yéndose pronto. Sintió que se quedaba sin aliento cuando él presionó la cara contra su cuello. Su alma vibró de emoción otra vez, y solo rogó que no lo notara debido a su proximidad. Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente para lograr estabilizarse.

Incluso si realmente estaba sintiendo... eso, sabía que parte de su alma estaba fuertemente protegida, temerosa de que le hicieran daño, como antes. No podría comprometerse a una relación así de nuevo... de pronto, era demasiado reservada ahora. Demasiado insegura; estaba demasiado asustada. Había perdido tanto en el transcurso de su vida, dejando tantas cicatrices a su paso. ¿Y en cuanto a él? ¿Alguien eternamente atormentado por su pasado, y ahora luchando con el presente? ¿Podría incluso ser capaz de mentalmente comprometerse en una relación? Ambos eran tales... seres rotos. De maneras distintas, pero comparables. Eso inevitablemente causaría problemas en el futuro. La idea de que estuvieran juntos así, no era realista, considerándolo todo... y aun así...

Aun así, no pudo negar que no había sido tan feliz en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Él había sido el que había devuelto el sentido a su vida, cuando estaba segura de haberlo perdido para siempre. Si no hubiera llamado a su puerta una vez... no sería quien era ahora. Todos los días que pasaba con él, encontraba una nueva forma de desterrar su soledad y hacerla feliz. E incluso ahora... No... Especialmente ahora, que estaba descubriendo las verdaderas razones de su persistente desesperanza, ahora que estaban forjando más y más su confianza, ese sentimiento en su interior creció con tanta más fuerza que nunca. Y tal vez era porque su alma estaba tan cerca de la suya en ese momento, pero algo le dijo que él sentía lo mismo. Quizás... quizás, al menos consideraría-

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos con el sonido de un tono musical. Provenía de su bolso, donde había guardado los dos teléfonos. Uno de ellos estaba vibrando con una alegre melodía. Era Papyrus llamando de nuevo, una vez más, en un momento... bastante inoportuno. Entrecerró los ojos, un poco molesta. Definitivamente había algo raro de por medio. Pero no había un alma viva que pudiera permanecer enojada con Papyrus por mucho tiempo. Sacó el teléfono del bolso, mientras Sans se levantaba de su dormitar momentáneo.

Encendió el teléfono y, por supuesto, la imagen de Papyrus apareció en la pantalla. Ella miró a Sans simpáticamente.

"Es Papyrus llamando otra vez." Dijo, con suavidad "¿Quieres que conteste?"

Sans se frotó los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

"naah, yyo puedo con esso ..." dijo, aclarando su garganta metafórica. "conn lo preocupao que estáa, no debbería abandonarlo como hace un ratoo...".

Toriel quería preguntar si realmente era una buena idea que Sans contestara el teléfono estando ebrio y medio dormido, pero eso habría llevado demasiado tiempo. Así que, de mala gana, le pasó el teléfono. Él lo tomó, volteándose sobre su regazo. Pasó un dedo sobre el botón de respuesta mientras se esforzaba por recomponerse, y aunque parecía físicamente doloroso para él, se las arregló para sonreír antes de dar un toque a la pantalla.

"holaa". Dijo, en un tono discordante.

Escuchar esa fingida uniformidad en su voz hizo que Toriel se diera cuenta de lo falso que era todo en realidad. Se había acostumbrado a esa faceta suya más genuina frente los acontecimientos del día, y ahora oírlo volver hablar como antes era simplemente desconcertante. Sin embargo, para Papyrus parecía ser bastante normal, o así lo evidenciaba su alegre contestación.

"¡HERMANO! ¡GRACIAS A DIOS QUE CONTESTASTE ESTA VEZ!" Exclamó felizmente.

Sin embargo, rápidamente cambió su tono a uno serio. Era lo más serio que Papyrus podría sonar, por lo menos.

"¡FUE MUY INCONSIDERADO DE TU PARTE HACER QUE LA SEÑORA TORIEL CONTESTARA POR TÍ! ¡ESPERO QUE HAYAS APRENDIDO LA LECCIÓN! "

Sans rió de una forma que era casi creíble, meciéndose ligeramente antes de recostarse contra el pecho de Toriel. A su vez, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su vientre para evitar que se cayera hacia adelante. Le lanzó una mirada agradecida antes de volver a mirar el teléfono.

"seh, lo siento hermmano, eso fuee bastante feo". Respondió. "pero pue', ella me contoo todo... me alegra sabber que estás pasando un buenn rato".

Toriel pudo ver que estaba tratando de no arrastrar las palabras. Quizás si no estuviera tan cansado, lo habría logrado, pero tomando en cuenta la forma en la que estaba, su actuación ciertamente no fue la mejor. De hecho, no era suficiente como para engañar al vigilante Papyrus.

"SANS, ¿ESTÁS BORRACHO?"

Sans se estremeció un poco y su sonrisa se volvió un tanto avergonzada. Lo había descubierto.

"ehh... un poquito?"

"¡AGH! ¡SANS! ¿ME VOY UN DÍA Y TE LA PASAS EN ESE BAR GRASIENTO, TOMANDO?" Gritó en forma de reprensión. Toriel pudo imaginar su cara de total decepción.

Sans se encogió de hombros, aunque sabía que Papyrus no podría verlo.

"ayy, era unna fiesta". Respondió, manteniendo su tono alegre. "los perross van a tener bebéss y puess me invitaron a celebrar con elloss".

Toriel frunció el ceño. La media verdad que dijo Sans no le sentó bien. Pero tuvo que admitir que no era una completa falsedad, y que simplemente explicar la verdadera razón no sería sabio de su parte. Aun así, su habilidad para mentir sin alterarse en absoluto la impresionó bastante.

"¡¿LOS PERROS?! ¡¿LOS PERROS VAN A TENER BEBÉS?!" Papyrus chilló de emoción. "¡OH QUÉ EXCELENTES NOTICIAS! ¡WOWIE! ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR A VERLOS! DEBO RECORDAR FELICITAR A DOGAMY Y DOGA-"

El esqueleto más joven se detuvo y luego se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, o al menos... imitó el sonido, y continuó hablando de una manera mucho más calmada.

"AHORA HERMANO, POR GENIAL QUE ESO SEA, NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO. CLARAMENTE NO HAS MOSTRADO LA MODERACIÓN ADECUADA EN TU CONSUMO DE ALCOHOL. SÉ CÓMO TE PONES CUANDO ESTÁS BORRACHO. ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE NO LE CAUSES PROBLEMAS A LA SEÑORA TORIEL! Y DIOS MÍO, SANS, ¡VA A SER MISERABLE MAÑANA! ¿OLVIDASTE LO FUERTE QUE TE DA LA RESACA? "

Sans soltó otra risa que sonó mucho más débil que antes.

"seeh, see... ya sé pap, estaré bienn. no te preocupesssh." Respondió con las mismas líneas ensayadas que Toriel había escuchado innumerables veces.

Papyrus dejó salir un largo suspiro.

"¿POR QUÉ NUNCA TE CUIDAS A TI MISMO?" Preguntó lastimeramente, y su tono sugería que sabía que no esperaba obtener una contestación.

Toriel pudo ver que el agarre de Sans en el teléfono, tal como su falsa sonrisa, flaquearon por un cortísimo instante. Se tomó un tiempo para pensar, y al responder, utilizó su táctica estándar para ese tipo de situaciones. Chistes.

"aah ya me conocess 'mano, no tengo agallas para esso".

Papyrus gruñó fuertemente, rechinando los dientes.

"ESO FUE INCREÍBLEMENTE TERRIBLE SANS, INCLUSO PARA TI". Se quejó, en una voz plana.

Sans se relajó un poco ante la respuesta de su hermano, y rostro volvió a la fingida normalidad.

"eh, qué pueddo decir... estoy fuera de juego essta noche... no eres el primmero en mencionarlo..."

Sans consideró algo por unos momentos antes de seguir, en un tono menos sarcástico.

"mmira pap, realmente no tienes ppor qué inqquietartee, ¿ssí? sé que estoy hecho un dessastre ahoritaa, pero esstoy en buenas manos... eh... patas." Corrigió, acariciando suavemente una de las patas de Toriel mientras la mencionaba.

Toriel no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar ante la conversación. Decidió permanecer en silencio, inclinando la cabeza un poco en un intento por oírla.

"tori ffue a sacarme antes de qque me pasara demasiao con lass bebidas, ¿buenoo? y la conoces, incluso si le dijeraa que no un millónnn de veces, no hay forma de que me dejje pasar el infierrrno de la resaca solo, ¿sabesss?"

Se detuvo, enrollando las falanges alrededor de su brazo. Toriel entendió el gesto, aceptándolo con gratitud. A Papyrus pareció satisfacerlo la respuesta de Sans.

"ESO ES CIERTO; ES MUY BUENO ESCUCHAR QUE LA SEÑORA TORIEL ESTÁ CUIDÁNDOTE." Papyrus respondió, en un tono aliviado. "DEFINITIVAMENTE NO TENGO NI IDEA DONDE HABRÁ SACADO LA IDEA DE HACER TAL COSA, PERO ES MUY COOL Y LINDO DE SU PARTE".

Toriel tuvo que morderse el labio para mantener a raya las risas que sintió venir al escuchar sus palabras. Sans respondió rápidamente antes que su silencio lo preocupara de nuevo.

"ya, suficiente sobre mmí... dime ¿cómo estánn ustedes? ¿qué tall los malvaviscoss? ¿enncontraron un buen hotel? ¿undyne y alphys han esstado besuqueándosee en la playa?" Hizo varias preguntas, esperando que Papyrus se concentrara en alguna.

Y pareció funcionar, o eso dijo el hecho de oír como un inmenso entusiasmo volvía a su voz mientras empezaba a hablar.

"¡LOS MALVAVISCOS ESTABAN EXCELENTES!" Exclamó. "¡HICE SUFICIENTES PARA TODA LA GENTE BUENA EN LA PLAYA, Y TAMBIÉN PARA LA GENTE NO TAN BUENA! OH, Y TUVE QUE HACER UNOS PARA UNDYNE, PORQUE LOS DE ELLA QUEDARON QUEMADOS."

Dijo la última parte un toque más suavemente, como si tratara de hacer que el mencionado monstruo no lo escuchara.

"EN CUANTO A NUESTRO HOTEL, ¡ES BASTANTE ACOGEDOR! ¡MI CAMA ES MUY CÓMODA, PERFECTA PARA UN PLAZO COMPLETO DE 2 HORAS DE SUEÑO! UNDYNE Y ALPHYS COMPARTEN LA MÁS GRANDE. Y SÍ, SE BESUQUEARON... MUCHO. LA CARA ALPHYS SE VOLVIÓ TAN ROJA QUE CREÍ QUE ESTABA, EH, ¡"QUEMADA POR EL SOL"! ¡OH! ¡Y HAY UNA PISCINA CON UN TOBOGÁN ACUÁTICO! ¡COMO, UN TOBOGÁN LLENO DE AGUA! ¿HABÍAS OÍDO DE ALGO ASÍ ANTES, HERMANO? ¡ES TAN DIVERTIDO!"

"mmhm ... suena grandiosso pap... genial". Sans murmuró, apenas logrando mantener los ojos abiertos.

Toriel frunció el ceño. Claramente, el cansancio estaba a punto de ganarle la batalla, a pesar de sus muchos esfuerzos por ignorarlo. Afortunadamente, Papyrus lo notó también; su voz se suavizó con preocupación mientras hablaba de nuevo.

"HMMM... HERMANO NO ESTÁS HABLANDO MUY CLARO... ¿ESTÁS SEGURO DE QUE ESTÁS BIEN?"

Sans intentó devolver la calma a su voz de nuevo, pero simplemente se había quedado sin fuerza para seguir.

"ssí... t-totalmente hermano, soloo... como... mareao y, re cansadoo... eeeh, je. estoy bieen"

Papyrus se quedó callado por un momento, para luego proseguir un tono más serio.

"BUENO, ¡PERO! HE DECIDIDO TERMINAR ESTA CONVERSACIÓN POR HOY. NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTOY DICIENDO ESTO, PERO, ¡INSISTO EN QUE VAYAS A DORMIR! NO ESTOY CONVENCIDO DE QUE ESTÁS BIEN AHORA MISMO. ¡DUERME, Y CUIDA LO QUE HACES! TE LLAMARÉ MAÑANA."

Sans apretó los dientes como si se estuviera preparando para defenderse, pero al final no lo hizo. Suspiró en silencio y acercó el teléfono.

"de acuerddo, hermano. lo siento por, todo estto. esspero sse diviertan. saluda a al y undiess por míi." Dijo, con voz áspera.

Papyrus refunfuñó al escuchar los apodos estúpidos que les había puesto a sus amigas, pero continuó con un tono alentador.

"LO HARÉ..." Afirmó. "BUENAS NOCHES, SANS... TE QUIERO, Y ESPERO QUE TE SIENTAS MEJOR PRONTO..."

La sonrisa falsa de Sans se suavizó en los bordes, y un genuino cariño brilló desde la pálida luz de sus ojos antes que los cerrara.

"también te quiero, paps... duermme bien, ¿okay? te habblo luego...".

Sans estaba a punto de presionar el botón de finalizar llamada, pero Papyrus habló de repente.

"OH, Y BUENAS NOCHES PARA USTED TAMBIÉN, SEÑORA TORIEL~" * Dijo, sospechando.

"Buenas noches, Papyrus-". Toriel respondió, antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

La realización le llegó inmediatamente, y se tapó la boca con una pata, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sans, a su vez, se quedó inmóvil. Papyrus respondió con una ruidosa carcajada triunfante.

"NYEH JE JE JEEE! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡WOWIE! ¡TE GANÉ, UNDYNE! BUENO, AHORA SÍ, ¡CHAOOO!"

Pasaron unos pocos segundos más de la risa entrecortada de Papyrus antes de que la llamada terminara. Ambos se quedaron allí sentados en un silencio atónito, mirando el teléfono en una profunda confusión. Toriel bajó la pata de su boca, siendo la primera en hablar.

"C-cómo... ¿Cómo supo que yo estaba...?" Tartamudeó, sintiendo que su cara se calentaba bajo su pelaje.

Sans tiró de su capucha un poco, probablemente para ocultar el color azul que cubría la suya propia después de pasar por tal situación

"ni ideaa..." dijo. "a vecess juraría que la integridad que le pusieron lo convirtió en psíquico... pero... ¿aposstar conn algo commo eso? esso no está bien, hermano".

A pesar de estar avergonzada, Toriel se rió suavemente. Le dio una palmadita en el brazo como un gesto reconfortante.

"Oh, no te preocupes". Dijo, quitando cuidadosamente el teléfono de su mano y devolviéndolo al bolso tras ella. "Solo están jugando, amigo".

Sans dejó caer las manos con un suspiro de irritación.

"ssí, sí... lo que seea".

A continuación, los ojos de Toriel brillaron con preocupación, y la torpeza del momento se quedó en el olvido. Se inclinó sobre él en busca de su mirada, y lo acomodó mejor sobre sus piernas para llamarle la atención. Pestañeó con una rápida sorpresa, pero se volvió hacia ella de todas formas, con esos ojos al borde de apagarse, viéndose más que solo brumosos.

"Sans..." Dijo. "Yo... estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano. Insisto en que duermas ahora".

Su expresión se estrechó, evidenciando aún más su avanzado nivel de fatiga. Había un destello de miedo allí también; la clara razón por la que luchaba tanto por mantenerse despierto. Era doloroso de ver, pero no podía dejar que tal cosa la hiciera retroceder. Pero, la respuesta de Sans puso a prueba de nuevo su determinación a seguir.

"tori..." Bajó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, suspirando una vez más. "ssoloo... no ssé si pueda, ¿sí? es quee... va a sser malo. mmuy malo. y..."

Se hundió más en sí mismo, amasando la tela de una manga entre sus dedos. Era carente de la fuerza necesaria para reprimir sus temblores.

"n-no... nno quiero que me veas assí"

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Toriel. Su propio cansancio le hacía mucho más complicado mantener sus sentimientos a raya. Lo abrazó más cerca suyo, presionando la mejilla contra el costado de su cabeza.

"Entiendo, amigo". Respondió en voz baja, una vez volvió a confiar en su voz. "Pero tienes que saber que nunca pensaría mal de ti por algo como eso. No es tu culpa. Lo único que me importa es tu bienestar... y ahora mismo lo que necesitas es descansar".

Cuando Sans no ofreció palabra a cambio, prosiguió, atenta a los débiles pulsos de energía emanando de su alma.

"Te prometo que me quedaré contigo sin importar lo que pase. Si tienes pesadillas, voy a ayudarte. Sé una cosa o dos sobre cómo tratarlas".

Aunque continuó en silencio, lentamente empezó a calmarse. Se dio la vuelta para devolverle el abrazo como debía. Estaba tan cansado en este punto, que apenas percibió su agarre cuando se acurrucó contra ella una vez más. Toriel sintió como sus esfuerzos comenzaron a desvanecerse, y supo que las palabras que había dicho, habían servido como la confirmación final de que en realidad la necesitaba.

Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en el rostro de ella cuando agarró una almohada de su lado y la apoyó contra el brazo del sofá. Se inclinó hacia atrás, volviéndolos al cubrir con la manta. Sans se conformó con recostarse sobre su hombro, ocultando la cara contra su cuello. Se hizo pequeño sobre su cuerpo, sin dejar de aferrarse en la tela del vestido, aunque sin nada de fuerza detrás. Toriel le sobó la espalda, con un movimiento suave y rítmico.

"Relájate, piensa en cosas agradables... en cosas que traen paz". Toriel susurró dulcemente, mirando hacia ventana. "Como las estrellas en una noche clara, los colores de un amanecer... de un atardecer. Las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre ti..."

Se detuvo un momento, pensando cuidadosamente sus próximas palabras.

"Todos nosotros, que te queremos..."

Sans pareció tensarse, y por un momento, ella pensó que iba a hablar. Pero lo que sea que tuviera la intención de decir se perdió rápidamente en el precio del agotamiento. Su respiración se hizo lenta, como el ritmo de su alma, y todos sus miedos terminaron por desvanecerse. En solo un momento, había caído profundamente dormido.

Toriel suspiró aliviada una vez se aseguró de que todo había terminado. Agradeció al cielo su habilidad de dormirse tan rápido, a diferencia de ella, que bien podía permanecer despierta durante horas si no toda la noche antes de poder hallar un poco de sueño. Se quedó allí, escuchando sus suaves ronquidos, encontrándose sola con sus pensamientos. Era una sensación tan extraña, después de todo lo que había pasado ese día, el volver a tener tiempo para esa meditación nocturna, ahora tan pesada en su alma. Cientos de palabras comenzaron a fluir. Los horrores que había oído, a parpadear en su mente en forma de fragmentos inconexos.

Gaster, experimentos, Asgore, almas humanas, rasgos humanos, retribución kármica, gaster bláster, espacio, tiempo... prototipos, y armas.

Toriel tuvo que recordarse a sí misma continuar respirando mientras repasaba, pues la magnitud de la situación le llegaba hasta las entrañas. Y eso que con suerte habían tocado los bordes. La reacción devastadora de su amigo a lo que había dicho antes era un claro testimonio. ¿Con qué le saldría después? ¿Sería todo tan horrible? ¿Tan impactante? Solo podría adivinar, si se basaba en lo que ya sabía, pero su imaginación le pintaba una imagen tan sombría e inquietante.

Un movimiento sutil de Sans devolvió su atención a él, encendiendo de nuevo la preocupación en su alma. No podría estar teniendo una pesadilla todavía. Afortunadamente se quedó quieto otra vez y Toriel pudo relajarse, pasando una pata por su espalda nuevamente.

La acción devolvió a si mente el recuerdo de su propia declaración descuidada, la que lo había sumido en la decepción digna de ir a ahogarse en alcohol.

No es como si de repente fuera a olvidar todo lo que me contaste, ¿verdad?

Incluso ahora, su mente se apresuraba a tratar de descubrir qué fue lo que le hizo tanto daño. Nunca lo había visto tan roto como cuando dijo esas temidas palabras. Él le había asegurado que con el tiempo llegarían a la parte de la historia en que explicaría su comportamiento, pero eso no impidió que la razón detrás la siguiera inquietando. Después de todo, no podía saber si se mantendría fiel a esa promesa una vez se hubiera recuperado. Pero por ahora, lo único que tenía eran teorías sobre el por qué.

Todo lo que podía pensar era que, por alguna razón, él creía que iba a olvidar lo que había contado. Eso se vio respaldado por lo decidido que parecía en terminar la historia en un solo día, tal vez porque temía que olvidara algunas partes. No parecía ser una creencia nacida de una perspectiva negativa hacia su capacidad de retención de la información. De hecho, la mayoría de la gente estaría de acuerdo en que algo tan raro como eso sería casi imposible de olvidar. No, sus miedos parecían ir más allá de algo que pudiera siquiera controlar.

A pesar de no hallar una explicación sólida, una idea vino a su mente en ese momento. Lentamente, y con cuidado de no molestar a su amigo, tomó del bolso a su lado, un diario y un lápiz con dibujos de caracol. Aun asegurándose no moverse bruscamente, abrió el libro con una pata y comenzó a escribir con la otra. Si realmente tenía algún motivo para temer que lo olvidara todo, entonces daría los pasos necesarios para evitar que eso sucediera.

En lugar de llenar la página con bromas o relatos del día como lo haría normalmente, la cubrió de margen a margen con notas acerca del pasado de su amigo. Anotó cada detalle que se le ocurría, y los unió con flechas para mostrar el flujo de los eventos, e incluso dibujitos, sin duda mediocres, pero útiles. Ahora, aunque de alguna forma lo olvidara, lo había dejado todo escrito en su diario. Con lo gastada que estaba la libreta por la frecuencia con que la hojeaba, no habría forma de que perdiera esa página increíblemente llena de palabras, así de repente.

Como medida final, escribió una sola frase con trazos más grandes en la parte superior de una página que había dejado intencionalmente en blanco.

"No Lo Olvides"

Sacó un marcador rojo y rodeó la frase, varias veces. Luego colocó el lápiz y el marcador contra la el espiral de la página. Satisfecha, cerró suavemente el diario y lo puso de nuevo en su bolso, volviendo la atención al esqueleto en sus brazos.

Seguía durmiendo profundamente, sin dar muestras de estar teniendo ningún sueño oscuro. El hecho le trajo un tenue atisbo de esperanza de que, después de todo, al fin lograría descansar toda la noche. Sus mandíbulas se abrieron en un gran bostezo. Tenía la intención de permanecer despierta todo el tiempo que pudiera para cuidarlo, pero la tarea le era más difícil con cada minuto que pasaba.

Por lo general, luchaba para dormir debido a sus inquietudes, y su falta de distracciones que ocuparan su mente. Ahora bien, el sonido de los ronquidos de Sans le hacía cada vez más complicado mantener los ojos abiertos. No había dormido tan cerca de alguien en casi un siglo... dejando que el sonido de la respiración del otro la tranquilizara, como una canción de cuna. Sintiendo las suaves pulsaciones de un alma uniéndose a las suyas...

Se obligó a sacudirse los pensamientos; los recuerdos que atrajeron la hicieron sentir enferma. Su corazón tembló en su interior por la dura mezcla de emociones. No, no quería pensar en Asgore. No quería pensar en lo que habían pasado juntos. Esa parte de su vida ahora era solo una neblina oscura en su mente. Recordar lo feliz que había sido, antes del incidente y luego de años y años de completo aislamiento, era demasiado doloroso. Abrazó a Sans con más fuerza, cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba desterrar sus sentimientos a los espacios más recónditos de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, tuvo que preguntarse, ¿por qué cuando pensaba en Sans, Asgore se le venía a la mente? Su alma le dijo que sabía el motivo, pero que no era capaz de enfrentarlo. Era demasiado para comprender tras todo lo que había sucedido. Además, centrarse en eso, en este momento, sería egoísta. Su amigo estaba mal, necesitaba su ayuda; eso era lo importante. Si no estuviera en una situación tan compleja, nada de eso estaría sucediendo. No podía ignorar tal hecho.

A pesar de sus guerras internas, su corazón se sintió en calma ante la reconfortante cercanía entre ambos. Esa tibieza en su ser fue lo que permitió que el cansancio finalmente la superara y también la hiciera quedar dormida. Sin darse cuenta, apoyó la cabeza en la de Sans, cerrando los ojos. Lo último que hizo antes de sucumbir al sueño por completo, fue una oración silenciosa para que él pudiera descansar pacíficamente.

Pero si había entendido algo de la historia de su amigo, era que había llevado una vida terriblemente injusta. El universo tuvo poca voluntad de mostrarle algo de amabilidad, y parecía que eso seguiría siendo así, sin importar lo que deseara. Era como si su pasado se alzara sobre ellos como una oscura bestia, esperando tener la oportunidad de atacar a su propio placer.

Y así llegó, en plena noche, solo un rato más tarde.

Toriel despertó por un grito escalofriante.

Fin del capítulo 6.

* * *

Diferencias de la versión original:

* Minor changes in the structure of multiple lines for better comprehension.

Pequeños cambios en la estructura de varias líneas para mejor comprensión.

* "Most pun-derful friend" joke was excluded.

La broma de "Most pun-derful friend" fue excluída.

* "Bone-a-fied sweetheart" joke was adapted.

La broma de "Bone-a-fied sweetheart" fue adaptada ("Un amor hasta los huesos")

* "The apple of my pie" joke was adapted.

La broma de "The apple of my pie" fue adaptada ("La guinda de mi pastel")

* "Bone-tired" joke was excluded


	7. CAP 7: Una Larga Noche (Parte 2)

Todos los derechos a PaddieFrog. (AO3, Tumblr, FFiction) All rights to PaddieFrog. Ver nota del principio para más información.

ORIG., "Long Night (Part 2)".

* * *

 **ADV: EMETOFOBIA, refs. abuso infantil, ref. "sexual", menor, refs. suicidio, menor.**

* * *

7\. Una Larga Noche (Parte 2)

Toriel fue arrancada de su sueño cuando el ruido se encontró con sus oídos. No era particularmente fuerte, y parecía estar amortiguado por algo. Pero sus años siendo madre la mantenían siempre alerta ante tales cosas. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor, tratando de despejar la neblina de su mente para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. En el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en Sans, la realidad volvió con rapidez.

Había terminado acurrucado en el sofá a sus pies, enredado en la manta. Se retorcía debajo de ella, y su cuerpo temblaba ruidosamente mientras se sofocaba entre cientos de inteligibles palabras de angustia. Lo peor de todo era el inconfundible resplandor de la parpadeante luz azul y amarilla que se filtraba a través de la gruesa tela de la cobija, que proyectaba todo a su alrededor con un lustre espeluznante. Para que creyera que estaba en suficiente peligro como para justificar el uso de su mayor poder...

Toriel se alertó de inmediato, momentáneamente ignorando su somnolencia, y se bajó del sofá para ponerse de rodillas a su lado. Sus patas se movieron vacilantes sobre la temblorosa figura de Sans, mientras se apresuraba a buscar la mejor forma de manejar la situación. Claramente, seguía dormido, aún bajo el control de cual fuera horror al que su mente lo estaba sometiendo. En un instante recordó la advertencia que le había dado, y rechinó los dientes. Despertarlo ahora probablemente terminaría con él atacándola, y viendo el estado en el que estaba, podría tener que prepararse para enfrentar una andanada de ataques bastante intensa.

Otro ruido estrangulado que salió de él, marchitó cualquier indecisión que estaba sintiendo. No podía dejarlo así, tenía que despertarlo, sin importar el riesgo que eso implicara. Colocó las manos sobre él, cuidadosamente quitándole la manta.

"Sans." Dijo ella, en un tono firme, pero tranquilizador. "Por favor, amigo, despierta, es solo una pesadilla, estás bien"

Pero no reaccionó a su voz. Sans continuó murmurando y temblando, y ella tratando de sacarlo de la cobija. Una vez al descubierto, Toriel pudo ver cuán mal se encontraba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero había ardientes volutas de magia brotando del izquierdo, iluminando toda la zona con sus vertiginosos colores. Había sudor goteando desde su cabeza y sus dedos estaban curvados frenéticamente en la felpa del sofá. Ahora, sin la manta para amortiguarlo, podía oír lo que murmuraba con un poco más de claridad, hasta que fue capaz de entender algunas cosas.

"... p-ppare... l-lo siento..." Jadeaba, mientras la luz se intensificaba. "l-lo estoy inten... intent-tando... n-n-no... por favor..."

La pena y el miedo de Toriel se apoderaron de su alma y su voz. Le tomó mucha fuerza evitar sucumbir al pánico junto con él. Contuvo las lágrimas al volver a hablar, más alto esta vez.

"¡Sans! Por favor, ¡despierta!, escúchame, ¡estás a salvo, amigo!".

Sans se congeló, enmudeciendo, pero permaneció tensamente acurrucado en el piso. Estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando, de golpe abrió los ojos a un vacío oscuro, y una luz deslumbrante. De pronto, Toriel sintió un tremendo peso en su alma, empujando su cuerpo hasta el punto en que apenas podía levantar los brazos. La miró con una expresión distante.

Abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero repentinamente y sin advertencia, fue arrojada contra la mesa de café. El impacto la dejó sin aliento y llevó consigo el vaso vacío al suelo con un estrépito. Se apoyó en la mesa para estabilizarse, regañándose a sí misma por no estar preparada. Mientras tanto, Sans se estaba arrodillando en el sofá, con el brazo estirado, y aun empujando hacia abajo su alma en un intento por mantenerla en el lugar en que estaba. Pudo haber sido una escena intimidante, sino por la forma en la que temblaba y por las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos.

"pp-perdón-perdóname..." dijo, formando algunos ataques a su alrededor. "y-yo... t-tengo q-que hacerlo... o e-él... él v-va..."

Se quedó en silencio, y su mirada desenfocada se perdió en lo que sea que estuviera viendo. Toriel no esperó a que prosiguiera, sino que velozmente se soltó de la presión que ejercía sobre su cuerpo, obligándose a ponerse de nuevo frente a él. Se armó de valor, esperando sentir el escozor de sus ataques golpeándola; pero tal cosa nunca llegó. Algo en su mirada temerosa cambió, y tuvo que aprovechar la oportunidad para volver a intentar despertarlo.

"Sans, por favor mírame". Suplicó, avanzando para sostener su rostro en las manos. "Soy yo, Toriel, tu querida amiga. Estamos aquí, en nuestra casa, en la superficie. Estás a salvo. Lo que estás viendo... no es real, te lo prometo ".

Entonces, lo vio hacer algo que no había hecho desde que abrió los ojos: parpadear. Pestañeó nuevamente, y al fin, el miedo y la angustia que irradiaban de su alma comenzaron a apaciguarse. El fuego de su ojo se fue apagando, y los ataques que había invocado se fueron disipando hasta convertirse en una inofensiva lluvia de magia a su alrededor. Volvió a parpadear una vez más, haciendo que las lágrimas retenidas en sus cuencas se derramaran por toda su cara. Su mirada se cerró sobre ella una vez pudo regresar a la realidad.

"... t-tori...?" Su expresión cambió rápidamente de una de miedo, a una de tristeza.

Toriel prácticamente brilló de alivio al oírlo, más hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse concentrada y responder.

"Sí, sí, mi amigo. Soy yo, estoy aquí." Dijo. "Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, pero todo está bien. Sólo respira."

Siguió mirándola por un momento. Corrieron fuertes temblores a través de su cuerpo mientras la luz de su ojo se consumía, cuando Toriel sintió que repentinamente soltó su alma. No pudo evitar estar aliviada de poder mantener los brazos en alto sin esforzarse. Sin embargo, se arrepintió de sus acciones una vez lo vio encogerse hacia atrás contra los cojines del sofá, presionando la mano izquierda contra su pecho.

"d-dios..." dijo, a través de un débil sollozo. "¿q-qué t-te estaba haciendo?"

Toriel se apuró a acabar sus preocupaciones, agitando las patas frente a ella de forma desdeñosa.

"Está bien, te lo aseguro, estoy bien".

Las pulsaciones en la parte inferior de su espalda no estaban de acuerdo. Pero no era nada serio, ni valía la pena molestarlo más solo para contárselo.

"Traté de despertarte, pero te sobresalté y agarraste mi alma; también tiraste un vaso de la mesa. Eso es todo."

Él apretó el puño contra su pecho y bajó la mirada, jadeando suavemente entre los dientes en un intento por calmarse. Silenciosas lágrimas continuaron rodando por sus pómulos, goteando en su regazo. Toriel quería acercarse y consolarlo, pero temía volver a provocarlo.

"¿Estaría bien si me siento a tu lado?" Preguntó en voz baja, apoyando sus patas en el sofá. "¿O necesitas un poco de espacio, amigo?"

Sans no logró dar una respuesta verbal, al parecer, por lo que solo asintió rígidamente después de unos cuantos segundos. Toriel subió al sofá, manteniendo sus movimientos tan suaves y controlados cómo le fue posible. Se instaló a su lado y gentilmente apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, trazando pequeños círculos en la tela de su chaqueta.

"Respira hondo...". Murmuró, percibiendo los leves pinchazos de magia residual fluyendo de su cuerpo por debajo de su pata.

Él la escuchó, y se esforzó por frenar su respiración. Toriel mantuvo allí sus amables palabras y actos de consuelo, dándole todo el tiempo que necesitaba hasta que su finalmente paró de hiperventilar. Incluso entonces, se mantuvo callado y temblando, de modo que el suave tintineo de sus huesos era el único sonido presente en la habitación.

Toriel observó cómo otra gota caía por su barbilla, desapareciendo en el oscuro material de sus shorts. Su corazón se afligió tanto al verlo de esa forma. En todo el tiempo que se habían conocido, nunca lo había visto llorar. Antes de hoy, siempre había parecido tan relajado y desinteresado. La sola idea de que fuera reducido a esto, así, pudo haberla impresionado. Pero después de todo lo que había pasado ese día, de todo lo que ahora sabía sobre él, no le sorprendió en absoluto.

Sin embargo, su instinto maternal despertó, e inconscientemente extendió la mano para suavemente empezar a secarle la cara. Se quedó tenso, pero no la detuvo; solo se alejó un poco una vez ella había acabado, y simplemente se frotó el otro ojo con una manga.

"lo siento..." Dijo, con voz frágil y profunda.

Toriel negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que no la estaba viendo.

"No te disculpes por eso". Contestó, en un tono cálido y lleno de comprensión. "Puedes llorar si lo necesitas, amigo".

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, pero no ofreció una respuesta. Toriel tomó nota mental de su reacción, más decidió no entrometerse, dejando, en cambio, que los dos cayeran en completo silencio por otro rato. Su temblor se calmó un poco, pero no se detuvo. La energía en su cuerpo aún estaba rodando a través de él en forma de ondas inestables, y su alma parecía estar alterada y subyugada a la vez. Ella frunció el ceño con preocupación. Con lo inestables que eran sus niveles mágicos por el alcohol, la falta de sueño y su negativa a comer, era inevitable que se sintiera muy mal en ese punto. Además, recién se había recuperado de una pesadilla bastante intensa...

Sus ojos se posaron en la botella de agua tendida de costado junto a Toriel. Ella la recogió y se la ofreció, golpeándola suavemente contra su mano.

"Intenta beber un poco, debería ayudar a estabilizarte,", dijo, rompiendo la quietud del momento.

Repentinamente, se apartó bruscamente para poner una mano sobre su boca. Sacudió la cabeza rígidamente, volviendo a estremecerse, incluso con más violencia que antes.

"¿Que pasa-"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, rodeándose a sí mismo por la cintura con un gemido cuando otra violenta ola de poder rodó a través de él. Toriel se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal en un instante.

"Oh Sans ... no trates de resistirlo, cariño, está bien..." Dijo, rápidamente extendiendo el brazo sobre el sofá y agarrando la papelera de plástico que había puesto allí antes.

"Mira, aquí." Gentilmente la colocó sobre sus piernas y le bajó la capucha.

Solo pudo aguantar unos momentos más antes de rendirse, acercando la cubeta y metiendo la cabeza en ella. Su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente una vez comenzó a vomitar dentro. Sostuvo el borde de la papelera como si se estuviera aferrando a la vida. Toda la energía residual que había creado en medio de sus nervios de antes, además del alcohol que había consumido, finalmente le estaban pasando factura. Su alma arruinada lo estaba purgando, y el proceso no era nada bonito.

Toriel hizo una mueca de simpatía cuando vomitó de nuevo de nuevo, tratando de no dejar que su inquietud le impidiera consolarlo durante toda esa mala experiencia. En realidad, ver a otros enfermarse así era muy difícil para ella. Le recordaba demasiado a cierto niño humano que comió una gran cantidad de flores venenosas. La forma en la que continuó vomitando, hasta que su cuerpo finalmente se apagó...

Hizo lo que pudo por no pensar en ello, recordándose a sí misma que la situación no era igual. De hecho, con tan poca energía que Sans tenía, para empezar, ya estaba comenzando a recuperarse. Cuando vomitó nuevamente, fue mucho menos intenso que la primera vez.

"Tranquilo, ya... tranquilo..." Dijo, sintiendo su cálido poder corriendo y girando bajo su mano. "Solo tómate tu tiempo, cálmate. Ya casi se acaba."

Respiró entrecortadamente entre las arcadas, siempre que tuvo la oportunidad. Ella siguió hablándole, hasta que el fervor de su alma al fin cayó en la calma. Siguió jadeando débilmente luego de que todo se terminara, todavía manteniendo su agarre en la canasta tan fuerte como podía. Con un poco de persuasión y después de un buen rato, permitió que Toriel se la quitara. Trató de no mirar el desorden de la magia residual que ardía en el interior, al ponerla de nuevo en el suelo y empujarla con el pie lo más que pudo. Lo suficientemente lejos como para que no se viera, pero también lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzarla en caso de que fuera necesario.

Toriel lo miró con sorpresa cuando se reclinó contra ella, agarrándose ligeramente a su vestido. Parecía que sin la canasta a la que aferrarse, el mareo lo habría tirado hacia su lado. Con cuidado envolvió un brazo a su alrededor para apoyarlo, consciente de no aplicar demasiada presión. Le dio uno o dos minutos para asegurarse de que no mostraría signos de náuseas, antes decir algo más.

"¿Estás...?" Al darse cuenta de lo tonta que era esa pregunta, la reformuló inmediatamente.

"¿Puedes hablarme, amigo?", Preguntó, deslizando suavemente una garra por su brazo. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

Sus ojos caídos y apagados se volvieron hacia ella brevemente, mostrando evidencia de decenas de emociones conviviendo a la vez. Suspiró temblorosamente.

"estoy bien". La más leve insinuación de una sonrisa cansada volvió a su rostro. "b-bueno, o... eh, b-bueno... me siento c-como basura. p-pero... estaré bien, s-sí... "

Sus palabras salieron como si estuviera tratando de normalizar la situación. Toriel deseó que no sintiera la necesidad de hacer tal cosa, pero prefirió no comentar. La culpa la atacó cuando agachó la cabeza para contestar.

"Lo siento, estoy segura de que, si no hubiera dicho lo de antes, no habrías bebido tanto y no te estarías así ahora..."

Sans se le acercó un poco más, negando con la cabeza. Su primer intento de responder se perdió en un breve ataque de tos. Se apartó de la mirada preocupada de Toriel, resollando suavemente antes de lograr hablar otra vez.

"n-nah... en realidad... esto es... n-normal." Dijo, volviéndose hacia ella de nuevo con el débil resplandor de sus pupilas.

Toriel lo observó fijamente, incapaz de evitar mostrar el repentino impacto en su rostro. La sonrisa forzada de él se convirtió más en una mueca nerviosa.

"l-lo siento, debería haberlo d-dicho de otra f-forma, o s-sea... es n-normal para mí... je."

Eso ciertamente no mejoró las cosas. La preocupación se hizo pesada sobre su corazón al escuchar sus palabras.

"Entonces... ¿siempre es así de fuerte? Incluso..." Hizo un gesto en dirección a la papelera. "¿Así de fuerte?"

Aunque quería negarlo, Sans aceptó la afirmación con un pequeño asentimiento.

"seh... eso... d-depende, obviamente. algunas noches son p-peores que otras. p-pero a v-veces s-se pone... así de f-fuerte".

Hizo una leve pausa, reprimiendo otro temblor.

"c-claro... como y-ya habrás v-visto... ha sido mucho m-más intenso recientemente... así q-que... p-puede que "a veces" y-ya no sea la palabra m-más adecuada para usar..."

Toriel apoyó una pata contra su pecho al comprender lo que implicaban sus palabras. Tragó contra un nudo en su garganta, tratando de no dejar que su voz temblara por la compasión.

"Entonces... cuando te encontré en la cocina anteayer por la noche ... y todas esas otras veces... fue porque acababas de..." No pudo continuar al sentir el aguijón de las lágrimas viniendo a sus ojos.

Recordó el estado en el que había estado entonces, extrañamente sin su chaqueta y sin zapatillas, temblando en el mostrador, y a punto de desplomarse cuando caminaba hacia la puerta. Todo empezaba a tener sentido.

"sí...", respondió.

Forzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"p-pero, ya sabes... está bien, al menos c-contigo aquí pude... reaccionar m-mucho más rápido de lo habitual, eh..."

Una vez más, sus intentos por disipar sus miedos solo empeoraron las cosas. Toriel misma se encontró sintiéndose enferma cuando su mente fatigada procesó la verdadera severidad de las luchas y los problemas de su amigo.

"¿Cómo... cuánto tiempo te toma, normalmente...?" Preguntó.

Sans no respondió de inmediato. Se golpeó mentalmente por desencadenar la pregunta. Aun así, cuando finalmente contestó, trató de mostrarse tan positivo cómo fue posible, encogiéndose de hombros mientras hablaba.

"eh... m-más o menos una hora, o as-así... t-tómalo o déjalo..."

Toriel sintió como su alma se retorcía en su interior, y fue incapaz de no mostrarse sorprendida ante lo que oía. No pudo evitar imaginar a su amigo solo en la oscuridad de su habitación, vomitando, aterrorizado, e impotente para discernir sus pesadillas de la realidad. Pensar en que podría pasar así una hora... La desesperación que eso le provocaba debió haber sido evidente en su expresión, porque su tranquilidad se marchitó una vez volvió a hablarle.

"v-vamos tori... no me mires así" imploró, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

"estaré bien... en s-serio. como dije, he lidiado con esto desde hace m-mucho tiempo. lamento que hayas t-tenido que ver todo eso, pero... créeme q-que es normal. n-no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, je."

Ella lo observó en silencio, suspirando luego de un instante. Preocuparse así no iba a ayudar. Saber lo mal que lo pasaba en las noches no debería haberla impactado tanto, especialmente si tenía en cuenta la naturaleza de las cosas que ya le había contado. No podía regresar al pasado a revertir el daño que ya estaba hecho, pero sí podía aliviarlo. Eso era en lo que necesitaba enfocarse.

"Eso no debería ser normal, amigo mío", susurró, extendiendo la mano y recogiendo la botella de agua otra vez.

Se la ofreció y él la tomó sin pensar esta vez, presionándola contra sus dientes para tomar unos cuantos sorbos. Incluso la pequeña cantidad de magia que el poquito de agua pareció restaurar, ayudó, ya que sus manos dejaron de temblar tanto como antes. Aun así, apartó la botella bastante rápido, sabiendo que su cuerpo bien podría rechazarla. Nuevamente, se apoyó contra el costado de Toriel, contestando con un tono derrotado.

"lo sé... lo sé..."

Cayeron en otro largo silencio, mientras las turbulentas emociones en sus almas se asentaban. Durante este tiempo, Toriel sacó el teléfono de su bolso para ver la hora. 3:14 AM, lo que significaba que habían dormido alrededor de 5 horas. Eso fue, sin duda, más de lo que se esperaba, pero no impidió que el cansancio volviera a hacerse pesado sobre su alma. Sin embargo, todo lo que acababa de pasar la hacía dudar si sería capaz de volverse a dormir. A juzgar por el estado inestable de su amigo, las cosas eran iguales de su lado.

Aceptando la verdad, extendió su pata frente a ella y convocó un constante brillo de llama púrpura. Sans la observó con curiosidad. Ella le lanzó una débil sonrisa, un toque entretenida ante su reacción, y con un movimiento controlado y calculado de su muñeca, arrojó la bola de fuego hacia la chimenea. Los troncos se encendieron en un color morado brillante. La habitación se iluminó lo suficiente como para que pudieran ver bien, pero no tanto como para dañar sus fatigados ojos. La calidez del fuego, sin duda, era simplemente reconfortante.

Tarareó desde su garganta por la sensación del suave calor entrando en su pelaje. Sans también se vio bastante complacido, o eso decía la repentina falta de tensión en su postura. Pero entonces, hizo algo un poco extraño. Tal vez dejándose llevar por la ocasión, comenzó a moverse como si fuera a subir de nuevo al regazo de Toriel. Pero, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, retrocedió un poco, y la miró con incertidumbre. Ella asintió con una sonrisa invitante, y dándole un pequeño empujón hacia adelante con una pata, lo animó a aceptar su gesto afectuoso, aunque eso lo hizo sentirse un tanto avergonzado. Se acomodó en sus brazos mientras ella los cerraba gentilmente a su alrededor. Se sentaron juntos así, en el ahora cómodo silencio por más o menos un minuto, antes de que Sans volviera a hablar.

"tori... yo... eh..." Comenzó, pero paró, pareciendo dudar un poco de sí mismo.

"¿Sí?"

Titubeó antes de reunir el valor para proseguir, en un tono más tranquilo.

"y-yo ... bueno, qu-quería... agradecerte".

Toriel parpadeó con sorpresa, pero no lo interrumpió.

"s-sé que soy un desastre... y no tenías p-por qué... soportar mis problemas. hablar de esto es... es m-muy complicado, y apesto haciéndolo... realmente apesto... todo esto apesta. apesto en no apestar en esto.".

Prácticamente se podía escuchar la pequeña sonrisa que la frase trajo consigo. Pero su voz se hizo sombría de nuevo, mientras se encogía en sí mismo hacia su lado.

"pero, eh... m-me alegra que me hayas obligado a hablar. s-supongo que negué lo mal q-que he estado últimamente, y n-no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo más pude haber aguantado antes d-de... eh... bueno... "

Toriel pudo sentir cómo estaba intentando parar un temblor, y lo abrazó más fuerte en respuesta. La naturaleza de sus palabras no había sido pasada por alto.

"algo... acabaría p-pasando un d-día..." Su voz se volvió tensa al obligarse a terminar la oración.

Por un momento, Toriel pensó que iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo, pero tomó aire y continuó en un tono más uniforme.

"así que... gracias ... p-por mucho que esto apeste, todo es más fácil contigo...".

El alma de Toriel se inundó de emociones. Por un momento, no pudo encontrar las palabras para contestar. Solo lo sostuvo más cerca y más fuerte, hasta que su lengua decidió volver a cooperar con ella.

"Yo... de nada, amigo. No hay problema... Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti... y como dije antes, nunca podría considerarte una carga. Tus luchas internas no son para avergonzarte. Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte a superar esto, y... espero que, con el tiempo, esas pesadillas ya no sean tan normales para ti ".

Había mucho más que decir, pero vio que sería mejor dejarlo así por ahora. Su gratitud la reconfortó; revitalizó su corazón en más de una forma, e hizo crecer su deseo de continuar acompañándolo a través de lo que sea que sucediera.

A pesar de lo mucho que se había recuperado desde que se había despertado, era claro que aún se estaba sintiendo bastante mal, y todo lo que Toriel quería hacer era solucionarlo. Una idea estalló en su cabeza, pero la guardó para dirigir su atención de regreso a Sans. Se había quedado callado después de lo que dijo, solo contestando con un suave asentimiento contra su pecho.

"Sans, ¿cómo te sientes ahora? Específicamente, quiero decir..." Preguntó, deslizando lentamente una mano por su espalda, aún con la idea fresca en su mente.

Su respuesta reflejaba algo que ella misma sentía.

"je... b-bueno, eh, honestamente... s-siento como si me hubieran golpeado la cabeza con un martillo... mi a-alma está como si l-la estuvieran retorciendo, t-tengo como... escalofríos, o algo y estoy re mareado..." Hizo una pausa cuando vio una débil excusa para reírse. "así que, sí, d-definitivamente y-ya llegó la resaca.".

Toriel tarareó pensativamente, considerando lo que se podía hacer acerca de todo eso. Ciertamente, su condición empeoró debido a su rechazo a la comida, además de por la poca energía que le quedaba incluso antes de acabar enfermándose. A penas podía si quiera tomar agua. Sin duda, su idea ayudaría... pero no estaba segura de qué podría pensar él al respecto. Pero, al sentir otra ola inestable corriendo por su cuerpo, decidió que al menos valía la pena intentarlo.

"Mi amigo..." Dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Podría... ¿Puedo... ver tu alma un minuto?"

Sus pálidas pupilas se encogieron de sorpresa, y arqueó una ceja juguetonamente.

"eso es... eh..." Dijo, tosiendo una vez. "¿n-no es demasiado pronto para eso?... je je je" *

Ella le lanzó una mirada llana, dándole un ligero empujón.

"No es para eso, cabeza hueca". Replicó, forzando un tono irritado. Le fue difícil evadir su impulso de sonreír ante la pregunta.

Él se rio entre dientes en respuesta, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. La verdadera autenticidad de su risa le hizo imposible a Toriel sentir una genuina exasperación por su comentario, pero logró mantener su expresión firme.

"No... solo quiero donarte algo de magia. Te ayudará a sentirte mejor, especialmente si no tienes ganas de comer nada". Explicó.

"oh..." Entonces, el humor en su rostro se desvaneció.

Llevó una mano sobre su pecho, en el lugar donde su alma flotaba por debajo. Inquietud, y quizás una pizca de autoconsciencia brillaron en la débil luz de sus ojos.

"no sé, tori... m-mi alma... n-no es linda ¿sabes? y nunca... en realidad nunca..." Se detuvo, jugueteando nerviosamente con la tela de la camiseta.

Los iris escarlatas de Toriel se suavizaron simpáticamente.

"Entiendo, Sans; desde luego, nunca te juzgaría por tal cosa... Pero si no te sientes cómodo, no pasa nada, amigo mío, averiguaremos qué más se puede hacer".

Toriel podía ver su indecisión al considerar sus palabras. Algunas gotas de sudor se formaron en su cráneo. Sin embargo, luego de casi un minuto, tomó aire y asintió, levantando la mirada con una débil sonrisa.

"nah... t-tienes razón... como de costumbre. confío en ti, tori." Dijo.

Toriel le devolvió la sonrisa, con gratitud borboteando de su ser. Lo vio retroceder un poco para dejar un espacio entre ambos, aunque siguió sentado sobre sus piernas. Respiró profundamente, y presionando la palma de su mano contra su pecho, alzó un suave resplandor de color azul claro.

El brillo se extendió hasta que Toriel pudo ver la luz de su alma dentro de él, haciendo visible la silueta de su cuerpo bajo su ropa. Lentamente, retiró la mano, y la sacó consigo. Movió ambas manos para acunar el corazón flotante al revés, mientras su resplandor se atenuaba a uno mucho menos intenso. La observó girar perezosamente, con una extraña mezcla de tristeza e incomodidad en el rostro.

Toriel tuvo que admitir que había quedado paralizada ante la escena. Pero, ahora, libre de su estupor, le tendió las manos en una silenciosa súplica. El esqueleto vaciló solo un momento antes de entregarle su alma cuidadosamente, poniéndola suavemente en sus manos. Ella las ahuecó protectoramente alrededor del pequeño corazón, acunándolo como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Su propia alma se hundió al asimilar la condición de la que flotaba en sus patas.

Sans no estaba exagerando cuando dijo que su alma no era linda. Su brillo era débil y sus latidos lentos. Era solo la mitad de resplandeciente de lo que debería ser. La energía que fluía de ella se sentía inestable y temblorosa, claramente como resultado del mal estado y la natural fragilidad de su amigo. Todo eso palidecía en comparación con su característica más notable y concerniente: las grietas. Estaba cubierta de ellas.

La grieta más grande corría desde la punta superior hasta la curva de la inferior izquierda del corazón, como una gruesa línea blanca contrastando sobre su color plata pálido. Toriel razonó que había aparecido la vez que "hicieron" a Sans, luego de que se le inyectaran los rasgos humanos. Las otras eran finas como cabellos. Se fracturaban entre sí, y se entrecruzaban dondequiera que se unieran sus caminos. No había casi ninguna zona desmarcada por esas pequeñas grietas. A penas eran visibles de lejos, pero eran igual de preocupantes al tomar en consideración todo lo que había detrás de ellas.

Toriel hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no parecer demasiado impactada, sabiendo que Sans la estaba mirando ansiosamente. Inhaló por la nariz y se volvió hacia él, forzando una pequeña sonrisa. Por mucho quisiera comentar la naturaleza de su alma, decidió no decir nada acerca de ella. No era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Y obsesionarse con tal cosa solo podría molestarlo, así que dirigió toda su atención a la tarea en cuestión.

"Voy a empezar ahora. Dime si algo se siente fuera de lugar, y me detendré, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo en voz baja, acercando el alma a su pecho.

Sans parpadeó, tal vez sorprendido por su falta de reacción ante la horrible apariencia de su alma, más se limitó a asentir. Toriel sintió su mirada fija en ella, mientras, con un respiro, llevaba un brillo verde a sus patas. Lentamente, comenzó a dirigir el flujo de magia hacia el corazón, analizándolo cuidadosamente en busca de signos de que no la recibiera correctamente. Respondió con un resplandor ligeramente más intenso.

"w-wow..." Pronunció él. Sus ojos se encogieron al sentir los efectos de su trabajo.

Toriel lo miró con preocupación, preparándose para parar si era necesario.

"¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres que pare?", Preguntó.

Negó con la cabeza, viendo el proceso con los ojos de repente abiertos de par en par.

"n-nah... así está bien... solo... me tomó desprevenido" Dijo. "se siente un poco raro, p-pero no está nada mal... es t-tibio, pero también cómo que, da, eh... ¿cosquillas?"

Toriel se rió suavemente para no zarandear el alma.

"Eso es normal, amigo mío".

Después de otro minuto más o menos, estuvo satisfecha. El corazón se había iluminado notablemente, incluso si todavía estaba lejos de ser el ideal, y sus pulsaciones se volvieron mucho más estables y equilibradas. Cuidadosamente cortó el flujo de magia de su alma, arrastrando el resto de nuevo hasta sus patas. Estaba feliz de ignorar el dolor de cabeza que causó el repentino vacío de energía a favor de sonreír al ver el resultado de su trabajo.

Mantuvo esa sonrisa cansada en su rostro a la vez que Sans llevaba su alma a donde pertenecía. Al devolverla a su lugar, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa mucho más verdadera.

"b-bueno, diablos, eso en serio se siente mucho mejor". El cansancio en su cara aún estaba allí, pero ni cerca de cómo se veía antes. "gracias tori..."

"De nada, Sans, me alegra haber ayudado." Respondió cálidamente, recostándose nuevamente en los cojines del sofá. "No he usado esa técnica en bastante tiempo, es bueno ver que no he perdido mi toque".

Sans la miró, como si fuera a comentar algo, pero por alguna razón decidió no hacerlo. Su silencio invitó a Toriel a hablar de nuevo, aunque se sintió igualmente reacia, al considerar lo que planeaba hacer. Habían estado evitando el tema desde que él había despertado, pero ahora que estaba mejor, no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Entonces, Sans... quieres... ¿quieres hablar sobre tu pesadilla?"

Él evadió sus ojos, y su sonrisa se marchitó. Aunque se sintió culpable, continuó, sabiendo que era necesario.

"Te estabas disculpando... actuando como si alguien te estuviera forzando a atacarme... o bueno, quienquiera que creyeras que yo era". Explicó, con gentileza.

Sans se estremeció, encontrándose con sus ojos en medio de una angustiada sorpresa. Ella pudo ver como luchaba consigo mismo antes de que suspirara de resignación.

"honestamente... no quiero hablar de eso, de verdad que no quiero, pero..." Sus pupilas se nublaron, "pero... debería, ¿no?"

Toriel se mordió el labio, extendiendo una mano para apoyarla en su hombro.

"Eso depende de ti, amigo". Le recordó. "Si crees que te molestaría demasiado, entonces, no es necesario. Pero si no... podría ayudar a sacártelo de la mente".

Pareció pensar en su oferta, asintiendo con lentitud. Después de unos momentos, se movió hacia sus brazos, murmurando una respuesta.

"s-sí... voy a... contarte lo básico, al menos...". Cedió, con la voz tan suave que casi pudo perderse bajo el crepitar del fuego.

"Muy bien..." Contestó. "Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites."

Emitió un sonido afirmativo, pensando a la vez que caía en un breve silencio. Golpeó las falanges contra su brazo mientras organizaba sus palabras.

"pues, estaba... eh, soñando con uno de los experimentos que el doc y los otros solían hacer conmigo". dijo, casi robóticamente.

"te conté lo de la, eh, retribución kármica ¿no? esa fue una de las formas en que el viejo g evaluó sus efectos. él llevaba monstruos del corredor de la muerte... monstruos que habían hecho cosas muy malas, verdaderos enfermos mentales. y eh... en lugar de ejecutarlos de la manera oficial, los científicos trataban de hacer que... que yo lo hiciera".

Toriel sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al tratar de pensar en cómo se trataba a los criminales de ese tiempo. La ejecución solo se usaba en las circunstancias más extremas, y era algo extremadamente raro. Si ese Gaster y su grupo realizaban ese tipo de experimentos de manera regular... Eso significaba que el nivel de delincuencia previsto para la pena de muerte había disminuido desde que abandonó el trono, o que el aprisionamiento de su especie en el subsuelo había conducido a muchos más monstruos a la completa depravación. De cualquier forma, ninguna de las opciones hacía la situación menos inquietante.

"palabra clave, 'trataban'". Sans continuó, con un toque de falso humor. "a pesar de que me amenazaran y de su insistencia en cuán totalmente asquerosos eran mis objetivos, simplemente... no podía hacerlo".

Sans empezó a temblar nuevamente, y escuchó sus huesos traqueteando en medio del silencio. Ella lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.

"les disparaba con un bláster, y les hacía bastante daño... y ellos, gritaban, y su HP se consumía... pero nunca morían. lo que pasa es que, cuando era niño, nunca lograba hallar ninguna intención de matar... incluso con monstruos que, la mayoría pensarían que estarían mejor, ardiendo en el infierno... y la intención lo es todo, siendo yo... soy demasiado débil para realmente matar algo accidentalmente... "

Se detuvo por un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos... o perdido en sus recuerdos. Siguió así el tiempo suficiente como para que Toriel pensara que ya había dicho todo lo que podía, pero finalmente, prosiguió.

"al doctor no le gustaba eso... en serio no le gustaba eso. después de todo, él me había hecho para, acabar con la humanidad... ese era mi único propósito. incluso si era solo un prototipo, estaba decidido a sacar algo de provecho de... mí. así que... siempre que fallaba, o, me ponía a dudar demasiado, ellos... bueno, me castigaban".

Las emociones de Toriel se alternaron entre ira, terror y tristeza. Su instinto protector volvió a agitarse cuando sus garras se extendieron por completo.

"c-claro... normalmente no podían hacerme muchas cosas... físicamente, ¿sí? era demasiado frágil para eso. generalmente, me encerraban en una celda de aislamiento, rara, y pequeña, por varios días, porque sabían cuánto, pues... lo odiaba. pero cuando eso dejó de funcionarles, comenzaron a amenazar con hacerle daño a papyrus si no cooperaba. obviamente solo estaban molestando. nunca se arriesgarían a dañar su proyecto final, pero eso no impidió que les creyera."

Tomó otro aliento tembloroso, mientras sus oscuros sentimientos irradiaban desde su interior. Era casi como ambos si estuvieran sincronizados en ese sentido.

"a veces me decían que lo habían matado, solo para rabiarme y ver si esa sería la clave para desbloquear mi 'instinto asesino'. pero tampoco funcionó. las amenazas me hacían darlo todo, pero nunca lograba acabar con nadie. y entonces, el viejo g venía y los mataba él mismo en frente mío, para mostrarme lo fácil que debería ser, y recordarme lo inútil que yo era y lo poco que valía... eh, je... sus palabras, no las mías".

Por un rato más, el único sonido que oyó provenía del suave crujido de la chimenea. Las emociones que sentía volvieron a estabilizarse. Toriel casi pudo detectar la forma en que las reprimía, reteniéndolas despiadadamente de donde fuera que vinieran.

"seh... creo que eso fue suficiente... ya lo entiendes, estoy seguro..." Murmuró él, con voz cautelosa.

"Sí... Así está bien..." dijo Toriel, aturdida. "Lo... lo siento tanto, amigo".

No sabía qué más agregar. ¿Qué más podría decir? No había palabras para mejorar las cosas. No se sorprendió tanto como la primera vez que lo escuchó hablar sobre su infancia, pero sin duda, eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo que recién le había contado fuera inmensamente impactante. Recordó sus murmullos desesperados de cuando había tenido la pesadilla. Todo el dolor y el terror que había oído en su voz entonces ahora tenían sentido claro.

"sabes... es como... raro". Dijo él, repentinamente. "no he soñado con eso desde mucho tiempo. Y por lo general, son... otros eventos más recientes."

Toriel no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero logró mantener su tono alegre al continuar.

"sé que es porque estuvimos hablando de eso hoy... eh, ayer... pero, a veces, es como si mi mente quisiera cambiar el canal, ¿sabes? después de todo, es impensable que me deje acostumbrar demasiado a lo de siempre. tiene que mantenerme actualizado y asegurarse de que lo que sea que me muestre será suficiente para evitar que vuelva a dormir".

Subió los hombros sarcásticamente, y luego los dejó caer con un suspiro.

"ciertamente no ha fallado ni una todavía... no hay forma de que regrese a sueñolandia pronto..."*. Admitió, haciendo todo lo posible por esconder la persistente incomodidad en su voz. "mi mente es un buen complique, pero un complique astuto, eso sí...".

Toriel dirigió sus ojos hacia las llamas violetas de la chimenea pensativamente. Claramente, Sans estaba tratando de no ponerse tan nervioso como antes, aferrándose a su desdeñosa manera de hablar en un intento por lograr su objetivo. Pero, esa costumbre era lo que parecía hacerle más fácil hablar, incluso si eso significaba tratar un tema tan oscuro sin siquiera una fracción del peso que se merecía.

Lo dejó así, no queriendo discutirlo más en este punto. Tomó nota mental de sus nuevas preguntas y pensamientos, con la intención de escribirlo en su diario con todo lo demás más adelante.

"Me temo que yo tampoco podré dormir, amigo." Contestó, esforzándose por reenfocar sus pensamientos. "¿Te gustaría... hacer algo para distraerte un tiempo? ¿Quizás, mirar el documental del que me hablaste?

Sans se movió hacia atrás un poco para mirarla, con una débil, pero genuina sonrisa. Debería haber sido un alivio, pero ver las oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos y las lágrimas secas en su rostro, dificultaban devolverle una igual. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo, de todos modos, a punto de alcanzar el control remoto cuando él la detuvo con su respuesta.

"en realidad tori... estaba pensando. nunca te dejé tener tu turno, ¿sabes? o sea, para hablar de ti. je, lo arruiné todo antes. pero eh... si quieres... "

Toriel parpadeó de sorpresa. A decir verdad, casi había olvidado su parte del trato entre todo lo que había pasado, pero estaba feliz de que Sans lo hubiera mencionado.

"Estamos curiositos, ¿no?" Bromeó, guiñándole un ojo. "Por supuesto, amigo, prometí que lo haría, ¿verdad?"

Él solo respondió con una corta, y tímida sonrisa. Retrocedió para descansar cómodamente contra ella, mirándola expectantemente. Estaba tratando de parecer casual, pero Toriel pudo ver un verdadero interés en las luces de sus ojos. Rio suavemente, encontrando todo tan sumamente entrañable...

"Sólo dame un momento para ordenar mis pensamientos..." Dijo, envolviendo un brazo a su alrededor.

Se sentó un poco mejor y golpeó una garra contra su barbilla, regresando a sus viejos recuerdos por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo. Era una sensación extraña, el reflexionar sobre eventos tan antiguos que bien podrían pertenecer a una persona completamente diferente. Finalmente se decidió por contar algunos puntos clave, volteándose para encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo.

"Bueno, como tú mismo dijiste, siempre es mejor comenzar por el principio, ¿no es así?" Dijo.

"es lo ideal, sí, pero si no, siempre puedes hallar una forma sorprender a tu audiencia". Respondió él, con un guiño.

Un bufido de risa se le escapó antes de que pudiera continuar, revitalizada por una hermosa, repentina sensación de bienestar.

Se aclaró la garganta dramáticamente.

"Nací... hace muchos siglos, en un gran castillo que solía estar no muy lejos de aquí." Empezó, observando la chimenea mientras hablaba.

"Fui la única heredera de mis padres, el rey Manual y la reina Guía, los gobernantes del reino occidental. Tal vez reconocerás sus nombres de aquellos viejos libros de historia... Bueno, crecí cerca de todo lo que creerías que una princesa tendría. Lujos, vestidos y coronas, lecciones de etiqueta, visitas a los súbditos, visitas a otros reinos, banquetes, bailes... todo era bastante tonto, pensándolo bien."

En sus ojos apareció un toque de melancolía mientras recordaba aquellos dulces destellos de su vida temprana.

"En aquel entonces, nunca me gustó ser una princesa. Todas las reglas, y las expectativas de los demás eran agotadoras. Estaba decidida a ser un espíritu libre. Y, les causaba bastantes problemas a mis padres, por mi rebeldía. Me ponía vestidos horribles que yo misma había hecho justo antes de ir a eventos importantes, a propósito. Me escabullía en los jardines reales para buscar insectos y jugar con los animales. Hacía travesuras a los criados y a los guardias, y, en general, me portaba como una pequeña boba cuando no debía "

Se le escapó una cálida risa al pensar en su comportamiento cuando era joven. Vio a Sans sonreír por el rabillo del ojo y volvió su mirada hacia él una vez lo oyó hablar.

"parece que eras una niña bastante increíble". Dijo, "y, ¿sabes? diría que no has cambiado tanto".

Toriel arqueó una ceja. No estaba segura de si debería ofenderse por el comentario, o no.

"¿Ah? Desde luego que no. Manejé mi papel de reina mucho mejor que mis días de princesa. Porque si hubiera tenido algún poder real en aquel entonces, seguro habría convertido los caracoles en un manjar oficial del reino, o habría ordenado que pintaran todo el castillo con lunares de colores. Era casi incapaz de tomar algo en serio en esos días. Pero sin duda, eso cambió con el tiempo".

Sans la miró con malicia, encogiéndose de hombros juguetonamente.

"nah, o sea, sí, creciste y tuviste que ser responsable y sofisticada y todo eso para gobernar el reino, pero... todavía eres una pequeña boba de corazón tori." Tocó la nariz de ella con un dedo. "no intentes negarlo~"

Toriel intentó fruncir el ceño, pero su hocico arrugado hizo pareciera más graciosa de lo que pretendía. Al final, su fachada le falló, y solo le apartó la mano, impotente ante la sonrisa que rápidamente vino a su rostro.

"Bien, no lo negaré". Contestó. "Pero será mejor que andes con cuidado, payaso".

Él subió los hombros otra vez. "je... está bien, señora".

Después de un momento, su alegría se volvió vacilante y la miró de nuevo, con mucha menos facilidad y confianza.

"oye, entonces, eh... no tienes que responder si es demasiado personal, pero, um... estaba preguntándome, ¿cómo eran tus padres?... te... ¿te llevabas bien con ellos?" Preguntó.

La propia expresión de Toriel se suavizó ante la pregunta y pestañeó lentamente antes de contestar. Un torrente de recuerdos sobre su madre y su padre fluyeron hacia su mente.

"A pesar del estrés y los dolores de cabeza que les causé, mis padres me amaron y me criaron bien". Toriel respondió, frotándose una de sus largas orejas como parte de una costumbre que tenía para recuperar la calma.

"Mi padre era un alma amable y enérgica. Siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas. Era muy gentil, pero también sabía cómo ser firme, y abordaba todas las situaciones con fuerza y dignidad. Los monstruos realmente lo respetaban, era amigo de muchos, y guardián de todos".

Sus ojos escarlatas brillaron a la vez que sus colmillos, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

"Él y yo éramos muy unidos. A pesar de todos los problemas que causé, siempre elogiaba mis esfuerzos... incluso si eran solo mis esfuerzos por ser rebelde. Solía llevarme a todos lados sobre sus hombros, y tengo muchos buenos recuerdos en los que duermo sobre su cabeza, entre sus enormes cuernos, en su densa y negra melena. Él también fue quien sacó a flote mi um... peculiar sentido del humor. Creo que te habría caído bien. Sin duda tú le habrías caído bien a él".

Sans pareció sorprenderse, y le ofreció otra cálida, aunque más débil sonrisa, sin decir nada a cambio.

"Mi madre... bueno, nuestra relación fue un poco más complicada". Admitió, con los ojos un poco tristes. "Era una mujer hermosa, digna y casi siempre... seria. Ella deseaba tanto que yo cambiara, y que fuera lo que quería para nuestro reino. Parecía que pasábamos mucho más tiempo peleando que cualquier otra cosa... Nunca fue negligente o cruel, simplemente nunca pareció aceptarme como era".

Toriel repentinamente sintió un oxidado, olvidado dolor que solo empeoraba a medida que avanzaba.

"Cuando yo tenía unos once años... la hirieron terriblemente, hasta el punto de desfigurarle el rostro, en un intento de asesinato de un grupo de humanos. Discutiré eso con más detalle más adelante, pero... eso causó que perdiera toda su confianza en sí misma. Luego de eso, rara vez apareció en público y se distanció mucho más de todos, especialmente de mi padre y de mí".

Negó con la cabeza lentamente, todavía frotando suavemente su oreja entre su pulgar e índice.

"Las cosas nunca fueron lo mismo después de eso. Me hubiera encantado incluso pelear con ella otra vez si eso significaba que me hablaría, eso sin tener en cuenta las veces que me respondía con una palabra o dos. Intenté todo lo que se me ocurrió para que volviera a sonreír, para que interactuara con nosotros. Pero simplemente se aisló. Así fue hasta que desafortunadamente falleció. Tuvimos algunos buenos momentos aquí y allá, pero... Fue difícil para mí no sentirme abandonada por mi madre...".

Se obligó a salir de su meditación, volviéndose hacia a Sans con una sonrisa triste.

"Lo siento, estoy saliéndome del tema. A pesar de lo que pasó con mi madre, veo con cariño a mis padres. Me enseñaron mucho. Espero haber respondido tu pregunta."

Él asintió, mirando hacia otro lado, mientras su ya frágil sonrisa se desvanecía en una expresión distante y vacía. La posible razón de su reacción llegó a Toriel rápidamente como otra familiar puñalada de culpa. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que hablar sobre sus padres podría afectarlo? Se estaba quejando de la relación con su madre como si tuviera punto de comparación con lo que él había pasado. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan insensible? Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero él se apresuró a detenerla.

"sí... lo hizo. de hecho, tiene mucho sentido". Murmuró. "tu papá debe haber sido un tipo genial. lástima lo que le pasó a tu mamá, pero, realmente le mostraste cómo era, ¿sabes? resultaste ser diez veces la madre que ella alguna vez fue. cien veces incluso".

El cumplido la tomó un poco desprevenida. Sabía que tenía la intención de consolarla, pero sus palabras solo golpearon su alma con una fuerza descomunal. Las caras de todos los niños a los que había fallado volaron por su mente, brevemente nublando sus pensamientos. Intentó no estremecerse, o dejar que su dolor se reflejara en su rostro.

"Yo... yo no sé nada de eso." Contestó débilmente, luchando por sacar todas esas imágenes de su cabeza. "Pero... gracias, mi amigo".

Él no encontró una forma de responder, y ella descubrió que por el momento no podía seguir enfrentándolo. Repentinamente, se acercó, y puso una mano sobre su pata. Fue un pequeño gesto, literalmente, pero su intención fue clara. Ella se movió para envolver su mano en un apretón agradecido.

Permitieron que el silencio entre ellos se prolongara durante un rato más, mientras oían los suaves ruidos del fuego de la chimenea apaciguándose en forma de una pequeña lluvia de chispas. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando de pronto, Sans volvió a hablar.

"tori... un poquito fuera del tema, pero..." Comenzó, incitándola a mirarlo. "eres como, inmortal, ¿verdad?"

Tardó un momento en responder, pero finalmente logró asentir en contestación.

"Sí, por ahora sí. Mi especie solo puede envejecer a la vez que nuestros hijos. Nuestros... hijos biológicos"

La aclaración al final vino con otra ola de tristeza, e involuntariamente apretó su mano un poco más fuerte. Los ojos de Sans brillaron con simpatía, pero continuó, monótonamente.

"bien... solo... quería preguntar, eh, ¿alguna vez... t-te afecta? me refiero a tu inmortalidad".

Toriel frunció el ceño, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

"A veces... ciertamente, si me pongo a... pensar en ello. Pero, ¿qué quieres decir exactamente con que me "afecte"?" Preguntó.

Sans se encogió levemente, luciendo de repente como si estuviera muriendo por cambiar de tema. Pero algo, en medio de su inquietud, lo impulsó a seguir.

"o sea... ¿no te hace sentir lejos de todo? ¿distante? ¿cómo si estuvieras atrapada en algo de lo que no puedes escapar, algo que nadie más podría entender? ¿cómo si nada de lo que hicieras realmente importara?

La naturaleza profunda y desgarradora de esas preguntas la confundía, así como su repentina elocuencia al hablar. Solo consideró su respuesta por un momento antes de que cientos de cuestiones y una terrible preocupación abrumaran su mente. ¿Qué lo llevaría a preguntar tales cosas? Abrió la boca para decir... algo, pero no vino nada. Tragó saliva, cerrándola de nuevo.

Sans no pareció darse cuenta de su reacción. Su mirada extrañamente vacía se volvió hacia las llamas púrpuras, y su voz sonó igual de distante y falta de emociones.

"a veces no hace que quieras... ¿rendirte?"

La pregunta flotó en el aire, eventualmente bajando para volverse pesada sobre sus almas. Toriel lo observó en shock, pero él continuó viendo el fuego. La sombra bailaba sobre su rostro de una forma espeluznante. Nadie pronunció una palabra.

Afuera, un trueno lejano retumbó ominosamente, y el viento se levantó con un agudo aullido. Para poner fin al tranquilo clima del día, ahora se avecinaba la tormenta.

Fin del capítulo 7.

* * *

\- oops

oh, cierto, la nota que iba aquí solo tendría sentido en wattpad xd ups :)

\- ups

* * *

 _Diferencias de la versión original:_

* "Un-suck-cessful" pun was adapted/changed.

La broma de "un-suck-cessful" fue adaptada/cambiada. (Apesto no apestando)

/

 _con ref._

* *For a better comprehension, Sans' line, "That's rather forward of you" was changed for "Is it not too soon for that?".

Para una mejor comprensión, la línea "Eso es un poco 'rápido' de tu parte" fue cambiada por "¿No es demasiado pronto para eso?"

* * "Snoozeville" was translated as "Sueñolandia".

* "Start-tle" pun was excluded.

La broma de "start-tle" fue excluída.

 _refs:_

° King Manual and King Guia's name (Guía) fit perfectly with the translation. Especially taking into account that their child is a Tutorial.

Los nombres del rey Manual y la reina Guía cuadraron perfectamente con la traducción. Especialmente porque su hija es la Tutorial. Insisto en que me encierren, por favor.


	8. CAP 8: La Tormenta

Todos los derechos a PaddieFrog. (AO3, Tumblr, FFiction) All rights to PaddieFrog. Ver nota del principio para más información.

ORIG., "The Storm".

* * *

 ** _ADV: Refs. al suicidio, sangre._**

* * *

8\. La Tormenta

Un nudo aplastante se formó en la garganta de Toriel mientras la pregunta de su amigo hacía eco en sus oídos. Sintió una necesidad imperiosa de responder, pero maldijo la insistencia de su mente en conmocionarla frente a cada cosa que escuchaba. Sans solo estaba esperando que hablara, manteniendo la mirada distante, y agarrando su mano de forma expectante. Entonces, decidió contestar su pregunta con otra, dejando que la preocupación cubriera sus palabras.

"¿Es... es así como tú te sientes, amigo?", Preguntó.

Sans se puso rígido, pero no la miró. Su voz continuó tan sosegada como siempre una vez volvió a hablar.

"estamos hablando de ti, ¿recuerdas?" Contestó. Su otra mano lentamente se convirtió en un puño sobre su rodilla. "así que, ¿sí es así?"

Esa persistencia gritaba que realmente quería, tal vez hasta necesitaba tener una respuesta de su parte. Toriel se mordió el labio con ansias, sin saber cómo contestarle. Una parte de ella quiso seguir presionándolo para hallar el motivo que buscaba; pero con lo increíblemente nervioso que estaba, claramente, eso no habría sido una cosa sencilla. Además, reaccionar mal podría dañar su confianza.

Eventualmente, lo pensó bien. Las palabras llegaron casi inconscientemente.

"Bueno... no sé exactamente a qué te refieres con "rendirme", pero... Definitivamente, ha habido momentos en los que mis fracasos se han hecho, pesados... y esta inmortalidad, fruto de esos fracasos, ha traído... pensamientos oscuros".

Tragó, no muy segura de cuánto más estaría dispuesta a compartir sobre el tema en ese punto. Sans permaneció como una estatua, solo prestando atención.

La voz de Toriel se llenó de angustia una vez halló el valor suficiente para seguir adelante.

"Cuando estaba en las ruinas, e incluso... de vez en cuando, en días difíciles, hace poco... Pensaba para mí misma... mira lo que has hecho. Mira cómo fallaste a esos niños... A tu propio hijo, a tu hijo adoptivo y ahora todos esos otros. No pudiste cuidar a ninguno de ellos. No estás hecha para ser madre de nadie. Les fallaste, y los dejaste morir. Ahora tendrás toda la eternidad para sufrir por ello...".

Hizo una pausa, consciente de los leves temblores que ahora subían por su cuerpo. Sus admisiones se habían salido con la suya... porque, en serio no tenía la intención de ser tan sincera. Ahora sus emociones la estaban ahogando en el terrible dolor de su alma. Sin embargo, bajo esa pena, algo acerca de hablar del tema se sentía bien. Esas terribles palabras ya no seguirían clavadas en su cabeza. Además, Sans finalmente se volvió a mirarla, con una expresión que decía mucho. Había una feroz culpa y tristeza brillando en las vacilantes luces de sus ojos, pero parecía no poderse obligar a comentar algo. Así que, incluso cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a picarle los ojos, Toriel continuó.

"Esos pensamientos se empeoraron con la inmensa soledad de ese lugar... Estar sola así después de pasar por tal pérdida no es saludable... cualquier psicólogo te lo puede decir. Solo tenía esa casa vacía y mis recuerdos para ocuparme. Y cada vez que uno de los niños se iba, cada vez que le fallaba a otro... Yo... odio decirlo. Pero hubo puntos en los que... llegué a c-considerar... "

Se detuvo, cerrando la boca con tanta fuerza que sus colmillos se clavaron fuertemente en sus labios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡No se suponía que admitiera eso! Cielos, ¿qué pensaría? Se suponía que ella debía ser la fuerte. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Era ella quien debía ayudarlo, en vez de mostrar sus feas y viejas cicatrices para hacerlo sentir culpable. ¿Cómo podría esperar ser el apoyo que necesitaba, si estaba a punto de romperse? Diablos, normalmente era capaz de manejarlo mejor...

Su tono cambió abruptamente, en un intento por estabilizarse, un apresure por salvar la situación; tenía la esperanza de cortar cualquier respuesta sorprendida que Sans llegara a darle...

"P-pero, nunca me detuve a m-meditar demasiado en ello...". Insistió, incluso cuando su visión se nubló y bajó, corriendo, un calor mojado por el pelaje de sus mejillas.

"Siempre me recordé a mí misma que, si siquiera había alguna posibilidad, de que un d-día pudiera salvar al menos uno d-de ellos... Tenía que, estar allí para v-verlo. Incluso si m-me sentía sin esperanza, tenía q-que ser fuerte y seguir intentándolo... t-tenía que hacerlo. Se merecían esa oportunidad de s-sobrevivir. Esos n-niños no tenían a nadie más que los protegiera ... hasta que, t-te conocí a ti, por supuesto."

Trató de encontrar su mirada de nuevo, pero veía demasiado borroso como para entender su reacción. Maldijo en voz baja, sorbiendo y limpiándose el rostro con una pata. Se enfureció consigo misma por dejar que sus sentimientos se salieran de control. Mientras luchaba por calmarse, Sans lentamente le soltó la mano. La mente de Toriel, estando como estaba, lo vio como un signo de disgusto y decepción de su parte. Sin embargo, justo antes de que sus conclusiones se hicieran realidad, se sorprendió al sentir como repentinamente, se puso de pie en el sofá frente a ella y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"t-tori, lo siento mucho, p-por favor no llores. lo siento, n-no debí haber..." Sus palabras salieron temblorosas y doloridas. Parecía que su extraño trance había sido roto por su pronta y llorosa contestación.

Toriel parpadeó, mientras lentamente procesaba la situación, pero se apresuró a devolverle el abrazo. Lo estrechó con fuerza, hablando a través del nuevo y colosal nudo en su garganta.

"No, n-no, está bien..." Suspiró, pasando la mano por su columna en un gesto reconfortante, "Yo... te prometí que t-también sería abierta contigo sobre estas cosas, ¿verdad? Estoy bien, mi amigo... t-te lo aseguro. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde l-la última vez que he t-tenido esos pensamientos. Estoy bien..."

Él la agarró con más fuerza, sacudiéndose ruidosamente. Sus falanges se curvaron en su vestido, fuertemente sobre el pelaje de su cuello.

"n-no sé por qué p-pregunté eso..." Murmuró débilmente. "fue t-tan estúpido, lo siento, no sé q-qué me pasa".

"Shhh... Sans, está bien. Estas cosas d-duelen, sí, pero es importante hablarlas... D-de lo contrario, pueden infectarse, cómo heridas dentro de nuestras almas, y empeorar nuestro sufrimiento. Yo... parece que no p-pude controlar mis palabras, supongo que, t-tal vez necesitaba decirlo."

Sans solo siguió temblando bajo su fuerte abrazo. Toriel luchó contra otra inevitable ola de lágrimas. Con lo que deseaba decir a continuación, tenía que ser tan sensata como fuera posible. Sus ojos escarlatas ardieron mientras los cerraba.

"Y... t-tienes una razón para preguntarme eso, ¿cierto?"

El esqueleto se estremeció al oír su pregunta, atormentado por capas y capas de miedo y dolor reprimidos. Solo eso fue más que una respuesta suficiente.

"t-tori... yo... yo s-solo..."

Toriel sintió más lágrimas cayendo sobre su hombro. Pero esta vez no eran suyas.

"s-sé que tengo que decírtelo, ¿ya?" Continuó, en un tono roto, casi preso del pánico. "n-no puedo esperar m-más. he estado evitando ese t-tema todo el t-tiempo y yo solo... t-tienes que saberlo o n-nada tendrá sentido. s-sé eso, p-pero... "

"Shhh..." Toriel lo hizo callar de nuevo, presionándolo más contra su pecho. Quedó sentado en su regazo, como tantas otras veces esa noche. El propio abrumador deseo de Toriel de consolarlo, la ayudó a detener sus propios impulsos, y cuando reabrió los ojos, al fin pudo ver con más claridad. Sin embargo, lo que había sobre ella no quitó ninguna carga de su dolorido corazón.

El rostro de su amigo estaba oculto en su cuello, más su pequeña, y temblorosa figura en sus brazos era suficiente para hacer daño. Las manchas húmedas bajando por su hombro solo empeoraban las cosas. Pero no podía ignorar lo que le había dicho; hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la voz firme, y prosiguió.

"Amigo mío, s-si hay algo que sientes que debes decirme, sabes que me hará m-muy f-feliz escucharte. Pero primero, trata de relajarte un poco, ¿bueno? Tu alma está... muy agitada ahora mismo. Solo cálmate, no voy a irme a ningún lado".

Sans se calló, pero fue fácil adivinar que, infructuosamente, todavía luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por parar las lágrimas que aún se le escapaban. Al verse incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, las dejó salir, silenciosamente, sin contar las veces en que involuntariamente inhalaba en medio de sus violentos tremores. Una sensación de vergüenza comenzó a mezclarse con el temor en el aura de su alma.

Toriel deseaba tanto que no se sintiera así de mal por llorar frente ella, o, por hacerlo en absoluto. Había estado actuando de la misma manera desde que se había despertado de la pesadilla. Seguramente, sabía bien que tal cosa jamás le molestaría. Y, con toda sinceridad podría decir que necesitaba llorar, y no así, pero de verdad llorar. Emocionalmente hablando, estaba destrozado, y tan solo si la situación hubiera sido un poco menos estresante, sería seguro que jamás se hubiera permitido llegar a este punto. Y siempre fue de esa forma con prácticamente todos sus sentimientos.

Siempre evitaba emocionarse o alegrarse demasiado por las cosas. Y su arrebato de ira de ayer demostraba cuán poco sabía manejar sus emociones. Nunca se permitía sentir algo mucho más que una débil y perezosa felicidad. Toda esa represión no le hacía ningún bien, y probablemente era parte de la razón por la que las pesadillas y sus otros problemas eran tan malos.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que estuviera así, era una clara señal de lo serio que era lo que quería tratar. No podía adivinar qué, ni basándose en lo que sabía, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era lo que le había estado afectando a lo largo de todo ese tiempo. Tuvo que guardarse un escalofrío al recordar lo que había dicho el día anterior.

en cuanto a, um... lo que la esencia de la paciencia me dio... bueno... lo guardaré para un poco más tarde. es un poco raro...

oh, eh, y... no te preocupes por lo que dijiste antes... tendrá sentido porque... ya sabes... eh... pronto llegaremos a esa parte...

¿Qué podría causarle más dolor que los recuerdos su terrible infancia? ¿Qué le hizo esa inyección? Cuando vio por primera vez las señales de la tristeza oculta de su amigo, nunca se imaginó que sería capaz de ser así de abierto y honesto con ella. Pero ahora sentía que estaba a punto de conocer el elemento clave detrás de todo eso. Lo que finalmente explicaría todos sus extraños comentarios, y sus completos sinsentidos a lo largo de los años.

Toriel secó unas cuantas lágrimas, endureciendo su expresión y su corazón, a la vez que Sans se calmó lentamente en sus brazos. Su temblor casi cesó después de unos minutos, y logró que sus propias lágrimas también se detuvieran. Aun así, la tensión y la inestabilidad emanando de su alma seguían presentes. Sin duda, había pocas esperanzas de que se relajara de verdad antes de contar lo que faltaba de la historia.

Otro ruido de afuera provocó que una de sus largas orejas se contrajera. También pareció sacar a Sans del estupor en que estaba, pues finalmente giró un poco la cabeza y aflojó su potente agarre sobre ella. Cuando se volvió hacia él, solo apartó la mirada, manteniendo la cabeza gacha, pues, claramente no quería que le viera la cara después de todo eso. Toriel lo dejó así, volviéndose hacia la chimenea mientras le daba una palmadita en el brazo, suave, gentil y esperanzadora.

"Parece que se avecina una tormenta" susurró, por fin, rompiendo el silencio. "Supongo que ya era hora. Ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que llovió. Espero que no haya demasiados rayos. Aunque, debo decir que verlos es bastante electrizante".

El objetivo del chiste era traer algo de calma a la situación antes de que Sans empezara a hablar. Sus arrebatos emocionales todavía tenían peso en el aire, y lo único que quería era aligerarlo con el mejor método que conocía. Pero su amigo ni siquiera reaccionó.

La cansada sonrisa de Toriel vaciló; el que ni siquiera fingiera alegrarse con sus bromas... significaba algo malo. Intentó pensar en otra cosa que decir, pero entonces Sans la interrumpió.

"t-tori, escucha...", dijo, con una voz grave y rasposa.

Lo volvió a mirar; todo el humor se desvaneció hasta convertirse en una plana seriedad. A pesar de que se negó a establecer contacto visual, no continuó ocultándose. Y Toriel, aunque se lo esperaba, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver huellas de lágrimas en su rostro, mucho más prominentes en hueso que en piel. Pero, para ser justos, su propia cara seguro no debía verse mucho mejor.

Los ojos de Sans estaban a penas abiertos, por lo que era imposible ver sus brillantes pupilas. Pero algo le decía que allí no había nada más que oscuridad. Toriel resistió el impulso de consolarlo por su bien, esforzándose por mantener una expresión uniforme. Desde luego, sería negligente no prestarle toda su atención a lo que estaba a punto de oír.

El esqueleto se movió un poco para quedar un poco más cómodo, y repentinamente tomó una de las manos de Toriel para presionarla sobre su pecho, enroscando los dedos a su alrededor. Después de un momento, ella pudo percibirlo como un acto de disculpa de su parte por lo de antes.

Retuvo las tranquilizadoras palabras que deseaba darle, sabiendo que no harían mucho por ayudarlo. Se conformó con permitir felizmente el gesto, mientras sentía su alma palpitando débilmente debajo de su pata. La expresión de Sans no cambió, pero la tensión en su cuerpo fue disminuyendo, poco a poco.

Respiró hondo y cerró sus cuencas antes de continuar.

"esto va a ser duro t, ¿bueno?", dijo, nerviosamente. "¿recuerdas lo que dije antes, de que puede que ni siquiera me creas? pues... esta es la parte que más me preocupa... "

Una familiar sensación de temor se acumuló en su ser.

"Entiendo", murmuró ella. "Pero por favor, acuérdate de lo que te prometí. Te creeré, amigo. Confío en ti."

La expresión de Sans se suavizó un poco ante sus palabras, a la vez que daba un leve apretón a su pata. Sin embargo, cuando él no respondió inmediatamente, Toriel continuó, en un tono cada vez más sombrío.

"Lo que quieres decirme... es... ¿es esa la razón por la que te pusiste mal por lo que dije antes?", Preguntó.

Luego de un momento tenso y un profundo suspiro, Sans asintió.

"sí..."

Sus ojos se reabrieron un poco y una triste sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

"je... está bien. será mejor que empiece a hablar... hay mucho que tocar y probablemente no podré mantenerme tan concentrado como antes...", admitió. "ha pasado... muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que intenté hablarle a alguien sobre los rese-"

Fue interrumpido bruscamente por un cegador destello que llenó la habitación, seguido de unos estruendosos truenos. Toriel saltó, con los pelos de punta antes de girarse a mirar por la ventana. Sans se quedó totalmente inmóvil, sosteniendo su pata tan fuerte que casi dolía. Eso, además del súbito terror aumentando en su alma, hacían claro que, sin duda, también lo habían tomado por sorpresa. Los profundos rumores del cielo se fueron apagando, hasta ser reemplazados por el sonido de la intensa lluvia. Toriel dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

"Dios mío, ese llegó rápido, ¿no?"

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que el tenue brillo púrpura del fuego ya no era la única luz colorida que iluminaba la habitación. Junto con él, se mezclaba un terriblemente familiar azul claro y amarillo... rápidamente se volvió hacia su amigo. La luz de su ojo izquierdo, ahora abierto como plato, había vuelto al fuego y con toda su potencia.

La preocupación controló su alma una vez más. No era raro que su vista se encendiera cuando algo lo sorprendía, pero algo en esa mirada simplemente no estaba bien. No lucía sobresaltado, sino aterrorizado. Su impacto al ver el relámpago deslumbrante y oír el fuerte y repentino ruido del trueno tampoco parecían estar desapareciendo. El agarre mortal que tenía en su pata, así como el inquebrantable miedo que irradiaba de su aura bien lo podía atestiguar. Era como si estuviera congelado, observando y esperando que viniera... algo.

"Sans, ¿qué pasa?" Toriel preguntó con incertidumbre, propinándole una pequeña sacudida cuando no halló su respuesta.

Sus palabras tuvieron poco efecto al principio. Pero, después, parpadeó, y miró hacia la ventana. Se estremeció al ser cegado por otro relámpago, pero Toriel percibió que el momentáneo pánico que se aferraba a su alma estaba empezando a disminuir. Cuando el estruendo del trueno hizo temblar la casa, se recostó contra ella y cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, riendo.

Ella lo miró ansiosamente, rápida e instintivamente abrazándolo y alejándolos a ambos de la ventana.

"Amigo, ¿qué te pasa? Te..." Hizo una pausa para formular la pregunta con cuidado. "¿Te da miedo... la tormenta?"

Dudaba que ese fuera el caso, ya que Sans había demostrado muchas veces ser un aficionado de la ciencia. Era poco probable que algo tan normal como una tormenta eléctrica lo asustara tanto. Pero, sí, fue cierto que muchos monstruos quedaron petrificados al llegar por primera vez a la superficie. De cualquier modo, sería muy difícil para cualquiera adaptarse a algo tan discordante y ruidoso cómo un trueno, sin nunca haber oído uno antes. Incluso a ella misma le había tomado un tiempo volver a acostumbrarse a ellos.

Aun así, esta situación era distinta. Habían pasado tormentas así antes, pero él jamás había actuado de tal manera. Le fue un poco difícil acostumbrarse, sí, como a todos los demás; pero por lo general, los disfrutaba. Incluso si esta tormenta empezaba a hacerse más fuerte de lo normal, su reacción simplemente no tenía mucho sentido. No estaba segura de sí sentirse aliviada o hasta más preocupada cuando él negó con la cabeza, validando sus sospechas.

"n-no, no, no es eso..." murmuró, respirando pesadamente, mientras trataba de volver a tomar control de sus poderes. "es solo que... esa... esa luz... pensé que... que era... "

Soltó otra risita débil y vacía. Su pupila todavía ardía a través de sus falanges.

"s-siempre se pone blanco así antes de que t-todo..."

Pronto, el único sonido que emitía era el de su respiración inestable.

"Antes de que todo... ¿qué?" Preguntó Toriel.

Otro destello de relámpagos y un auge de truenos siguieron sus palabras, a lo que Sans volvió a estremecerse con violencia. Maldijo ásperamente, y un rápido escalofrío sobre el cual no tuvo control corrió por todo su cuerpo. El corazón de Toriel se ahogó en simpatía; su mente se apresuró a ver qué podía hacer para mejorar la situación. Miró la entrada del pasillo, y se le ocurrió una idea.

"Ya no importa." Lo calmó, bajando la voz. "¿Qué tal si vamos a mi cuarto hasta que todo pase? Podemos cerrar las cortinas, y, creo que el ruido de la tormenta no es tan malo allá."

Sans no contestó de inmediato, así que, a la vez que observaba su ojo apagarse con lentitud, sobó su brazo cariñosamente. Con eso, su alma pareció volver a asentarse también, hasta el punto en que los estallidos inevitables de rayos dejaron de molestarle. En vez de eso, solo lo frustraron y cansaron lo suficiente para que permitiera que cayera la mano que tenía en el rostro.

"b-bueno..." Empezó otra vez, levantando la cabeza para reencontrándose con su mirada. "pero aun necesito decirte-"

Un nuevo ruido lo volvió a interrumpir, incitándolos a ambos a voltearse y mirar de donde venía. Toriel apenas pudo comprender qué había escuchado y no tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar hasta que se repitió. Aunque amortiguado por los retumbos del trueno y la lluvia, el sonido era distinto y conocido. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

"¿Quién diablos...?" Toriel se contuvo, mordiéndose el labio. "¿Quién diantres podría estar aquí a esta hora?"*

Miró entre entre Sans y la puerta con indecisión, solo deteniéndose cuando Sans habló de nuevo.

"v-ve tori, tal vez sea importante"

Toriel frunció el ceño. El tono derrotado con el que habló, hizo que sus deseos de ignorar los insistentes golpes de la puerta fueran incrementando. Al notar sus emociones, Sans le apretó afectuosamente la pata antes de dejarla ir con una frágil sonrisa.

"estaré bien, ve." Dijo, apartándose de su regazo para sentarse en el sofá.

Todavía no quería dejarlo, considerando todo lo que acababa de suceder. Pero tenía razón, si alguien estaba llamando a su puerta a esa hora, en medio de una tormenta... Podría ser algo serio. Cuando otro relámpago encendió la habitación, Toriel agarró la manta y la puso sobre él mientras se ponía de pie.

"Solo descansa aquí por ahora, recuéstate un poco", dijo ella, colocando la botella de agua a su lado también. "Yo me encargo. No dudes en avisarme si necesitas algo".

Estuvo agradecida de que el tono maternal que se deslizó por su voz no molestara a Sans. Incluso pareció divertirlo un poco, o así lo dijo el breve destello alegre en sus ojos en medio de su evidente aflicción. Respondió con un pequeño asentimiento y suspirando, acomodó la manta sobre sí mismo.

Toriel se obligó a darse la vuelta, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la ventana para cerrar las persianas antes de caminar hacia la puerta. No detendría mucho la luz de los rayos, pero esperaba que al menos lo ayudara a calmarse. Sus patas se arrastraron sobre los azulejos del piso de la cocina para entrar a la habitación. Los golpes continuaron hasta que llegó a la puerta, donde hurgó torpemente las cerraduras con sus grandes manos antes de lograr abrirla.

Lo que vio a continuación hizo que una ola fría le recorriera la espalda. De todas las personas que pudieran haber estado allí, monstruo o humano, tuvo que ser él.

En lo alto de la puerta, empapado y sonriendo nerviosamente... estaba su ex marido, el rey de los monstruos: Asgore Dreemurr.

Por un momento, solo pudo mirar fijamente. Los pelos de su cuello se erizaron, endureció la pata que tenía en la manija. Cielos, en serio no estaba lista para eso. Había meditado antes, en que tal vez Sans estaba maldito con una desgracia perpetua, por obra de cualquier poder superior que gobernara o no su universo. Pero supuso que ella también había provocado la ira de esta deidad. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora?

"B-buenas noches, Toriel." Asgore tartamudeó, frotando sus manos con timidez. "O, eh, quizás debería estar diciendo buenos días a estas alturas... Ja, ja..."

"Dreemurr..." Respondió ella, interrogándolo con una mirada fulminante.

"P-perdón por molestarte a estas horas... es que..." Continuó rápidamente, tensándose un poco mientras otro trueno sacudió el suelo. "Estaba aquí afuera, cuando empezó la tormenta y, caramba, se puso muy intensa, ¿no? Habría llamado, pero d-dejé mi teléfono en casa y vi que tenías la chimenea encendida y p-pensé que alguien estaba... ¿despierto?"

Toriel no vaciló. Sus ojos se estrecharon al entender qué implicaban sus palabras.

"¡¿Y puedo saber qué estabas haciendo fuera de mi casa, a las 5 de la mañana?!" Puntualizó cada parte de la pregunta con una pausa.

El enorme monstruo agitó sus patas, tratando de mantener su sonrisa.

"Lo siento, lo dije mal... Simplemente, no podía dormir, y p-pensé en caminar hasta el parque para aclararme la mente. Fue una tontería de mi parte no verificar el clima, y, fue solo por casualidad que estaba cerca de aquí cuando llegó la tormenta. Lo prometo"

Toriel no respondió de inmediato, viéndose incapaz de dejar de enviar miradas en su dirección. Sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad; era obvio. Sabía que era un terrible mentiroso. Sin embargo, todavía luchaba por sofocar las llamas calientes de la ira que ardía en el fondo de su garganta.

Estás siendo paranoica y ridícula... su mente le dijo, y ella reconoció que estaba en lo correcto.

Respiró hondo por la nariz y lo dejó salir un poco de humo por su boca.

"Pasa." Le concedió en voz baja, apartándose de la entrada.

Asgore entró, agachando la cabeza para que sus enormes cuernos no chocaran con el marco de la puerta. Una vez dentro, se volvió hacia ella con una pequeña y agradecida reverencia.

"Gracias, me disculpo de nuevo por venir tan inesperadamente. Regresaré tan pronto como cese la lluvia".

Toriel no dijo nada, concentrándose en asegurar el candado. Al cerrar, apagó el ruido de la tormenta justo antes de que otro gran estruendo viniera de afuera. Se detuvo en la puerta de espaldas a él por unos instantes más, tratando de ordenar sus irritados y confusos pensamientos. Enfurecida, se volteó para mirarlo. Él era uno de los pocos monstruos a los que tenía que mirar hacia arriba, y eso solo lo hacía todo más incómodo para ella.

Pestañeó, ligeramente sorprendido al verla en la luz, pero luego, su expresión cambió a una de preocupación.

"Dios, Tori- digo, Toriel, ¿has estado llorando?", Preguntó.

Volvió a desviar la mirada, furiosa por haber olvidado el mal estado en el que se encontraba. Cruzó los brazos, manteniendo firme su postura.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia." Gruñó, dejando, de nuevo, que el enojo superara su juicio.

Él no se inmutó ante su reacción, pues estaba más que acostumbrado a recibir tales respuestas de su parte. Solo hizo una expresión triste, frotando torpemente su propio brazo.

"Sí, supongo. Mis disculpas. Pero, si hay algo que te preocupa... espero que te sientas mejor pronto".

La sinceridad de su tono solo hizo que la piel de Toriel se erizara aún más, aunque hizo todo lo posible por no mostrarlo. Por lo general, tenía tiempo suficiente para prepararse para encontrarse con Asgore, y al menos alcanzaba a reunir fuerzas para ser amable y tranquila en su compañía. Pero, su repentina llegada, frente a todo lo demás, se lo hacía imposible. A pesar de dar sus mejores esfuerzos por controlarlo, su alma continuó agitándose de ira.

Sin embargo, logró suavizar su expresión, aunque quizá solo por su propio bien. Sus ojos se posaron en el charco que la ropa empapada y el pelaje del Rey dejaban en el suelo, y vio la oportunidad perfecta para redirigir la conversación.

"Estás mojando la baldosa", dijo debidamente, aún sin volverse hacia él. "Ve al lavadero y cámbiate. Allí hay toallas y... puedes tomar prestada una de mis túnicas ".

La expresión de Asgore se iluminó de inmediato. Sus ojos naranja y azul brillaron con gratitud. Lo odió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse enferma al verlo feliz por algo que había dicho.

"Oh, por supuesto. Lo aprecio mucho", dijo, con una cálida sonrisa, antes de dirigirse hacia la sala en cuestión.

Toriel asintió, quedándose quieta como estatua hasta que se fue. Solo entonces, se permitió derrumbarse sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, acunando su cabeza entre las patas. Respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios desgarrados. Eso había salido mal por su culpa, era innegable. Y ahora que estaba sola, la vergüenza por su comportamiento empezó a subirle a cabeza.

Había estado esforzándose tanto últimamente por hacer las paces con Asgore. Perdonarlo totalmente era algo impensable, pero pensaba que tal vez estaban progresando, al menos lo suficiente para llegar a ser amigos. Sin embargo, su profundo rencor y trauma con respecto a su ex esposo habían sido una pared divisora de la familia que habían formado en el último año.

Todos los otros estuvieron dispuestos a perdonar y olvidar los pecados que habían cometido en el subsuelo, incluyendo los de Asgore. En gran parte podía entenderlo, de ahí que, por ejemplo, solo hubiera despedido a Alphys por los incidentes con las amalgamas, en lugar de presentar cargos serios contra ella. La redención y las segundas oportunidades eran ideas en las que creía firmemente. Pero con él era diferente, y los demás, especialmente Undyne, se aseguraron de echarle en cara su hipocresía. Claro, algunos más amablemente que otros.

Si simplemente hubiera podido llevarse bien con él, superarlo todo adecuadamente y no ser tan amargada... las cosas hubieran sido mucho mejores. Pero simplemente, ni siquiera ahora lo lograba; al menos no todavía. Si bien no tenía ningún odio genuino arraigado en su corazón, las cosas que había hecho eran demasiado devastadoras como para que las pasara por alto. Cada vez que quería sentirse cómoda a su alrededor, regresaban a su mente las caras de esos niños... Y observaba sus manos... las manos que una vez la habían sostenido amorosamente... cubiertas con sangre inocente. A veces, juraba poder oír sus gritos.

No, no, no pienses en eso... No lo pienses. Su mente decía. Si continuaba molestando su mente con eso, la noche solo iría de mal en peor. Solo necesitaba ser fuerte, dejarlo atrás sin explotar más.

La tormenta continuó rugiendo furiosamente, como la guerra de emociones ocurriendo dentro de su alma.

El suave sonido de garras tintineando contra el azulejo señaló el regreso de Asgore. Toriel se irguió, dejando caer las patas en su regazo. El gran monstruo había elegido una túnica de color púrpura oscuro con un patrón de flores blancas, y su pelaje ahora estaba bastante desordenado por el secado de la toalla. Era un espectáculo casi cómico; nada en su apariencia quería gritar "rey". Y eso hacía todo aún más incómodo y vergonzoso.

Manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos, volvió a inclinar ligeramente la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

"Gracias de nuevo, Toriel", dijo, con la sonrisa de antes quieta en su lugar. "Puse mi ropa en tu secadora, espero que no te moleste".

El comentario la hizo notar el ligero zumbido de la secadora desde la lavandería. Sin más que decir, asintió, preocupada por las palabras mordaces que podrían escapar de su boca si se permitía hablar. El silencio se prolongó un poco antes de que Asgore juntara sus patas, e hiciera una pregunta vacilante.

"¿Y si hago un poco de té? Para, pagar tu hospitalidad." ¿Todavía tienes las bolsitas de té que envié con Frisk la semana pasada?".

Toriel resistió las ganas de burlarse. Té. Siempre té. A veces se preguntaba si su ex marido pensaba que todas las cosas se resolvían con té. A pesar de tener quejas internas, respondió positivamente.

"Sí, están en el armario encima del fregadero, en el plato pequeño". Inconscientemente, empezó a jugar con la tela de su vestido.

Asgore fue rápido al mostrador y tomó las pequeñas bolsas, todas hechas por sus propias manos, y llenas de flores doradas aplastadas de su jardín personal. Llenó la tetera y prendió la estufa con una chispa de fuego naranja. Mientras tanto, Toriel lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, reflexionando sobre cómo iría el resto de la noche y el día que se apuraba en llegar.

"¿Estás sola esta noche, Toriel?" Preguntó, moviendo con cuidado la tetera llena sobre el pequeño círculo de llamas. "Porque, Frisk y Flowey están en la fiesta de Kid, y Papyrus fue con Undyne y Alphys a la playa cerca de Ebott City*, ¿cierto?"

Hizo una pausa, golpeando casualmente sus garras en el mostrador mientras dejaba calentando el agua.

"¿Sans también está haciendo algo?"

La pregunta tenía un tono extraño, consciente, que no era de su agrado, y menos viniendo de su parte, pero, de todas formas, respiró hondo y se obligó a responder.

"No... Sans está aquí, pero... no se encuentra bien en este momento, así que no hagas demasiado ruido. La tormenta ciertamente no está ayudando a las cosas", dijo, mirando brevemente hacia la sala de estar.

Momentáneamente, se preguntó cómo estaría. ¿Se las habría arreglado para quedarse dormido otra vez? Con lo que había ocurrido más temprano esa noche, era de dudar. Probablemente solo estaba sentado allí, solo y perdido en sus emociones por lo que fuera que tanto deseaba decirle. Su alma tembló con el repentino deseo de poder olvidar a Asgore y regresar con él. Era un pensamiento infantil, sí, pero frustrante también.

"Ah, ya veo. Pobre, espero que no sea nada grave", dijo Asgore, deteniéndose al oír otro trueno venir desde afuera.

Continuó de nuevo una vez que el sonido se desvaneció, y ella pudo escuchar cómo hablaba a través de lo que parecía una débil sonrisa.

"Si él te tiene aquí para cuidarlo, estoy seguro de que estará bien muy pronto. No podría haber alguien mejor a su lado".

Parpadeó sorprendida, no sabiendo cómo tomarse esas palabras. Eran inquietantes, pero de una forma nueva... y esa extraña inflexión en su voz todavía estaba allí, cálida y sin una pizca de deshonestidad. Sus cejas se arquearon, ahora más por la confusión que por la ira, pero solo se volvió, no dispuesta a decir nada en contestación. A Asgore no pareció importarle y se contentó con dejar que el silencio entre ambos se prolongara a la vez que hervía el agua.

Permaneció así por unos minutos más, hasta que la tetera finalmente dio un silbido agudo. Asgore fue veloz en retirarla y apagar las llamas antes de que el ruido se hiciera demasiado fuerte. Buscó dos tazas, y vertió el líquido humeante en ellas, muy hábilmente. Luego, colocó una bolsita de té en cada una para comenzar a remojar, sosteniendo cuidadosamente ambas tazas en sus enormes patas. Toriel se congeló un poco cuando se miraron de nuevo, más hizo todo lo posible para relajarse y aceptar la taza sin permitir que sus manos temblaran. No lo logró, pero él tampoco comentó nada al respecto.

"Debería estar listo en unos minutos", dijo, caminando a la silla a su lado.

Toriel intentó no retroceder, pero sus garras se curvaron bruscamente alrededor del pocillo cuando sintió sus brazos cepillándose con los de él mientras se sentaba. Tuvo que controlarse, y retraerlas de nuevo para evitar dañar su taza de té.

Ver ese té dorado pálido de nuevo la hizo sentir mal, pero tragó saliva, haciendo todo lo posible por no mostrarlo. Sentía como si la estuviera observando con fijeza, aunque sabía que si se volteaba hacia él solo le daría esa sonrisa amable. Cielos, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

Asgore se aclaró la garganta antes de poner la taza sobre la mesa y apartando la vista, como si pudiera percibir sus inquietudes.

"Así que... Frisk lo hizo maravillosamente en la reunión de la semana pasada." Comenzó, juntando las patas. "Seguro ya te lo contaron, pero realmente encantó a los funcionarios visitantes, incluso, se conectó profundamente con una mujer gracias a la lengua de señas. Cada vez se ve más confiado. Ni siquiera las preguntas más complicadas lo han detenido".

Toriel se calmó un poco ante la mención de su hijo. Sus logros como embajador siempre traían un inmenso orgullo a su alma. Sus ojos cansados lo miraron brevemente, luego a su té de nuevo.

"Sí... me habló de eso", respondió suavemente, pasando una garra por el mango de la taza. "Me alegra oírlo, pero, no puedo evitar preocuparme a veces de que todo eso debe ser abrumador para un niño de su edad".

Asgore soltó un callado rumor de risa, pero rápidamente prosiguió.

"Yo tampoco...", admitió, distraídamente pasando una pata por su barba. "En realidad, en las primeras reuniones, casi quise sacarlo de su posición en medio de todo el alboroto. Pero con solo un poco de práctica, acabó asumiendo el papel como un pez en el agua. Ahora no sé qué haría sin Frisk..."

El té se había oscurecido a un color dorado intenso, lo que indicaba que estaba listo. A pesar de la leve pero persistente náusea, decidió que era el momento de tener algo de cortesía. Ya había pasado pena suficiente después de todo. Sacó la bolsita de té y la dejó sobre la mesa antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo.

Era delicioso, como siempre, algo en su sabor devolvía a su corazón una nostalgia terriblemente agridulce. Pero, por muy bueno que fuera, lo que había despertado era demasiado oscuro para manejarlos bien en aquel entonces. Puso la taza sobre la mesa, rogando al cielo para que trajera un poco calma a su alma cansada. Asgore tomó un sorbo de su propio té, suspirando de satisfacción una vez el pocillo dejó sus labios. El silencio volvió a asentarse en la mente de Toriel.

Una parte de ella moría por preguntarle sobre las cosas que Sans le había dicho. ¿El nombre del Dr. Gaster le recordaría algo, a pesar de la insistencia de su amigo en que nadie podría recordarlo? ¿Habrían quedado restos de memorias de los experimentos a los que habían sido sometidos Sans y su hermano? ¿Si quiera diría la verdad si le preguntara, en primer lugar? No importaba la respuesta; su promesa de guardar los secretos de Sans para sí la mantuvo con la boca cerrada. Pero al recordar todo el sufrimiento que su amigo había soportado por la negligencia de Asgore, sus ojos rojos se oscurecieron, alimentando aún más la furia que volvió a arder en su alma.

La cálida expresión de Asgore se desvaneció un poco cuando notó su cambio repentino.

"Toriel... yo... sé que dijiste que no era de mi incumbencia, pero..."

La cara de Toriel se tensó en anticipación de lo que sabía que venía. Su impulso fue interrumpirlo como antes, pero no halló la fuerza para hacerlo.

"Sé que estabas triste por algo antes de que yo llegara... Si pasa algo... si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, me gustaría mucho hacerlo", dijo, eligiendo sus líneas cuidadosamente.

Pero ninguna compasión podía superar su miedo. La frustración y la inquietud inundaron su corazón de nuevo. Ahora era un "lucha o huye", y huir era la única opción razonable.

"No, estoy bien. No necesito tu ayuda." Exclamó firmemente, apartando su silla de la mesa.

Su absoluta hipocresía le picó la lengua, pero no dejó que eso le impidiera ponerse de pie. No sabía a dónde ir, pero sabía que debía alejarse. Si no lo hacía, no sabía cuánto tiempo más duraría su compostura.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Asgore se movió para intentar detenerla, con voz quejumbrosa.

"Toriel, por favor, no te vayas,", imploró, extendiendo rápidamente una pata para agarrar su muñeca. "Sólo quiero-"

No escuchó más. Cuando sintió su mano rodeándole el brazo, el puro terror se apoderó de su ser. Todo lo veía era sangre. Sangre fría que goteaba de sus garras, manchando su pelaje blanco. La sangre de los niños humanos... la sangre de sus hijos.

"¡No me toques!" Gritó abiertamente, retrocediendo varios metros y sosteniendo la pata contra su pecho.

Otro fuerte trueno sacudió la casa apenas unos segundos después de que las palabras salieron de su boca. Nadie se movió.

Toriel temblaba al observar lo que acababa de hacer. Agachó la cabeza y aspiró profundamente. Ojalá volverse polvo en ese mismísimo lugar.

"Toriel... yo..." La voz de Asgore ondeó, con pesar y no fue necesario ni mirarlo para percibir el dolor en sus ojos.

El sonido de él, lentamente levantándose de su silla, hizo que se pusiera rígida una vez más. Estaba a punto de echarse a correr, quizá a su habitación, como la patética cobarde que era. Pero paró cuando una súbita distorsión en el aire y un destello de luz azul iluminaron el espacio delante de sus ojos. Para su sorpresa, Sans apareció frente a ambos.

De pronto, estaba allí, casual y con las manos en los bolsillos; pero su postura era de... confrontación. Su rostro estaba envuelto en la sombra, de nuevo con la capucha sobre la cabeza. Levantó la vista hacia el enorme monstruo jefe sin ningún indicio de intimidación, ni tomando en cuenta la enorme diferencia de tamaño.

"hola, felpudo", dijo con una voz sorprendentemente firme, aunque bastante ronca por el agotamiento. "¿todo bien por aquí?"

Habló con su habitual tono despreocupado... pero allí detrás había un diminuto, quizá oculto toque de rabia. Toriel solo lo vio en un shock silencioso. Asgore quedó igualmente perplejo, y solo inclinó sus ojos hacia el pequeño esqueleto.

"Oh, buenas, Sans..." Se las arregló para contestar después de un rato, forzando una frágil sonrisa. "¿Q-qué haces levantado? Toriel me dijo que no te encontrabas bien... y, Dios... supongo que tenía razón".

Sans se encogió de hombros, aunque el gesto no fue tan relajado como de costumbre.

"eh, tuve un mal día y acabé así, no es gran cosa. a todos nos pasa." Respondió, devolviendo el tono serio a la conversación. "pero no respondió mi pregunta, ¿verdad, su majestad? ¿qué diablos estaba usted haciendo?" *

Asgore quedó ligeramente aturdido por el atrevimiento en la pregunta de Sans. Incluso como el gobernante accesible y benigno que era, nunca antes había escuchado a alguien hablarle así. Avergonzado, el rey abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de contestar.

"Yo... hice algo que no debía", admitió en voz baja, mirándolo con los ojos tristes. "Le agarré la muñeca por impulso, porque quería seguir conversando con ella. Eso es todo. Lo prometo."

Su vista volvió a aterrizar sobre Toriel. Ella no se apartó esta vez, permitiéndose nerviosamente devolverle la mirada.

"Lo siento mucho, Toriel... No tenía la intención de molestarte. Iba en serio con lo que dije. Únicamente deseo ayudarte".

Toriel apretó la mandíbula, incapaz de forzarse a sí misma a decir o hacer mucho más. Sus ojos se desviaron cuando Sans se volvió para verla. Sus pupilas filosas se suavizaron al enfocarse en su rostro.

"¿es eso cierto, tori? ¿estás bien?"

Tragó saliva, sorprendida al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Sans... la estaba defendiendo? Tenía que ser eso. Seguramente estaba oyendo la discusión, y había salido en su ayuda. Y por raro que pareciera que un monstruo tan pequeño se pusiera frente a uno de más del doble de su tamaño, enfrentándose a otro casi tres veces más grande, su reacción dejaba clara sus intenciones.

A pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, la actitud protectora de su amigo encendió un calor calmante en su interior. Soltó un suspiro cansado que sin saber había estado conteniendo.

"Sí, estoy bien... yo solo..." Gruñó, deteniéndose para parar sus temblores. "Exageré, yo... perdón". En un vacilante susurro, terminó la oración.

Decirle esas palabras a Asgore se sentía tan mal; pero como no quería hacer más el ridículo, simplemente se quedó callada. Los párpados del colosal monstruo jefe se llenaron de alivio.

"Oh, por favor, no, no tienes nada por lo que disculparte... Debí haber sabido que no..." Se calló, bajando sus anchos hombros.

Sans los observó por un momento, antes de que la rabia en su expresión comenzara a desvanecerse. Se puso una de sus amplias y falsas sonrisas antes de caminar junto a Toriel. Dudó, pero decidió darle algo de espacio, solo limitándose a mirarla con simpatía. Aunque apreciaba su consideración, Toriel meditó en cuanto prefería tenerlo más bien cerca en ese instante. Demonios, de verdad lo deseaba. De alguna forma, sonrió de vuelta, esperando comunicarle así un poco de su gratitud.

Sin embargo, esa frágil alegría se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Asgore dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante, tal vez pensando que no le importaría. Pero en cambio, se quedó tiesa, y Sans, por supuesto, se dio cuenta. Antes de que el otro pudiera continuar, se dio la vuelta y se paró entre ambos. Su tono continuó cargando la misma fingida tranquilidad de antes, pero se aseguró de que su postura dejara firme su intención.

"sabes asgore, creo que la mejor manera de ayudar es tal vez, tomar tu té y recostarte junto al fuego. luces como si alguien te hubiera aguado los espíritus." Bromeó.

Aunque nadie rió, Toriel sintió las esquinas de sus labios moviéndose un poco hacia arriba.

"tori y yo obviamente no estamos súper bien, así que, creo que nos echaremos a dormir por hoy, je je. y como puede que quieras hacer lo mismo, ya que dudo que la tormenta se detenga pronto, pues, te recomiendo el sofá. diez de diez en comodidad".

El suave gruñido de los truenos sacudió las paredes mientras Asgore lo miraba con fijeza. Por un momento, sintió un fuerte deseo de desafiarlo, pero al volverse hacia Toriel, toda la fuerza en él pareció drenarse.

"Entiendo..." Murmuró, agachando la cabeza. "Muy bien, que descansen."

Toriel parpadeó, un toque confundida, pero aliviada al ver que su ex esposo finalmente se se daba la vuelta. Mientras se dirigía a la mesa y silenciosamente recogía las dos tazas de té, la atención de Toriel se dirigió a Sans. El esqueleto se acercó e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, y así lo hizo. Le habló en un susurro mientras regresaban a la sala de estar.

"perdón por... interrumpirte hace rato, tori...". Se disculpó, dejando caer su falsa sonrisa. "cuando te escuché gritar así, yo... no sé... te veías tan asustada. parecía que necesitabas una excusa para salir de ahí".

Le tomó un momento volver a enfocar sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para responder. Mientras se calmaba, el agotamiento y el estrés de antes se hicieron visibles en la expresión de Sans, una vez dejaron a Asgore detrás de ellos. La capacidad de actuación de su amigo no dejaba ser tan impresionante como triste. En su interior, solo luchaba por encontrar las palabras correctas.

"Está bien." Dijo, parándose a un lado del sofá y poniendo la mano sobre su bolso "Aprecio lo que hiciste. No... no estaba siendo yo misma. Te lo agradezco."

"no hay problema, tori". Respondió él a su vez, reprimiendo un bostezo. "me alegro de que estés bien... por un segundo pensé que él..."

Unas cuantas gotas de sudor salpicaron de su cabeza. Una montaña de emociones atravesó las luces de sus ojos antes de negar con la cabeza.

"nah, no importa... je. ya no importa."

Toriel comprendía lo que quería decir. Sabía que debía decir algo para asegurarle que nunca le haría algo así... aunque solo fuera para ser completamente sincera. Pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, sin siquiera saber por qué. Como máquina en piloto automático, recogió su bolso y la botella de agua que estaba encima del mueble. Echó un vistazo a la comida intacta de Sans en la mesa, junto a la otra rebanada de pastel.

"¿Te sientes capaz de comer algo, amigo mío?", Preguntó.

Sans sacudió la cabeza con una mueca.

"nah, lo siento, todavía no estoy listo para arriesgarme. tal vez felpudo quiera, hasta podría animarlo un poquito", dijo, dándolo todo para lograr sonreír al acabar la frase.

Ella asintió, dejando allí los platos mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo de camino a su dormitorio. Sans la siguió. Algo en su interior la hizo mirar por encima de su hombro una última vez. Vio a Asgore de pie ante el fregadero, mirando al desagüe donde había tirado el resto del agua hirviendo. Su melena gruesa y enmarañada la apartó de sus ojos, pero seguro pudo imaginar qué tipo de mirada había en ellos...

Los dos llegaron a su habitación, y simplemente se quedaron parados, siendo la lluvia y los truenos el único ruido presente en la sala. Entonces, un acuerdo silencioso se estableció entre ambos. Toriel depositó los artículos en sus brazos en la mesa de noche, antes de dirigirse al baño para ponerse su ropa de dormir, a pesar de que el amanecer llegaría en apenas una hora o menos. Sans desapareció en un atajo a su propio cuarto para hacer lo mismo.

Ahora sola, siguió con su aburrida rutina habitual. Se cambió a uno de sus camisones favoritos, uno púrpura pálido de seda con un sutil patrón de remolinos blancos en la parte inferior. Se cepilló los dientes, especialmente los colmillos, tratando de ignorar su aspecto demacrado y miserable en el espejo.

Una vez terminó, se derrumbó bocabajo en su gran cama tamaño reina. Se quedó allí, agotada, aunque atenta y despierta, hasta que una rápida luz señaló el regreso de su amigo. Apareció a su lado, ahora vestido con una simple camiseta gris de un letrero de la NASA, y unos pantalones cortos casi iguales a los de antes. Bueno, la franja blanca era horizontal en lugar de vertical, pero aun así, pensó que definitivamente no le haría una expansión de guardarropa. Sans comentó su rara pose con una sonrisa cansada, pero entretenida.

"hombre, supongo que los dos tocamos funda, ¿no, tori?", La reprendió en broma, apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

Tal vez solo en ese momento, el chiste la hizo resoplar de risa, pero ella todavía tiró la almohada en la que estaba recostada a su cara. Él resopló de vuelta, sosteniéndola contra su pecho mientras ella se sentaba para hacerse bajo las sábanas. Sans la observó, con un toque de duda formándose en sus rasgos, hasta que le dio a la cama y a su lado unas suaves palmaditas. Solo así fue que la acompañó bajo la manta, luciendo bastante pequeño entre los accesorios de la cama, de por sí un poco demasiado grandes.

Mantuvieron cierta distancia entre ellos, a la vez que rodaban en el colchón para mirar al techo. Momentáneamente, el silencio y los ruidos de la tormenta continuaron hasta que finalmente Sans decidió hablar.

"¿estás bien?"

"La verdad no..." admitió ella, con una sonrisa triste. "Pero, supongo que lo estaré pronto. ¿y tú?"

"je, creo que nunca estoy bien en realidad". Dijo. Las luces de sus ojos se agitaban como las llamas de una vela en la oscuridad. "pero me gusta pensar que al menos ahorita estoy mejor que antes."

Hizo una pausa, girándose para enfrentarla con una expresión de culpa. Ella se giró también, a lo que una de sus largas orejas cayó sobre su hombro.

"por cierto, lo siento tanto. finalmente pudiste contarme un poco sobre ti y lo arruiné todo de nuevo y terminé hablando sobre mis cosas... otra vez." El odio que tenía hacia sí mismo llenó sus palabras.

Toriel se estiró para unir su mano con la de él. Una vez la encontró bajo la oscuridad, la acunó entre sus dedos, y frotó su pulgar sobre sus nudillos.

"No te molestes por eso", murmuró, cálidamente. "La vida rara vez es ordenada... Lo arreglaremos todo a tiempo, estoy segura. Y lamento mucho que no hayas podido hablar de lo que te ha estado haciendo tanto daño. Haremos de eso la prioridad una vez estés listo para hablar...".

Un destello de tristeza regresó a su vista y apretó los dientes al recordar su frustración de antes. Sin embargo, en vez de comentar, solo tomó aire y se relajó, cerrando la mano en la de ella.

"seh... bueno". Dijo, suavemente.

Ambos cayeron en el silencio nuevamente, pero entonces, la expresión de Sans cambió a una de preocupación.

"¿estarás bien con felpudo en la casa?" Preguntó.

Toriel asintió. Saber que todavía estaba en su casa le daba escalofríos. Pero con algo... alguien allí para distraerla, sabía bien que tal hecho no arruinaría su temerosa mente cómo hubiera sido normal.

"Sí... estaré bien", se lo aseguró, con una breve sonrisa, que solo pudo mantener hasta que la vergüenza de lo que acababa de suceder comenzó a golpear sus puertas. Desvió la mirada, tragando saliva.

"Yo... en serio lamento que tuvieras que ver todo eso", dijo, con voz ligeramente dolorida.

"no, tori, sabes que soy la última persona que te juzgaría por eso", dijo, dándole un guiño. "además, hay demasiados lo sientos en esta conversación. deberíamos convertirlos en disculpasteles".

El juego de palabras le sacó otra genuina risa y devolvió la distante calidez de sus ojos.

"Buena esa, aunque necesitas trabajar un poco en tu dicción", bromeó.

Su tono se tornó sombrío justo después, cuando los pensamientos sobre su ex esposo comenzaron a girar en su cabeza.

"Pero en serio, debería contarte todo lo de Asgore en algún momento. Sé que sabes lo básico de mis... problemas con él. Pero hay mucho que... realmente no le he dicho a nadie. Supongo que..."

Sans alzó la otra mano para interrumpirla, sonriéndole de forma juguetona.

"déjame adivinar... ya llegaremos a esa parte, ¿verdad?"

Ella rió de nuevo, aunque más bien sarcásticamente. Una vez que el humor en la situación se desvaneció, emitió un sonido afirmativo desde su garganta como respuesta, mirándolo con los párpados caídos. La cara de Sans se volvió borrosa por el agotamiento que empezaba a ganarle a la inquietud en su cabeza. La sensación de somnolencia fue increíblemente bienvenida, pero la evitó, al recordarse que necesitaba despierta para él...

"demonios, c-creo que los d-dos estamos hechos un lío, ¿cierto, tori?" Preguntó, con un leve temblor en su voz.

La pregunta hizo doler su alma, pero también hubo algo de catarsis para ambos detrás de la misma. Ciertamente, había recorrido un largo camino para volverse más honesto desde los días en que repetía constantemente "estoy bien", como un disco rayado. A ella le alegraba pensar que también estaba mejorando en ese sentido.

"Sí... Sí, supongo que lo estamos." Murmuró, dejando que sus palabras se cubrieran del propio sentimiento.

Por segunda vez esa noche, una comunicación silenciosa pareció pasar entre ambos. Casi en sincronía, soltaron la mano del otro para cerrar la distancia entre ellos con un fuerte abrazo. Ella puso la cabeza de Sans debajo de su barbilla, y lo sostuvo contra su pecho. Él la rodeó con sus brazos tanto como pudo, firme, aunque temblorosamente. No dijeron más; solo se aferraron el uno al otro, mientras la tormenta de afuera se iba apagando.

Quizás lloraron de nuevo, quizás no. Ahora los dos estaban tan desgastados, que solo podían aferrarse a la vigilia por un corto espacio de tiempo.

Había pocas razones para preocuparse por la posibilidad de que más pesadillas acabaran aterrorizando a su amigo, o incluso por las posibles implicaciones de que compartieran una cama así, por primera vez en la vida. El sueño los reclamó antes de que cualquiera pudiera desarrollar un pensamiento.

Al legar el amanecer, la tormenta cedió paso al cielo. Los bellos colores de la salida del sol fluyeron sobre sus figuras dormidas. Hacía un hermoso día afuera, los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecían... Más allá de todo el caos de la noche pasada, una sensación de paz se instaló en la casa, que ahora daba una alegre bienvenida al nuevo día.

Claro, por ahora. 

Fin del capítulo 8 

* * *

_Diferencias de la versión original:_

* "Striking" pun was adapted/changed. (Electrifying)

La broma de "striking" fue adaptada/cambiada. (Electrizante)

* "Dampened spirits" pun was (poorly) adapted.

La broma de "Dampened spirits" fue pobremente adaptada. (Aguado los espíritus)

* "Pil-low" pun was changed.

La broma de "Pil-low" fue cambiada. (Tocamos funda) /tocar fondo

* "Apolo-pies" pun was adapted.

La broma de "Apolo-pies" fue adaptada. (Disculpasteles)

/

 _con ref._

** Like in Undertale's spanish translation, Toriel's line with the expressions "hell/heck" was changed. ("diablos/diantres" respectively)

La línea de Toriel que usaba las expresiones "hell/heck" (siendo la primera la más fuerte) fue cambiada por "diablos/diantres"

** Like in Undertale's spanish translation, Asgore's nickname, "Fluffybuns" was adapted as "Felpudo".

El sobrenombre de Asgore, "Fluffybuns" fue adaptado como "Felpudo"

** "Ebbot City" was purposedly not translated.

El nombre de "Ebbot City" no sufrió cambios.

** Frisk is referred to with male pronouns, the nearest equivalent to neutral pronouns in English. (However, I try to avoid using "he" (él))

Se hace referencia a Frisk con pronombres masculinos, el equivalente más cercano a los pronombres neutros en inglés. (Sin embargo, intento evitar usar "él")

** Sans refers to Asgore with the formal "you" (usted) in a few lines, in which using "tú" sounded kind of wrong(? xD) (Well, I mean, considering the fact that the situation is supposed to be serious...)


	9. CAP 9: Umbral

Todos los derechos a PaddieFrog. (AO3, Tumblr, FFiction) All rights to PaddieFrog. Ver nota del principio para más información.

ORIG., "Threshold".

* * *

 ** _ADV: Refs. abuso infantil._**

* * *

9\. Umbral

Horas más tarde, Toriel despertó de primera. Pero solo se quedó quieta, con los ojos cerrados, perdida en sus pensamientos durante un buen rato. Sus sueños habían sido extraños. No desagradables, sino, extraños. Por lo general no recordaba lo que soñaba, pero esta vez había algo distinto. Todo se había empezado a desvanecer desde que había vuelto a la realidad, pero aún quedaban algunos pequeños trozos en su mente... En uno, había vuelto a ser una niña. Estaba sentada en un campo de flores doradas junto al castillo en la superficie de su familia, acompañada por otras tres personas. Un joven Asgore, a quien, en aquel entonces, conocía como "Principito" estaba allí también, haciendo pucheros mientras lo forzaba a hacer coronas de flores con ella. Había, además, otro príncipe, pero de una especie muy diferente. Adean, el príncipe de los humanos, también se encontraba a su lado.

Él solía disfrutar de la actividad. Siempre tejía las flores doradas en forma de grandes anillos con emoción, incluso mucho más hábilmente que ella. En el sueño, en cierto momento, se puso de pie para colocar una de las coronas sobre la cabeza de Asgore, lo que resultó en una graciosa discusión. En aquel entonces, Asgore era un monstruo de lo más arrogante, que consideraba cosas como las coronas de flores indignas y dignas de mofa. Adean, por otro lado, como el chico tranquilo pero travieso que era, participaba con gusto de los pequeños juegos de Toriel cada vez que iba de visita. De pronto, una imagen más adelante en el sueño, regresó: el príncipe humano, parado de espaldas a ella... su capa sacudiéndose con la brisa mientras observaba el distante monte Ebott.

El resto era como una neblina; pero más allá de memorias resucitadas de su antiguo amigo que luego se volvió un traidor, había otro elemento imposible de ignorar. La tercera persona que estaba en ese sueño. Reconoció al instante las caras de Asgore y Adean, pero la otra, era... rara. Cuando lo miró, con la intención de preguntar cómo le iba con la corona de flores, solamente se congeló.

Seguramente era un monstruo, pero solo podría deducirlo al percibir el aura de su alma. Porque, mirarlo... no sirvió de nada. Tal vez pudo vislumbrar sus manos jugando con las flores, o el brillo del sol pegando en su cabeza blanca y redondeada, pero ni así pudo comprenderlo. Por qué mirar a ese monstruo era como mirar a un abismo, por qué es que cada vez se detenía a verlo, sentía como si alguien le estuviera arrastrando los sentidos a otra parte. Era como si él, quien fuera, estuviera allí... pero, sin estarlo.

Por alguna razón, Toriel creía conocerlo. Su presencia le había sido familiar, pero el simple hecho de estar allí, se sentía mal. De alguna manera, un nombre se había formado en sus labios, pero al estar a punto de decirlo, el mundo pareció fracturarse mientras tartamudeaba. Y así era como había despertado, con el corazón helado y miles de pensamientos en la cabeza. Se quedó pensando, ¿qué partes de ese sueño habían sido simple fantasía y cuántas eran verdaderos recuerdos del pasado?

Toriel salió de su trance a la vez que su sueño acababa de desvanecerse. Decidió no seguir insistiendo en tratar de comprender. Todo eso podía esperar, pero el presente sí que era una prioridad. Todo de la noche anterior comenzó a inundarla otra vez. Pensar en eso la hizo querer volver a acurrucarse y dormir, para escapar. Pero ya no podía hacer tal cosa. Con la vigilia vino su preocupación, y con preocupación vino la vigilia. Allí y en ese momento, sus inquietudes y ansiedades regresaron a convertir su mente en un desorden plenamente despierto y consciente.

Bostezó, moviéndose con la intención de sentarse, cuando algo, o, mejor dicho, alguien, la detuvo. Casi se había olvidado de esa cosa en particular que había sucedido durante la tormenta. Sus ojos al fin se abrieron completamente para contemplar la verdad de la situación. Su rostro se calentó un poco bajo su pelaje.

Sans aún dormía sobre su pecho, aferrado ligeramente a la tela de su camisón. Aunque no podía verle el rostro, los ronquidos que vibraban débilmente contra su cuello podían confirmarlo. Los grandes brazos de Toriel se mantenían envueltos a su alrededor, y sus piernas, dobladas sobre la cama, la hacían ver como si esencialmente lo estuviera rodeando con todo su cuerpo. Su nerviosa alma revoloteó en su interior, tanto de una leve vergüenza, como de, ese sentimiento, persiguiéndola a toda prisa. Sus emociones conflictivas la tentaban a alejarse casualmente para guardar las apariencias, pero no pudo. Solo se quedó allí, inmóvil, mirándolo.

Estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente, muchísimo más que luego de que volviera de Grillby's. Las pulsaciones de su alma eran tan estables y sosegadas, que Toriel casi sentía la calidez llenando la suya propia, viniendo junto un hermoso sentimiento esperanzador. Probablemente no había tenido más pesadillas, y se las había podido arreglar para descansar toda la noche... o, toda la mañana, tomando en cuenta lo brillante que estaba la habitación. Seguro era muy tarde ya. Mucho más que la hora hasta la que ella solía dormir.

Aunque, quizás ese no era un signo muy alentador después de todo. En general, Sans dormía bien por cortos espacios de tiempo luego de la salida del sol. Pero, tras todo lo que había sucedido, le daba un poco de alivio por fin verlo descansar. En serio no quería despertarlo, pero sabía que tenía que levantarse, y abordar la realidad de la noche pasada. Y, también, necesitaba revisar su teléfono para ver si Frisk o Papyrus habían dejado algún mensaje. Debía limpiar el desorden que habían dejado en la sala, y ver si Asgore todavía...

Toriel reprimió sus escalofríos. Tal vez podría esperar un poco más antes de salir del cuarto. Decidió que, por ahora, ver como estaban a los demás sería su prioridad. Levantó la cabeza y miró su bolso en la mesita junto a la cama. No había manera de alcanzarlo en su posición. Tras aceptar que tenía que moverse, lentamente y de mala gana trató de soltarse del abrazo su amigo. Sin embargo, cuando apartó los brazos, él la sostuvo aún más fuerte. Toriel parpadeó con incertidumbre; claramente, su amigo no tenía intención de dejarla, incluso si esa acción era solo la voluntad de su mente inconsciente. La situación era, sin duda, algo triste, algo graciosa, y definitivamente, algo linda, también. Meditar en ello logró sacarle una suave risita.

Sin embargo, tenía que levantarse sí o sí, sin despertarlo o molestarlo, así que se las arregló de otra forma. Con mucha precaución, deslizó un brazo alrededor de él de nuevo, alzándolo un poco para acomodarse más verticalmente. A continuación, lo apoyó sobre su vientre y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, aun manteniéndose firmemente sujeta a él, y afortunadamente, no se percató.

Toriel se tomó un segundo para asimilar y disfrutar de los hermosos sentimientos que sentía al estar cerca de él. Ella era un monstruo naturalmente amoroso, por lo que no podía creer que casi había olvidado lo bello que era se tener a alguien con quien acurrucarse así. Frisk jamás se guardaba abrazos, y siempre le brindaba todo el cariño que podía, pero esto era diferente, y lo sabía. El único otro monstruo al que había abrazado así estaba fuera de su habitación.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron bruscamente, al recordarse con dureza que no debía perder de vista la cruda realidad. Solo estaban compartiendo cama porque necesitaban consuelo después de lo de ayer. Eso era todo. Debería dejar de ser tan egoísta. Sus intrincados sentimientos no eran nada, y al final no importaba cuán mutuos o no pudieran llegar ser. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas.

En busca de una distracción, se estiró y sacó el teléfono de su bolso. Lo primero que miró fue la hora: 1:30 de la tarde. Sin duda pagaría el precio de su horario de sueño el lunes. Como ya se esperaba, también fue recibida con una pantalla llena de mensajes de texto y algunas fotografías que le habían mandado. Agradeció al cielo que no fuera nada urgente. Con un largo suspiro, casualmente pasó las imágenes una por una.

Según lo solicitado, Frisk le había enviado una foto suya y de Kid posando alegremente con sus ponchos a rayas. Una maceta con Flowey visiblemente irritado yacía en las manos de Frisk. Y Toriel, sonriendo, empezó a leer el mensaje que había bajo la foto.

De: Frisk -_-

Hola mamá! Kid abrió su regalo hoy y le encantó! :D Te doy las gracias de su parte. Los vamos a usar hoy y en el colegio el lunes. Te hablamos más tarde, vamos a nadar! ¡Te quiero!

Ella escribió una simple respuesta, deseándoles lo mejor y comentando lo adorables que lucían con sus atuendos. Luego pasó a las fotos de Papyrus, bastantes, que parecían haber sido enviadas tanto a su celular como al de Sans. Una de ellas constaba del esqueleto sentado en una balsa inflable mientras Undyne nadaba por debajo. La siguiente mostraba el resultado, en el que el monstruo pez aparecía saltando del agua y lanzando a Papyrus y a la balsa muy arriba. Él no dejó mensajes junto a las imágenes más que un solo emoji molesto. (: /)

La siguiente serie tenía algunas tomas de Undyne y Alphys mostrándose cariño junto al muelle. El comentario de Papyrus indicaba que las había tomado en secreto, pues contenía un emoji de una cara guiñando. (;D) El resto eran fotos de los tres realizando diversas actividades, como enterrando a Papyrus en la arena, tomando el sol con las gafas puestas, comiendo malvaviscos junto a una fogata en la arena, posando frente a una gran estatua de un pez... a la que Undyne le hizo un suplex en la siguiente imagen. Ciertamente parecían estársela pasando bien.

Lo último que había mandado era un mensaje de texto normal, hacía solo una hora. Lo abrió con gusto, pero sintió que se sonrojaba cuando sus ojos repasaban las palabras. Menos mal solo se lo había enviado a ella.

De: Papyrus :D

¡ESA TORMENTA ESTUVO LOCA! ¡WOWIE! ESPERO QUE HAYAN DORMIDO BIEN DE TODAS FORMAS! DE NUEVO, GRACIAS POR PONERLE ATENCIÓN A MI HERMANO, ME DISCULPO POR SU COMPORTAMIENTO, OJALÁ ÉL YA HAYA PEDIDO PERDÓN. AUNQUE CREO QUE, POR NUESTRA LLAMADA DE ANOCHE, USTED TOMÓ MUY EN CUENTA LO DE DARLE UN MONTÓN ABRAZOS (GUIÑO AUDIBLE) ;D LAMENTO INFORMARLE QUE, SIN EMBARGO... NO PODRÁ DEVOLVERLE LOS BESOS. NYEH JE JE! ¡ESPERO QUE ESTÉ MEJOR HOY! ¡HABLAMOS LUEGO!

Toriel parpadeó sorprendida, y su rubor se intensificó hasta que enrojeció las puntas de sus orejas. Con todo como estaba, y luego de todo lo que había hecho para dejar de pensar en eso, una vez más sintió como si los dioses se estuvieran burlando de ella. El que Sans se acercara más en medio de su sueño en ese momento solo lo hizo peor. Requirió mucha fuerza de voluntad para volver a concentrarse.

Cuando al fin pudo parar su nerviosa reacción, escribió una respuesta con una garra. Le dio las gracias por las fotos, y dijo que esperaba que continuaran divirtiéndose, al tiempo que le aseguraba que Sans estaba mejor, porque no quería mentir tanto... En cuanto a la última parte, solo la contestó con un emoji parecido a la cara normal de Frisk (-_-). ¿Qué más podría responder? Negarlo solo alimentaría el fuego. Estaba claro que su pequeño error de la noche anterior no iba a ser olvidado pronto. Solo envió el mensaje con un suspiro de derrota.

Estaba a punto de suspender el teléfono cuando notó un mensaje que no había leído. Era de Undyne.

De: Undyne (o3o)

Escuché lo que pasó anoche. Asgore llamó desde el teléfono de tu casa, intentó hablar normal, pero sonaba bastante triste. Sabes, significaría mucho para él que lo dejaras pasar el rato en tu casa este fin de semana. Quería que viniera con nosotros, pero no quería irse antes de que floreciera su nuevo cultivo de dalias... qué ternura. Pero sé que se siente solo. Odio dejarlo solo en la casa. Sé que te asustaste o algo anoche, y en serio lo siento. Pero solo piénsalo, ¿sí? Podría ser bueno para los dos hacer las paces.

Otro frío tremo sacudió el alma de Toriel. La solicitud del pez tenía sentido, pero eso lo quitaba que la idea la hiciera sentir enferma. No, no podía hacer eso. Simplemente no. Después de lo de ayer, no estaba segura de poder enfrentársele por un buen tiempo. Tenerlo allí todo el fin de semana, en el estado en el que se encontraba, solo la volvería loca. No podría manejar eso, y mucho menos ahora. Además, ya había otras cosas que requerían más atención de su parte.

A través de su convicción le echaba un vistazo un montón de culpa y remordimiento. Pero, tuvo que mantener su decisión. Lo bueno era que, si algo salía mal, lidiaría con la inevitable ira del monstruo pez después de que las cosas mejoraran. Dejó el mensaje sin contestar, apagó el teléfono, y lo metió a su bolso.

Luego de que sus emociones se calmaran al paso del tiempo, y al ver que Sans todavía no mostraba signos de querer despertar, decidió pasar el rato añadiendo nuevas notas a su diario. Anotó los detalles que él le había contado sobre el experimento de su pesadilla, las grietas y el mal estado de su alma, un par de preguntas que aludían a la terrible raíz de su dolor, de la cual no había hablado todavía... En esa parte en particular, dejó a propósito un gran espacio, para cuando finalmente llegaran a la verdad. Estaba ansiosa en todos los sentidos, de ver que es lo que oiría cuando llegara el momento.

Una vez que terminó, cerró el diario y lo guardó, recostándose contra las almohadas con otro suave suspiro. Se quedó así, mirando fijamente el ventilador del techo y pasando una pata por la espalda de Sans mientras intentaba organizar sus pensamientos.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, él comenzó a volver en sí. Se movió ligeramente y levantó la vista, mirando a su alrededor con confusión. Se reclinó un poco, tratando de averiguar en qué, o en este caso, en quién estaba recostado. De pronto, su mirada se encontró con la de Toriel. Entonces, el entendimiento de la situación empezó a reflejarse en su rostro.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y su aliento se detuvo. Como un espejo para su propia reacción, se sonrojó con un color cian brillante. Empezó a encontrarse horriblemente nervioso al buscar algo qué decir; pero su mente somnolienta seguro aún no estaba al cien. Toriel se rió, decidiendo ahorrarle la molestia de empezar.

"Buenas tardes, perezoso". Bromeó, moviéndose para sentarse más cómodamente.

Él parpadeó un par de veces y soltó un bostezo antes de contestar, ahora visiblemente más relajado.

"je, buenas tardes tori... eh..." Sus ojos caídos cambiaron a una sonrisa cada vez más nerviosa. "olvidé que dormí aquí, je je... no es de extrañar mi cama fuera sospechosamente acogedora".

A pesar de estar nervioso, no pareció desear alejarse. Y Toriel se alegró de ver que estaba cómodo con la idea de estar cerca de ella así, incluso si eso lo ponía un tanto ansioso. Hasta parecía que, en el fondo, realmente lo disfrutaba tanto como ella, incluso si no lo admitía. Su sonrisa adormilada se ensanchó, y ella levantó una ceja en respuesta.

"Bueno, tu cama real podría no ser tan incómoda si no metieras ropa debajo del colchón. O, si pusieras bien las sábanas..." Lo reprendió, en un tono juguetón.

Su sonrisa se volvió tímida, y se encogió un poco de hombros.

"eh, cierto, supongo".

Su expresión se volvió seria al recordar acontecimientos de la noche anterior volvían a él. Sus ojos se apagaron ligeramente mientras trataba de meter las manos en sus bolsillos, cosa que no pudo hacer porque no estaba usando chaqueta. Se conformó con cruzar los brazos con un suave suspiro, de pronto también un toque tímido. Toriel lo acercó a ella con una cálida sonrisa, pues sentía que era lo que él quería, pero no tenía valor de pedirle.

Sans nunca pedía el consuelo que le ofrecía. Si no se movía para invitarlo, él no se atrevía a preguntarle si podía hacerlo, y no importaba cuánto lo quisiera, o cuánto eso lo ayudara a recuperarse. Ella, en cambio, era todo lo contrario; tal vez estaba demasiado dispuesta a dar y aceptar contacto físico para remediar cualquier situación negativa. Supuso que eso cambiaría con el tiempo, ya que él parecía empezar a confiar más y más en ella, y quién sabe, quizás un día estaría listo para pedirle más abiertamente su cariño una vez pasaran por lo peor. Hasta entonces, haría un esfuerzo por ofrecérselo siempre que lo necesitara.

Él se acomodó frente a ella con gratitud, relajándose entre sus brazos. Se quedó callado un tiempo antes de soltar una risa vacía y soñolienta.

"pues... que noche más intensa, ¿eh?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Toriel asintió débilmente.

"Sí... Ciertamente."

Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. Comentar más detalles de ese triste momento no tenía sentido. Sin más, decidió cambiar de tema para centrarse en el bienestar de su amigo.

"¿Cómo te sientes Sans? ¿Tuviste más pesadillas?" Preguntó.

Tenso, asintió lentamente.

"estoy bien. un poquito de, dolor de cabeza, eh, no es gran cosa. y bueno... seh, como que sí. no fue nada terrible, ni siquiera me despertó... fue solo... raro", admitió, golpeteando los dedos contra su brazo.

Toriel pestañeó al recibir un destello de unos pocos fragmentos de su sueño.

"La verdad, también tuve un sueño extraño...aunque apenas puedo recordar algo..."

Él contestó sus palabras con otra risa triste y amarga.

"je, qué no daría por olvidar lo que sueño. seguro que haría las cosas mucho más fáciles", murmuró, con voz cansada.

El alma de Toriel se contrajo fuertemente de pura simpatía, y sin pensarlo, se inclinó para acariciarle la mejilla con su hocico. Por un segundo retrocedió, porque pareció tomarlo desprevenido, pero al final se lo permitió a la vez que su cara se tornaba de un color brillante. Ver que la acción liberó un poco de la tensión de su cuerpo, hizo que Toriel no se abrumara demasiado por su sorpresa ante su propio atrevimiento.

"Lo siento mucho, amigo mío. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Apretó y luego soltó las falanges contra su brazo, antes de que eventualmente prosiguiera en un tono más tranquilo.

"es... sería muy difícil de explicar sin haberte contado lo de... ya sabes..." Se detuvo, dejando retenida una palabra específica; la raíz de todo, seguro.

Toriel asintió, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte.

"Ya veo, está bien", respondió. Inspiró profundamente para prepararse ante lo que esperaba oír a continuación. "¿Estás... listo para hablar sobre... eso?"

El alma de Sans comenzó a emitir sutiles olas de miedo e inseguridad. Permaneció en silencio durante lo que se sintió como mucho tiempo...

"sí... sí, listo". Contestó, cambiando su voz a la de su habitual acto relajado y desinteresado.

"pero, eh... antes de eso. lo siento, pero... me muero de hambre. podría comerme un millón de hamburguesas aquí mismo. ¿quieres ir a grillby's? "

Aunque impactada por su repentino cambio de actitud, le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión. Ahora que lo mencionaba, ella misma estaba empezando a sentir su estómago rugir. Su manjar de caracoles de la noche pasada no había hecho mucho, al parecer. Sin duda, no les haría bien hablar de temas tan complicados sin primero recuperar la energía perdida.

"¡Oh!, así es, no has comido nada desde el almuerzo ayer... Dios mío. Estoy de acuerdo, ambos deberíamos tomar un buen plato de comida para seguir con esto cómo debe ser... Pero..."

Meneó un dedo con desaprobación.

"No en Grillby's, ya estuviste allí anoche y le prometí a tu hermano que te obligaría a comer algo que no fuera comida rápida y grasosa".

Sans fingió estar muy decepcionado, seguro intencionalmente en busca de lograr un efecto cómico para la ocasión.

"ayyy, vamos tori... estoy hambriento... y ni siquiera comí la última vez que estuve allá", protestó, aunque bien se veía como si supiera que no iba a convencerla.

"y, pues... no sé. pensé que esta vez podríamos ir, en plan, ¿juntos?

Hubo una extraña inflexión de voz al final de esas palabras. Algo hizo que volviera a sonrojarse y rápidamente desviara la mirada, apresurándose a enmendar su declaración.

"eh, o s-sea, me refiero a, um, y-ya sabes, a t-todos los que les gustaría conocerte, como a- los p-perritos, y... s-sí. qui-quiero decir, no te he p-presentado a la gente de grillby's, ¿verdad? p-podría ser divertido... je je je je..."

Toriel hizo todo lo posible por no acabar carcajeándose mientras se cubría el hocico con una pata. Sabía que era un poco malo de su parte reírse, pero es que era imposible evitarlo. De todas formas, rápidamente volvió a enfrentarlo con una amplia sonrisa.

"Suena divertido, y otro día, tal vez mañana, me encantaría ir contigo", dijo, con sus ojos escarlatas brillando.

Sin embargo, proyectó una expresión un tanto severa en su rostro, sin cambiar su decisión.

"Pero no hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a preparar algo para los dos. Tengo muchos ingredientes frescos aquí que necesito utilizar. ¿Quieres algo en especial, amigo mío?"

Sans respondió con una débil risa derrotada, seguida de una un poco más genuina mientras consideraba la pregunta.

"bien, tú ganas. y bueno, eh... diablos, todo lo que haces es genial tori, lo sabes. y no soy muy exigente con la comida. así que ¿por qué no... me sorprendes? "

Toriel aceptó inclinando la cabeza, y complacida, se movió para levantarse. Sin embargo, se detuvo bruscamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en la puerta y recordó quién podría estar allí afuera esperándola. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al solo pensar en enfrentarlo de nuevo. La magia en su alma se agitó con una emoción conflictiva. Sans notó claramente su nerviosismo, por lo que tocó ligeramente su brazo para sacarla del trance.

"hey... uh, ¿quieres que vaya afuera a ver si felpudo sigue aquí?" Preguntó, con una voz llena de comprensión.

Su garganta se apretó de vergüenza. Odiaba saber que su malestar se había hecho tan visible. Pero no tenía sentido negarlo ahora.

"E-eh... Bueno... si... si no te importa..." Dijo finalmente, con ojos apagados.

Sans le brindó una sonrisa cálida, levantándose de la cama.

"no hay problema, sé que te hará las cosas más fáciles.".

Ella arrugó el rostro en respuesta, algo desconcertada, pero incapaz de evitar que esas palabras dibujaran una sonrisa en su rostro. Una risita se le escapó mientras le agradecía en voz baja; y sin más, él desapareció con un veloz destello. Una vez estaba sola, sus largas orejas se movieron para seguir cualquier potencial sonido desde fuera de la habitación. Instintivamente, anticipó oír el bajo retumbar de la voz de Asgore luego de ver a Sans por la casa. Pero, no hubo nada más que el zumbido del ventilador en el techo y el suave canto de los pájaros entrando por la ventana.

Más o menos un minuto después, Sans reapareció a su lado. Ella lo miró con expectación, tratando de ocultar la profunda ansiedad en su rostro. La expresión relajada del esqueleto la hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero en él seguía habiendo un indicio de algo más que la hacía sentir nerviosa.

"No hay moros en la costa", anunció Sans, lanzándole un guiño y una sonrisa.

Cuando ella se le quedó mirando, confundida, él se aclaró la garganta metafórica para dejar claro lo que quería decir.

"ah, sea, que salió. se fue. je je."

El indicio de lo que fuera que Toriel había notado antes, empezó, entonces, a intensificarse. En la luz de sus ojos comenzó a revelarse un toque de culpa, tal vez, incluso algo de lástima.

"dejó una nota en la mesa, disculpándose un montón y eso, je. también parece que arregló un poco la casa, en especial la sala. y puso unas flores en todos los jarrones, sacó la basura, hasta limpió la chimenea. se ve... bastante bonito ahí afuera.".

Toriel gimió profundamente, poniendo la cara entre sus patas. La exasperación, la frustración y la culpa le picaron el alma bruscamente. Por supuesto, por supuesto, Asgore había llegado a tales extremos para disculparse por lo sucedido. Por qué esperar menos, si siempre era así. Pero hasta sus más sinceras intenciones de hacerla sentir mejor solo lograban lo contrario. Al menos ya se había ido, y no tendría que preocuparse por tener que hablarle de nuevo. Suspirando, dejó caer las manos sobre su regazo.

"Debes pensar que soy una persona tan difícil", le dijo a Sans, sonriendo tristemente.

El esqueleto negó con la cabeza. Tímidamente, puso una mano en su brazo.

"no, tori, una situación como esa no es tan sencilla", dijo. "no creo que realmente lo odies o que quieras que las cosas entre ustedes sigan así. ni siquiera creo que sea tu culpa... creo que tienes uh... bueno... no te lo tomes a mal, pero... me parece que tienes... ¿tept? ¿tal vez? "

Su tono se volvió vacilante cuando dijo la última parte. Toriel parpadeó con los ojos muy abiertos; sus palabras traían todo tipo de emociones a su ser, hasta que se sentía como si fuera a estallar. Sin embargo, se las arregló para mantener la calma y volver su mirada a la de él, inclinando un poco la cabeza como indicación de que podía continuar.

"no soy experto en eso ni nada, por supuesto". Continuó, agitando las manos rápidamente. "pero ... sé cómo se ve, por, bueno... experiencia personal, je je".

Su rostro se volvió un toque serio a la vez que golpeaba un dedo contra el costado de su cráneo.

"parece que tu mente conecta el ... bueno... el trauma de lo que les pasó a tus hijos con felpudo. por eh, razones comprensibles, claro... así que... aunque las cosas estén un poquito mejor entre ustedes dos, y estén tratando de hacer las paces... tu mente, eh... no puede dejar de lado lo que sucedió cuando te encuentras con él. eso es lo que... sé, por lo menos".

Toriel pestañeó lentamente, esforzándose por digerir la información. Eso... tenía sentido. No era tonta, sabía que tenía problemas... sabía que no estaba mentalmente sana. No lo había estado por mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero, aun así, escuchar que alguien lo expusiera de esa forma era preocupante.

"Probablemente tienes razón..." Suspiró, frotándose la frente ansiosamente. "Y supongo que... tú lo entenderías ..."

Sans agachó la cabeza y apartó la mirada. "si..."

"Y para ti, ¿quién es?" Preguntó ella, antes de siquiera pensar en lo que diría.

Vio como un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del otro, quien inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás. Sin embargo, rápidamente, levantó una débil sonrisa para disimularlo.

"¿q-qué quieres decir?" Tartamudeó.

Toriel vaciló al ver su reacción, pero decidió que era necesario hallar la respuesta.

"Dijiste que lo sabías por experiencia... entonces, ¿quién es el que suele provocarte, em... TEPT?"

Sus ojos empezaron a parpadear como si estuvieran a punto de apagarse, pero pareció mantener control sobre su brillo a través de una frágil fuerza de voluntad. Por un tiempo, se quedó extrañamente quieto. De repente, alzando una mano sobre su pecho, reveló una terrible cantidad de miedo, e incluso, ¿culpa? brillando en el interior de sus ojos.

"mi..." su voz salió ronca, "n-no creo que pueda decirte todavía... yo... tú te pondrías..."

Se detuvo ante el clic en su cabeza que lo sacó de su inconsciencia, y dejó caer la mano casualmente para mostrar una sonrisa ahora más ancha. El miedo irradiando de su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse mientras agitaba su otra mano con desdén.

"ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, je. no te preocupes. por cierto, ¿no íbamos a comer primero?" Preguntó, saltando de la cama.

"um... v-vamos, te veo en la cocina", dijo, por encima de su hombro al caminar hacia la puerta. A toda prisa, salió de la habitación.

Toriel se le quedó viendo con la mirada vacía. Lo sabía. Su pregunta había sido un tanto inútil, y la contestación de él solo la convencía de ello aún más. Conocía bien al que le provocaba ese pánico similar al suyo, o más bien a los dos, incluso si Sans daba todo de sí para ocultar quiénes eran. No entendía por qué era el caso, pero lo sabía. Las señales habían estado allí todo el tiempo; no podía seguir ignorándolas.

Haciendo todo lo posible para rechazar sus malos pensamientos y los oscuros sentimientos que la acompañaban en su mente, se levantó lentamente de la cama para seguir a Sans. Una vez discutieran la verdadera raíz de su propio trauma, tal vez al fin comprendería la candente cuestión tras toda la situación.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina desde la sala de estar, vio que Sans estaba en lo cierto al decir que Asgore había limpiado la casa. Todo estaba espolvoreado, pulido, barrido, aspirado; lo apropiado para cada artículo dado. La chimenea estaba totalmente vacía de cenizas hasta el fondo, el vidrio del vaso roto se había ido, y la manta estaba doblada cuidadosamente sobre el sillón. El aroma fresco de los bellos arreglos florales de vibrantes colores también se hacía notar. Todo era casi excesivamente agradable.

Incluso el cesto de basura que se había, bueno, utilizado, estaba de vuelta en una esquina, con una bolsa nueva dentro. Eso, en particular, la hizo sentir un vago indicio de simpatía por su ex marido; ¿qué pensamientos le habían pasado por la cabeza al ver eso? Toriel rogó al cielo que no hubiera sospechado que fue ella quien se había enfermado. Porque, en ese caso, seguramente, terminaría loco de preocupación. Toda esta amabilidad de su parte hacía que su alma se retorciera de temor y de culpa, por mucho que tratara de evadir sentirse así de nuevo.

Entró en la cocina para ver que estaba igual, limpia, reluciente, hasta el punto que parecía una casa entera en lugar de solo un pequeño espacio de una. Y, efectivamente, había una nota en el centro de la mesa bajo el jarrón, uno que también estaba lleno de coloridas flores de varios tipos. Pero, suspirando, comprendió que aún no estaba lista para leerla.

Miró a Sans, que estaba junto a la ventana en el extremo más alejado de la cocina. Estaba observando algo en el alféizar, aparentemente un tanto perplejo.

"oh..." murmuró él, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Toriel lo escuchara.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó ella, caminando para pararse tras él.

Sans se sobresaltó al oírla de repente, pero, sin decir nada, sonrió de nuevo y señaló el objeto sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

"felpudo alimentó a mi piedra mascota..." Dijo. "¿cómo diablos supo que tenía que hacer eso?"

De hecho, la pequeña roca recostada sobre un plato en la ventana, estaba cubierta por una nueva capa de chispas de colores. Por lo general, era algo de lo que Papyrus se ocupaba, ya que Sans, con lo vago que era, solía descuidarla completamente. Nunca había visto a la roca moverse o mostrar signos de vida, pero las chispas siempre desaparecían misteriosamente cuando nadie estaba cerca. Si era un monstruo u otro ser de algún tipo, no podía saberlo. El porqué del aparente conocimiento de Asgore hacia las necesidades de la piedra, era, sin duda, algo bueno para preguntarse.

Toriel se encogió de hombros; ni idea. Ambos se quedaron mirando la roca un tanto confundidos hasta que Sans se volvió para hablarle. Su nerviosismo seguía presente en la suave luz de sus ojos, pero continuó sonriendo, como siempre. Se frotó la espalda mientras giraba la cabeza hacia ella otra vez.

"entonces, eh ... ¿quieres que te ayude?", Preguntó. "me siento un poco mal por solo sentarme aquí, cuando estás haciendo algo para mí."

Toriel rió.

"Puedes ayudar si así lo quieres, amigo mío, pero en realidad, tú sabes que no me importaría", dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador para tomar su delantal.

Después de ponérselo, fue al refrigerador, y comenzó a sacar unos cuantos ingredientes.

"Me encanta cocinar para otras personas; es una de mis más grandes fuentes de alegría. Ver a alguien feliz, disfrutando de algo que has creado, es un sentimiento como ningún otro".

Sans se acercó tímidamente, brindándole una expresión un poco más suave y cariñosa.

"je, tienes razón. es muy divertido cuando horneamos juntos. nunca pensé que sería bueno en algo así"

La calidez en su voz la hizo sonreír, mientras sostenía con fuerza todos los ingredientes entre sus brazos.

"Lo has hecho maravillosamente, Sans", dijo ella, veloz al elogiarlo. "Has mejorado mucho desde tu primer intento en el subsuelo. Es muy bueno tener un compañero con quien hornear. Creo que tú y yo podríamos hacer cualquier postre juntos".

Sans se sonrojó ante el cumplido, comenzando a sudar de repente y luciendo como si quisiera escapar dentro de su chaqueta; pero, pues, no la tenía puesta. A pesar de estar claramente nervioso, Toriel sabía que estaba agradecido por sus palabras. El brillante afecto en sus ojos creció.

"dios, tori... no estoy ni cerca de tu nivel, pero gracias, je je", respondió. "¿recuerdas, hace una semana, cuando todos probaron el pastel zapatero* que hice y estaban seguros de que tú lo habías hecho? dijeron cosas muy buenas. qué lindos. o más bien, qué dulces".

El chistecito le sacó una silenciosa carcajada a Toriel, quien aún estaba poniendo todo lo que necesitaba sobre el mostrador. Una vez logró recomponerse, y tomando el resto de los elementos esenciales para ponerse a trabajar, se tomó un momento para responderle.

"Quedamos enamorados de tu postre, amigo. Me alegra que te hayas divertido haciéndolo", bromeó. "Trabajar en comidas como esta, puede ser un poco diferente, pero estoy segura que te va a encantar, si deseas aprender cómo se hace.".

El esqueleto pareció considerar sus palabras un momento, pero rápidamente se paró a su lado, agarrando su propio delantal del mango del horno.

"claro, ¿por qué no?" Dijo, atando la cuerda del mismo detrás de su espalda. "¿qué vamos a hacer, t?"

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más, mientras su alma empezaba a arder de gozo en su interior. En ese momento, pudo olvidar todo el estrés del día pasado, así como las nuevas cargas sobre sus hombros del día de hoy.

"No creo que esté demasiado fuera de tu zona de confort". Dijo ella, empinándose para alcanzar la última cosa en el estante de arriba.

"Vamos a hacer una vieja receta familiar, algo que a mi padre le gustaba hacerme en los meses fríos, o cuando sea que necesitara algo de comida reconfortante: Pastel de pollo, o como me gusta llamarlo, pastel de cena."

Durante la siguiente hora más o menos, los dos trabajaron juntos para crear el plato, conversando amistosamente y bromeando todo el tiempo. Fue un regreso bienvenido a un antiguo pasatiempo compartido que los dos necesitaban con urgencia. Toriel demostró cómo hervir adecuadamente la carne y las verduras, luego cocer a fuego lento las especias, la mantequilla y las cebollas en una cacerola. Cómo había esperado, Sans entendió rápido, y eso le hizo la tarea mucho más fácil de lo que hubiera sido si estuviera sola. Juntos cocinaron la corteza, cómo muchas otras veces, pero con platillos diferentes. En general, era cómo si lo hubieran preparado, metido en el horno, y acabado en tiempo récord.

Había quedado muy bien; el olor y su apariencia, eran tal como ella los recordaba: Marrón dorado, con hilos de vapor que se filtraban por los agujeros en la cobertura. Los pocos minutos que tardó en enfriarse parecieron mucho más largos que todos los que estuvieron cocinando. Cuando al fin pusieron una porción en sus platos y se sentaron a la mesa, Toriel se vio a sí misma ignorando el hambre para ver a su amigo tomar el primer bocado, muy ansiosa por saber lo que pensaba.

Con gusto, le dio una mordida y masticó pensativamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron tanto, que, por un momento, ella pudo jurar que tomaron forma de estrella.

"wow, esto está... muy rico, tori". Murmuró con la boca llena de comida.

Se apresuró a tomar otro bocado todavía más grande, el cual fue seguido por varios más. Solo se detuvo para agregarle un poco de kétchup.

Toriel se rió entre dientes mientras recogía una porción mucho más razonable en su tenedor.

"Me alegra que te guste, amigo mío. Seguramente lo haremos más a menudo", dijo ella, sonriendo, antes de comer su parte.

Sans tenía razón, sabía simplemente perfecto. Saboreó esa nostalgia en su lengua hasta que se disipó en forma de magia. Su alma respondió con una calidez que rápidamente la hizo sentirse mejor. Se volvió hacia su amigo, limpiando el resto del pastel de su plato para cortar otro trozo.

"Dios mío, que sepas que no va a irse a ningún lado. Comes como un pequeño duende hambriento", bromeó, tomando otro pequeño bocado para sí misma.

Sonrió un poco más amplio, masticando otra gran porción de pastel antes de contestar.

"¿qué quieres que te diga?" Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. "está demasiado bueno. no sé ni por duende empezar."

Toriel se cubrió la boca con una pata para no reír con la boca llena.

"Oh, detente, vas a hacer que me ahogue o algo así."

A continuación, los dos sucumbieron a la risa, manteniendo esa misma atmósfera jovial. Era tan agradable, tan natural y la hacía sentir tan feliz. No había sentido tal gozo y paz interior en tanto tiempo. Pero, eso solo le hizo más difícil mirar la nota debajo del jarrón, luego de que ambos hubieran comido hasta hartarse. Una parte de su mente le decía que la ignorara, o que incluso la rasgara y la tirara. Pero no podía hacer eso. Para bien o para mal, su conciencia no se lo permitía.

Cuando, a regañadientes, se acercó y tomó la nota, Sans estaba recostado en su silla, quitándose un trozo de apio pegado entre sus dientes con el tenedor. Sin embargo, dejó de hacerlo cuando la vio tomar la nota, y se quedó observándola, preocupado por cómo podría llegar a reaccionar. Era bastante larga, y estaba escrita muy, muy elegantemente. Lo que contenía era exactamente lo que se esperaba. Un sinfín de disculpas, de auto desprecio, de profundos y sinceros compromisos y, por supuesto, de su insistencia en que la limpieza de la casa era lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensar sus acciones. La parte final, sin embargo, le hizo temblar un poco las manos.

Por favor, que sepas, Toriel, por lo que quieras, que te entiendo. Lo único que deseo es verte feliz de nuevo. Te lo mereces. Y por lo que he visto, creo que, puedes haber encontrado esa felicidad que necesitas. Sin embargo, si alguna vez deseas hablar sobre ello, o... sobre cualquier cosa, siempre estaré aquí para ti. Gracias de nuevo por tu hospitalidad. Por favor, cuídense, y espero que ambos se sientan mejor pronto.

Asgore

Sus garras se enroscaron en el papel cuando cientos de revueltas emociones se apoderaron de su mente. No fue hasta que Sans habló que fue capaz de volver a la realidad.

"cosas bastante pesadas, ¿no?" Preguntó el esqueleto, cautelosamente.

Toriel parpadeó, sacándose a sí misma de su estupor y bajando la nota. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Sí... Aunque eso no es una gran sorpresa... especialmente de parte de él", murmuró.

Mirándolo de frente de nuevo, le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"No importa, yo... intentaré llamar más tarde para rectificar las cosas..."

Si se mantendría fiel a esa afirmación o no, eso se quedó en el aire. En ese momento, sin embargo, los sentimientos que le trajo la nota le recordaron algo más. Lentamente, se levantó de la silla y recogió las sobras de su comida para llevarlas al refrigerador. Curiosamente, sin avisar, Sans llevó los platos y los cubiertos al fregadero. Por supuesto, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por lavarlos, sino que simplemente los colocó dentro, pero hasta eso era algo un poco extraño viniendo de él.

Luego, la miró con una débil sonrisa, frotándose el brazo con algo de indecisión.

"así que... um... gracias por eso, tori, fue genial; siempre es genial cocinar contigo..." Se detuvo, y las luces de los ojos se apagaron un poco.

Toriel asintió, sin mucho más que decir antes de que continuara. Él respiró hondo, curvando los dedos en el espacio abierto entre su cúbito y su radio en un apretado agarre. Más allá de la incertidumbre, un sombrío recuerdo pareció plantarse sobre las tenues luces de sus ojos.

"supongo que deberíamos eh... ir a hablar ahora, ¿no?", Preguntó, en voz baja. "¿a ti... te parece bien?"

Ella asintió de nuevo, con sus ojos escarlatas cargados de emoción. Como antes, comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para el peso de lo que vendría. Ahora, tenía que estar lista para... cualquier cosa.

"Sí, por supuesto ... ¿Cómo te gustaría hacer esto, mi amigo?"

La sonrisa de Sans se tensó, y momentáneamente, una débil risa se le escapó.

"vas a querer estar cómoda para esto..." Dijo. "y es un poco feo volver a estropear la sala después de que el viejo felpudo limpiara así que... podríamos ir a tu habitación otra vez... te diría que vayamos a la mía, pero, es un desastre, je je..."

Aunque quería hacerlo, ofrecer una risita ante su intento de hacer humor no parecía correcto. Pero entonces, se le ocurrió algo más que podía hacer para apoyarlo en esa situación. Por la forma en que él había reaccionado a ello antes, no se vería demasiado atrevido de su parte.

"Muy bien, pues..." Ella respondió, ofreciéndole su mano.

Él la miró con una leve sorpresa por un segundo, pero luego la tomó, agradecido, permitiéndose relajarse un poco. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, a la vez que regresaban al cuarto. Al igual que el día anterior, Toriel pudo sentir a través de su agarre cada vez más apretado sobre su pata, el miedo creciente irradiando de su alma. No era el mismo pánico dudoso de aquel entonces, pero aún así, no había manera fácil de compartir el terrible secreto que por tanto tiempo había ocultado. Esto iba a doler, para ambos. Ahora más que nunca.

Sin embargo, había un lado positivo; si pasaban esta parte, el resto sería más sencillo. Y finalmente, entendería la verdadera raíz del dolor de su amigo. Entonces, solo tal vez, sabría cómo ayudarlo a comenzar a curarse adecuadamente. Pero, para eso, necesitaría controlarse, sin importar qué. No más reacciones exageradas cada pequeño detalle, y no más preguntas estúpidas, potencialmente hirientes. Sería fuerte. Por él. Y sin importar qué cosas terribles escuchara, no permitiría que destruyeran la estrecha relación que tenían. Hoy no sería el último buen día que compartieran juntos.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, casi ni se dio cuenta de que habían vuelto a entrar en la habitación y estaban sobre la cama. Acabaron sentados contra las almohadas y la cabecera, uno al lado del otro, aún con las manos juntas. Ella volvió a concentrarse para prestarle toda su atención, pero Sans no fue capaz de empezar de inmediato. Más que contenta de esperar el tiempo que necesitaba, simplemente acarició su mano con ternura entre las yemas de sus dedos; y eventualmente, tomó aire y apretó su pata fuertemente, antes de ser el primero en romper el silencio.

"ya te lo dije antes, esto va a ser... complicado". Comenzó, al parecer, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su voz controlada. "probablemente fue mejor que no te lo dijera anoche... con tan uh, inestable que estaba, je".

Toriel titubeó, sintiendo un breve dolor en el alma al recordar verlo llorando solo unas cuantas horas atrás. Entonces, se le ocurrió otra idea, que expresó en forma de pregunta mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

"¿GB volverá a reunirse con nosotros esta vez?" Preguntó, pues sabía que la presencia reconfortante del bláster seguro le sería más útil ahora que en cualquier otro momento.

Pero Sans negó con la cabeza.

"nah, lo haría, pero... estas cosas... no quiero traumatizar al pequeñín. esto es peor que antes... no quiero que él también lo vuelva a vivir", explicó.

Sus palabras trajeron un sentimiento que ciertamente no ayudó a ninguno, pero no había razón para discutirle. Eso solo significaba que solo ella tendría que servir de apoyo para él. Dándole otro suave apretón a su mano, lo aceptó, y el pareció entender el gesto. Lo que dijo a continuación, salió lenta y deliberadamente.

"voy a tener que darte un poco de contexto antes de que nos metamos de lleno... haré... lo mejor que pueda para que sea lo más breve posible". Respiró, tamborileando los dedos contra su rodilla.

"cuando tenía unos catorce años, gaster y los demás dejaron de usarme para sus experimentos. para ese entonces, pap estaba fuera de la cámara de desarrollo y era mucho más competente y mucho más cooperativo".

Su mandíbula se apretó con un destello de un sentimiento, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que no pudo saber cuál era.

"uno de los científicos quería, deshacerme de mí. pensaba que era demasiada responsabilidad mantenerme vivo, y que no tenía ningún propósito ahora que tenían a mi hermano. pero... lo creas o no... el viejo g fue quien se apiadó de mí".

Los ojos de Toriel se abrieron un poco, de pura sorpresa. Todo lo que había oído hasta ese momento sobre el pasado científico real lo hacía ver extremadamente cruel. Ella movió sus largas orejas hacia adelante, escuchando a su amigo más atentamente.

"lo sé" Dijo, respondiendo a su reacción. "confía en mí, yo también estaba bastante sorprendido. pero, por terrible que fuera el doc... no era de verdad... malvado".

Los ojos de Sans se apagaron un poco. Toriel prácticamente podía ver sus emociones empezando a entrar en guerra.

"él... él en serio pensaba que estaba haciendo algo malo por el bien común. él trató de explicarme varias veces que, si solo unos pocos monstruos sufrían para que todos fueran libres un día, cualquier cosa valía la pena. no era un enfermo que disfrutaba experimentar con niños, sino que, sacrificó su moral por lo que consideraba algo correcto. y se rodeó de gente que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo".

Hizo una pausa, entrecerrando los ojos, quizás para tratar de reenfocar sus pensamientos. Toriel sintió que su alma crecía de rabia por él otra vez, pero logró mantenerlo bajo control. Tendría que asegurarse más tarde hacerlo entender que nada justificaba la crueldad y el abuso. Pero, como no quería interrumpirlo, se mordió la lengua y se quedó callada.

"bueno, él vio que, a pesar de lo inútil que era en cuanto a mi propósito, seguía siendo bastante... ¿inteligente?, cómo, académicamente. entendía las cosas relativamente rápido, y él parecía incluso, sorprendido, de lo mucho que sabía solo por escucharlos a todos hablar y leer los informes que a veces pegaban a las paredes. así que... decidió darme la oportunidad de utilizar esa habilidad, en lugar de hacerme polvo".

Su rostro de pronto mostró el más leve indicio de... algo que no pudo identificar. Sin embargo, tal indicio desapareció tan rápido como vino.

"estaba tan feliz de ser aceptado por él, aunque fuera solo un poquito. y todo fue bastante... bien por un tiempo, después de eso... de cierta forma. me asignó a trabajar con un grupo de internos jóvenes que supervisaba en los laboratorios de arriba. específicamente, me hizo el asistente de la jefa de los internos... ya la conoces. la mismísima lagartija otaku que se ha ganado nuestros corazones".

Alphys; Toriel ya se esperaba escuchar un nombre conocido en su historia, pero quizás no de esa forma. Un montón de preguntas empezaron a arder en la punta de su lengua como brasas, pero se esforzó por mantener la boca firmemente cerrada. Las falanges de Sans dejaron de hacer ruido por un momento; dejó que su mano cayera, plana.

"al y los otros tenían casi la misma edad que yo en ese tiempo. fueron mis primeros amigos de verdad... y, a pesar de que tenía las habilidades sociales de una piedra, siempre fueron amables conmigo. y con el tiempo pudimos no solo ser buenos compañeros de laboratorio, sino más bien, amigos cercanos. claro, nunca supieron la verdad de dónde venía. el viejo g les dijo que yo era su sobrino, y no me atreví a intentar corregirlo. de todas formas, eso no importaba, porque yo era feliz solo con verlos a todos, para pasar un buen rato".

Entonces, sus ojos se sacudieron; la débil alegría en ellos se desvaneció en un profundo vacío. Su mano se cerró en un puño.

"eran... muy buenas personas..."

Eran. Lo que eso implicaba estaba claro. Toriel pudo ver que ya estaba tratando de salir de su propio trance para proseguir, pero ella sentía la necesidad de hacerle entender que comprendía lo que quería decir. Moviéndose un poco más cerca, le dio un ligero apretón a su pequeña mano. Su cansada, atormentada mirada se encontró con la suya; y gracias al cielo, algo en sus ojos pareció ayudarlo a relajarse. Bajando la vista, continuó hablando.

"en fin... a pesar de lo jóvenes que éramos, obteníamos resultados impresionantes en las tareas que nos daban. el doc decidió elegirnos a al y a mí para ayudarlo con un proyecto que había estado conceptualizando. lo mencionó como si hubiera sido su idea principal para posiblemente escapar del subsuelo, pero yo sabía que estaba mintiendo. después de cada sesión que nos daba, iba abajo a trabajar con su verdadera obra maestra: pap."

Un rápido estremecimiento lo recorrió al terminar la última frase. Un torrente de arrepentimiento y de culpa empezaron a fluir través de su alma. Sin embargo, siguió, aunque aparentemente frustrado consigo mismo por reaccionar de mala forma.

"su idea era una... máquina. una máquina para ver líneas de tiempo alternativas, incluso, otros mundos. hasta pensaba que, con suficiente poder, podría usarse para abrir portales a esas otras líneas de tiempo. tal vez en una en la que los monstruos nunca hubieran acabado en el subsuelo, o uno en el que la barrera ya hubiera sido destruida".

Hizo una pausa para volverse hacia ella. Sans sonrió nerviosamente en respuesta a lo que debió haber sido una expresión de asombro en el rostro de Toriel. Ella hizo todo lo que pudo para recomponerse y asentir; lo que sea por asegurarle que aún estaba escuchando. Sin embargo, el esqueleto siguió sin apartarle la mirada.

"¿s-sigues conmigo, tori? has estado muy callada. sé que esto es extraño... en aquel entonces, probablemente tenía la misma expresión en la cara mientras nos lo explicaba.".

Disculpándose, finalmente rompió su tendencia al silencio, mirándolo sin vacilar.

"Lo siento, mi amigo, no quería interrumpirte. Admito que esto es difícil de entender para mí. Pero no te preocupes. Siento que... capto el concepto, por lo menos.", le aseguró.

Sinceramente, apenas entendía la idea. ¿Qué había estado tomando ese científico real para pensar que algo así era posible? Seguro que la idea de ver otras "líneas de tiempo" no era algo alcanzable en la realidad. Y viajar a ellas a través de un portal era todavía más absurdo... ¿verdad? Pero la expresión sombría de su amigo no mostraba ningún signo de sarcasmo, ni su tono había sido el de alguien que solo contaba las locuras de un viejo científico. Había tratado el tema con pura seriedad. Tragó saliva... ya no sabía que pensar.

"no pasa nada", contestó él. "sé que suena loco, solo... intenta mantener la mente abierta y por favor, presta atención a lo que viene continuación. porque, bueno, en resumen, logramos que la máquina sirviera. en parte.".

Bueno, y ahí estaba. La mente de Toriel daba vueltas de tanto intentar entender por qué, o cómo eso era posible. No era científica, para nada, pero... ¿qué? ¿cómo podría eso ser cierto? Pero había prometido creerle a su amigo, y de hecho, estaba segura de que no le mentiría.

Sin darse cuenta, sus interminables preguntas, sus "¿Cómo?", ya se le habían escapado verbalmente, lo que provocó que Sans respondiera.

"para ser honesto, el doc hizo la mayoría, así que no estoy 100% seguro de cómo. solo trabajábamos en la fase conceptual y de construcción, así como también, manejábamos los informes que nos daba. ocultó los detalles de nosotros dos, por alguna razón. nunca pude comprender cómo lo hizo... y créeme, lo intenté durante mucho, mucho tiempo... "

Una profunda tristeza se volvió a hacer visible en sus ojos por un corto instante...

"de alguna manera, la máquina pudo detectar y dar un resumen visible de nuestra línea de tiempo actual. y también de las que corrían simultáneamente a la nuestra. fue con la máquina que descubrimos que algo estaba... mal, con las líneas de tiempo".

Toriel observó, algo fascinada, mientras él levantaba un dedo y trazaba una línea invisible a través del aire.

"saltando de lado a lado..." Dijo, sacudiendo la mano en dichas direcciones en puntos aleatorios a lo largo de su línea imaginaria.

"parando y empezando...". Se detuvo abruptamente, y comenzó de nuevo.

"hasta que de pronto... todo termina". Su dedo se congeló en su lugar y luego, lentamente, volvió a empuñar la mano, dejándola caer a su regazo,

Toriel no sabía qué decir, en realidad no entendía... ni con la ilustración. Pero el concepto hizo clic en su mente lo suficiente como para que, al menos, pudiera imaginar lo que algo como eso implicaba.

"Entonces... algo estaba... causando que estas líneas de tiempo se... ¿interrumpieran?", Preguntó, reconociendo que en este punto necesitaba obtener toda la aclaración que pudiera, a pesar de que sus palabras fueran vergonzosamente torpes en comparación con las de él.

Al esqueleto pareció importarle la naturaleza de su pregunta, que respondió asintiendo ausentemente.

"seh, algo así". Dijo, a la vez que su sonrisa iba tornándose tensa y amarga.

"no sabíamos muy bien que significaba en ese tiempo. pero encontré la respuesta yo mismo, con el paso de los años. lo que logramos concluir fue que algo en nuestro mundo tenía la capacidad de terminar las líneas de tiempo, de cambiar su ruta, dejar "puntos de guardado" como, una forma de congelar el tiempo para volver atrás... y por supuesto, para..."

Sus ojos se apagaron. Con un tono frío y distante, pronunció esa palabra.

"... resetearlo".

Esa palabra, era la palabra que casi había logrado decir la noche anterior. La que seguía conteniendo hasta ese momento. En ella recaía un peso tan terrible que Toriel casi podía sentir cómo parte de la fuerza de su amigo se disipaba en el vacío. El aire pareció espesarse. La atmósfera se hizo pesada. Ninguno se movió, nadie hizo un solo ruido.

Pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que alguno volviera a hablar, pero ya estaba claro que, con esa palabra, habían cruzado un umbral de algún tipo. El alma de Toriel no hizo más que enfriarse de angustia mal restringida, llena de preguntas sobre qué podría haber más allá de todo eso.

Fin del capítulo 9.

* * *

 _Diferencias de la versión original:_

* "A skele-ton of burg" pun was excluded. (:'v)

La broma de "A skele-ton of burg" fue excluída . (:'v)

* "Princey" was translated as "Principito", the diminutive for "Príncipe".

La palabra "Princey" fue traducida como "Principito".

* Prince Adean uses neutral/masculine pronouns in this chapter.

El Príncipe Adean usa pronombres neutrales-masculinos en este capítulo.

* "Nose" pun was excluded. (:'''v) A few lines changed.

La broma de "Nose" fue excluída. Un par de líneas cambiaron.

* Even though it did not fit that well, the expression "The king's outta the castle" was replaced. ("No hay moros en la costa")

Aunque no encajaba muy bien, la expresión "the king's outta the castle"/"el rey está fuera del castillo" fue reemplazada por "no hay moros en la costa".

* "Sweet" pun was adapted. But instead of saying that the situation was "pretty sweet", Sans says that [people] were pretty sweet. (Because they said nice things about his cobbler. It feels forced, I know, but I could not exclude another pun xD) ("Qué dulces")

La broma de "Sweet" fue adaptada. Pero, en vez de decir que la situación en sí fue "pretty sweet"/"bastante *buena*", Sans dice que la gente fue bastante dulce, porque todos dijeron cosas buenas sobre el postre que hizo.

* "Berry" pun was adapted. (Enamorados) /Mora=Berry, Enamorado= In love: can also be used for something you like very much; lit. "We fell in love with your dessert, friend" ("Quedamos enamorados de tu postre, amigo")

La broma de "berry" fue adaptada.

* "Goblin" pun was adapted. ("No sé por duende empezar") /Duende= [equivalent for] Goblin, Donde= Where; lit. "I do not know where to start"

La broma de "goblin" fue adaptada.

* The verb "reset" will be, from now on, translated as "resetear" instead of "reiniciar". It fits the context better than the second word, which simply means "restart". "Resetear" has a wider meaning, but it is not used as often. I believe this is a good place for it to be in. xD

El verbo "reset" en inglés, será, desde ahora, traducido cómo "resetear" en vez de "reiniciar, pues la primera entra mejor en este contexto.


	10. CAP 10: Carga Compartida

Todos los derechos a PaddieFrog. (AO3, Tumblr, FFiction) All rights to PaddieFrog. Ver nota del principio para más información.

ORIG., "Shared Burden".

* * *

 **ADV: Refs. abuso infantil.**

* * *

10\. Carga Compartida

Pasó un tiempo antes de que la voz de Toriel pudiera abrirse camino por la palpable tensión en el aire.

"¿Rese... tear?" Repitió, más lentamente.

Él no respondió de inmediato. Su mano empezó a temblar en la de Toriel, mientras sus ojos vacíos miraban la nada. Ella solo podía imaginar la clase de pensamientos y recuerdos que lo estaban atormentando lo suficiente como para crear una expresión tan hueca en su rostro.

"sí... resetear. reiniciar, volver a empezar, enviar la línea de tiempo al punto en el que comenzó la... anomalía." Murmuró, en un tono cada vez más distante.

"borrar todo lo que sucedió, para re empezar. cada evento, cada conversación, cada amistad, cada acción, cada reacción... c-cada recuerdo... "

Con esa última palabra, su voz se arrastró de vuelta al silencio, temblando más y más. Lo miró, con la mente confundida y preocupada. Lo que decía, pasó rápidamente a convertirse en esa extraña fila de incoherencias que había notado de su parte de vez en cuando, desde que hablaron por primera vez. Palabras que tendrían poco sentido al describir la realidad que ella conocía, pero que eran verdaderamente innegables y dolorosas para hablar de la de él. Volteó un poco para mirarlo de frente, extendiendo la otra pata sobre sus manos unidas.

"Sans... lo siento. Yo... no entiendo.", dijo, suavemente, haciendo todo lo posible por transmitirle tranquilidad con su voz.

Esa pareció ser la indicación que necesitaba para girarse y enfrentarla. Y aunque esos ojos oscurecidos y esa sonrisa indiferente eran algo intimidantes, Toriel no se atrevió a apartarse. Como antes, encontrarse con su mirada hizo que se viera capaz de suavizar la sombría expresión en su cara, y a continuación, a pesar de que su voz mantenía ese mismo desapego, pudo proseguir más calmadamente.

"la anomalía... o las anomalías... tienen el poder de restablecer una línea de tiempo. pueden borrar toda la evidencia de la última instancia presente, y empezar de nuevo. sus decisiones y habilidades fueron lo que torció las líneas de tiempo en lo que vimos con la máquina. nuestro mundo no es lo que parece, tori. algo tiene que ver con la barrera, con la forma en que nos atraparon, pero lo que sea que tenga la mayor determinación... lo controla todo..."

Hizo una pausa... sudor comenzó a bajar por su cabeza. Había poco tiempo para pensar mientras continuaba; eso le recordaba a Toriel su desesperada insistencia en terminar la historia el día anterior. Claramente, había un miedo debilitante morando en su interior, que generalmente lo obligaba a guardarse bajo llave todas sus palabras. Pero ahora que una oportunidad había abierto las puertas, salían como agua por una grieta en una presa. Ese mismo miedo ahora le hacía imposible evitar que se le escaparan, sin freno, sin coherencia.

"cuando los humanos caen, luego de que traspasan la barrera, su determinación les da el control de todo. pueden manipularlo todo. si se equivocan, pueden volver e intentarlo de nuevo. pueden rehacer los mismos eventos una y otra vez hasta que todo sea cómo ellos quieran..." Prosiguió, no parando ni siquiera para tomar aire.

"todos los monstruos no somos más que peones. desde el principio, solo nos borran y nos devuelven, siempre que lo deseen. nadie recuerda ni una sola cosa, nadie está consciente de ello, nadie sabe la verdad. pero entonces mi maldito padre tuvo la maravillosa idea de inyectar a su hijo el rasgo del alma de esa niña humana. azul claro, paciencia, el poder de percibir... que, en realidad, no cambia nada, por supuesto, sino que percibe... y..."

Se detuvo al captar el mensaje en expresión de su rostro. No había duda en que quería seguir, pero el golpe de la realidad pareció resurgir en su mente por un momento. Toriel solo lo miró, impotente e incapaz de sacar algo racional y digerible entre todo lo que decía. Su magia se sentía como hielo fluyendo a través de su cuerpo, pero seguía sin entender nada.

Ahora que estaba callado, ella apretó su mano otra vez mientras se esforzaba por contestar.

"Sans, por favor, amigo. Ve más despacio. Sé que esto es difícil, pero... simplemente no puedo comprender lo que estás tratando de decirme." Imploró, fijándose en sus ojos vacíos.

De repente, él se estremeció fuertemente y apartó la vista. Se cubrió la cara con una mano, dejando escapar una carcajada.

"demonios... estoy siendo tan malditamente incoherente..."

Respiró hondo, claramente luchando contra su deseo de volver a comenzar su discurso. La magia que irradiaba su alma, llena de frustración y temor, corría por su tembloroso cuerpo en un ciclo infinito.

"perdón, tori... es muy complicado concentrarse, cuando... hay... tanto..."

Toriel sintió que su alma se encogía con creciente angustia. Incapaz de resistir sus impulsos, se acercó más. Soltó una pata para apoyarla en su hombro, ofreciéndole su cercana presencia, pero no para sofocar su voluntad de proseguir. Suavemente, trazó pequeños círculos cerca de su espalda, con la esperanza de volver a ayudar a alivianar la carga sobre su alma.

"Lo sé, así está bien, amigo". Dijo, inclinándose hasta su nivel. "Solo trata de relajarte. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, lo prometo. No hay necesidad de apresurarse... ¿de acuerdo?"

Al principio, no estaba segura de sí siquiera había escuchado, hasta que, repentinamente, el agarre que tenía en su pata se apretó hasta el punto en que pudo haber dolido si se tratara de un monstruo un poco más fuerte. Toriel podía ver cómo se esforzaba por sostener la inmensa carga que venía con el resto de sus palabras, mientras ella misma no sabía ni qué decir. Los siguientes minutos solo se llenaron del suave ruido de su respiración temblorosa, el leve traqueteo de su frágil cuerpo temblando, y el dulce murmullo de la voz de Toriel, haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar.

Sin embargo, entre sus pensamientos, los fragmentos de lo que recién había oído, comenzaron a unirse. Aunque no entendía muy bien, el concepto completo al fin empezó a tomar forma. Y, todo lo que eso llegó a implicar... era casi demasiado abrumador para considerar.

En ese momento, simplemente se concentró en consolar a su amigo, aunque solo fuera para evitar ahogarse en las ideas de su propia mente. Pero sí se le ocurrió algo para seguir adelante con la conversación: una vez que, en su opinión, su amigo se había calmado lo suficiente, lo miró y le habló claro.

"Escucha, creo que conozco una mejor manera de manejar todo esto", dijo, presionando levemente su hombro, esperando obtener su atención.

Y a pesar de que ni se movió, ni la miró en absoluto, su respiración se aquietó de una forma que indicaba que estaba oyendo. Ella pasó suavemente la almohadilla de su pulgar sobre los huesos de sus nudillos en un silencioso gesto de agradecimiento.

"Te diré lo que creo haber entendido hasta ahora. Únicamente quiero que me digas si estoy en lo cierto o no, ¿eso te parece bien?", Preguntó.

Sans suspiró y asintió débilmente, y, aun sin quitarse la mano del rostro, ella pudo ver la forma en que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Era el visto bueno que necesitaba, pero aún requería de un poco tiempo para comenzar. Solo pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pedirle que aclarara era tan increíblemente impensable. Pero se obligó a proseguir, incluso cuando su alma se encogía por el temor y las ansias.

"Entonces... estas "líneas de tiempo"... nuestro mundo... todo y todos, pueden... ¿resetearse? Volver a un punto fijo antes establecido, y... ¿borrar todo lo que había sucedido antes?"

El esqueleto respondió con un solo asentimiento. Fue un milagro para ella lograr no sucumbir al pánico de inmediato.

"Y..." Hizo una pausa, luchando por no mostrarse vacilante ni bajo el peso de sus palabras. "¿Son los... humanos q-quienes pueden hacer esto... o... han hecho esto?

"específicamente, quien sea que t-tenga la mayor determinación... y quien esté... o soliera estar... debajo de la barrera... mayormente humanos... pero n-no siempre..." Respondió él, tras asentir por segunda vez y encogerse aún más.

Toriel sentía cómo si las puntas de sus dedos se hubieran congelado. Su mente parecía estarse tambaleando por un terreno peligroso, pero incluso así, seguía decidida en continuar.

"Y-y tú... el rasgo de p-paciencia que fue inyectado en tu alma... ¿Permitió que percibieras que t-todo esto estaba sucediendo?"

Súbitamente, con un violento escalofrío que trajo consigo otra ola de temblores, curvó los dedos contra su cráneo como intentando arañarse, creando un ruido rechinante e insoportable. Toriel se apresuró a tratar de detenerlo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse para tomarle los brazos, su autocontrol se rompió cual vidrio. La luz de su ojo izquierdo cobró vida con un veloz destello, mientras se levantaba y apartaba la mano tan rápidamente que Toriel solo pudo ver cada movimiento como un borrón. No le quedó tiempo para prepararse a que sus palabras retenidas regresaran a buscar venganza.

"¡mis recuerdos no se reinician, tori!" Gritó, parándose frente a ella. "¡me acuerdo de todo! ¡de cada detalle! ¡todos se olvidan, todos los demás son borrados y enviados de vuelta sin ningún recuerdo de nada! ¡pero yo no!"

Toriel solo podía mirar con los ojos cada vez más abiertos, casi hipnotizada por su visión destellante, mientras lo oía decir lo que la golpearía como un tren de carga. Pero no había tiempo para comprender, no había tiempo para procesar. Él no se detendría. Tal vez ni siquiera podía parar. Alguna parte profunda de su alma, seguramente la que había presenciado la depravación de la guerra y la horripilante muerte de sus hijos, le dio la fortaleza mental para mantener un mínimo de calma. Así, permaneció en silencio durante el resto de su furioso arrebato, permitiéndole finalmente deshacerse del peor de sus tormentos, sin interrupción.

"¡no puedo olvidar, guardo los recuerdos de cada línea de tiempo! cada. una. en las que muero, en las que mueren los demás, en las que por fin todo parece estar bien, hasta que de pronto se va sin una maldita advertencia. cada poco de progreso que haga en mi vida, cada relación que intente mejorar, cualquier esfuerzo que ponga en cualquier cosa, ¡todo es inútil! ¡todo se borra y queda como si nunca hubiera pasado!"

Se paseó sobre la cama, todavía sin dejar de intentar rasgarse la cara con las dos manos. El espeluznante resplandor alternante de su ojo siguió filtrándose a través de sus dedos como espirales de llamas etéreas.

"tengo que actuar normal por mi hermano, pero ya no puedo. tengo que fingir que no recuerdo nada, pero ya no puedo. sigo cayendo en lo mismo, todo es tan confuso. la única forma en la que puedo sobrellevarlo es apagándome y actuando como si nadie ni nada me importara, pero ya. no. puedo. no puedo más. no hay nada que hacer. el chico puede quitarnos todo cuando quiera. pero yo seré el único que se acuerde de todo, de todo lo que hemos hecho aquí. no creo que vuelva a querer repetir de nuevo. prometió que no resetearía, pero no puedo creerle, n-no puedo. estamos aquí hace un año y me estoy acostumbrando demasiado a... esto, ¡las cosas son demasiado buenas para que duren! ¡nunca duran tanto!"

Cada suspiro salió frió y tembloroso cuando tuvo que arrancarse las manos de la cara una vez empezaron a consumirse en fuego cian. Maldijo en voz baja y apartó la vista. Sus dedos se crispaban, estallando con el poder necesario para canalizar su ira reprimida en un ataque que nunca llegó. Solo continuó con su discurso, dando voz a las palabras que habían estado ardiendo dentro de él durante tanto tiempo que seguro que solo alguien inmortal cómo ella podría comprenderlo. Pero lo que dijo luego, le era imposible de captar. No era más que una repetición desesperada y frenética de lo que ya había dicho. Ella siguió observándolo en silencio, oyendo y absorbiendo las implicaciones absolutamente devastadoras e inconcebibles.

Sabía que todavía había cosas que se estaba callando, pero en este punto, no estaba segura de cuánta más información ella misma podría tomar de su parte. Los puntos se conectaban, las piezas encajaban, y todo se convertía en un caos ruidoso en su mente, uno que silenciaba todo lo demás, mientras sentía cómo el mundo entero amenazaba con ceder y aplastarla. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, esa extraña resistencia llamando desde sus entrañas la mantuvo fuerte, y eso le permitió, al menos, lucir tranquila ante el peso de la situación.

Solo entonces, él se volvió hacia ella de nuevo, perforándola con esa ferviente mirada que finalmente rompió con su diatriba cíclica.

"t-tú... ni siquiera m-me crees, ¿c-cierto?" Dijo, con la voz ronca, con una fuerte emoción cómo rabia, o tristeza. "¿y q-quién podría culparte? n-ni siquiera sé s-si esto es real, todo es tan..."

"Sans.", interrumpió ella.

De pronto, se congeló. Una parte de él pareció despertar al oír su voz, pero solo lo suficiente para callarlo. La magia alrededor de sus manos y su ojo seguía intensamente encendida mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí... si te creo..." Murmuró, sin siquiera pensarlo.

" s..." Contestó, con esa oscura voz reverberante que había usado la última vez que había sucumbido a la ira.

Pero Toriel no retrocedió. Si era por su propia fortaleza, o por el horrible sentimiento que le habían dejado las cosas que recién había oído, no lo sabía. No importaba.

"No estoy mintiendo, amigo mío..." Ella respondió, mirando fijamente el azul y el amarillo cómo su único medio para mirarla. "A-algo en mí desearía poder negar tus afirmaciones... d-de hecho, todo esto está... más allá de mi comprensión, de incontables maneras... p-pero ..."

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo a través de la espantosa neblina que atormentaba su cabeza. Se cubrió la boca con las patas. Todo frente a ella empezó a difuminarse cuando las lágrimas le picaron los ojos. El esqueleto volvió a quedarse en silencio, solo visible como una mancha de colores danzantes a frente su velo de agua.

"Sans... cuando los n-niños humanos... cuando los encontraba luego de que cayeran... siempre s-sentía como si... los conociera de antes... como si estuviera viendo a un viejo amigo. Pensé que era solo porque me recordaban a mi Chara... pero... de alguna forma, incluso, s-sabía qué sabores preferirían... y, ellos... me hablaban c-como si ya supieran lo iba a d-decir... Yo..."

Toriel contuvo un sollozo que brotaba en su garganta, negándose a ceder a un torrente de emociones ya en su pésimo estado. Seguro que, si tal cosa sucediera, todo acabaría mal. Además, al menos uno de ellos tenía que mantenerse fuerte ahora. No había opción.

"S-Sans, es por eso, ¿no es así? Los h-humanos, ya habían pasado p-por todo eso, y-ya lo habían visto, y yo ya había..." La pregunta salió ardiendo de su boca; ya sabía la respuesta, de todos modos. Pero ni siquiera pudo terminarla.

Su inagotable silencio la golpeó profundamente, pero a través del borrón de lágrimas, pudo ver que su ardiente derroche de magia se estaba desvaneciendo. Tras parpadear un par de veces, logró aclararse la vista lo suficiente para volver a percibir la expresión de su amigo. La ira en su rostro se había ido, desterrada al vacío al ver la creciente comprensión y tristeza en el de ella. En cambio, volvió ese profundo agotamiento, que una vez más lo dejó con esa mirada familiar de culpa y desesperanza. En ese momento, Toriel habría preferido seguirlo viendo enojado, en vez de como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas en el alma.

"t-tori... yo... oh por dios... n-no..." De pronto, sus piernas se rindieron.

Como antes, los instintos de Toriel pasaron más allá de las gruesas capas de shock que la habían dejado prácticamente congelada. Estirando los brazos hacia adelante velozmente, lo agarró firmemente y lo acercó un poco. Mientras lo sostenía, sus miradas se reencontraron para poner fin a los oscuros pensamientos en sus mentes y traerlos de vuelta al tiempo presente.

Se podía ver y sentir que había una terrible lucha de emociones en su interior. Una parte de él quería lanzarse a una ola de disculpas tan vivas como su reciente arrebato. Sin embargo, otra parte, mostraba un minúsculo destello de esperanza, una diminuta chispa de alivio por el hecho de que alguien le hubiera creído y finalmente entendiera una fracción de lo que había estado soportando solo durante tanto tiempo. Pero ninguno de los dos bandos iba ganando lo suficiente como para obligarlo a proseguir, y esa impotencia que restaba de ambos solo lograba llevar lágrimas a sus ojos. Toriel se sorprendió de que, incluso ahora, estaba dando todo de sí para no dejarlas caer.

"lo s-siento mucho... lo siento tanto..." murmuró, indicando claramente qué lado había salido victorioso al final. "dios m-mío..." Se cubrió la cara de nuevo, temblando tan violentamente que Toriel tuvo que sostenerlo incluso más fuerte para mantenerlo derecho.

Su falta de respuesta a lo que había preguntado antes la dejaba sin cuidado. Aunque habían, en ese momento, un sinfín de cosas que quería decir, su boca no era capaz de pronunciar más palabras. Todo lo que había creído sobre su mundo, su mera existencia, ahora era tan... cuestionable. Luchó por no dejar que su conocimiento sobre esta nueva y aterradora realidad no le impidiera estar allí para su amigo. Si la forma en que ella se sentía tras saber una pizca de la verdad era un indicio, no estaba segura de jamás poder comprender el alcance del tormento que él cargaba.

Todo lo que podía hacer en ese instante era consolarlo y esforzarse por mantener la compostura. El aire se llenó con el sonido de su voz rota murmurando disculpas frenéticas, a lo que ella contestó con un cálido y fuerte abrazo. Porque más allá del terror existencial y la reavivada pena que se apoderó de ella, no hubo lugar para ningún rastro de odio o disgusto, sino solo una inmensa simpatía en su nombre.

"n-no debí haberte... lanzado en eso así...", gruñó, después de lograr recuperar algo de coherencia al hablar.

"m-maldita sea... no puedo creer q-que haya... t-tori, por favor, di algo... por favor... dime que t-todavía estás..." Se calló luego de susurrar una maldición. Ella sintió, de repente, puntos mojados formándose donde él apoyaba su rostro contra el pelaje de su hombro.

Sus súplicas llegaron cómo puñaladas a su alma, suficientes como para que intentara volver a hablar. Con algo de esfuerzo, lo logró. Pero, su voz salió áspera y ronca al principio. Se aclaró la garganta, esta vez con un poco más de éxito.

"Yo... estoy bi-" Se detuvo. Ahora podía hablar bien, pero las palabras que casi pronuncia no eran más que mentiras. No había nada "bien" con esa situación, y los dos lo sabían. ¿Qué podría decir entonces? ¿Qué podría decir, nadie...?

"Entiendo..." Contestó, cuando su mente dejó de darle opciones.

Sin embargo, Sans pareció aceptar esa respuesta, ya que, entre todo lo demás, pudo sentir un poco de alivio en su aura. Aun así, más lágrimas escaparon de sus intentos de retenerlas. Todas desaparecieron silenciosamente en la tela de su camisón.

"en serio lo siento, t-tori..." Repitió, como tantas veces lo había hecho. "no q-quería ponerme así... n-no se suponía que eso pasara".

Una vez más, se había quedado sin palabras, pero tenía que decir algo. La conversación tenía que continuar, o de lo contrario la sorpresa y el horror volverían a revolverle el corazón.

"N-no es tu culpa..." Logró, entre suspiros temblorosos. "No hay duda en que, esto te ha estado... torturando, amigo... durante demasiado tiempo... y... yo... puedo ver el por qué..."

Su visión se sacudió sin previa advertencia, pero se estabilizó aferrándose al abrazo con un poco más de fuerza. Sans hizo lo mismo al notarlo. Era casi cómico pensar en él sosteniéndola si se desmayaba, porque seguro que acabaría aplastándolo. Si existiera algún espacio para hacer humor, tal vez hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad.

"o-oye, tranquila...", dijo él. "sé que es... mucho para asimilar y en serio lo hice m-mucho peor... pero... respira, ¿b-bueno? quédate conmigo..."

Se sentía demasiado mal para ver la ironía en que él intentara usar sus propias palabras para ayudarla a regresar a la realidad. Al final solo podía escuchar, y... respirar. Adentro por la nariz y fuera por la boca. Despacio. Todo bajo control. Eso estaba más allá de los límites de su imaginación, y seguramente de los de su cordura, pero... lo tenía bajo control. Era su deber tener todo bajo control. Su deber. Ese simple sentimiento mantuvo su consciencia viva hasta que logró volver a concentrarse.

Después de relajarse por un segundo, pudo ver lo mucho que había estado apoyándose en Sans. Él también se retiró lentamente, sin dejar de observarla con cuidado. Sus miradas volvieron a juntarse, entonces, solo para que Toriel descubriera que las blancas luces de sus ojos estaban de vuelta, aunque pálidas y vacilantes. Sin embargo, ver que había lágrimas aun brotando de ellos, mató cualquier alivio sincero que pudiera sentir por tal cosa. Exhalando por última vez, se preparó para hablar una vez más.

"Disculpa... yo... ya debería estar bien..." murmuró.

Sans parecía querer responder, pero ahora era él quien estaba atrapado en el silencio. Sólo asintió una vez, y se limpió la cara para parar otra ola de lágrimas. Fue sorprendente lo rápido que hizo que se detuvieran, hasta estando tan frágil mentalmente. Pero, Toriel no podía darle mucha atención a eso ahora. Las preguntas que había ocultado desde el principio salieron nuevamente a la luz. Ardieron en la punta de su lengua hasta que no pudo seguir reteniéndolas.

"Sans... ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas más?", Dijo, con la voz más amable posible.

Él mantuvo la cabeza baja, pero asintió sin pensarlo dos veces; antes de que sus emociones se abrieran más paso hacia su alma temblorosa, le ofreció la mano como tantas veces antes. Agradecido, aceptó el gesto y lo devolvió con un firme apretón, guerreando internamente contra otra súbita oleada de sentimiento. Ella, por su parte, comenzó a acariciarle la mano igual que siempre, de esa forma familiar y rítmica, analizando sus pensamientos inquietos para elegir algo en lo que centrarse.

¿Dónde empezar siquiera?

"A ver... yo..." Dijo, luego de un rato. "He vivido estas... "líneas de tiempo"... ¿y he olvidado todo acerca de ellas?"

Esa pregunta era tan lamentable. Era como si fuera una niña repitiendo algo que le acababan de decir. Pero sentía que necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo, si de verdad quería llegar a aceptarlo. Sin embargo, Sans no se mostró exasperado, sino que asintió una vez más mientras recogía las fuerzas para responder. Sin más, bajó la mano de su rostro para que cayera sobre su regazo.

"seh..." Respondió débilmente. "s-siempre que una de las anomalías hace un reset, t-tú y todos los demás monstruos p-pierden sus recuerdos... aunque parece que guardan lo suficiente p-para obtener esa sensación de la que m-me hablaste. no he podido averiguar cómo o por qué sucede eso..."

Ella tragó saliva, dejando que sus palabras la dirigieran a la respuesta. Aceptar la verdad seguramente tomaría algún tiempo, pero ahora, su alma no rechazó la nueva carga asentada sobre su alama con negación. Sus garras se curvaron en su rodilla. Lo que dijo a continuación salió casi inconscientemente.

"Pero tú no los pierdes..." Ella continuó en su lugar, con voz grave. "Tú... conservas tus recuerdos... todos ellos".

Sans se puso rígido, pero pudo dar otro pequeño asentimiento.

Eso era. Eso era lo que había estado causando esa aflicción suya, tan cuidadosamente oculta durante todo ese tiempo. Lo que lo hundía en las pesadillas cada vez que se ponía el sol, la razón de su obvia depresión, la fuente principal de sus luchas internas, que por mucho había querido descubrir. Algo que nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, podría haber imaginado.

Quería inundarlo en sus intentos de consuelo, de cualquier cosa, de todo lo que pudiera ofrecer. ¿Pero qué bien haría eso, frente a algo más allá del entendimiento de cualquiera? No había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para mejorar la situación. Si lo que había dicho era verdad... y ya que había jurado creer que lo era, se sentía igual de impotente que él. Ese angustioso hecho, además de su insistencia en mencionarlo, había causado que su amigo volviera a ponerse tenso, por lo que decidió dejar el tema. Una vez que ambos estuviera en un mejor estado, buscaría alguna forma de abordarlo.

Por ahora, y solo por capricho, Toriel se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó su frente contra la de él. Debido a lo mucho que su mundo parecía deshacerse a su alrededor, sus reservas al demostrar afecto casi habían pasado desapercibidas. Ella levantó una mano para ponerla en su mejilla. Debía admitir que su alma hizo la mayor parte, mientras reflejaba la compasión y tristeza que sentía por él. Pero, sus palabras tranquilizadoras, casi tan suaves como un susurro, tampoco fueron de más.

"Lo siento mucho, mi amigo... por favor... recuerda: ya no estás solo en esto. Gracias por contarme, por confiar en mí. No puedo imaginar lo duro que ha sido para ti".

Todo eso hizo que el esqueleto volviera a temblar, y que su constante represión de lágrimas acabara arruinada. Pero su alma contestó a la de ella, y eso le trajo una inmensa y poderosa sensación de alivio. Algo se había calmado en su interior, y aunque pequeño y muy vacilante, ese algo parecía ser capaz de llevarles una pizca de esperanza a los dos. Todavía había mucho más de lo que hablar, pero la magnitud de los pasos que ya habían dado no eran dignos de ser ignorados.

Se quedaron así un rato más, solo con el consuelo de la presencia del otro. Él recostó la cabeza en su pata, permitiendo que sus ojos cayeran casi completamente cerrados. Ella, con ternura, usó su pulgar para borrar la nueva ola de lágrimas rodando por su rostro hasta que volvió a cesar.

Sin duda, le tomó más tiempo que antes recuperar el control de sus emociones, e incluso más dejar temblar. Sin embargo, al paso del tiempo, ambos hallaron un poco de paz al notar que habían superado uno de sus mayores obstáculos. Y entonces, volvieron a mirarse.

"gracias, t-tori..." Dijo, agarrando su mano un poco más fuerte. Ella lo entendió como un agradecimiento por todo, en el lugar de todas las palabras que deseaba, pero no podía decir.

"De... de nada, amigo mío", respondió, tensa al recordar de nuevo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Antes de proseguir, Sans suavizó la expresión en su rostro.

"sé... sé que todavía tienes preguntas", dijo, con voz ronca. "dios, ya m-me imagino, j-je... así que, d-dale, parece que todo funciona mejor así..."

Toriel se mordió el labio con sus colmillos, observando su forma agotada y miserable con recelo.

"¿Estás seguro? Ya te has puesto bastante mal mientras me decías esto... ¿No prefieres descansar un rato?"

Un áspero resoplido de risa y otro apretón en la pata fue su respuesta.

"estaré bien, al menos por un ratito m-más. sería terrible de mi parte darte una c-crisis existencial, esperar que me c-creas, y luego ni siquiera explicar el resto..." Dijo, con una débil sonrisa abriéndose paso por su cara.

La duda aún la retenía, pero las preguntas que golpeaban su subconsciente finalmente la llevaron a rendirse.

"Muy bien, pero, que sepas que eres libre de detenerme en cualquier momento.", respondió.

Ella golpeó las garras de una de sus manos contra su rodilla, pensando y pensando. No le tomó mucho tiempo decidir qué preguntar primero, cuando sus pensamientos regresaron a sus primeros encuentros. Los días en que ambos no eran más que una voz tras una puerta.

"Sans... como has estado viviendo a través de estos... estos "resets"... ¿quiere decir que, la primera vez que hablamos en la puerta de las Ruinas, no fue en realidad... la primera?" Preguntó ella, con los ojos repentinamente vidriosos.

Sin apartar la mirada, Sans solo inclinó levemente le cabeza, y su pobre excusa para una sonrisa cayó destruida.

"seh... en realidad, f-fue la quinta vez, si la maldita memoria me s-sirve..."

Toriel sintió que su alma se encogía mientras un horrible escalofrío recorría su espalda. ¿La quinta? ¿Cinco veces? Ese día que lo escuchó tocar la puerta por primera vez, ese día que recordaba con tanto aprecio, ¿había pasado cinco veces?

"P-pero, ¿c-cómo ...?" Tartamudeó, antes de recuperar un poco de compostura. "¿Cómo es que actuaste tan convincentemente? Jamás habría sospechado que solías conocerme... Parecías tan genuino con todo lo que hacías. Tus chistes, tus preguntas, tus historias... Nunca me hicieron pensar que..."

je... ese me lo contaste la vez pasada

De pronto, ese extraño comentario suyo que la había perseguido durante tanto tiempo, finalmente tenía perfecto sentido. Le había contado la broma a la que se refería en otra "línea de tiempo" que no podía recordar... pero que él sí. Su mente se tambaleó por su instintivo estado de negación ante lo que oía, pero estaba segura de que era la verdad. No había otra explicación. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se tapó la boca con una pata. Pero su sorpresa se derritió rápidamente para convertirse en una renovada tristeza por su amigo.

"supongo que estás recordando una d-de las veces que m-me equivoqué en ese tiempo, ¿eh?" Preguntó, bajando la vista.

"perdona si te desanima saberlo, p-pero... pero solo estaba, cómo... repitiendo lo que ya había dicho en otras líneas de tiempo, diciendo cosas que sabía que ayudarían a reconstruir n-nuestra amistad siempre. aunque claro, siempre encontrabas alguna manera de sorprenderme... jeje".

Se detuvo un momento. En las luces de los ojos apareció una leve chispa de cariño cuando se volvió hacia ella de nuevo.

"en el p-punto en el que estaba cuando te conocí, había dejado de buscar n-nuevas amistades... ¿cuál era el punto si iban a olvidarse de mí en el siguiente reset, sabes? solo me esforzaba por mi hermano, y algunas veces, p-por los que me conocían por el tiempo suficiente como para no ser afectados por eso... pero incluso eso era m-muy raro".

Un ligero color cián se posó sobre sus pómulos.

"pero... la primera vez que t-te conocí por casualidad... descubrí que simplemente no podía seguir con eso. por más que d-doliera tener que volver a comenzar a hablarte, continué regresando. es q-que... no sé... era tan genial... pasar el tiempo contigo me distraía completamente, y eso al final me hizo dar cuenta de que realmente me importabas... de una forma en la que no me había importado nadie además de mi hermano en mucho, m-mucho tiempo. no podía soportar la idea de perder tu amistad. y, hacerme sentir eso, créeme que no es nada fácil. así que, me obligué a... hacer lo mismo, s-siempre. incluso si, en verdad, cada vez era más complicado."

Con ojos nuevamente oscurecidos, bajó la mirada a su regazo. Un toque de vergüenza entró en su voz.

"el último f-fue... muy difícil para mí... estuve a punto de rendirme... estaba tan cansado, y la idea de tener que repetir todo otra vez ya no me entraba en la cabeza. p-pero gracias al cielo, lo hice... porque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que, eh... una nueva anomalía reemplazara a la antigua, y el punto de reinicio s-se moviera hasta el momento en que esta cayó. eso significó que, la parte en que nos conocíamos, y t-todo lo demás antes de eso, estaba escrito en piedra, y ya no podría ser borrado. sólo que, más r-resets vinieron de la nueva anomalía, por supuesto, pero, nunca tuve que comenzar desde el principio contigo..."

Luego de terminar, su voz se fue apagando, dejando atrás el rastro de una tímida sonrisa, mientras se obligaba a mirarla a los ojos.

"lo siento... m-me fui un poco por la tangente. ¿entendiste lo que quería decir?" preguntó.

Toriel parpadeó un par de veces; su cerebro no paraba de intentar procesar toda esa información. Le sorprendió sentir que, incluso en una situación como esa, un poco de calidez fue capaz de llenar al interior de su alma. Sus palabras habían sido desgarradoras, pero oír de su boca lo valioso que era su vínculo con ella, y que, a pesar de todo, estaría dispuesto a repetir su primera reunión tantas veces fuera necesario solo para mantener su amistad intacta... Era fue suficiente para traer lágrimas a sus ojos, pero, que sus emociones se salieran de control, era lo último que quería. Ahora no, pensó para sí. Y aunque, esa última parte de su declaración llevaba consigo implicaciones escalofriantes que tal vez eran dignas de abordar, quizás, un toque egoístamente, prefirió centrarse en la parte que le había devuelto cierta calma a su corazón.

"S-sí... lo entendí, amigo mío", dijo, deteniéndose a limpiar sus ojos con una manga. "Me pone... muy contenta, saber que decidiste llamar a mi puerta en tantas ocasiones. Estoy conmovida, de verdad."

La pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Sans se ensanchó muy ligeramente, mientras sus ojos volvían a cerrarse.

"seh... me alegro de haberlo hecho también..."

El cálido sentimiento que les inspiró el repentino giro en su conversación duró muy poco, pero fue ampliamente apreciado por los dos. Sin embargo, como ya se lo esperaba, el velo opresivo de su nueva percepción alterada de la realidad no tardó en envolverla otra vez, y no estaba segura de poder escapar de él en un futuro cercano.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que otra pregunta surgiera de su garganta; una que enfriaba su alma de pena.

"Sans, si... si los humanos podían... "resetear"... ¿por qué no escaparon del subsuelo...? ¿Por qué todos... murieron? Dijiste que podían volver a voluntad, ¿cierto? Podían, rehacer las c-cosas si lo necesitaban... Si ese es e-el caso, entonces... ¿por qué?"

A pesar de no poder evitar que su voz temblara una vez más, cuidó que nada peor se le escapara. Sans la miró brevemente, con simpatía presente en las pálidas luces de sus ojos.

"no... no sé...", respondió, en voz baja. "nunca conocí una anomalía que muriera definitivamente, como esas. podría adivinar, tal vez, pero... es probable que solo... ¿se dieran por vencidos en algún momento? tal vez intentaron e intentaron pero nunca lograron encontrar una salida que les funcionara, tal vez no podían resetear luego de morir o... no sabían cómo. lo siento mucho, tori... no tengo una buena respuesta."

El alma de Toriel se sentía como si estuviera siendo aplastada, y el simple recuerdo de los tiempos pasados le hizo imposible contener un par de lágrimas que de inmediato cayeron por el pelaje de sus mejillas. Pero, apartando el dolor que le causó su respuesta, el shock se abrió camino de vuelta hacia su mente.

"Los h-humanos- o... um... las anomalías, c-como las llamas, ¿podían revivir con ese poder?" Murmuró, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sans se quedó helado.

"maldición... eh... supongo que no mencioné eso ¿cierto?" Dijo, con un suspiro, rascándose la cabeza. "como habrás visto, no puedo para de cagarla en todo esto..."

Como ella no comentó nada al respecto, él simplemente respondió a su pregunta con otro lento asentimiento.

"si, si pueden. o al menos, los dos con los que traté directamente sí... definitivamente podían hacerlo... y lo hicieron... muchas veces."

Las luces de sus ojos se pusieron borrosas en los bordes, seguramente cómo señal de que estaba perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. Se agitaban rápidamente con lo que parecía miedo, algo que también era posible sentir en su aura.

"pero, las situaciones de ambos eran algo inusuales... tomando en cuenta lo que flowey es, y frisk, pues-"

Sans se detuvo bruscamente, tapándose la boca con una mano. Sus ojos se redujeron a diminutos puntitos a penas supo que se le habían salido esos dos nombres. Rápidamente se apartó de Toriel, empezando a sudar profusamente. La habitación entera se puso fría.

Toriel no podía hablar por todo el peso de la situación que, sin piedad, se había puesto sobre ella. Sin embargo, en el fondo, ya lo sabía. Lo había averiguado. Las pistas estaban por todos lados. Solo se lo estaba negando a sí misma, pues no quería ni pensar en que tal cosa fuera una posibilidad. Pero ahora le fue imposible pasar por alto la gravedad de la cruda realidad. Los que habían atormentado tan terriblemente a su amigo con sus acciones, los que lo habían marcado tan profundo, eran los dos niños que tanto quería. Su amado hijo humano Frisk y el misterioso monstruo flor, Flowey.

Su mente aún daba vueltas, buscando cualquier forma de asegurar que sus afirmaciones eran falsas, esperando contra todo pronóstico que, de alguna manera, estuviera equivocado, o que lo hubiera malentendido. Pero su expresión lo decía todo, y cualquier duda persistente a la que pudiera aferrarse se marchitó y murió frente a sus ojos. Se sentía como si su alma verdaderamente estuviera a punto de romperse.

Solo pudo quedarse ahí sentada, congelada, mientras más lágrimas ardientes se formaban y bajaban libremente por su rostro. Detrás del borrón de colores de su visión, su mente evocó la imagen de Frisk, sonriéndole dulcemente. Su niño, alguien tan amable, tan considerado, tan lleno de empatía y compasión. ¿Cómo podría ser responsable de reiniciar su mundo una y otra vez? ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de eliminar los recuerdos de todos, y de poner a Sans a soportar algo tan traumatizante? Y peor... él mismo había mencionado, con esas palabras exactas, las líneas de tiempo en las que había muerto, en las que los demás habían muerto. Y eso significaba que, era casi seguro que Flowey, e incluso Frisk, habían... habían...

"t-tori... tori, escúchame..." La voz distante de Sans llegó a sus oídos.

Fue solo allí, cuando, aún inmóvil y conmocionada, sintió las manos de su amigo acunando sus mejillas, suavemente levantando su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

"toriel..."

Toriel pestañeó unas cuantas veces, gratamente sorprendida. En todo el tiempo que se conocían, nunca la había llamado por su nombre completo. Para él, siempre fue "tori", ese apodo que tanto amaba. Pero había algo detrás del hecho de que la llamara así... algo lo suficientemente impactante para sacarla de la guerra silenciosa que ocurría su cabeza.

"escucha, f-frisk no es un mal chico." Insistió, "hizo algunas cosas malas, y otras muy, muy malas. pero solo es un n-niño, tori, ningún niño debería recibir nunca el tipo de poder que tiene. no podemos esperar que siempre tome las decisiones correctas o algo así, no importa lo dulce que sea. ese tipo de poder corrompe a cualquiera, debe hacerte sentir que nada de lo que hagas t-tendrá consecuencias reales, y ese desapego mezclado con la curiosidad es como un veneno. además de eso..."

Se detuvo brevemente; Toriel pudo sentir cómo su miedo volvía a dispararse.

"hay algo en la cabeza del chico, t-tori... algo que le habla... yo... yo... no puedo explicarlo, pero no está... solo... creo que es por eso que le fue más fácil sobrevivir en el subsuelo que a los demás..."

Su agarre se hizo un poco más fuerte mientras negaba con la cabeza, claramente intentando reenfocarse.

"en f-fin, el punto es que, en realidad, frisk es un niño bueno. se arrepiente de todo lo malo que hizo, me lo ha dicho un millón de veces, incluso, llorando, prometiendo que nunca volvería a r-resetear. esas cosas. y en serio nos q-quiere, supo cuál era la mejor manera de liberarnos a todos. conocía el camino hacia el mejor resultado. y hasta las cosas malas que hizo tuvieron algún tipo de justificación. solo quería ver todo lo que había que saber sobre nuestro mundo... para ayudar a esa... esa flor..."

Volvió a detenerse para, en un sentido metafórico, "recuperar el aliento". Su pecho se alzó mientras observaba sus ojos, en búsqueda de una reacción. Ella solo pudo seguir mirándolo, intentando hacer que la nueva información encajara entre todo el resto.

"Flo... wey?" Se oyó decir a sí misma, a pesar de no tener la intención de decirlo en voz alta.

El esqueleto asintió, visiblemente aliviado al escuchar su voz otra vez. Aunque la mención de ese nombre le trajo otro pulso de temor, se esforzó por continuar rápidamente. Dejó que el agarre de sus manos se soltara levemente.

"seh... esa flor... e-es... e-e-es..."

En sus ojos, de pronto, apareció una extraña mezcla de miedo, culpa e incluso ... ¿lástima? ¿empatía? Si fuera posible que un esqueleto se pusiera pálido, ciertamente ya lo habría hecho. Eventualmente, sin embargo, soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en forma de un largo suspiro, y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"n-no... no es decisión mía contártelo... lo siento... es muy difícil comprender a ese niño... o, llevarse bien con él... p-pero hay una razón por la que frisk le ve algo bueno. y por mucho que tenga mis... serios p-problemas con él... también tiene derecho a tener sus secretos... eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. perdóname."

Con eso, le dirigió una larga y terriblemente triste mirada antes de avanzar, y envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella en un fuerte abrazo. Aunque le tomó bastante tiempo, finalmente, y casi de forma robótica, ella se lo devolvió. Él, seguro inconscientemente, pasó los dedos por el suave pelaje en la parte trasera de su cuello mientras seguía hablando.

"perdón por sonar como un t-tremendo hipócrita..." Murmuró él, débilmente. "pero... no te des por vencida con ellos por eso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sus palabras la sacaron de su estado de shock un tanto más; su desordenada mente se calmó por el momento, y la voz de su amigo ahora se convirtió en el único sonido que le importaba.

"el amor que les has mostrado ha hecho una g-gran diferencia, más de lo que te imaginas especialmente c-con frisk. tú fuiste la única que estuvo dispuesta a ir en contra el rey y mostrarle amabilidad al chico desde el momento en que c-cayó. nadie más fue tan valiente como para hacer algo así. y si no fuera por t-ti, yo tampoco le habría dado una oportunidad... "

Dentro de Toriel, volvió a encenderse una pequeña chispa de cariño sincero. Escuchar esos cumplidos de su parte, sin duda le fue de ayuda al recuperar la compostura. Estaba vagamente consciente del hecho de que ya había dejado de producir montones de lágrimas. Sin embargo, toda su atención permaneció con él una vez se apresuró a seguir hablando.

"a pesar de todo, el chico llevó consigo todo el afecto que les diste, nunca lo olvidó. fue una gran parte de la razón por la que eligió liberar a todos al final, porque había ganado amor, y empezando, gracias a ti. le decía, siempre que lo veía... cuídate, chico... porque hay alguien a quien en serio le importas".

Dijo la última parte con un toque de aprecio, uno que se apagó rápidamente cuando lo golpeó la verdadera naturaleza de la conversación. El alivio rápidamente reemplazó al temor que teñía su magia cuando Toriel lo abrazó con más fuerza luego de que otro escalofrío inesperado recorriera su cuerpo.

"solo... no dejes que eso lo destruya todo," dijo al fin, con una voz frágil. "sé que no lo harás, p-pero siento que debo decírtelo... eres la mejor madre que podrían tener esos niños, r-recuérdalo, ¿sí?"

Por ese ruego, sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Ya había dicho algo parecido antes, pero esta vez, el impacto fue mucho más fuerte. Sin embargo, la gratitud que sentía por su comentario era exactamente la misma.

"Yo... nunca me alejaría de ellos... Lo prometo..." dijo ella, cargada de, como por coincidencia, una débil chispa de determinación. "Y... g-gracias... Sans... yo... solo... gracias..."

El simple hecho de decirlo le daba más ganas de llorar. Pero de alguna forma, mantuvo la claridad mental suficiente para volver a ahogar sus emociones.

"de n-nada, t..." susurró él, entonces.

Y se quedaron envueltos en ese abrazo por un rato más, en silencio, mientras la mente de Toriel analizaba lo que había escuchado. Todo había caído en su sitio, aceptado como la verdad absoluta, pero enfocarse en cualquiera de esos elementos era demasiado para su mente completamente agotada.

Una parte de ella deseaba dormirse, sin más, pero la perturbación y el terror persistentes que arañaban los límites de su imaginación, sin duda, la mantendrían despierta un buen tiempo más. Así que repasó lo que pudo, sacando fuerzas de la presencia del alma cercana de su amigo. Y todo siguió de esa manera hasta que Sans soltó el abrazo y retrocedió un poco para encontrarse con sus ojos.

En muchos sentidos, él parecía un espejo para sus propias emociones. Allí también estaba el profundo cansancio y la tristeza reflejados, con poco o ningún esfuerzo por ser ocultos del otro. El aspecto que difería de ella, sin embargo, era que debajo de todo eso, yacía la paz que antes había notado por su parte. Contarle todo eso le había quitado gran cantidad del peso sobre su frágil alma; y aunque estaba claro que jamás se permitiría dedicarle demasiada felicidad a ese logro, el efecto que tenía sobre él, era lo suficientemente significativo como para que lo notara.

Pero ese peso tenía que acabar en algún sitio, y ella, quien había estado dispuesta a escucharlo, estaría feliz de soportarlo. Ahora que estaba allí, en su propia alma, tan pesado, tan devastador, le resultaba mucho más difícil hallar alguna razón para sentirse aliviada. Solo el gusto de ver a su amigo un poco mejor, y el hecho de que lo peor ahora estaba en el pasado, fue lo que le trajo a su alma una pizca de tranquilidad.

De repente, parecía que Sans había notado el lamentable estado de Toriel, por la forma en que, vacilantemente, la miraba con fijeza. Él suspiró y se abrazó a sí mismo mientras su débil chispa de alivio se desvanecía en pura culpa y el remordimiento. A ella le sentó terrible hacerlo sentir mal. Nada de eso era culpa suya, al final, y cómo no se había vuelto loco luego de guardarlo todo en secreto por tanto tiempo, de eso no tenía ni idea. Cuando Toriel había reunido la poca fuerza que le quedaba para poder tranquilizarlo, él empezó a hablar por encima.

"tori... es probable que necesites algo de tiempo para procesar... esto... demonios, tal vez, los dos lo necesitamos, je," dijo.

Se miró a sí mismo, e hizo una mueca un momento antes de formular una excusa terriblemente mala para sonreír un poco.

"pero, probablemente debería ducharme antes de cualquier otra cosa... eh... estoy todo sudado, ahorita, y, je... y eso es... bastante asqueroso. incluso para mí."

Su vano intento de hacer humor hizo poco, pero al menos logró volver a traer algo de liviandad al alma de Toriel. Y, de hecho, sí que estaba hecho un desastre, y era seguro que ella también.

"tu... ¿estaría bien para ti? intentaré hacerlo rápido, pero... entiendo totalmente si no quieres quedarte sola." La miró de nuevo, con algo de incertidumbre en la voz.

Indecisa, Toriel prefirió dejar una breve pausa antes de responder. A decir verdad, estaba bastante temerosa de lo que podría suceder cuando se la dejara sola con sus pensamientos. Pero un lado de su corazón también sentía que lo necesitaba, al menos para hacer algún progreso en la superación de toda la situación. Además, podía imaginarse que él sentía lo mismo. Por esa razón en especial, decidió contestar con un débil asentimiento.

"Eso estaría bien, mi amigo... tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Debería... probablemente, debería hacer lo mismo, para ser honesta...", admitió, notando qué tan desaliñado y descuidado lucía ahora su pelaje.

Sin embargo, antes de demorarse demasiado en ese pensamiento, volvió a encontrarse con sus ojos con un toque más seriedad en su expresión.

"Pero Sans... yo solo... solo quiero asegurarme de que lo sepas... No debes sentirte culpable por contarme todo esto. Duele... duele bastante saberlo, obviamente... y... probablemente me lleve un tiempo recuperarme... pero lo haré, y juntos superaremos esto, amigo mío. Nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya... y de ahora en adelante, jamás tendrás que lidiar con esto tú solo... ¿sí?"

Ese no fue uno de sus mejores discursos. De hecho, fue francamente patético... pero supuso que su estado mental actual era una buena excusa para eso. Aun así, el rostro de Sans se suavizó mientras atendía a sus palabras. Incluso pensó haber visto otro pequeño rastro de lágrimas volviendo a sus ojos.

"s-si... g-gracias tori..."

Para ella, no fue difícil ver que no estaba siendo totalmente honesto en cuanto a lo mucho que estaba de acuerdo con lo que le había asegurado, pero claramente y de forma sincera, apreciaba el sentimiento. La terrible culpa reflejada en su cara había disminuido, y eso era, al parecer, lo mejor, si no lo único que podía esperar por su parte en un momento como ese.

"y-ya vuelvo.", dijo él, antes de desaparecer en un destello azul brillante.

A Toriel le tomó un tiempo más siquiera levantarse de la cama. Ahora que estaba sola, su pánico había aprovechado para buscar venganza, pero sentía que, la fuerza que había acumulado, sería suficiente para evitar que sus pensamientos volvieran a abrumarla. Incluso si era un proceso doloroso, su alma se estaba adaptando a todo lo nuevo y terrible que desde ese momento llevaría consigo. Puedo manejarlo, se dijo... Solo necesitas tomártelo con calma.

Así, se movió hasta el borde de la cama y se puso de pie. Los pocos pasos que debía dar para llegar al baño parecieron eternos. Hasta tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, en cierto punto, para lograr mantenerse estable. Cuando al fin llegó, giró lentamente el grifo de la ducha para abrir el agua, y, apoyándose ligeramente en el mostrador, comenzó a quitarse el camisón. Los instantes en los que observó su reflejo en el espejo del baño fueron incluso peores que en la noche anterior. A pesar de ser inmortal, allí se veía cómo una mujer mucho más cerca de la antigua y decrépita edad que debía haber tenido... la edad que tendría, si su hijo hubiese estado vivo.

Sin detenerse a pensar mucho en ello, entró en la ducha, sabiendo que, si se dejaba llevar por las emociones de su duelo de años por encima de las de las nuevas revelaciones de su amigo, acabaría por sufrir algún tipo de ruptura mental. Y eso no podía suceder. Tenía que mantenerse cautelosa, al menos hasta que hubiera salido de su trance lo suficiente como para permitirse tal distracción. Se metió bajo el chorro de agua y trató de imaginar cómo sería si pudiera borrar toda su desdicha, tal como podía lavar la sensación de suciedad en su pelaje. Pero, por supuesto, algo como eso era imposible.

Se quedó en la ducha durante mucho tiempo. Claro, eso no era tan inusual, ya que sería bastante necesario que uno se duchara un buen rato si se trataba de un monstruo cubierto de pelo. Y sobre todo, de pelo blanco. Aun así, incluso para Toriel, ese fue un baño muy largo. Sus lentos movimientos al lavarse, acabaron con ella sentada contra la pared de la ducha, con las rodillas tocándole el pecho. Fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que, por más que lo intentara, no podría seguir ocultando de sí misma lo que estaba sintiendo.

El voto que había hecho al comienzo de todo volvió a su mente, lo que había prometido, para, a toda costa, averiguar qué era lo que había estado destruyendo a su amigo. Había hecho un esfuerzo colosal por prepararse para cualquier cosa que dijera, e incluso después de que hubo hablado sobre Gaster, la razón de su creación y el abuso que había recibido durante su infancia, estuvo plenamente segura de que se mantendría así, lista para lo que fuera. Lo que no sabía era si alguien en el mundo entero podría haber estado preparado para escuchar lo que él le había contado. En verdad, no era de extrañar que su amigo estuviera tan atormentado y dudara tanto en si confiar en ella o no... El hecho de que no estuviera mucho, mucho peor, el hecho de que todavía pudiera ser tan bueno en actuar tan convincentemente bien... Era una maravilla.

Y ahora... Toriel también tendría que llevar esa misma carga. Su promesa de no decir nada, significaba que tendría que aprender a tener cuidado al hablar como Sans, para así no dar ninguna señal de que estaba guardando ese secreto. Nunca podría pronunciar las palabras "reset" o "línea de tiempo" a nadie más que a él, ya que solo ellos tenían que soportar este temido conocimiento. Esa carga compartida. Bueno... además de Frisk y Flowey...

Aun estando bajo un chorro de agua caliente, se estremeció al recordar las inquietantes acciones cometidas por los niños que tanto quería. Una vez que estuvo segura de poder apartar la angustia arrastrada por sus pensamientos, se permitió meditar en ello. ¿Debería... confrontarlos? ¿Dejarlos explicarse solos? ¿Escuchar su lado de la historia? ¿Podría incluso soportar algo así? Todas esas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, sin respuesta a la vista. Pero otra más se unió rápidamente a ellas, una que en serio la hizo sentir helada por dentro.

¿Qué pasaría si Frisk reaccionara mal ante la idea de que ella lo supiera? ¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera suficiente para llevarlo a... resetear? Este mundo podría ser arrebatado de sus manos, de las de todos, sin tener ni idea luego de nada de lo que había sucedido.

En ese momento, Toriel comprendió que estaba sintiendo una fracción de los terrores que su amigo enfrentaba todos los días, desde dios sabe cuándo...

Solo entonces se permitió llorar de nuevo. Sus lágrimas saladas empezaron a mezclarse con la dulce agua de la ducha, y su cuerpo se agitó con sollozos mientras pensaba en el inimaginable sufrimiento de su amigo, en sus propios problemas viejos, y también en los nuevos. En su visión ahora corrompida del pequeño al que amaba, y en su percepción del mundo en el que vivía terminando completamente destrozada.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había tomado en pasársele, pero cuando el llanto al fin la había abandonado, y había recobrado un poco de compostura, se levantó y cerró la llave del agua. Fue extraño, pero, eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Lo suficiente como para que logara mantener su mente en calma mientras se secaba el pelaje con un débil remolino de magia cálida y se ponía una cómoda túnica de color lila. Al acabar, regresó a paso lento a su habitación, y se detuvo al llegar justo al lado a su cama. Entonces, los dos lados del conflicto de sus pensamientos comenzaron una nueva guerra en su interior.

Un lado quería volver a tirarse en las sábanas hasta que se durmiera, aunque solo fuera para escapar de la realidad por un tiempo, así como para aliviar su terrible cansancio. Pero el otro, mucho más insistente, le decía que no había manera de que pudiera relajarse para caer otra vez en el sueño. No con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Tomando en cuenta que sus preocupaciones cotidianas, por pequeñas que fueran en su mayoría, le habían causado insomnio crónico por años, era una verdadera tontería siquiera pensar que ahora no sucedería exactamente lo mismo. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Sus instintos le aconsejaban realizar cualquier tarea sin propósito para distraerse. Pero Sans tenía la intención de volver a su habitación. No sería bueno de su parte irse sin más.

Con eso, decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama a esperarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera posarse en el colchón, notó un ruido en la lejanía, uno muy suave. Cuando movió las orejas en la dirección de dónde provenía, se hizo evidente de qué se trataba. La otra ducha todavía estaba en funcionamiento, la que estaba entre la habitación de Sans y la de Papyrus. Al parecer, ya eran dos los que habían tomado duchas extra largas ese día. Solo pensar en el porqué le daba una sensación agridulce, un sentimiento que la hizo ver lo mucho que ambos se parecían en realidad, en muchos aspectos. Ya no sabía cómo tomárselo.

Otra sensación brotó dentro de ella, y, aunque viniera en un mal momento, le fue más fácil aceptarla que la primera vez. Sabía que Sans seguía preocupado luego de hablar con ella, porque pensaba que terminaría odiándolo, a pesar de que constantemente le había prometido lo contrario. En retrospectiva, Toriel podía entender sus temores, dada la devastadora naturaleza de sus revelaciones y las conexiones que el trauma, producto de todo, tenía con ella, personalmente. Pero, no pudo haber estado más equivocado. Como lo había predicho, eso no los había apartado en absoluto. Incluso era lícito decir... que se sentía más cerca de él que nunca. Y esa sensación ahora estaba ardiendo apasionadamente dentro de ella, con más fuerza que nunca.

Sin embargo, hubo poco tiempo para reflexionar en ese instante de felicidad. Porque, bruscamente, de la nada, sus bonitos pensamientos fueron cortados. Un ruido estruendoso sacudió la casa entera... y venía del sitio en el que Sans estaba.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya estaba corriendo.

Fin del capítulo 10.

* * *

 _Diferencias de la versión original:_

* No big differences in this chapter apart from minor word/expression changes in certain lines for better comprehension, of course.

* No hay gran diferencia en este capítulo aparte de pequeños cambios de expresión/palabras en ciertas líneas para lograr una mejor comprensión, por supuesto.


End file.
